Walking the Line (Caminando en la línea)
by StarvingLunatic-Traducciones
Summary: [Traducción] Esta historia es un AU. Shego es policía y Kim… bueno, no creerán que es Kim. [La historia en inglés pertenece a Starving Lunatic] Portada: Yogurthfrost.
1. Problema Uno

**N/T:** Esta historia es de la total autoría de StarvingLunatic, únicamente soy la afortunada persona que tuvo el permiso de traducirla.

**(SL) N/A:** Un par de cosas antes de que comiences a leer; quizá más de un par. En primer lugar, la clasificación es principalmente por el lenguaje. En segundo lugar, es un AU (Universo Alternativo). En tercer lugar, está basado en el fantástico manga "Tramps Like Us". Está bien, esas fueron muchas cosas, puedes comenzar a leer ahora.

Oh, espera, no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes. Confía en mí, el programa no sería tan bueno si me perteneciera.

**Caminando en la línea.**

**Problema Uno: Día del infierno.**

Tentar al destino es raramente buena idea. Al destino le gusta morderte en el trasero después de todo y poner tu mundo de cabeza.

Llamarlo día del infierno habría sido amable en lo que a Shego concernía. De hecho, llamarlo un infierno no podía hacerle justicia en lo que a ella refería. Llamarlo el séptimo círculo del infierno ni siquiera habría sido suficiente. En efecto, lo habría tomado como una burla si alguien se atrevía a decir algo así.

Shego debía haber sabido que no iba a ser un buen día en el momento que despertó. Para comenzar, se había caído literalmente de la cama debido a que el maldito despertador de alguna manera estaba a todo volumen. Sonó peor que si alguien lavara un gato contra una pared de ladrillos. Supuso que pasó cuando accidentalmente golpeó la maldita cosa la noche anterior. Entonces procedió a golpearse cada dedo del pie antes de que incluso pudiera llegar al baño y lavarse la cara. Debió haber tomado la insinuación del universo, que obviamente estaba mandando y solo regresar a la cama en ese mismo momento, pero no, continuó tentando al destino. Ella realmente salió al mundo. Estúpido movimiento.

La mujer de cabello negro se vistió con su ropa habitual de color negro y verde, entonces dejó su condominio. Caminó apenas medio metro en la calle antes de que un auto pasara rápidamente y la salpicara con un charco de la fuerte tormenta de hace un par de días. Gritó algunas cosas que hubieran hecho sonrojar a un soldado antes de regresar de nuevo a su casa para cambiar su ropa. Se aseguró de recordar el número de placa del bastardo que la salpicó, porque iba a vengarse personalmente de ese imbécil cuando tuviera un momento libre.

Logró llegar a su auto sin ningún otro percance, pero una vez en el auto sucedió otra cosa. Primero descubrió que sus discos de música se habían ido. ¡Su carro había sido robado, carajo! Ahora, ¿Qué clase de mierda era cuando un agente de policía era malditamente robado? Al menos sus CDS era la única cosa de valor en el auto, además del auto en sí mismo.

Shego manejaba un auto bastante caro, un deportivo verde de dos asientos, bueno, solía manejar de todos modos. Por suerte, los dioses aún no habían terminado de joderla. Su auto no arrancó y casi todas las luces de tablero se iluminaron cuando giró la llave para encender la maldita cosa. Bueno, al menos ahora podía ver porque él que irrumpió en su auto no lo había robado, la persona no pudo.

–Que confortable pensamiento –murmuró Shego sarcásticamente para sí misma.

Era genial, simplemente genial, ahora tenía que tomar el maldito tren al trabajo. Odiaba el tren con pasión, si pudiera destruir el tren, lo haría, pero lo necesitaba por el momento. Su mente le dijo que realmente debería haberse quedado en cama, pero ya estaba afuera, así que continúo haciendo lo mismo – en lugar de regresar a casa.

Por supuesto, perdió el primer tren por unos cuantos segundos por lo tanto llegó tarde al trabajo, pero esperaba eso. Sabía que llegaría tarde en el momento que su auto no arrancó. La cosa era que si hubiera abordado el primer tren, no habría llegado más de una hora tarde al trabajo. No mejoró cuando llegó al trabajo.

Llegar una hora tarde al trabajo obligó a su jefa a reprenderla durante diez minutos. Tenía que estar bastante abarrotado debido a lo enojada que estaba. Supuso que era divertido haber alcanzado su nivel de tolerancia del día tomando en cuenta que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Lo considerado hubiera sido advertir a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre su estado de ánimo, especialmente porque podía encender sus manos con fuego y era maestra en múltiples estilos de defensa personal. Pero debido a que su paciencia se había agotado, realmente no podía ser considerada.

La mayoría de la gente con la que trabajaba Shego estaba acostumbrada a que estuviera de un humor horrible, Por lo general se mantenían alejados de ella de todos modos. Estaba irritante en su mejor día y casi homicida en el peor.

Después de ser reprendida profundamente por llegar tarde, lo cual Shego insistió que no era su jodida culpa para comenzar, siendo la versión editada de sus palabras, se puso su ropa del trabajo. El vestuario estaba vacío, aparentemente, había sido la única persona tarde ese día. Se preguntó dónde estaban todos y entonces recordó que se suponía que se reunirían para el informe de estado mensual. Bueno, maldita sea, ahora sería reprendida de nuevo por su jefa por llegar tarde a una importante reunión.

–Ah, Shego, decidiste acompañarnos –Doctora Directora comentó cuando Shego cruzó la puerta y entró a la sala de conferencias.

–No empieces –reprochó Shego mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un ceño fruncido que alejaba a todas las personas dentro del radio de varios kilómetros.

–Es un horrible tono para hablar con tu superior, por no mencionar la persona que te dio este trabajo –dijo Doctora Directora con aire de suficiencia.

–Y, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una maldita galleta? –replicó Shego.

–Algo de respeto estaría bien para empezar. Necesitas estar a tiempo. No me importa cuál sea tu excusa.

–Es la primera que llego tarde –argumentó Shego con los dientes apretados, mirando a su jefa a los ojos.

–Que sea la última también.

La mujer pálida solo puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad no quería escucharlo, fuera su jefa o no. Estaba en un estado de ánimo en donde no le importaría darle una paliza a su jefa en ese momento. No era como si le importara mucho el estúpido trabajo como para no poder golpearla, especialmente sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente como para que Doctora Directora la despidiera. Una golpiza probablemente causaría una suspensión, especialmente si ganaba. Entonces, se contuvo de abofetear a Doctora Directora mientras estaba en horario de oficina.

La reunión se desarrolló como una larga reprimenda en dirección a Shego, lo que solía suceder. Se habló de la fuerza excesiva; Shego imaginó que si los criminales no tenían el deseo de ser golpeados con explosiones de plasma, lo más sabio sería encontrar nuevas carreras o al menos rendirse cuando les decía que lo hicieran. Ella no estaba ahí para sostener su linterna mientras robaban.

Lo siguiente en el discurso fue sobre el daño a la propiedad, lo cual fue una de las pocas cosas que Shego trato de no hacer, incluso cuando tenía una razón o surgía una. Sus explosiones podían hacer daño, pero no las arrojaba con demasiada frecuencia, solo las usaba para que sus manos fueran más peligrosas, era raro que golpeara algo que no respiraba. Si golpeaba algo de valor se encogía de hombros y seguía adelante. Siempre se preguntaba si la gente se sentiría mejor si solo dejaba ir los delincuentes, a menudo mortales, para salvar algunos autos. Por supuesto, usualmente mucha gente la miraba con enojo.

Él último tema fueron las relaciones publicas y el presupuesto. Las relaciones públicas y el presupuesto iban de la mano como una pareja que se odiaba. Los fondos de su departamento dependían de cuanto le agradaban al público y la mayoría de ellos no eran amigables con las personas.

Su departamento tenía una rama especial de agentes de la ley y no veían por qué tenían que complacer a las masas. Después de todo, no eran políticos. Su popularidad típicamente disminuyo constantemente hasta que hicieron algo realmente grande, como atrapar a alguien empeñado en volar la ciudad o algo así. Su departamento usualmente iba tras criminales súper poderosos o solo que eran muy superiores para la policía regular.

La ciudad en realidad estaba repleta de todo tipo de asesinos lunáticos con diferentes tipos de demandas, armados con súper poderes, súper ciencia, o una combinación de ambas cosas. A veces tomaron rehenes e hicieron demandas, o destruyeron edificios o como ese maldito día, soltaron un monstruo gigante en las calles que solo quería comer todo. Sin lugar a dudas, los delincuentes bio-ecologicos enojaron más a Shego porque hicieron las cosas más extrañas por las razones más raras. En serio ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía lograr una masa hambrienta?

Shego aún no tenía idea de quién libero al monstruo y, para ser franca, no le importaba un carajo, La persona estaba en su larga lista de "patear su trasero" solo porque tenía que ir a luchar contra el maldito monstruo. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que le habían asignado la tarea desagradable solo por discutir con la gran jefa esa mañana. Pero, cualquiera que fuera la razón, dependía de ella detener al mutante de limo.

No había sido demasiado difícil de detener al estúpido monstruo, pero la ensució. Su largo cabello ébano quedó llenó de gelatina azul celeste y también su uniforme tipo cait suit. Además tuvo que someter a la cosa sin matarla, para que el laboratorio de súper nerds pudiera descubrir que era, y con suerte, de donde venía. Tampoco le importaba eso.

Doctora Directora tuvo el descaro de señalarle a Shego que debería preocuparse un poco por la criatura considerando el hecho de que estaba cubierta de ella. La mujer de cabello negro odiaba admitir que su jefa tenía razón. El hecho de que el limo oliera extremadamente pútrido hizo que se preocupara un poco.

La mejor noticia del día fue que la cosa de limo era relativamente inofensiva, solo muy hambrienta. ¿Si la cosa era relativamente inofensiva cuál era el punto de liberarla en la ciudad? Probablemente un científico con un enfermo sentido del humor lo liberó para reírse. Sucedía más a menudo de lo que la gente pensaba. Sucedía con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto; una vez era demasiado a menudo en lo que respecta a su departamento. Eran protectores serios de la ciudad (la mayoría de ellos de todos modos) y no tenían tiempo para perseguir criaturas liberadas por de uno de los muchos científicos locos de la ciudad.

Shego decidió irse del trabajo en el momento que terminó su turno porque no iba a presionar su suerte con la forma en la que iban las cosas y con la manera en la que había hecho enojar a su jefa. Sabía que si Doctora Directora la veía se vería obligada a hacer horas extras de alguna manera, ya sea en vigilancia o ayudando a un imbécil con uniforme, o alguna otra tarea mundana y sin sentido para enseñarle a cerrar la boca a veces. No tenía la paciencia para hacer algo así y probablemente solo se metería en más problemas. Solo quería llegar a casa, acostarse y terminar el día.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego caminó perezosamente hacía la calle de su condominio. Estaba feliz de estar en casa; el tren había tomado demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, no le importó. Estaba en casa y podía dejar el día detrás de ella. Se paró frente la puerta de su complejo y notó que había una gran caja de cartón dejada a un lado.

–¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo se atreven a dejar botada su basura aquí –gruñó Shego con el ceño fruncido y fue a patear la caja solo porque parecía una forma genial de sacar su frustración.

La mujer de ojos esmerada le dio a la caja una buena patada e iba a hacerlo de nuevo, pero la caja hizo ruido. Levantó una ceja porque, hasta donde sabía no se suponía que las cajas se quejaran. Pensó que alguien pudo haber abandonado un perro o un gato en la caja, pero cuando la abrió para inspeccionarla. El contenido hizo que saltara de nuevo en estado de shock, lo cual fue increíble porque sentía que lo había visto todo y era difícil sorprenderla. Había un cadáver en la caja.

–¿Quién dejaría un cadáver en una caja a un lado de la calle?

-8-8-8-8-

Está bien, resultó que Shego había saltado a la conclusión equivocada; el cuerpo en la caja estaba lejos de estar muerto. Shego solo miró mientras la chica devoraba todo en su plato.

–¿Podría tener un poco más, por favor? –La pelirroja pidió con una sonrisa extrañamente angelical.

–Sí, seguro, como sea –murmuró Shego.

La mujer de cabello negro suspiró y fue a servirle otro plato de chuletas con arroz, frijoles negros y col. Entonces procedió a mirar de nuevo cuando la pelirroja comenzó a devorar su segundo plato. Shego estudió a la niña, apostaba que no podía tener más de dieciocho años y pensó que podría estar presionando las cosas. Tenía una camisa negra sin mangas que mostraba que sus dos brazos estaban muy maltratados. Su mano derecha también estaba herida con severos hematomas, pero eso no la detuvo de comer como si estuviera hambrienta.

–Entonces, chica ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Shego después de unos minutos.

–¿Eh? –la pelirroja replicó mientras se tomaba un segundo para levantar la mirada de su comida y prestar atención a su anfitriona, ya que eso era lo educado.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en una caja? –aclaró Shego, señalando la caja junto a la puerta. No estaba segura de por qué la chica había arrastrado la cosa con ella.

–Oh, supongo que me golpearon –la adolescente contestó con una mirada bastante tímida en su rostro.

–¿Supones? –preguntó Shego arqueando la ceja. Pensó que ser golpeado sería algo definitivo, lo fuera o no. No debería ser algo para suponer.

–Bueno, recuerdo que tres chicos me dijeron algo sobre no quererme cerca. Estaba corriendo porque no vi el punto de pelear con ellos sobre algo tan estúpido, pero me atraparon por sorpresa. Usaron algún tipo de polvo y me mareé. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en tu casa –la pelirroja explicó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera nada, y luego miró a su alrededor –. Es un lugar muy agradable, totalmente fantástico –comentó con otra sonrisa; era más alegre que angelical esta vez.

–Como sea ¿Cuál es "la razón estúpida" por la que te golpearon? –preguntó la mujer mayor.

La chica se frotó la cabeza –Creo que por estar en su territorio.

–Entonces, ¿Una pandilla te golpeó? –supuso Shego. No había escasez de pandillas en la ciudad.

–No creo que fuera una pandilla. Solo había tres de ellos –respondió la pelirroja.

Shego asintió y solo dejó a la chica comer después de todo. La mujer de cabello negro continúo en silencio inspeccionando a su invitada. Quitando los hematomas, la chica parecía un poco sucia lo que solía ocurrir después de una buena patada en el trasero. Lo malo fue que la adolescente también apestaba, como si hubiera estado en esa caja todo el día o tal vez más. Se imaginó que no podía herir a la chica limpiarse mientras pudiera.

–Cuando hayas terminado, puedes ir al baño y tomar una ducha –Shego sugirió… bueno, realmente ordenó. Era una ducha o salir porque ese hedor era suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos.

–Eso sería genial. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien con mi mano lastimada –reflexionó la adolescente en voz alta mientras flexionaba su mano derecha. Siseó un poco mientras movía la parte lesionada. No podía creer que le doliera la mano haciendo un movimiento tan simple.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shego en un tono sospechoso, entrecerrando la mirada.

–¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

–¿A tomar un baño? Demonios no. Hice suficiente alimentando tu trasero codicioso –respondió la oficial.

–Pero, realmente no puedo mover mi mano.

Shego mantuvo su actitud "Joder no" mientras la chica volvía a comer. Después Shego se encontró dándole una mano a la pelirroja para bañarse porque la mano derecha de la adolescente estaba casi inútil por el momento. Lavó el cabello de la pelirroja mientras ella se encargaba de lavar su cuerpo.

–Es genial darse un baño caliente –dijo la adolescente con un suspiro relajado mientras Shego hacía todo lo posible para no pensar en cómo estaba con una extraña desnuda en su baño, con sus manos en el cabello de la chica, Shego permaneció en silencio hasta que su invitada estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

–Oye, no te muevas –la mujer de cabelló negro la reprendió.

–Bueno, no estás hablando, así que pensé que si te miraba, podría ver lo que está mal –la joven mujer explicó.

–¿Qué está mal? Lo que está mal es que estoy en mi baño con una vagabunda desnuda que no conozco de nada y estoy lavando su jodido cuero cabelludo –Shego señaló lo obvió.

–Oh –la chica asintió mostrando que entendía –Gracias, por cierto –la pelirroja sonrió brillantemente.

Shego frunció el ceño, aparentemente, había encontrado a una chica que estaba emocionalmente desequilibrada o algo parecido. No podía pensar en otra razón por la cual la chica sonreiría y le agradecería después de llamarla vagabunda. Decidió no pensar demasiado en el asunto porque pensó que por la mañana se libraría de la adolescente.

La pálida mujer le dio a la adolescente ropa nueva, que eran un poco grandes para ella porque Shego era más alta y llenaba la ropa un poco más que su invitada. Se fue a duchar mientras la pelirroja se acurrucaba en el sofá para mirar televisión. Cuando Shego regresó a la sala de estar encontró a su invitada acurrucada y durmiendo profundamente en el sofá. Fue por una manta y se la puso a la adolescente antes de acostarse.

Cuando Shego se levantó en la mañana, encontró a la adolescente aún en el sofá. No pensó nada de eso. Se preparó el desayuno y le dejó a su invitada un plato sobre la mesa. Dejó una nota solicitando que la pelirroja cerrará al salir. Entonces se fue a trabajar.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Qué quieres decir con que encontraste a una niña en una caja? –Doctora Directora le preguntó a Shego con el ceño fruncido. Estaban dentro de la pequeña oficina de la jefa al final de la jornada laboral.

La mujer de cabello negro tuvo que decirle a Doctora Directora acerca de cómo encontró a una adolescente en una caja afuera de su casa, porque, lo creas o no, ella y Betty eran buenas amigas, en la medida que se podía ser "buena amiga" con Shego.

Habían crecido juntas, a pesar de que Betty era en realidad unos años mayor que Shego. Pero tenían el interés común de odiar a sus hermanos y de venir de familias excéntricas para unirse. Siempre tuvieron mucho en común y eso las mantuvo cerca a lo largo de los años.

–¿Qué quieres decir, con qué quiero decir? Encontré a una niña en una caja afuera de mi casa. Estaba acostada en la maldita caja –replicó Shego. Sentía que se había explicado lo suficiente. Tan simple como lo podía hacer.

–¿Qué estaba haciendo en la caja? –preguntó Betty. Nunca había escuchado algo tan descabellado. ¿Quién encontraba niños dentro de cajas fuera de su condominio de un buen vecindario? Nadie en quien pudiera pensar, considerando la manera extraña en que vivió y lo que vio a diario, pensó que tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre el tema.

–No sé, pretendía que era un fuerte o algo así. Dijo que la habían golpeado y eso era lo último que recordaba –contestó la mujer pálida.

–¿Y la dejaste quedarse en tu casa? –la mujer de cabello castaño preguntó incrédulamente.

–No podía solo dejarla en la caja, especialmente después de lo fuerte que pateé la estúpida cosa.

–Pero no sabes nada acerca de esta chica. Podría haberte robado en este momento.

–Me gustaría ver que la pequeña perra lo intentara–. Cazaría a la chica como lo hizo con el bastardo que irrumpió en su automóvil, ahora estaba sentado en la cárcel.

–Está bien, olvidé con quien estaba hablando por un momento, maldita súper mujer. Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? –inquirió la mujer de un ojo.

–Nada. Ya debería haberse ido cuando regrese a casa –contestó Shego encogiéndose de hombros. No veía ninguna razón para que la chica no se hubiera ido cuando regresara a casa. No era como si fueran amigas ni nada como eso. Ni siquiera se conocían.

–Bueno, ¿Cómo se llama?

–No lo sé, no me importa. Solo quiero que la pelirroja se haya ido cuando regrese –declaró Shego.

–Si tú lo dices. No entiendo por qué dejaste entrar a la chica en tu casa si no sabes nada sobre ella. Podría estar huyendo, ser una asesina serial, una maldita terrorista. Puedo continuar si quieres –dijo Betty.

–Sabes, preferiría que no lo hicieras –comentó Shego secamente.

Doctora Directora solo sonrío ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. Shego frunció el ceño mientras trataba de no pensar acerca de la pregunta central en la conversación, la cuál era ¿Por qué había dejado entrar a la chica en su casa? Debería haber dejado a la pelirroja en esa estúpida caja en la calle y probablemente hubiera vivido una vida mucho más feliz, se imaginó. Bueno, ahora era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Shego dejó el trabajo después de hablar con Betty un poco más. Bostezó cuando llegó a su condominio, pensando en lo bien que se sentiría su cama después de una agradable y larga ducha. Esperaba que hubiera sobras porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero apostaba a que su invitada se las comió antes de irse. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por segunda vez en tantos días porque la pelirroja la saludó. Shego ahora odiaba las sorpresas.

–¡Bienvenida a casa! –sonrió la pelirroja.

–¿Qué carajo sigues haciendo aquí? –demandó Shego con el ceño fruncido.

–Bueno, te estaba esperando.

–¿Por qué?

–Uhm… porque cocinas muy bien y esperaba poder comer un poco más. Además, no tengo dinero para tomar el autobús –la pelirroja explicó con un poco de risa.

Shego gruñó mientras buscaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. De su billetera, sacó un par de billetes, y prácticamente se los arrojó a la adolescente. Su invitada solo miró el dinero que cayó a la alfombra. Volvió a mirar a la mujer de ojos verdes que era dueña del lugar.

–¿Vas a hacer más pollo para la cena? –preguntó pelirroja como si no le afectara la evidente falta de respeto hacia su persona. Tenía esa sonrisa angelical plasmada en su rostro otra vez. –Me comí lo último en el almuerzo.

Shego gruñó con furia, pero se marchó para guardar sus cosas. Luego comenzó a cocinar la cena. Preparó ziti horneado y su invitada comió como niña poseída. Notó lo complacida que parecía la adolescente mientras comía. La pelirroja levantó la vista cuando sintió los ojos de su anfitriona sobre ella y luego sonrió brillantemente a la mujer mayor. Shego hizo una mueca y se alejó de la niña, pensando que mirar a la adolescente solo alentaba a la pequeño tonta.

–¿Me puedes dar un poco más, por favor? –la chica herida solicitó tan pronto como su plato estuvo vacío.

–¿Eh? Oh, claro –respondió Shego y le sirvió a la pelirroja una segunda ración.

–Está muy bueno. Es una gran cocinera, señora. Muchas gracias –dijo la adolescente.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco. Quería deshacerse de la molesta mocosa. _Si hubiera querido vivir con un adolescente_, _me habría quedado en casa_, se dijo a sí misma. Trató de pensar en algo que decirle a la chica para hacer que la vagabunda se fuera y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

–Hey, chica –dijo Shego con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios pintados de negro.

–¿Sí? –respondió la pelirroja.

–¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?

–¿Quedarme aquí? –la mujer más joven repitió.

–Como mi mascota –agregó Shego suavemente, como si fuera algo normal que ofrecer.

–¿Quedarme aquí como tu mascota? –dijo la pelirroja con una expresión bastante dudosa adornando sus rasgos suaves.

Shego pensó que tenía a la chica. Seguramente, la pelirroja estaría más que insultada y disgustada por una sugerencia tan vulgar. Probablemente perdería los estribos mientras declaraba que Shego era una mujer muy enferma. Se libraría de la estúpida chica y luego podía seguir con su vida.

-8-8-8-8-

**(SL) N/A:** ¿Se preguntan quién es la pelirroja? Si, lo dudo. ¿Se librará Shego de su plaga gracias a su escandalosa sugerencia? Averígüelo la próxima vez si todavía estás leyendo. ¡Por favor, léelo! Está bien, ya terminé de molestar.

N/T: Disculpen los errores, en especial los cambios de género he leído tantas veces está historia que a veces me gusta imaginar a los personajes con géneros diferentes (en especial Kim), voy a ser más cuidadosa hay demasiados errores. Revisado 02/03.


	2. Problema Dos

**(SL) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes ni del concepto. Disney es dueño de los personajes y Yayoi Ogawa de la premisa.

**Problema dos: Mantener a una mascota.**

_¿Qué haces cuando piensas que tienes a alguien exactamente dónde quieres y entonces resulta que la persona al final te tiene a ti?_

–Acepto –replicó la pelirroja a la propuesta de Shego sobre convertirse en la mascota de la mujer pálida. Sí, su mascota.

Ojos esmeraldas parpadearon escépticos –¿Qué? –la mujer de cabello negro gritó incrédulamente. Estaba casi segura de que nunca había escuchado algo tan estúpido en su vida.

–Acepto –repitió la chica con una sonrisa y dos pulgares arriba.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Shego en tono inexpresivo.

–¡Yep! Esto es increíble. Debe ser mi día de suerte –la chica proclamó alegremente. Incluso estaba sonriendo, demasiado para confusión de Shego.

Shego miró a su invitada, como si tratara de imaginar si la chica tenía un cerebro o no. Perdida en el hecho de que consideraba la oferta de ser la mascota de una extraña como su día de suerte. _¿En qué carajo me he metido con esta chica obviamente estúpida?_ Bueno, no podía retroceder ahora o se vería como una tonta. Después de todo, había sido la que hizo la oferta. Era solo que había estado segura que la chica se negaría.

–Bueno, entonces serás mi mascota. Así qué, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –inquirió Shego.

–Bien ¿No sería esa tu decisión? –replicó la adolecente.

–¿Qué?

–Cada vez que alguien tiene una mascota, es el dueño quien le da nombre a la mascota. Así que, tú deberías decirme cual es mi nombre –explicó la adolescente como si fuera la cosa más lógica en la Tierra.

La mujer de cabello negro miró a su nueva mascota sospechosamente. Se preguntó quién en su sano juicio dejaría que otra persona la nombrara. No argumentó con la chica por el simple hecho de que su lógica era sólida. Un dueño siempre nombraba a su mascota, aunque eso era generalmente porque un perro no podía decirle a una persona cuál era su nombre sin importar la edad que tuviera.

Shego miró a su nueva mascota y se preguntó cómo debería llamar a la chica. Se inclinaba por "Calabaza" por el tinte naranja en el cabello rojo fuego de la chica, pero también tenía el deseo de ser muy cliché y llamar a la chica "Princesa". No estaba segura con cual debería ir, así que decidió ir con ambos porque no quería que pareciera que era una gran decisión.

–Alternaremos entre Princesa y Calabaza –Shego informó a su nueva chica desestimando con la mano.

–Está bien –agregó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. –Así que, ¿Puedo dormir a los pies de tu cama? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No, debería comprar una casa para perro, pero no tengo ganas de desperdiciar el dinero. Tengo un espacio de almacenamiento en el desván que no uso, así que tú puedes usarlo –dijo Shego a la adolescente, señalando en la dirección del espacio.

–¡Genial, tengo mi propio espacio y todo! –vitoreó la pelirroja.

La mujer pálida solo sacudió su cabeza preguntándose una vez más en qué se había metido. Después de la cena, Shego le mostró a su nueva mascota el espacio que sería suyo. Había una escalera colgada de la pared cerca de la puerta principal que conducía al desván, era un espacio bastante grande. Medía unos 3 metros de largo por 2 metros y medio de ancho, con un piso de madera, incluso había una ventana en el techo, como un pequeño traga luz. No había suficiente espacio para pararse, pero una persona podía sentarse y todavía tendría algo de espacio sobre su cabeza.

La adolescente saltó en el área y se dejó caer en el piso como un gato perezoso. Rodó alrededor por unos momentos antes de suspirar como una niña contenta. Shego puso los ojos en blanco debido al comportamiento de la chica.

–¿Es bueno para ti? –la agente de la ley preguntó en tono molesto.

–Sí, supongo. Oye ¿Podrías lavar otra vez mi cabello? Mi mano no se siente del todo bien aún e hiciste el trabajo ferozmente bien –solicitó la pelirroja.

Shego suspiró en frustración, pero lavó la cabeza de su nueva mascota. También examinó las heridas de la chica y vendó a la adolescente. La chica parecía bastante contenta y Shego sonrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió directamente a fruncir el ceño. No era como si le agradara la mocosa ni nada.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

La adolescente pelirroja descansaba en el sillón de cuero negro de su nuevo hogar, dormitando como si no importara nada en el mundo, se movió cuando la puerta se abrió. Shego entró en el apartamento, su mascota salió del sofá y la abordó. La mujer de cabello negro apenas cerró la puerta antes de que "Calabaza" se enganchara a su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente. La mujer de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar gruñir en molestia.

–¿Qué te he dicho acerca de abrazarme –regañó Shego a la mujer más joven. Nunca había conocido a nadie de dieciocho años tan molesto y loco. Su edad era la única información que había ofrecido la pelirroja sin ser difícil.

La chica hizo mala cara y soltó a su dueña. Shego miró a la adolescente y cuando vio la expresión en la cara de la chica, suspiró. Frotó la parte superior de la cabeza de la adolescente como una persona lo haría con un pequeño gatito. La pelirroja sonrió aparentemente, complacida por la atención como lo haría un gatito.

–Entonces ¿Qué tendremos para la cena? –preguntó la mascota de manera casi alegre, a punto de saltar sobre sus talones.

–¿Es todo lo qué piensas? Todo lo que haces es comer y dormir. Apuesto que estabas durmiendo antes de que llegara –replicó Shego.

La adolescente solo sonrió tímidamente, lo cual le dejó saber a su dueña que era correcta su suposición. Shego empujó a su molesta y jovial mascota lejos y fue a ponerse cómoda. La pelirroja bostezó mientras regresaba al suave sofá y se dejó caer sobre los cojines.

Shego fue a la sala de estar un poco después para encontrar que la chica estaba viendo caricaturas. Negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al sofá y movió la cabeza de la adolescente del sillón, para que pudiera sentarse. La pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Shego una vez que la mujer estaba sentada.

–¿Qué es esa mierda? –demandó Shego con un ceño fruncido mientras se concentraba en la televisión.

–Caricaturas clásicas –contestó la pelirroja.

Shego sólo gruñó pero no cambió el canal. Acarició el suave y fluido cabello rojo mientras uno de los brazos de la chica colgaba del sillón. De vez en cuando, la chica incluso estaba ronroneando como un felino complacido. Ocasionalmente, la adolescente rió de algo que pasó en el programa, pero más allá de eso se mantuvo muy quieta. Shego miró hacía la otra mano de la niña, la cual estaba descansando en su regazo.

–Calabaza, vamos a tener que cortarte las uñas hoy –la mujer de cabello negro comentó mientras tomaba la mano de la adolescente y miraba sus uñas. Algunas uñas eran demasiado largas y otras astilladas, por lo que necesitaban cuidado.

–Está bien –fue la respuesta acompañada de un bostezo.

–Y recortar tu cabello.

–Está bien.

Shego sabía que su mascota no argumentaría porque era floja. Desde que la chica estuvo de acuerdo con ser una mascota, permitía ser tratada como un perro o un gato en su mayor parte. No tenía ninguna objeción a la mayoría de las cosas que Shego quería hacer por ella.

Una vez la caricatura terminó, Shego fue a comenzar la cena y entonces emprendió la tarea de asear a su mascota. Recortó el cabello y las uñas de la chica antes de sentarse a comer. Después se relajaron por un rato antes de que Shego le ordenara a la chica ir a la cama al mismo tiempo que ella se iba a dormir, la cual era una rutina en la que ya habían trabajado.

–¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? –solicitó la pelirroja.

–No seas estúpida Princesa. Ahora, ve a la cama –Shego ordenó, señalando el desván.

La adolescente puso mala cara, pero no obtuvo ningún punto de simpatía. Saltó a su espacio en el desván para ir a dormir. Tenía un colchón esponjoso que era similar a una almohada el cual probablemente podría caber en un diván, pero lo tenía en el piso. Tenía un par de mantas; una de ellas con un conejo de caricatura que tenía el dedo medio levantado. Su dueña había pensado que la manta era aparentemente linda.

La chica se metió en la cama y escuchó como Shego apagaba todas las luces. Oyó la puerta de la habitación de su ama abrirse y cerrarse. Se sentó y miró por encima del borde del desván y vio que Shego se había ido a la cama. La pelirroja sonrío para sí misma.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego despertó en la mañana y pudo sentir que algo irritante estaba pasando antes de que incluso pudiera enfocar su mente. Abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y tuvo que esperar un momento para procesar completamente cuál era el problema. Había espacio en su cama king size que estaba siendo ocupado por algo más que ella.

–¡Calabaza! –gritó Shego en furia pura.

La adolescente saltó de su lugar de descanso, el cual había estado muy cerca de su dueña. Gritó cuando notó lo molesta que parecía su ama, aunque debería haberlo esperado. Una regla que se estableció aproximadamente en su tercer día fue que como mascota no estaba permitida en la cama de Shego, o realmente incluso en su habitación. Claramente, no era una regla que se inclinaba a seguir. Le ofreció a Shego una sonrisa nerviosa esperando ganar su perdón.

–¿Qué te dije acerca de dormir en mi cama? –la mujer mayor gruñó mientras literalmente pateó a la chica fuera de la cama. La mascota no hizo ningún ruido cuando golpeó el piso.

–Pero tu cama es más cómoda que la mía –se quejó la pelirroja mientras permanecía en la alfombra verde menta.

–No me importa –gruñó Shego. –¿Me tocaste? –preguntó en tono sospechoso. A su mascota le gustaba frotarse contra ella, incluso cuando sabía que a Shego no le gustaban tales acciones. En su tiempo viviendo juntas, su mascota había mostrado algo similar a la atracción física hacía ella, pero también podía ser normal, comportamiento encimoso de mascota. De cualquier manera a Shego no le gustó.

–Solo descansé mi cabeza sobre tus pechos –levantó la mano, presionando el pulgar y el dedo índice muy juntos.

–¡Qué! –la mujer de piel verde gritó y sus manos se encendieron con una familiar flama verde pasto.

–Estaba bromeando –la adolescente lloró mientras esquivaba una explosión de plasma y luego corrió hacía la puerta.

–¡Vuelve aquí! –ordenó Shego, quitando las cobijas de su cuerpo como si la hubieran ofendido. Saltó de la cama para perseguir a esa pequeña plaga.

La pelirroja gritó cuando vio a su ama planeando ir tras ella. Se deslizó debajo de la gran caja en la sala y gimió al escuchar a Shego pisotear. Gritó de nuevo cuando golpearon la parte superior de la caja.

–Sal fuera, Calabaza –ordenó Shego.

–Solo estaba bromeando –la adolescente de ojos oliva lamentó como si estuviera realmente asustada.

–Aun así estuviste en mi cama ¿Qué te dije sobre eso?

–Pero es tan cálida.

–No me importa un carajo. Las mascotas no están permitidas en la cama. No se supone que estés en mi cama. ¡Ahora, sal y afronta las consecuencias! –gritó Shego.

–No voy a salir.

–Está bien, adelante, quédate en la maldita caja.

La mujer de ojos esmeraldas se alejó del escudo de cartón y dejó a su lamentable mascota en la sala. La pelirroja asomó la cabeza cuando comenzó a oler el desayuno. Con cautela se abrió paso por el contenedor y lentamente gateó hacía el mostrador que separaba la cocina y el comedor. Puso su cabeza a medio camino sobre el mostrador para que sus ojos y la mitad de su nariz fueran visibles. Observó a la mujer mayor preparando un plato de comida.

–¿Puedo tener un poco, por favor? –solicitó la chica.

–Las mascotas traviesas no son recompensadas –replicó Shego.

La pelirroja puso mala cara brevemente y entonces comenzó a gimotear ruidosamente como un cachorro herido. Hizo el sonido aún más patético cuando no pareció tener ningún tipo de efecto en la mujer más alta. Shego gruñó cuando notó la expresión de la chica, sin mencionar el irritable sonido que estaba viniendo de ella.

–¡Bien, toma! –gritó Shegó mientras empujaba el plato en las manos de la chica.

La pelirroja sonrió en triunfo y caminó hacía la mesa para comer el símbolo de su victoria. Shego hizo otro plato para ella, estaban comiendo huevos, tocino, y pan tostado. Entonces sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja para cada una antes de sentarse en la mesa. Shego miró a la pelirroja comer como usualmente lo hacía, como un ave hambrienta. La adolescente prácticamente tragó la comida frente a ella considerando la velocidad a la que solía comer.

–¡Calabaza! Tenemos que pasar por esto cada maldita mañana. Come como si tuvieras dientes en tu maldito cráneo –ordenó Shego. Odiaba que la mocosa comiera como si los alimentos fueran a salir corriendo del plato. –Está muerto. Confía en mí, no va a ir a ningún lado.

–Sí, señora –la adolescente murmuró y comenzó a comer civilizadamente.

Shego comió el desayuno y luego se preparó para el trabajo. Le dio unas palmaditas a la adolescente en la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa, y entonces se fue a trabajar. La chica fue hacía el sofá y luego se dejó caer sobre los cojines negros.

-8-8-8-8-

–Déjame ver si entendí correctamente, ¿Tienes a una niña viviendo en tu casa a la que llamas tú mascota y a ella no le importa nada de eso? –Doctora Directora preguntó porque no estaba segura de haber entendido mal las palabras que Shego acababa de decir.

Shego y su jefa estaban en una cafetería, teniendo el almuerzo. El lugar estaba a solo un par de edificios de la estación. Habían salido porque dudaban que las necesitaran para algo, ya que era una semana lenta en crímenes, especialmente los crímenes extraños que manejaban. Habían estado haciendo un montón de papeleo esa semana y estaban felices de alejarse de sus escritorios.

–Me pone de nervios –replicó Shego. Nunca había conocido a una criatura tan patética en su vida.

–Todo el mundo lo hace. Pero, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué no la obligas a hacer tareas de la casa o algo así? –inquirió la mujer de un solo ojo.

–Es solo una mascota –contestó Shego encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo sé, pero es capaz de hacer algo ¿Verdad?

Shego reflexionó la pregunta; ¿Era su mascota capaz de hacer algo? Al principio, trató de hacer que la chica hiciera algunas tareas porque parecía que era lo correcto a hacer. Después de todo, la pelirroja era aún, técnicamente, humana y por lo tanto capaz… o eso era lo que uno pensaría. Al principio, había enviado a la chica a la tienda de comestibles y habían terminado comiendo pasta por cinco días seguidos porque la estúpida criatura amaba tanto la pasta que era todo lo que había comprado. Shego supuso que podría haber sido peor considerando lo mucho que la adolescente amaba el pastel; podría haber comprado pastel para comer una semana. Entonces, no parecía que ella pudiera poder hacer eso bien.

Luego llegó el momento en el que intentó que la chica lavara la ropa. Que aventura fue esa. La pelirroja había logrado inundar el piso de la lavandería y arruinar la primera carga de ropa. Parecían haber estado en un incendio. No se atrevieron a probar suerte con otra carga. Shego hizo el resto de la lavandería y la chica se escondió debajo de la caja hasta que estuvo segura de que la mujer de cabello negro no estuviera molesta con ella.

Shego probó una última cosa y trató de que la adolescente recogiera ropa de la tintorería; oh sí, fue divertido. Recordó haber recibido una llamada telefónica de una mascota angustiada temprano en la noche. La chica se quejó en el teléfono sobre cómo se había perdido. Shego se rió bastante mientras le daba a la pelirroja instrucciones para llegar a casa. Fue en ese momento que dejó de intentar darle a su mascota tareas domésticas o responsabilidades.

–Es sólo una mascota –replicó Shego a la pregunta de por qué la adolescente era incapaz de hacer algo. Parecía que eso era lo único para lo que la chica de ojos olivas era buena.

–Entonces, ¿No cocina? –preguntó Betty.

–No se le permite estar cerca de la estufa –la mujer de cabello negro respondió. Realmente no quería ver el daño que la pequeña idiota podía hacer si había fuego involucrado.

–¿No limpia?

–La aspiradora la asusta.

–¿Cómo un perro?

–Sí, de hecho, al igual que un perro –respondió Shego mientras recordaba a la chica escondida debajo de su caja mientras Shego apoyaba la aspiradora justo a un lado de la fortaleza de cartón. Había sido bastante divertido para Shego. Por supuesto, probablemente comenzó porque había estado amenazando a la chica de usar los accesorios de la manguera para limpiar su cabello. Fuera lo que fuera, su mascota ahora se refugiaba cada vez que encendía la aspiradora. Era una buena manera de castigar a la pequeña mocosa.

–Así que es una gorrona.

–Es una mascota –la mujer más joven repitió por tercera vez.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Descubriste de dónde vino o si es una fugitiva? –inquirió la mujer de un ojo.

–Dijo que era una vagabunda –respondió Shego en tono cínico pero divertido.

–En otras palabras, no tiene un hogar.

–Eso es lo que me ha dicho –confirmó Shego.

–Aun podría ser una maniática homicida –señaló Betty en un tono sabelotodo.

–Por favor, Calabaza es incapaz de hacer algo y esta tan asustada de todo que me sorprende que haya vivido tanto –declaró Shego y Betty se rió ligeramente.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego fue a casa y se preparó para lo que sabía que vendría en el momento que abriera la puerta. Apenas paso un pie por la abertura de la puerta estaba siendo abrazada, para su molestia. Gruñó mientras se preguntaba cómo la chica siempre sabía que estaba en la puerta antes de que incluso entrara a casa.

–¿Qué te he dicho acerca de esto? –la mujer mayor gritó a todo pulmón.

–Te extrañé –contestó la chica y entonces notó que su ama estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico blanca. Ahora, estaba curiosa. –¿Qué hay en la bolsa? ¿Es para mí? –la adolescente respondió con impaciencia, rebotando mientras todavía sostenía a la mujer pálida.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –ordenó Shego.

La pelirroja gimoteó y liberó a su abrazable dueña, en su opinión de todos modos. Shego caminó dentro de la casa y se adelantó a la mujer más baja. La chica siguió a Shego y continúo mirando la bolsa que tenía en la mano. La mujer de cabello negro lanzó la bolsa al sofá y notó que su mascota estaba lista para ir por ella.

–No la toques –ordenó Shego de espaldas a la chica.

–Aw, vamos –se quejó la pelirroja con un puchero.

Shego fue a ponerse cómoda en su apartamento. Se duchó y luego se puso ropa de casa, negros pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas verde. Entonces regresó a la sala y miró a su alrededor encontrando que la pelirroja no estaba.

–Calabaza –llamó Shego mientras iba a sentarse en el sillón y tomó la bolsa blanca.

–¿Sí? –respondió la pelirroja mientras corría a la sala de estar desde la cocina.

¿Estabas comiendo más dulces, verdad? –preguntó Shego con voz sospechosa.

–Nop –la pelirroja negó los cargos. ¿Comer dulces sin permiso? Nunca porque eso iría en contra de las reglas, como dormir en la cama se Shego.

Ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon –¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo?

–Um… –se detuvo e intentó pensar en algo.

–Chica mala. Mala –Shego reprendió a su mascota.

La expresión de la pelirroja cayó, pero no le ganó ningún punto de simpatía. Estaba trabajando con un grupo difícil, pensó. Suspiró y luego miró a Shego antes de mirar su caja. Volvió su vista hacía la mujer mayor.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses. Ven acá –ordenó Shego.

La pelirroja consideró ir a su caja y solo esperar hasta que pasara el calor del momento por comer las últimas galletas que había en la cocina, pero decidió ir en contra de eso. Se dirigió a su dueña, que señalaba hacía el piso, ordenando en silencio que su mascota se sentara. La pelirroja lo hizo sin una palabra. Shego supuso que era bueno tener una mascota humana que entendiera órdenes de movimiento.

–Vamos a jugar un juego –informó Shego a la adolescente.

–¿Qué juego? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Atrapar –la mujer mayor respondió y sacó una pelota verde bosque de la bolsa.

–Atrapar –repitió la chica. ¿Era una broma verdad? Tenía que estar bromeando.

–Sí, conoces el juego ¿Verdad?

–Bueno, sí… –la pelirroja se detuvo. Por supuesto, que conocía el juego. Incluso había jugado con los perros de otras personas cuando era más joven. Era consiente que por el momento, no iba a jugar como usualmente jugaba.

–Entonces, vamos a jugar y si eres buena y haces un buen trabajo, obtienes un premio –dijo Shego a la adolescente.

–¡Esta bien! –la adolescente estuvo de acuerdo con su usual sonrisa entusiasta.

Shego arrojó la pelota, lanzándola a través de la habitación. La pelirroja fue por la pelota como lo haría un feliz cachorro y orgullosamente la llevó de vuelta a la mano en espera de Shego, quien lanzó la pelota de nuevo. Su mascota recuperó con gusto la esfera y la trajo de nuevo. Después de un par de lanzamientos más, Shego estaba aburrida de repente; honestamente, no veía por qué en el infierno los dueños de perros les gustaba jugar el estúpido juego.

–¿Así es? –la pelirroja preguntó con curiosidad mientras traía la pelota de regreso y Shego no estaba tendiéndole la mano.

–Sí, eso es. Vamos a hacer algunos trucos –ordenó Shego. Ya había decidido que solo le gustaba ver que tan lejos podían ir las cosas antes que la chica se rompiera. Todavía tenían que cruzar esa línea.

–Está bien –la adolescente tiró la pelota y la dejó rebotar.

–Date la vuelta –ordenó Shego y su mascota siguió su comando. –Saluda –dijo Shego y le extendió su mano. La pelirroja sacudió la mano de su dueña con el puño cerrado como si tuviera pata. Entonces Shego pensó en una cosa estúpida –Habla –dijo.

–¿Guau? –la chica supuso que era la respuesta correcta.

–Buena chica –dijo Shego y frotó la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica. _Vaya que encontré a una chica de dieciocho años con problemas mentales, _pensó Shego.

–Entonces, ¿Obtengo mi premio?

–Aquí, mira por ti misma –replicó Shego mientras le lanzaba la bolsa a la chica.

La pelirroja saltó sobre la bolsa tan pronto golpeó el piso. La abrió y saco una diadema con orejas de gato negras. Dirigió sus ojos verde oliva a Shego como si preguntara que tipo de regalo era.

–¿Qué? –resopló Shego.

–¿Para qué es esto? –la adolescente preguntó.

–Para que lo pongas en tu cabeza.

–¿En mi cabeza? –la pelirroja puso la diadema en su cabeza y ahora parecía que tenía orejas de gato.

–Sí, imaginé que las orejas de gato serían adecuadas para ti. Iré a hacer la cena –dijo Shego y se levantó, luchando contra su sonrisa.

La dueña de la casa fue a la cocina mientras la adolescente revisaba que más había en la bolsa. Sacó un juguete de felpa y vio que era un compañero de abrazos, un pandaroo. Sonrió y corrió hacía la cocina, abrazando por detrás la cintura de la mujer de cabello negro.

–¡Ah! ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? –gritó Shego en frustración.

–Porque eres una dueña genial –contestó la pelirroja.

–¡Entonces, aléjate de mí!

La pelirroja sonrió y liberó a la enojada Shego. La mujer mayor miró a su alegre mascota y regresó su atención de nuevo a su tarea. La noche continuó como de costumbre y ambas se retiraron a la cama con Shego advirtiéndole a la chica desobediente que si se despertaba y encontraba a la pelirroja cerca de ella, alguien iba a terminar con quemaduras de tercer grado. Su mascota con muerte cerebral aparente solo sonrió ante la amenaza.

La pelirroja se arrojó sobre su colchón y esperó un momento. Se dio la vuelta, considerando si debía meterse en la cómoda cama de Shego. Se preguntó si la mujer tenía alguna idea de cuán cálido era su cuerpo. La adolescente lo dudaba.

–Probablemente no sabe lo cómoda que es. Bueno, tal vez me quede un poco más y lo pueda averiguar –decidió la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un familiar sonido, pero débil. Sacó un dispositivo azul de debajo de la almohada.

–Hola, Kim.

–¿Cuál es la misión Wade?

-8-8-8-8-

En el próximo capítulo, Kim actúa un poco más como suele hacerlo y Shego patea algunos traseros.

N/T: Revisado y corregido 03/20.


	3. Problema Tres

**(SL) N/A:** Solo para ser clara, este es un universo completamente diferente al visto en la serie de Kim Possible, incluso si algunos detalles aún son los mismos

Aún no soy dueña de estos personajes, pero si cambia serán los primeros en saber. La premisa también continúa sin ser mía.

**Problema tres: Llevándolo fuera….**

_¿Te has preguntado qué hace tu mascota cuando no estas alrededor? ¿Quizá tu gato hace fiestas o tu perro hace rutinas de baile? Altamente improbable para la mayoría de las mascotas._

Shego tenía una mascota que posiblemente podía organizar fiestas mientras no estaba cerca, pero dudaba que hiciera tal cosa. Creía que comprendía a su mascota completamente incluso sino habían estado juntas mucho tiempo. Tenía la certeza de que su mascota dormía todo el día hasta que llegaba a casa. La chica era floja y absolutamente indefensa. Dudaba que alguna vez conociera una criatura más patética y dependiente que su mascota. Sí, estaba segura que la chica era una causa perdida. Sí, apostaba que la chica estaba descansando en casa en ese momento.

Su mascota estaba descansando en el sofá. Kim había estado leyendo un libro, pero accidentalmente lo dejó caer y no se sentía con ganas de recuperarlo. Bostezó y pensó que sería genial tomar una siesta antes de que su dueña llegara a casa. Cerró los ojos y entonces resonó un pitido, tal como sabía que lo haría. Wade nunca falló en llamar cuando estaba tratando de recuperarse de la última misión a la que la había enviado. Buscó en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y sacó su Kimunicador.

–¿Cuál es la misión Wade? –preguntó, resistiendo el impulso de frotarse el ojo.

–No mucho, solo quería recordarte que tienes que dar un discurso en la preparatoria Roundabout esta tarde. ¿Recordaste escribir un discurso para ello, verdad? –replicó Wade.

–Sí, lo escribí mientras estaba escalando las montañas Rocosas para recuperar una máquina de terremotos robada. La escritura es un poco inestable, pero estoy bastante segura que puedo hacerlo ¿Tengo transporte?

–Sí, te conseguí uno, aunque la escuela se ofreció a recogerte –le recordó.

–Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Algo más aparte de eso? –preguntó.

–No, nada hasta ahora.

–Supongo que es algo bueno –comentó, especialmente desde que estaba un poco agotada por la misión de la que acababa de regresar.

–Hey Kim –dijo Wade antes de tener la oportunidad de desconectar la comunicación.

–¿Sí, Wade?

Desvió la mirada por un momento antes de decir lo que quería –Me estaba preguntando si ya tomaste algún tipo de decisión.

–No –respondió en tono aburrido. Oh, no quería escuchar sobre esa estúpida decisión nunca más.

–¿Por lo menos estás pensando en ello? –presionó.

–Claro que lo estoy.

–Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Aún no lo sé –informó con un suspiro. _¿Por qué no puedo saber algo por una vez?_ Era solo una vez y todos actuaban como si fuera el fin del mundo. Solo quería que la dejaran sola en el asunto. _Quizá así pueda resolver las cosas._

–Así que… –Wade trató de continuar con la línea de preguntas, pero Kim lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra palabra.

–Wade, si continúas este interrogatorio. No llegaré a tiempo para el discurso –señaló Kim.

–Oh, ésta bien, lo siento por eso.

–No es gran cosa –le aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

–Nos vemos Kim.

–Adiós, Wade.

La pelirroja se levantó y fue a dar un discurso en una escuela local. No le importaba dar tales conferencias porque pensaba que podía hacer una diferencia para algunos adolescentes escuchar sobre algunos de sus logros. Quería ayudarlos a entender cuanto podía hacer un ser humano e inspirarlos. Quería que los estudiantes e incluso personas más jóvenes entendieran que realmente podían hacer algo si ponían sus mentes, corazones y almas en ello. Sabía que a veces las personas no le creían cuando iba a través de su lista de logros, pero si lograba inspirar a un par de personas, entonces sentía que el pequeño discurso de quince minutos seguido de preguntas valía la pena.

-*-(Nuevo Día)-*-

–¿Qué pasa Wade? –preguntó Kim mientras estaba a punto de saltar en la cama de Shego. El Kimunicador siempre parecía sonar en los peores momentos. Siempre interrumpiendo algo que pensaba que sería divertido.

–Te necesitan en la costa. Un bote se perdió en una fuerte tormenta, están listos para detener la búsqueda, pero la familia del él hombre abordo te llamó –reportó Wade.

–Espera, ¿Soy el último recurso? –Kim preguntó incrédula.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no me llamaron primero? Justo en mi autoestima –señaló.

–Realmente no querían molestarte con lo que asumieron que sería una búsqueda fácil.

–Y mira lo que pasó. ¿Conseguiste quien me lleve?

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces voy en camino.

Kim colocó el Kimunicador en su bolsillo y salió del condominio para ayudar a los necesitados. _La cama de Shego estará ahí cuando regrese y será como una pequeña recompensa saltar en ella._ Imaginó que sería capaz de regresar antes de que Shego llegara a casa; hey, podía hacerlo todo. Sí regresaba primero todavía sería capaz de saltar sobre la cama de su ama y quedarse allí un rato. Se deleitaría con el simple placer. Tenía razón en sus cálculos y regresó a casa primero.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que terminó de jugar en la cama de su dueña y cerró los ojos. Entonces oyó llaves en la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la parte frontal del apartamento cuando la puerta se abrió. Abrazó a su ama antes de que la mujer mayor pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo o incluso entrar en casa.

–¿Podrías dejarme entrar primero? –la reprendió Shego, frunciendo el ceño como siempre.

–Te extrañe –replicó Kim.

–¿Cómo puedes extrañarme si estuviste dormida todo el día?

–Te extrañé –replicó Kim

–Eres una mascota tan floja –se burló la mujer de piel verde y su mascota solo sonrió.

-*-(Nuevo Día)-*-

Shego estaba descansando en el sofá y mirando televisión. Se suponía que debía relajarse en su día libre y lo estaba haciendo. Sorprendentemente, su mascota hiperactiva no estaba causando ningún problema. Shego pensó que era debido a que prácticamente era imposible causar problemas mientras dormía. Kim descansaba tranquilamente con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Shego. La mujer mayor acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de su mascota dormida. Entonces, de repente sonó el teléfono.

–¿Eh? –dijo Kim en tono aturdido cuando el ruido alarmante perturbó su sueño, abriendo un ojo. Tenía que disminuir las noches en vela, silenciosamente se dijo. Se sentía agotada, pero todavía despertó cuando escuchó ruidos fuertes, por un segundo, estaba lista para saltar en una posición de lucha, pero luego recordó dónde estaba.

Shego no dijo nada a su asustada chica. Extendió la mano y tomó el teléfono de la casa. Kim observó a su dueña, quien solo escuchó a la persona que la había llamado y continuó acariciando inconscientemente el suave cabello rojo de la mujer más joven. Kim notó que su ama parecía estar cada vez más molesta por la forma en que sus cejas negras comenzaban a doblarse entre sí y torcía los labios con molestia. Usando mucha fuerza de voluntad, Kim abrió su otro ojo, pensando que podía necesitar estar alerta para ayudar a su ama.

–Sí, está bien, como sea –la mujer de cabello negro resopló desconectando la llamada.

–¿Qué sucede? –Kim preguntó.

–Nada. Las mascotas no deberían hacer tantas malditas preguntas –respondió Shego mientras levantaba la cabeza de Kim de su regazo. La pelirroja dejó escapar un gemido de decepción cuando Shego se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

–¿Dónde vas a ir? –la heroína adolescente se quejó un poco. Consideró hacer berrinche, pero dudaba que funcionara si su dueña se iba en su día libre para hacer algo que obviamente arruinó su estado de ánimo.

–¿No te acabo de decir que las mascotas no deberían hacer tantas malditas preguntas? –expresó Shego.

–¡Pero es nuestro día! Se supone que debo poder descasar todo el día –se quejó Kim mientras hacía un berrinche rodando sobre el sofá. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera funcionar y tenía que intentarlo.

–Deja de actuar como una maldita mocosa. Necesitas salir y hacer algo de todos modos– dijo la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

–¿Iré contigo entonces?

–No.

–Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer fuera?

–No lo sé. Algo. –resopló Shego molesta.

–Ni siquiera tengo dinero –se quejó Kim, torciendo su boca.

–¿Y?

–¿No sabes que la primera ley de la física dice que algo divertido, cuesta al menos ocho dólares (1)? –replicó Kim.

Shego gruñó; simplemente no podía haber una criatura más molesta en el planeta que la adolescente que se queda con ella. Entró en su habitación y reapareció unos minutos después. Estaba vestida con su ropa de calle, jeans negros y una camisa cian. Regresó con Kim mientras sacaba su billetera. Sacó algo de dinero sin molestarse en contarlo y lo colocó sobre la mesa de café.

–Lleva tu flojo trasero afuera y haz algo divertido –ordenó Shego.

–Solo quiero recostar mi cabeza en tu regazo –Kim puso mala cara.

–Mala suerte. Ocurrió una maldita emergencia en el trabajo que tengo que atender –informó Shego a la pelirroja.

–Eres tan mala.

–¿Te importaría repetir eso? –la mujer súper poderosa preguntó mientras levantaba un puño.

–Solo quiero dormir –se quejó Kim. Realmente solo quería dormir un poco y le gustaba hacerlo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Shego.

–Deja de ser tan malcriada y ve afuera por diez malditos minutos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste afuera, mocosa perezosa? –preguntó la mujer mayor.

Kim lloriqueó, a pesar de que sabía que no obtendría ningún tipo de respuesta de su dueña, excepto tal vez más enojo. Shego salió corriendo del departamento, dejando a la pelirroja en el sofá. La adolescente suspiró y tomó el dinero que había sido dejado para su uso.

–Me pregunto cuál es la gran emergencia –murmuró Kim mientras iba a ponerse ropa de calle.

La pelirroja se puso sus pantalones tipo cargo y una camisa sin mangas antes de salir de la casa. Trotó fuera y se preguntó qué debería hacer con el dinero. Tenía dinero más que suficiente para tomar el transporte público, pero generalmente corría a lugares en la ciudad si estaban lo suficientemente cerca; varios kilómetros aún era cerca para ella. Luego pensó en su dueña hablando de alguna emergencia en el trabajo, así que sacó el Kimunicador.

–¿Qué pasa Kim? –saludó Wade a la pelirroja.

–Oye, Wade. ¿Sabes si hay algo grande ocurriendo en Ciudad Go? –preguntó Kim.

–¿Ciudad Go? Lo investigaré –respondió y volvió su atención al monitor de su computadora principal.

–Por favor y gracias –dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

Wade navegó por algunos segundos. –Bueno, no hay nada realmente digno de mención, excepto un robo en un banco con rehenes involucrados –le informó.

–¿Es realmente malo? –preguntó Kim porque era consciente de que Shego solo manejaba crímenes de alto perfil, mortales e insanos.

–Estoy mandándote una imagen de lo que está sucediendo en tiempo real desde una cámara de seguridad –respondió.

–Eres increíble en serio, Wade –la heroína adolescente lo felicitó cuando la imagen de Wade fue reemplazada por una imagen del interior de un edificio. Podía ver a diez personas en el piso en una esquina y un par de hombres con armadura y escopetas vigilándolos. –Esos tipos parecen más que sólo ladrones de bancos –comentó.

–Están equipados con armas de aspecto desagradable. ¿Vas a ayudar? Las autoridades de Ciudad Go no te lo han pedido –señaló Wade.

–Podría ir solo a ver. Sé lo sensible que se pone la policía cuando la pequeña señorita adolescente se aparece de la nada sin una invitación –respondió Kim.

–Muchas veces no tienen que gritarte como lo hacen. Aun así, ¿Te gustaría saber dónde está el banco?

–Eso sería de ayuda, ¿no? Por favor y gracias de nuevo –respondió con su habitual sonrisa brillante.

–No hay problema. Está en medio de la calle cuatro ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

–Lo sé. Gracias de nuevo, Wade.

–Oye, para eso estoy aquí –comentó con su propia sonrisa.

Kim volvió a colocar el Kimunicador en su bolsillo y luego fue calle arriba. Conocía un atajo hacia el banco, había aprendido las calles de Ciudad Go después de perderse en ellas no hace mucho tiempo. Realmente fue solo un atajo para aquellos que pudieron superar los muchos obstáculos; para la mayoría de las personas, era más una forma segura de lesionarse gravemente más que cualquier otra cosa. No encontró que las cercas, la basura, el alambre de púas, los depósitos de chatarra o la jauría de perros fueran un gran problema. Apenas notó esas cosas mientras se dirigía a donde quería estar.

Cuando Kim llegó a la escena, estaba en la azotea de un edificio desde el cual se podía ver toda la actividad policial y el frente del banco. La calle había sido bloqueada, por patrullas, automóviles sin marcar, una camioneta SWAT y algunas ambulancias afuera. Oficiales uniformados mantenían a raya a una multitud de personas.

Notó que un automóvil negro se detenía junto a las otras patrullas y luego su ama salió del lado del conductor. Kim se sentó en el borde del edificio que le daba la mejor vista de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se inclinó hacia adelante. Estaba ansiosa por ver qué pasaría.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Que está pasando? –Doctora Directora exigió al oficial a cargo de la situación fuera del banco. Su ojo estaba centrado en el banco, tratando de reunir su propia información en caso de que viera algo que él no.

–Los perpetradores llevan armadura a prueba de balas, están armados con escopetas y rifles de alta potencia que fueron robados de un desarrollador de armas. Están esperando que la caja fuerte sea abierta por un temporizador electrónico –informó el oficial.

–¿Son personas ordinarias –preguntó.

–Hasta donde sabemos, señora –respondió.

Doctora Directora suspiró. –Entonces va a estar enojada si la llamamos para esto –murmuró en voz baja. Echó un vistazo al banco y luego a Shego, que solo estaba esperando sus órdenes. Sacudió su cabeza. –Entonces, ¿de cuántos rehenes estamos hablando? –preguntó al oficial.

–Una docena, señora. Se cree que dos de ellos están heridos –respondió.

–¿Criminales?

–Cuatro, señora.

–Muy bien, voy a necesitar que vacíes la calle –la mujer de un solo ojo informó al oficial.

–¿Señora?

–Solo hazlo –ordenó y el oficial salió corriendo para seguir sus órdenes. –Shego –le hizo señas a su amiga de cabello negro.

–Sí –resopló la oficial de piel verde. Intentaba evaluar la situación desde afuera y no veía por qué su descanso y relajación habían sido perturbados.

–Cuatro delincuentes y doce rehenes. Dos rehenes pueden estar heridos, por lo que no tienen miedo de usar sus armas. No mates a nadie– ordenó Doctora Directora.

–¿Cuándo lo he hecho? –preguntó Shego. Ella no mataba gente. Solo los neutralizaba.

–No pongas a nadie coma tampoco. Solo son idiotas.

–Idiotas que arruinaron mi día.

–También son idiotas normales. Sé tan cuidadosa como puedas.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco y se puso los guantes antes de dirigirse hacia el banco. _¿Por qué parece que el universo solo quiere que trate con imbéciles?_ Pero, si eso era lo que el universo quería, lo complacería felizmente mientras pudiera deshacerse de los imbéciles de alguna manera.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim pudo distinguir que su dueña usaba un traje bodysuit como uniforme. Se dio cuenta que el atuendo era verde y negro como todo lo que usaba Shego. Kim no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la agente de la ley estaba tan interesada en el verde y el negro. _Quizá porque esos colores combinan con su piel, ojos y cabello. _Los cuales son muy agradables, pensó con una sonrisa. Se preguntó si alguna vez vería a Shego de cerca con ese uniforme porque parecía que le quedaba muy ajustado.

–Qué pensamientos tan traviesos –se regañó Kim. –Entonces, ¿la van a enviar?, ¿solo así? Podría ser interesante.

La pelirroja pensó que de ser necesario, tendría que encontrar un lugar mejor para ver a su ama trabajar. O mejor aún, algún lugar de donde pudiera saltar fácilmente si había un problema. Sin embargo, consideró que saltar dentro de una batalla con su dueña involucrada podría causar un problema aún más grade, observó a Shego entrar al banco.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego atravesó las puertas de cristal del banco sin preocuparse. El día en que alguien normal la golpeara en una pelea sería el fin. Simplemente dejaría de pelear si alguien normal la golpeaba, incluso si era más de una persona y tenían armas de alta potencia. No podía creer que en realidad salió de casa por esa mierda.

Rápidamente repasó la situación. Había doce rehenes acurrucados en la esquina al fondo de la habitación. Había un charco de sangre en el piso y marcas de deslizamiento, así que tal vez alguien estaba herido. Luego estaban los cuatro ladrones poniéndose mochilas sin prestarle atención, probablemente porque pensaron que tenían todo en sus manos después de demostrar que no tenían miedo de disparar a sus rehenes.

Estudió su armadura tan rápido como pudo. _Parecía un buen trabajo._ _Probablemente lo robaron de un laboratorio por aquí._ La armadura era negra y acolchada, con un aspecto similar al de los SWAT, pero con mucha más tecnología si le creía al oficial informante. Había pequeñas protuberancias en los antebrazos; estaba dispuesta a apostar que la armadura albergaba sus propias armas. Los cascos que adornaban sus cabezas eran supuestamente a prueba de balas. Parecía que podría ser un desafío, consideró.

–Creo que deberían dejar todo esto antes de que los obligue –les informó Shego, dirigiendo su atención a ella.

–¿Quién diablos eres tú? –uno de los hombres exigió saber mientras se giraba para mirarla a la cara.

–El negociador, duh –respondió.

–Entonces, ¿dónde diablos está el vehículo de huida? –preguntó.

–Está esperando justo afuera. Querían una ambulancia, ¿verdad? –comentó con una sonrisa diabólica.

–Hey, no creas que no le dispararé a los rehenes –dijo el hombre y, efectivamente, apareció un cañón desde la zona sobre su antebrazo. Apuntó el cañón a uno de los rehenes. Todas las personas se encogieron en la esquina.

–Me gusta cómo crees que me importa –respondió, todavía sonriendo.

El hombre decidió llamarla mentirosa y cargó su arma. Ella hizo una mueca; _¿Por qué los malditos criminales no me creen solo esta vez?_ Era lo que siempre se preguntaba. Un disparo de plasma rojo salió del cañón y estaba a punto de impactar con la cabeza de un rehén, una mujer, pero Shego intervino. Lanzó una explosión de plasma propia y los dos disparos se neutralizaron, desapareciendo en una nube de humo inofensivo. Shego no pudo evitar pensar en el mal día que estaban teniendo los rehenes. Después de todo, solo estaban tratando de ganar dinero con sus aburridos trabajos y luego esos bastardos tuvieron que venir y echar un poco de sabor a la mezcla.

Entonces, Shego atacó a los ladrones con una velocidad que obviamente no esperaban. Usó sus manos y quemó directamente sus armas, haciéndolas inútiles. Luego puso a dos hombres de espaldas con una patada bien colocada. Después, agarró a los otros dos mientras estaban ocupados sorprendiéndose sobre cómo derribó a sus camaradas. Arrojó al par a través de las puertas de cristal del edificio.

La mujer de cabello negro regresó su atención a los dos ladrones que se levantaban. Los jaló por sus antebrazos, asegurándose de romper las armas alojadas en sus armaduras para evitar cualquier problema. Y también los arrojó afuera justo cuando sus compañeros estaban a punto de disparar hacía el banco. La pareja voladora derribó a los otros dos. Todos cayeron al pavimento. Tuvieron suerte de que la calle estuviera despejada o seguramente habrían impactado con los autos de la policía y probablemente no habrían podido caminar por mucho tiempo.

–No ataquen todavía –le ordenó Doctora Directora a la policía regular cuando notó que estaban a punto de atacar.

–¿Señora? –preguntó el oficial que solía estar a cargo.

–Todavía no ha terminado –les informó la mujer tuerta.

Shego salió del banco a través de las puertas ahora destrozadas como un león al acecho. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras los ladrones de bancos se pusieron de pie aturdidos. Los observó mientras se movían para determinar cuál de los cuatro estaba más dañado, por lo que sabía quién necesitaba menos atención.

Una vez eligió a su primera víctima, lo golpeó con la velocidad de una cobra peligrosa. Lo derribó con algunos golpes, tirándolo contra la pared de un edificio al otro lado de la calle, abriendo su casco. Luego se volvió hacia el otro, que estaba tratando de ir detrás de ella. Ella lo volteó sobre su hombro y lo golpeó en el pecho con la fuerza suficiente para escuchar sus costillas crujir. Jadeó, pero no se levantó. Terminó con los otros dos con la misma facilidad, golpeando su cabeza contra la calle hasta el punto donde rompió el concreto, el otro terminó con un brazo roto y un hombro dislocado. Los delincuentes se quedaron tumbados en la calle y no parecía que fueran a recuperar la conciencia pronto.

Los policías que observaban a Shego mientras trabajaba quedaron sorprendidos por sus movimientos. Su jefa estaba un poco impresionada, pero por una razón diferente. El oficial a cargo se dirigió hacia Doctora Directora.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó.

–Adelante –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Los policías se apresuraron a recoger a los ladrones inconscientes y manejar a los rehenes. Hubo dos rehenes gravemente heridos que recibieron atención médica inmediata. Shego regresó con Doctora Directora y notó que la mujer mayor la estaba mirando extrañamente. Shego ni siquiera decidió molestarse en preguntar cuál era el problema.

–Moviste los autos –señaló Shego lo obvio.

–Sabía que golpearías los autos porque no tenemos suficientes quejas por daños –comentó sarcásticamente Doctora Directora.

–Oye, si el público quiere, simplemente dejaré escapar a los imbéciles. No es que sean un peligro para mí –respondió Shego.

–Por lo general, habrías dejado a los chicos malos en condición crítica. Últimamente, sin embargo... –la mujer de cabello castaño se detuvo.

Ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron. –¿Qué intentas decir?

–Nada –Doctora Directora decidió no señalar que últimamente, Shego no había sido tan brutal como solía ser. Era casi como si se estuviera calmada y suavizándose.

–Crees que me he vuelto suave, ¿Eh?

–No dije eso. Pareces menos irritable últimamente. Ni siquiera te molestaste tanto por venir esta vez. Por lo general, estarías quejándote de que solo hay cuatro chicos con armas y armaduras de segunda categoría y cómo un niño competente de cuatro años podría haber hecho el trabajo, pero la policía pidió nuestra ayuda para que no tuvieran la culpa en caso de que uno o dos rehenes terminaran muertos –señaló Doctora Directora.

–Como sea. Esos tipos simplemente no valían mi trato habitual. Y para que conste, no me quejo –replicó Shego.

–Como sea –se burló su jefa.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim se escapó por los tejados y siguió reproduciendo lo que acababa de presenciar en su mente. Aparentemente, su ama realmente pateaba traseros. Entonces, había más en la mujer enojada que solo manos brillantes súper potentes. _Wow. Sí, wow_ prácticamente cubrió lo que estaba pensando.

La pelirroja prácticamente voló de regreso al departamento, solo para encontrarlo vacío. Hizo un puchero, aunque no sabía por qué pensaba que Shego llegaría primero a casa. Supuso que, dado que Shego había llegado a la escena en un automóvil, sería llevada a casa, pero parecía que estaba equivocada.

El auto probablemente era solo para asuntos relacionados con el trabajo, concluyó Kim. Además, incluso sin el automóvil, Shego todavía tenía que volver a la estación para cambiarse de ropa. Probablemente también tuvo que hacer un informe. Por lo tanto, era muy poco probable que hubiera estado en casa primero sin importar qué.

La adolescente se quitó la ropa de calle y se puso ropa de casa. Fue y se acostó en el sofá. Sabía que su ama volvería pronto, por lo que esperaría.

Diez minutos después, Shego llegó a casa. Kim se corrió hasta la puerta principal y se ató a la cintura de Shego tan pronto como estuvo en el apartamento. La mujer de pelo negro frotó la parte superior de la cabeza de su mascota.

–No saliste, ¿eh? Eres una chica tan floja. Eso es todo, te llevaré afuera –declaró Shego y, por alguna razón, sonó como una amenaza para Kim.

-8-8-8-8-

1: Esa brillante línea y tan verdadera viene de Cartman de South Park. Tenía razón, cualquier cosa divertida cuesta al menos ocho dólares. Debería ser una ley de la economía o algo así.

La próxima vez: Shego saca a su mascota para hacer algo de ejercicio y un par de otras personas se dejan llevar por esta relación poco ortodoxa.

**N/T:** No puedo creer la cantidad tan pequeña de fics en español que hay sobre Kim. Apenas más de 100 y el último fue publicado hace un año. Es posible que casi nadie lea esta historia (lo que es muy triste) porque considero que esta saga es increíble, de todos modos seguiré traduciendo los más de 150 capítulos divididos en 5 partes de esta hermosa historia, puede que lleve un tiempo…

Revisado 03/20


	4. Problema Cuatro

**(SL) N/A: **Hey, si piensas sobre ello, no me pertenece nada en esta historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Disney. La historia está basada en 'Tramps Like Us', el cual pertenece a Yayoi Ogawa. Las palabras pertenecen al idioma Inglés (_español en este caso xD_). ¿Qué me queda a mí?

Tampoco me pertenece Donkey Kong (recibe reconocimiento).

**Problema 4: Con amigos como esos.**

_¿Cuál es el punto de tener una mascota si no juegas con ella?_

Shego escaneó el gran parque donde se encontraba actualmente. Mientras miraba el área ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que miro 'Run Park'. Era casi el parque más hermoso de ciudad Go. Era exuberante y verde por todas partes, le hizo pensar que algún día de su vida debió haberse detenido para mirar el colorido lugar y nada más. Tenía todo lo que un bonito parque requería; un área de picnic, una piscina pública, un enorme parque infantil, canchas de tenis, canchas de baloncesto, un par de canchas de béisbol, un área de jardín, un campo abierto masivo para correr y un estanque bastante grande y limpio.

–¡Hey, lo tengo! –llamó Kim a la mujer mayor mientras corría agitando un frisbee en su mano izquierda.

–¿Cómo demonios sigues encontrando esa cosa? –Shego preguntó cuando la chica trotó hacía ella y le dio el disco volador.

–¿Lo vas a arrojar de nuevo? –Inquirió Kim mientras parecía bastante entusiasmada acerca de por conseguir el juguete. Estaba sonriendo y todo.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que solo empujara el estúpido frisbee por el trasero de su mascota porque era lo suficientemente estúpida como para encontrar una actividad tan tonta agradable, pero ignoró el impulso de hacer tal cosa. Volvió a tirar el juguete tan fuerte como pudo, tal como había hecho las cinco veces anteriores en las que había arrojado el disco plano. Su mascota salió disparada en la dirección en que arrojó el frisbee. El juguete había desaparecido detrás de unos árboles altos y gruesos que estaban agrupados.

–Necesita el ejercicio, pero esto es malditamente aburrido. ¿Cómo demonios sigue encontrando esa cosa tan malditamente rápido? –Shego se preguntó a si misma otra vez. Estaba arrojando a propósito el frisbee en árboles y arbustos, con la esperanza de mantener a la chica ocupada un tiempo.

(1) La mujer de cabello negro imaginó que Kim se iría por lo menos un par de minutos si las experiencias pasadas eran ciertas. Pensó que la mayoría de la gente se iría mucho más tiempo a buscar el juguete debido a lo fuerte que estaba tirando la cosa. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y de repentinamente sonó su teléfono celular. Revisó el número y consideró que no podría ser tan molesto contestar.

–Hey, Betty –respondió Shego a su teléfono.

–Necesito que me salves –dijo Betty en un susurro.

–¿Por qué demonios estás hablando así? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Alguien te pateó el trasero? –bromeó Shego.

–No –resopló Betty indignada ante la idea de que tal cosa fuera posible.

–Entonces, ¿De qué demonios necesitas que te salve?

–¿Qué más? Mi familia –respondió la mujer de un ojo. Pensó que era obvio debido a que estaba llamando y susurrando.

–¿Tu familia? Oh, mierda, ¿Ya es el primer domingo del mes? –preguntó Shego con una sonrisa.

–Cállate. Ven a buscarme ahora o sólo dile a mi madre que hay una emergencia en el trabajo. No me creerá si se lo digo –la valiente jefa de la policía especial informó. Shego solo quería reírse, pero estaba en público.

–¿Me va a creer? –preguntó Shego. Había crecido juntas y la madre de Betty la conocía muy bien. La honestidad nunca fue lo suyo a menos que supiera que iba a herir los sentimientos de alguien.

–Sabes que venderás la mentira mejor de lo que yo todos modos. Siempre te cree, incluso cuando sabe que estás mintiendo. Algo sobre ti la hace dudar de sus propios instintos. Tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿Tu pequeño prima esta preguntado sobre qué hay debajo de tu parche del ojo otra vez? –la mujer más joven preguntó secamente.

–Sí –gimió Betty.

–Deberías mostrarle un día. Apuesto a que eso la callaría. Pon a tu madre por teléfono –ordenó Shego mientras hacía todo lo posible por no reírse de la situación de su amiga.

La mujer de cabello negro prácticamente podía escuchar a su amiga agradeciéndole en su mente. Esas reuniones familiares eran asesinas y Shego lo sabía de primera mano. Estaba agradecida que su familia no se reuniera tanto como la familia de Betty. Estaba esperando cuando su mascota apareció a la vista con ese maldito frisbee. Kim seguía sonriendo y todo. Shego apostó a que su imbécil mascota estaba orgullosa de haber encontrado la estúpida cosa tan rápidamente. Kim le presentó a su ama el disco mientras se inclinaba por cualquier razón. Shego levantó la mano para indicar que su mascota tendría que esperar.

–¿No vas a volver a lanzarlo de nuevo? –Kim preguntó poniendo mala cara, como si estuviera decepcionada.

–Estoy hablando por teléfono –respondió Shego.

–Pero…

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? – gruñó la mujer mayor.

–No bebo interrumpirte mientras estás hablando por teléfono –respondió Kim con un gemido. Hizo un puchero, pero no ayudó.

–Precisamente.

–Entonces, ¿estás..

–Detente –gruñó Shego.

Kim puso mala cara, algo feroz y Shego frunció el ceño. Arrebató el disco de plástico a su mascota llorona y arrojó la cosa lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a más árboles y arbustos. Kim, afortunadamente, corrió tras el juguete y dejando a Shego sola. La mujer súper poderosa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo molesta que estaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaban gritando por teléfono. Cuando los gritos y la conversación terminaron notó que su mascota volvía otra vez.

–¿Qué es ella, un sabueso de frisbees? –Shego se preguntó en voz alta porque no entendía cómo la chica seguía encontrando ese estúpido juguete.

–Nunca creerás dónde aterrizó esta cosa –dijo Kim mientras sostenía el disco.

–Princesa, realmente no me importa dónde aterrizó. No es mi problema.

–Entonces, ¿vas a arrojarlo de nuevo?

–Claro, lo arrojaré de nuevo, pero esta vez tienes que traerlo de regreso en tu boca –informó Shego a la chica. Imaginó que eso mantendría a su chica ocupada por un tiempo o que su mascota dejaría de querer jugar.

–¿En mi boca? –Kim preguntó con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

–Sí, al igual que todas las otras mascotas –respondió Shego y señaló a todos los perros en el parque que estaban recuperando objetos con la boca.

–No harían eso si tuvieran pulgares oponibles –comentó Kim en un murmullo.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim estaba durmiendo en el sofá cuando escuchó ruido en la puerta. Llamaron ligeramente, pero no estaba escuchando intensamente. Al principio, iba a saltar de su lugar de descanso y correr hacia la puerta, pero recordó que su ama ya estaba en la casa. Bueno, si su dueña ya estaba en casa, ¿quién sestaba en la puerta? No hizo ningún movimiento para averiguarlo.

–¡No está cerrado!– Shego llamó a la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

–Debería haberlo sabido –comentó Betty cuando entró en el apartamento.

La mujer tuerta cerró la puerta detrás de ella y entró en la sala de estar. Inmediatamente notó al adolescente tomando una siesta en el sofá. Kim estaba acostada como si la hubieran arrojado de una catapulta y hubiera aterrizado en el sofá. La mujer de cabello castaño iba a decir algo sobre la mocosa letárgica, pero se marchó cuando vio que la chica estaba completamente noqueada, por lo tanto, incapaz de escuchar el insulto. Continuó hacia la cocina, que era donde estaba Shego.

–Entonces, ¿mi pequeña mentira blanca te liberó? –preguntó Shego con una sonrisa burlona.

–Uno pensaría que patear traseros, hacerse cargo y comandar de una división especial de la policía con veintisiete años hubiera sido todo lo que necesitaba para ser liberada –comentó Betty.

–Nunca funcionó en el pasado, ¿por qué debería funcionar ahora? –comentó mujer más joven.

–Porque necesita funcionar solo una vez.

–Obviamente no en lo que respecta a tu madre. Además, apuesto a que no le dijiste eso, de todos modos –dijo Shego.

–Independiente lo que dije o lo que no dije, todavía está implícito ya que soy un adulto –respondió Betty.

–No lo dijiste.

–La última vez que le dije algo con lo que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, me dio una bofetada.

–Eso fue hace diez años –señaló Shego.

–Sin embargo, preferiría no ser abofeteada nuevamente por una mujer que conoce diez formas diferentes de artes marciales, quien, en teoría, no puedo devolver el golpe –comentó Betty.

–Llámalo seguridad, pero mi madre solía abofetearme todo el tiempo y todavía no estoy de acuerdo –replicó la mujer de cabello negro.

–Es por eso que estás tan confundida ahora. Además, ¿no sigues corriendo a esconderte cuando tu mamá te llama? –Betty bromeó con su amiga.

–Hey, no seas inteligente conmigo en mi propia casa. Te romperé el culo y luego te echaré junto con la bella durmiente.

–Hablando de la bella durmiente, ¿cuál es su problema?, ¿Está durmiendo como muerta a las cinco de la tarde? –Betty preguntó él porque, hasta donde ella sabía, los adolescentes no dormían la siesta. Por lo general, estaban afuera causando dolor a alguien hasta bien entrada la mañana.

–La llevé a correr al parque antes. Es muy perezosa. No saldrá si no la saco. Probablemente estaría gorda ahora si no la ejercitara tanto como lo hago –Shego informó a su amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tal vez quiere ser un gato doméstico. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Betty.

–Solo preparando unos sándwiches. No almorzamos y ella se queja sin cesar cuando tiene hambre. Te ofrecería uno, pero sabiendo cómo es tu madre cuando la gente se atreve a entrar en la casa, probablemente fuiste alimenta suficiente para no tener que comer durante la semana –comentó la mujer más joven.

–Al menos mi madre ofrece comida. Tu madre gobierna por ley de la selva.

–Hace interesante las reuniones familiares.

–Hablando de tu madre, ¿tu familia sabe sobre tu pequeña mascota? –preguntó Betty.

–Mi familia ni siquiera sabe mi dirección –respondió Shego.

Betty asintió. Obviamente había olvidado con quién estaba hablando por un momento. La mayoría de la gente podría haber pensado que Shego era la extraña, por así decirlo, si se encontraban con sus otros hermanos, incluso podrían pensar que era la oveja negra del grupo. Pero, en realidad, si una persona realmente conocía a toda la familia, Betty creía que la persona vería que Shego era la mejor adaptada de todos, incluso si se tomaba en cuenta su elección de mascota.

–Princesa –gritó Shego mientras agarraba los dos platos con sándwiches y los llevaba a la mesa. Betty siguió a su amiga.

Shego bajó los platos; los sándwiches eran pavo con lechuga, tomate, queso y mayonesa en un pan. Betty se sentó mientras Kim se acercaba a la mesa. La adolescente estaba a punto de morder su sándwich cuando de repente la regañaron.

–Calabaza, no seas grosero con el invitado –reprendió Shego a su mascota.

–Oh, no la noté. Hola, señorita –Kim saludó a la otra mujer muy cortésmente y con una sonrisa.

–¿Hola…?– Betty no estaba segura de cómo referirse a la chica.

–Su nombre es Calabaza o Princesa, como quieras llamarla –informó Shego a su amiga.

La mujer de cabello castaño asintió, a pesar de que pensó que era extraño llamar a una adolescente por nombres que sabía que su amiga había inventado. Pensó que la mascota parecía bastante familiar por alguna razón, pero no pensó nada más. Después de todo, ¿por qué alguien que reconocía sería la mascota de su amiga? No podía ver ninguna razón para eso porque no conocía a nadie tan loco o extraño. Tampoco podía pensar en nadie que se sometiera voluntariamente a la actitud de Shego a diario sin que fuera absolutamente necesario.

–Hey, no sabía que tenías amigos –comentó Kim, hablando con su ama.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –gruñó Shego.

–Simplemente no lo sabía –respondió Kim.

–Tengo amigos. Estoy segura que tengo muchos más amigos que tú, tonta mascota –resopló Shego. –Y sigue hablando así y te quitaré la comida.

–¡No! –se quejó Kim.

–Las mascotas traviesas son castigadas –señaló Shego.

–Lo siento. Apuesto a que tienes muchos amigos –dijo Kim con una sonrisa, pero eso no cambió la expresión de su dueña.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

El pelirrojo esperaba afuera del estacionamiento de la Universidad Go. Miró su reloj y vió que llegaba un poco temprano, mala o buena costumbre dependiendo de la situación. Se quedó allí por un rato antes de poder ver a las dos personas que estaba esperando venir hacia ella. El hombre rubio abrió su gran boca en el momento en que la vio.

–¡KP!– Ron gritó como si hubiera kilómetros entre ellos cuando apenas había unos metros de espacio entre él y Kim.

El rubio cargó contra Kim y la agarró en un abrazo monstruoso. Sospechaba que le gustaba hacer eso porque ahora era media cabeza más alto que ella. Ron se veía diferente de la última vez que lo vio. Su cabello era más largo y desafiaba la gravedad al ir en todas las direcciones a la vez. Se había teñido los bordes de su cabello de un marrón arenoso, un poco más claro que sus ojos. También parecía que estaba tratando de dejarse crecer el bigote, esperaba que no fuera así.

–Es bueno verte, Ron –dijo Kim mientras la liberaba de su poderoso abrazo.

–Sí, han pasado un par de meses, eh? –preguntó.

Kim asintió en respuesta y luego dirigió su atención a Monique mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Las chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, pero con cortesía. Se dejan ir una a la otra para verse bien. Monique era tan bonita como Kim recordaba, aunque no esperaba menos. También estaba vestida tan a la moda como Kim había esperado. Monique llevaba una falda carmesí con una camisa blanca abotonada y un chaleco carmesí con cuello en v con de flores doradas estampadas.

–Chica, ¿qué pasa con las orejas? – preguntó Monique cuando vio las orejitas de gato negro coronando la cabeza de Kim.

–¿Orejas?– Kim repitió, con las cejas juntas.

–Sí, las orejas de gato en tu cabeza. ¿Cuál es el problema? Los estoy viendo con todo y todo y podría tener que robar el diseño para mi clase, pero, ¿qué te hizo salir con ellas en primer lugar?– Preguntó Monique.

–¿Orejas de gato? –Kim tocó la parte superior de su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había salido con esa diadema. –Oh, es un capricho –respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

–Toda tú eres un capricho, no las necesitas –comentó Monique.

–Tiene un punto allí –coincidió Ron.

–Vamos, comencemos a caminar –sugirió Monique y los otros dos acordaron en silencio. Salieron del estacionamiento y caminaron por la calle.

–Entonces, ¿cómo les está yendo a ustedes dos? –Kim preguntó.

–Bien. Las clases nos están pateando el trasero –respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

–Nuestros buenos traseros –agregó Monique.

–Están bien –coincidió Ron con un movimiento de cabeza. –¿Qué hay de ti, KP? No te hemos visto en casi dos meses. ¿Cómo te va?

–Todo es totalmente genial –respondió Kim con su esperada sonrisa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Sigues saltando de un lugar a otro? –Preguntó Monique.

–No, he estado viviendo en un lugar como un mes y medio –respondió la pelirroja.

–No puede ser –Ron y Monique jadearon con absoluta incredulidad, con la boca colgando hasta el punto de peligro si pasaban moscas. Era como si les dijera que el hada de los dientes era real y que tenía pruebas. Así de asombrados estaban con las noticias.

–Sí, lo es. Estoy viviendo totalmente con alguien –les aseguró.

–¿Quién? –Ambos amigos prácticamente exigieron en severo tono.

–Una mujer –respondió.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Por qué vives con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces? –Monique preguntó y tenía alrededor de mil millones de otras preguntas para ir con esas, pero supuso que necesitaba mantener el ritmo.

–Su nombre es Shego –respondió Kim y pensó que sería suficiente para al menos uno de sus amigos.

–¿Shego? ¿En serio? – preguntó Monique incrédulamente.

–¿Shego? Parece que ese nombre debería significar algo para mí –murmuró Ron y las señoritas suspiraron.

–Chico, ¿Acaso ves las noticias alguna vez? Estuvo allí hace un tiempo. Destruyó todo un maldito edificio y golpeó a uno de los reporteros que intentaron interrogarla al respecto. Es una maldita psicópata –informó Monique al rubio.

–¡Oh!– Ron dijo como si supiera de qué estaba hablando y luego su expresión cayó. –No, todavía no tengo ni idea.

–Te ayudaré –comentó Monique mientras cerraba el puño.

–Ron, tal vez deberías mantenerte alejado de los eventos en el campus de vez en cuando y tratar de ponerte en contacto con el mundo exterior, el mundo real –comentó Kim.

–Oye, la vida en el campus es lo suficientemente real para mí. Las fiestas son las mejores. De hecho, estuve en una fiesta esta noche. La comida era genial y la música era única –informó Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

–Buena comida y música, era como una trampa Ron Imparable –comentó Kim.

Monique se rió un poco. –Volviendo a ti, Kim, y vivir con esta a mujer Shego. No sabía que la conocías.

–Bueno, al principio no la conocía. Me encontró en una caja justo afuera de su casa y me dejó quedarme en su casa –explicó Kim vagamente.

–¿Te encontró en una caja?– Ron repitió, rascándose la cabeza.

–¿Y te dejó quedarte en su casa? – agregó Monique. Pensaron que si Kim lo escuchaba, le sonaría tan extraño como a ellos.

–Sí –respondió Kim; sonaba bastante simple para ella. Claro, podía entender por qué podrían no comprender todo el asunto de – me encontró en una caja–, pero esos eran los hechos. Había estado en una caja y Shego la había encontrado.

–Está bien, entiendo que los dos somos estudiantes de pregrado simples y promedio, pero explícanos como si tuviera sentido –solicitó Monique.

–No es gran cosa. Soy su mascota –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Su mascota? –Ambos amigos jadearon y sus bocas se abrieron de nuevo. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que no hubiera moscas zumbando. Consideraron que Kim podría haber expresado mal su declaración de alguna manera. Simplemente no era posible que quisiera decir que en realidad era la mascota de una mujer.

–Sí, su mascota –repitió Kim como si no fuera nada. No podían creer que confesara tal cosa con una cara seria.

–Estoy pensando en dos palabras –dijo Monique.

–¿Podrían estar 'enfermos' y 'equivocados'? –Ron preguntó en su habitual tono de voz exagerado, levantando las manos.

–Exactamente. ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Kim? ¿Cómo diablos eres la mascota de alguien? ¿De la manera en que Rufus es una mascota? –Preguntó Monique, haciendo todo lo posible por comprender el concepto.

–¡Whoa, oye! ¡Rufus no es una mascota! –Ron se opuso a la etiqueta.

–Eso explica por qué tiene su propio plato cada vez que salimos, pero eso no explica por qué tiene cuatro patas –comentó Monique.

–No se trata de Rufus –le recordó el rubio a la joven afroamericana.

–Claro, volviendo a esta cosa de mascotas, Kim. ¿La presión finalmente te afectó? Te has roto finalmente. Quiero decir, esa delgada línea entre el genio y la locura. La has cruzado –declaró Monique.

–Sí, has ido del lado de la locura –acordó Ron mientras hacía un gesto con la mano como un círculo sin ninguna razón que las damas pudieran ver, excepto por el hecho de que le gustaba ser dramático.

–No, todavía estoy caminando en esa línea muy fina –Kim intentó asegurarles.

–No puedes serlo. Acabas de admitirnos que eres una mascota propensa a la ira, que golpea a los reporteros y es un loco–, señaló Monique.

–No es tan malo como piensas. No le gusta cómo los periódicos y las noticias la hacen parecer. Es una persona genial y tiene un buen corazón. Me ayudó cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Fue muy por encima y más allá también. Además, me quiere cerca y yo quiero estar cerca, incluso si no cree esa primera parte –respondió Kim.

–¿Qué? –Ron solicitó una aclaración.

–Me quiere cerca, pero no quiere creerlo –dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Él pregunto.

–Es bastante fácil de entender. Si no me quisiera, me habría echado por completo o me habría freído completamente en mi caja después de que me encontró en su cama hace unos días –explicó la pelirroja.

–Maldición, tantas preguntas en una sola oración –murmuró Monique, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parte de ella ni siquiera podía creer de lo que estaban hablando. El resto de ella no podía creer cuán casualmente estaban hablando de eso. Estaban acostumbrados a algunas cosas locas, pero su amiga, Kim Possible, era una mascota. ¿Cómo se racionaliza eso?

–¿Freír tu caja? –Ron hizo eco en un tono desconcertado. Parecía estar a punto de arrancarse el cabello con esa conversación.

–Quemarla –explicó Kim.

–Eso no responde la pregunta. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Preguntó Monique.

–Está bien, intentaré decir esto lo mejor que pueda. Shego puede encender sus manos más o menos y odia cuando duermo en su cama. Así que me acosté a su cama hace unos días porque está ferozmente cómoda y es mega cálida. Se despertó y se asustó como de costumbre por romper reglas y demás. Corrí a buscar refugio en mi caja y solo me gritó –explicó Kim.

–¿Solo te gritó? –repitió Ron, sus cejas se curvaron mientras trataba de seguirlo, aunque estaba seguro que no era posible. –Me perdí la parte buena de esto –comentó.

–Podría haber sido quedama y reducido a una pila de cenizas pelirrojas –señaló Kim la parte buena.

–Cuando lo pones de esa manera, sí, puedo ver cómo sería un buen día –comentó el rubio.

–Está bien. Entonces, ¿duermes en su cama? –Preguntó Monique.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es nada de sexual –respondió Kim.

–Oh, acción de chica contra chica. Entonces, Kim, alguna posibilidad de que vengas a mí y a la casa de Yori cuando termines de ser una mascota –solicitó Ron fantaseando suavemente.

–Ron, no me voy a acostar contigo ni con Yori. También estoy bastante segura de que Shego es heterosexual o simplemente le atraigo –informó Kim a sus amigos.

–Por favor, chica, eso no significa nada. Primero que nada, no hay una persona en este planeta que no se sienta atraída por ti, eso nos incluye a mí y me considero muy heterosexual –proclamó Monique.

–Pero, ustedes son diferentes –argumentó la pelirroja.

–¿Diferente cómo? –Ron preguntó con curiosidad.

–No eres Shego –respondió ella.

–Como sea. ¿Te atrae?– Monique le preguntó a la héroe adolescente.

Kim miró a su amiga y se rió un poco, era realmente todo lo que la otra joven necesitaba. La mirada en esos ojos verde oliva lo decía todo y la pequeña risa delataba todo lo demás. Aun así, a Monique le gustaba atormentar a sus amigas incluso cuando sabía la respuesta a algo.

–Pensé que dormir en su cama no era sexual –comentó Monique.

–No lo es. Solo porque me meto en su cama y uso su pecho como almohada –Kim fue cortada allí mismo.

–Esto suena sospechosamente sexual –intervino Ron.

–Seriamente –la mujer de ojos marrones estuvo de acuerdo.

–No lo es –insistió Kim. –Como dije, estoy bastante seguro de que mi ama es heterosexual e incluso si no lo es, solo soy una mascota.

–¿Acabas de decir tu ama? –preguntó Monique con una ceja arqueada.

–Soy una mascota –respondió la pelirroja.

–¿Ella no sabe quién eres? –Ron preguntó con curiosidad.

–No –respondió Kim.

–Eso es probablemente lo más atractivo. ¿Entonces, vas a tratar de quedarte con ella para siempre y simplemente no tomar una decisión? ¿Serás una mascota hasta que recupere su cordura?– Preguntó Monique.

–Está bien, la conversación acaba de ser asesinada. Le han disparado y la estamos dejando desangrase en la calle. Solo vamonos porque saben que no quiero hablar de eso –dijo Kim.

–Nunca quieres hablar de eso –señaló Ron.

–Porque no ayuda a que sea más fácil –respondió la pelirroja.

–Oye, solo míralo de esta manera, puedes hacer cualquier cosa– comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

–Como conseguir más números en el club que tú esta noche –bromeó Kim.

–Eso es solo porque hablarás con cualquier cosa con dos piernas. Ni siquiera tienen que tener dos piernas ni estar conectadas a una persona que respire. Si Mo y yo combinamos fuerzas, digamos que es un boo-yah seguro –declaró el rubio.

–Siempre combinan fuerzas –señaló Kim.

–Oh, sí –dijo Ron en un tono inexpresivo.

–Y a veces ganamos. Es como Donkey Kong. Mientras el gatito no tenga que estar a cierta hora –se burló Monique de Kim.

–Eso está muy mal –se rió la pelirroja.

–¿Te trata como a un gato con esas orejas? –Preguntó Monique.

–Casi como un gato o un perro –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y te quedas? No deberías dejar que esa mujer te falte al respeto de esa manera –señaló Monique.

–No es así. No espero que lo entiendas porque no has visto cómo es. Además, ambos son bastante normales, excepto por el hecho de que pasan el rato conmigo y son genios en sus propios campos. No espero que comprendan que estoy bien siendo su mascota –dijo Kim.

–¿Por qué? Está totalmente enfermo y mal– señaló Ron por segunda vez.

–No me importa –dijo Kim.

–Es porque te atrae –bromeó Monique.

–¡No lo hace! –Kim replicó. Respuesta brillante, su mente dijo sarcásticamente. Bien podría sacar su lengua mientras estaba en eso.

–Estás tan interesada en ella. No enfrentes, chica –Monique continuó burlándose de su amiga.

–No lo hare.

–Así es.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Kim logra enojar a Shego, preocuparla y hacerla enojarla nuevamente, en ese orden. ¿No es curioso? Bueno, ¿Y si Kim descubre que no tiene a su ama para ella sola?

-8-8-8-8-

N/T: (1) Encontré otro pequeño despiste, en ese tomento Shego todavía no sabe que su mascota se llama Kim, pero es un pensamiento y no algo expresamente dicho.

Tuve que volver a ver la serie para ciertas frases y nombres. Aún no sé cómo voy a traducir 'Cupcake' (en Castellano es Tesorito y en Latino Cariñito). Quizá lo traduzca literal, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	5. Problema Cinco

**(N/A):** Sí, aún no soy dueña de los personajes o de la premisa de esta historia.

**Problema 5: Lidiando con una mala mascota…**

_¿Es extraño estar enojado con una mascota por un largo periodo de tiempo? Las mascotas generalmente no tienen un concepto real de las cosas malas, generalmente de todos modos. ¿Es un desperdicio de irritación estar molesto con una mascota?_

Shego gimió levemente mientras dormía. Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante placentero y satisfactorio. Cuando se despertó, descubrió que su sueño era parcialmente cierto, pero con un detalle clave y muy importante, la realidad involucraba a su mascota. Su desobediente adolescente se había metido en la cama con ella una vez más y fue atrapada en el acto de hacer algo en contra de las reglas aparte de estar en su cama. Su mascota la estaba tocando. No solo tocándola. Su mascota la estaba acariciando, acariciando su seno derecho para ser más específica.

–¡Princesa! –Shego gritó en ese tono de _'Te voy a matar y no encontrarán el cuerpo'_ con el que Kim estaba tan familiarizada.

La pelirroja se despertó y salió de la cama como un rayo cuando escuchó otro sonido familiar, el sonido de las manos de su ama encenderse. Salió de la habitación, tratando de llegar a su caja para esconderse y escuchó a Shego gruñir. Se deslizó debajo del contenedor de cartón, como si fuera un plato de home en beisbol, mientras su dueña la perseguía. Suspiró aliviada, pero solo por un breve momento.

Kim sintió que su caja generalmente segura era levantada. No tenía idea de que Shego era tan fuerte y realmente no le gustaba la forma en la que estaba aprendiendo sobre la fuerza de su ama. Luego sintió que bajaban la caja y parecía que estaba sentada en un espacio muy delgado, sin mencionar que estaba a punto de caerse. ¿Estoy en el alféizar de la ventana? La sola idea la hizo tragar saliva y se quedó muy quieta para asegurarse de no caerse.

–Ahora, ¿dime por qué no debería arrojarte por esta maldita ventana? –resopló Shego.

Está bien, sí, estoy en la ventana. Mierda. –¿Qué hice? –se quejó Kim.

–¡No actúes inocente!

–¡Siento haber dormido en tu cama! –replicó la pelirroja como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

–¡No es eso y lo sabes!

–¡Pero, no hice nada más!

Shego resopló y soltó la caja. Kim sintió que caía, pero cayó al suelo un segundo después de que comenzó la sensación. Salió de la caja y vio a su ama mirándola.

–No hice nada –insistió Kim.

–Nunca mierda vuelvas a tocarme –ordenó Shego en un tono muy serio.

Kim asintió para mostrar que entendía la orden y Shego se fue. La pelirroja se sentó y miró su mano izquierda. Se rió un poco antes de ponerse de pie. Su ama estaba realmente enojada, notó en silencio, y almacenó esa información en el fondo de su mente en caso de que la necesitara.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se describiría a sí misma como molesta-como-el-demonio y esa sensación no disminuyó una vez que se dirigía al trabajo, lejos de su repugnante y afortunada-de-estar-viva mascota_. Esa pequeña perra tuvo el jodido descaro de molestarme,_ resopló en silencio. Esa pequeña plaga sabía que no debía tocarla, pero siempre rompía las reglas y ahora había ido demasiado lejos. _Tan jodidamente lejos. Debería haberla dejado caer por esa maldita ventana._

Cuando Shego llegó al trabajo, todos sabían que era mejor evitarla solo por la mirada en sus agudos ojosesmeralda. Sabían que era mejor tentar al destino en vez de caminar delante de ella. Todo el infierno podría desatarse literalmente si alguien se cruzara en su camino. Sus compañeros de trabajo sabían que si la llamaban para una asignación, el criminal tendría una alta probabilidad de morir con quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo y eso era si era lo suficientemente misericordiosa como para no solo reducir al perpetrador a cenizas. Shego se puso su uniforme y estaba a punto de ir a ver si había algún trasero malo que necesitaba ser pateado, pero fue detenida por una cara familiar que le sonrió.

–Hola, Shego –Amy saludó a la mujer enojada en un tono alegre que simplemente molestó a Shego aún más de lo que ya estaba. La gente feliz tenía ese efecto en Shego.

Amy, más conocida como DNAmy, era una ex bioterrorista. Que solía hacer los mutantes más extraños. Shego recordó haber ido tras un par de ellos y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el punto. Los mutantes no habían sido particularmente peligrosos y la mujer gordita no parecía querer hacerse cargo de nada. DNAmy cambió de bando por el simple hecho de que su tren obviamente había saltado la vía hacía mucho tiempo, en lo que a Shego se refería de todos modos.

En realidad, DNAmy cambió de bando solo porque parecía algo divertido (para Shego eso era lo mismo que atribuirlo a la locura). La mujer era brillante en lo que hacía, pero Shego había oído que había una delgada línea entre el genio y la locura. DNAmy se había estrellado seriamente en el plano de locura de esa línea y cuando se estrelló, probablemente rebotó, pensó la mujer de piel verde.

–Hola –Shego le devolvió el saludo de la otra mujer. –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No tenías esa gran convención científica? –preguntó como si le importara. Había una posibilidad de que hablar le impidiera pensar en cómo había sido molestada por esa pequeña punk que mantenía en casa. _Tal vez debería tirar a la mocosa si no puede mantener sus manos para sí misma._

–Fui –se rió DNAmy. –Se acabó. Estoy de regreso. ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? ¿Echas de menos a tu amorcito?– le preguntó a Shego, quien gruñó y se preguntó cómo en el mundo una mujer adulta podía decir algo así y ser tomada en serio.

–No extraño a nadie. Es mi estúpida mascota –respondió Shego sin pensar. Culpó a su deslizamiento de lengua debido al hecho de que estaba tan molesta. Iba a golpear a esa pequeña perra cuando llegara a casa porque su estado de ánimo era culpa de esa plaga.

–Oh, ¿tienes una mascota? ¿Qué animal? Te imagino como una persona de perros o reptiles –comentó DNAmy mientras prácticamente bailaba alrededor de Shego debido a la noticia.

La artista marcial puso los ojos en blanco. DNAmy simplemente no podría estar más equivocada si lo intentara. Para ser honesta, a Shegoa no le importaban mucho los animales. Le importaron cuando era más joven, pero supuso que superó eso. Había demasiada baba, pelaje, escamas o un comportamiento repugnante para soportar. No veía por qué la gente mantenía animales cerca, pero al pensar en ello, si el comportamiento desagradable realmente la molestaba, habría echado a su mocosa después de la primera semana por la forma en que la chica comía.

–Tengo un... gato –respondió Shego porque era de lo más cerca que estaba Kim en su opinión. Su mascota dormía la mayor parte del día y normalmente comía o rogaba que la acariciaran si no dormía. A Shego le pareció un comportamiento muy felino.

–¡Oh, un gato! Qué precioso, qué precioso. ¿Es adorable? –la mujer sobreexcitada preguntó mientras saltaba alrededor del oficial molesto.

–Sí, supongo –respondió Shego encogiéndose de hombros, rascándose la cabeza. Nunca pensó para sí misma que su adolescente era adorable, pero recordó cómo se veía la chica mientras dormía y, bueno, Kim era un poco linda cuando dormía. Eso no iba a salvar a la pelirroja de ser hervida cuando Shego llegara a casa.

–¿Un gatito o un gato adulto?– preguntó la científica con una gran sonrisa.

–Más o menos un gatito.

–Oh, ¿él o ella?

–A ella –respondió la mujer de cabello negro mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho tan mal para estar atrapada en una conversación con una mujer con la que no le gustaba especialmente hablar, de una mascota que consideraba matar en el momento en que llegara a casa. Sabía que todo comenzó con su intento de olvidarse de la mocosa de la que ahora estaba discutiendo.

–Oh, una gatita pequeña. ¿Pelaje corto o largo? ¿Le encanta acurrucarse a tu lado? –DNAmy preguntó en un tono ansioso.

–Uh... ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

–Apuesto que simplemente te ama. Entonces, es la razón por la que pareces tan deprimida. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hizo el lindo gatito?

Shego volvió a gruñir; ¿Qué hizo su pequeña gorrona? ¡Abusó de ella mientras dormía! Le había acariciado los senos como si no fuera nada y luego fingió inocencia. ¡La pequeña mocosa! _Oh, voy a matarla más tarde_, se juró en silencio.

–Ella sigue metiéndose en mi cama –respondió Shego a la pregunta sobre lo que había hecho su mascota.

–¡Oh, tonta! Solo quiere estar cerca de ti. Quiere tu atención –informó DNAmy a la oficial.

–Lo que sea. Necesita mantener sus pequeñas patas para sí misma.

–Tienes que pensarlo. Es solo una gatita y es un gran mundo para ella. Eres la cosa más familiar y amorosa en su vida. Estar cerca de ti la hace sentir segura y amada. Deberías saborearlo mientras puedas 'Cuando crezca, intentará ser más independiente y podría excluirte de vez en cuando'–dijo DNAmy.

Shego se burló porque dudaba que su mascota alguna vez creciera. Su mocosa probablemente tuvo suerte de haber vivido hasta los dieciocho años. Apostó a que la pequeña plaga permanecería perezosa, llorona y tan incompetente como un gatito recién nacido, por lo que nunca sería excluida, sin importar cuánto deseara que fuera así. Ella y DNAmy se despidieron, después de haber matado más tiempo del que alguna vez habían hablado entre ellas.

DNAmy trabajaba en el laboratorio criminal de su departamento la mayor parte del tiempo. Como todos los demás en su división, DNAmy tomó trabajos secundarios. Todo el lugar se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado buenos para desperdiciar su talento simplemente tratando de mantener su ciudad segura. También necesitaban poner algunos billetes en sus bolsillos, todos pensaban. No era que la ciudad les pagara a ninguno de ellos lo que creían que merecían. Entonces, siempre que no interfiriera con su trabajo policial, muchos de ellos hicieron algún tipo de trabajo independiente cuando pudieron.

Shego volvió a estar muy molesta con su mascota y no consiguió mucho para distraerla. Se enfureció por las acciones de su mascota todo el día mientras pensaba cada vez más en el asunto. Esa pequeña mocosa le había estado masajeando descaradamente los senos. Solo quería estrangular a la plaga y luego enterrarla en esa estúpida caja_. ¿Es realmente por eso que estás enojada o es porque te gustó? _La mente malvada de Shego le preguntó.

La mujer de cabello negro gruñó con furia. _¡Por supuesto que no me gustó, carajo!_ En primer lugar, su mascota era una chica que era siete años menor que ella. En segundo lugar, su mascota era su mascota y nada más que eso. Tal vez su ex mascota si no comenzaba a comportarse. Sí, tal vez debería tirar a la perra, Shego lo consideró por lo que pareció la enésima vez ese día. Ciertamente le facilitaría la vida; sería mucho menos estresante.

8-8-8-8-

Shego fue a su casa y abrió la puerta del departamento. Se preparó para su asalto diario, también conocido como su abrazo diario. Su abrazo habitual no llegó. Miró a su alrededor y notó el silencio abrumador del condominio. Revisó el sofá y vio que su chica no estaba durmiendo la siesta, lo cual era extraño. Examinó el lugar y el departamento estaba vacío hasta donde podía ver. Su mascota no estaba en casa.

–¿Fue inteligente y se fue? Buen viaje. Iba a echar a la perra de todos modos –informó Shego al aire.

La mujer de cabello negro fue y se duchó para lavar la mugre del día. Se limpió y se puso la ropa de su casa. Se recostó en el sofá y navegó por los canales para descubrir que no había nada interesante, ni una película decente en quinientos canales. _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?_, pensó con un gemido. Buscó otros medios para entretenerse.

Shego buscó en su estantería algo que valiera la pena leer, pero no encontró nada que le gustara para pasar el rato. Suspiró y volvió a buscar algo más que hacer, pero se detuvo por un momento porque pateó una cierta pelota verde. La miró y pensó en jugar a buscar, pero su mascota ya no estaba. Miró la preciosa caja de su mascota.

–Me pregunto si fui demasiado lejos colgándola por la ventana –reflexionó Shego en voz alta y luego pensó en lo que había hecho su mascota.

Demonios, no, decidió. Ciertamente no había ido demasiado lejos. La pelirroja tuvo suerte de que todavía estuviera viva después de acariciarla. Se negó a tolerar un entretenimiento tan depravado en su contra. Debería haber matado a esa pequeña mocosa por sus acciones, pero había sido misericordiosa. Entonces, pensó que su mascota se había marchado, posiblemente a la calle. Sí, su mascota sería extremadamente afortunada de estar viva con la forma en la que actuó.

Shego creía que su mascota era posiblemente la más estúpida de todos los seres humanos existentes. No podría sobrevivir un día en la calle y una noche en la calle sería aún peor. Algún loco podría haber golpeado y violado a su idiota por la mañana. _Oh, eso es genial,_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba lo que le sucediera a esa adolescente desobediente. Su mascota era la idiota que salió de la casa, así que lo que le pasara era su culpa. _Totalmente su culpa. No me sentiré culpable por eso en lo más mínimo_. Pensó que la mocosa imbécil obtendría lo que le obtendría o si tenía una cucharadita de cerebro y se metía en problemas, al menos llamaría a la casa. _No puede ser tan estúpida como para mantenerse alejada si tiene problemas, _se dijo Shego.

Cuando pasaron unas horas, Shego se encontró paseando por la sala de estar porque parecería que su mascota era más tonta de lo que suponía porque la chica aún no estaba en casa y no había llamado. Continuamente se decía a sí misma que no estaba preocupada y que no le importaba lo que le sucediera a esa estúpida y tratante chica. Claro, todavía no había comido nada y estaba haciendo un camino en la alfombra verde menta, pero no estaba preocupada. Entonces oyó que se abría la puerta.

Shego se dio la vuelta y fue al frente del apartamento cuando la puerta se abrió. Su mascota entró y Shego no podía creerlo, pero la chica se veía totalmente bien. Shego extendió la mano y tiró de su adolescente hacia ella a pesar de la apariencia del pelirrojo.

Kim dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando fue jalada hacía su ama. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer mayor la estaba abrazando. Decidió saborear el momento delicioso y el calor voluntario presionado contra ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shego y luego descansó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de la mujer más alta, acariciando el cuello de Shego con la cara. Shego suspiró aliviada.

–¿Dónde demonios has estado? –Shego ladró cuando soltó a su mascota. Miró severamente a la adolescente mientras regañaba a la chica, que se estremeció. –¡No dejaste una nota ni llamaste! ¡Podrías haber estado muerta por todo lo que sabía!– gritó la mujer de cabello negro.

–Lo siento –gimió Kim.

–¿Perdón? ¡Lo siento, no es suficiente! Solo por eso, no hay postre esta noche –decidió Shego.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –la chica preguntó como si le estuvieran negando algo extremadamente importante.

–Es tu castigo por ser una mascota traviesa. Ahora, ve a limpiarte –ordenó Shego.

Kim hizo un puchero, pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Más tarde esa noche, Kim bajó de su espacio en el desván y entró de puntillas en la habitación de Shego. Se metió en la cama y se acercó a la hembra mayor. Se colocó contra Shego y apoyó la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de su amante. Acarició el cuello de Shego y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho derecho de la mujer de cabello negro. Oyó que Shego suspiró y notó la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en la cara de su dueña.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Shego entró en la estación de policía con paso enfadado. Estaba empapada y sacando astillas de madera de su larga cabellera ébano. Iba a darle a su jefa un pedazo de sus pensamientos, tantas palabras vulgares como fueran posibles para comunicar su idea y posiblemente terminar su amistad de un cuarto de siglo, después rompería algo de Doctora Directora. Tal vez si le rompería el hombro o el hueso inferior de la pierna, pensó Shego; algo que realmente le dolería y le dificultara la vida durante unas semanas. Sí, eso parecía una muy buena idea y luego una mancha azul cielo por el rabillo del ojo la distrajo de todo.

–¿Drakken?– Shego se preguntó cuándo se giró, pero la mancha azul había entrado en el ascensor.

La molesta agente sacudió la cabeza y decidió ocuparse de sus asuntos porque no había forma de que fuera Drakken. Estaba donde solo dios sabía, trabajando en algo que-solo-unos-pocos-seleccionados-sabían. Entonces, desestimó al científico de su mente y volvió a pensar en lo que le iba a hacer a su buena amiga. Entró en la oficina de su jefe para descubrir a la mujer enterrada detrás de montones de papeles.

–¿De quién demonios fue la gran idea de enviarme por de un jodido tipo que se convierte en agua? –Exigió Shego con un resoplido, disfrutando en silencio el hecho de que estaba goteando por toda la oficina de la jefa. _Espero arruinar algo_.

–Pensé que el adversario elemental sería divertido –comentó Doctora Directora, sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer la ira de la mujer más joven.

–Oh, ¿en serio? Me alegro de que estés jodidamente divertida. Lo curioso es que estoy empezando a pensar que sería divertido quemar tu oficina hasta los cimientos, tienes mucho combustible aquí para eso –declaró la mujer de cabello negro.

–Por una vez, no lo dudo considerando que tu valioso empleador regreso a la ciudad.

–¿Qué?

–Oh, ¿no lo has visto entonces? –Preguntó Doctora Directora.

–Entonces, era Drakken. Es bueno saberlo –comentó Shego en un tono neutral.

–Supongo que estaba planeando sorprenderte de nuevo.

–Idiota –suspiró la mujer más joven y sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, pero es tu idiota y eso es lo que cuenta, o eso es lo que me haces creer de todos modos. Ya que estás aquí, puedes ir a manejar otra asignación.

–Al infierno que puedo. Si involucra más árboles o agua, te mataré cuando regrese –declaró Shego.

–No, son solo algunos robots rebeldes.

–Suena simple –dijo Shego en tono sospechoso.

–Tienen IA y son armas de alto secreto. No puedes destruirlos, ya que son propiedad del gobierno. ¿Te gustaría apoyo?

–Al diablo con eso. Sabes que no juego bien con los demás. Además, el día que un hombre de hojalata me patee el trasero es el día en que entrego mi maldita reasignación –declaró Shego con una sonrisa.

Doctora Directora se rió un poco cuando su empleada se alejó. La mujer de cabello castaño contempló todas las quejas que cubrían su escritorio. Dirigía una insana rama de cumplimiento de la ley, fácilmente lo admitiría, pero la locura no compensaba la destrucción que siguió a muchos de sus agentes. Supuso que el problema de tener personas que posiblemente podrían haber sido villanos si se les hubiera dado la oportunidad era que tenían un sentido de moralidad, hospitalidad, responsabilidad o cualquier combinación de los tres. Sus empleados tenían la mala costumbre de apatía hacia todo, excepto las instrucciones específicas que se les dieron, especialmente el empleado que acababa de salir de su oficina.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego regresó a la estación. Afortunadamente su turno había terminado. Fue a las duchas porque, gracias a esos robots, estaba cubierta de todo tipo de cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran. Solo quería que le quitaran todas las cosas extrañas de inmediato, si no antes. Se limpió y se puso ropa de calle, lista para irse a casa y descansar.

La oficial pensó que iría a casa y despertaría a su perezosa mascota. Shego pensó que, conociendo a esa chica, probablemente pasó todo el día durmiendo en el sofá. Entonces, despertaría a su mascota y verían un poco de televisión. Acariciaría el suave cabello rojo anaranjado de la adolescente y escucharía su ronroneo por la atención. Luego prepararía la cena, tal vez incluso algo de pasta; Sí, eso haría feliz a su mascota. Y entonces tal vez, le cortaría las uñas si la chica era buena. _Sí, eso suena como un muy buen plan_, decidió.

–¿De camino a casa? – una voz familiar preguntó cuándo Shego salió del vestuario.

Shego se dio la vuelta porque conocía muy bien esa voz. Él estaba de pie detrás de ella. Su piel era del color del cielo debido a un accidente en su laboratorio con productos químicos años antes y su pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho, otro accidente mientras trabajaba en un proyecto. No llevaba su traje azul oscuro habitual, lo que indicaba que estaba entre trabajos por el momento.

–Hey, Drakken –lo saludó Shego en su habitual tono cansado.

–Sigues siendo la misma Shego –comentó debido a su actitud hacia él y eso que aún no había hecho nada.

–Sí, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Buscas renovar mi contrato?– Shego preguntó con media sonrisa.

–Tendré que considerarlo si consigo un trabajo real por aquí.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te detuviste para sorprenderme, ¿verdad? –exigió.

Drakken sacudió la cabeza. –Por supuesto que no. Sé cuánto odias eso... ahora –murmuró al final de su oración y distraídamente se frotó la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. Ambas muñecas lucían marcas muy ligeras a su alrededor, recordatorios para no sorprender nunca más a la mujer de piel verde.

–Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Simplemente me contrataron –respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¿Te contrataron? ¿Para qué?

–Para mejorar las armas para algunos de los oficiales más indefensos por aquí y desarmar todo lo que sea confiscado para ver cómo funciona –explicó con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa.

–Entonces, ¿estaremos trabajando juntos? –preguntó asegurarse de que entendía la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo y se negaba a creer.

–¿No es genial? –inquirió con una sonrisa.

–Este bien –se quejó, sin poder contener el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

–Entonces, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir y celebrar. No hay lugar lujoso. Quiero decir, no estamos vestidos para eso –señaló, todavía sonriendo.

–Claro, por qué no –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim estaba sentada en su desván, leyendo un libro. Rápidamente guardó el libro y saltó de su área cuando la puerta se abrió. Se abrazó a su ama cuando Shego cerró la puerta. Shego hizo un ruido muy molesto mientras Kim tenía una sonrisa muy contenta en su rostro.

–¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Nunca escuchas!– Shego ladró mientras sacaba a su loca mascota de su cuerpo. Prácticamente arrojó a Kim lejos de ella. La pelirroja en realidad parecía un poco herida por las acciones de su dueño.

–Lo siento... te extrañé, eso es todo –respondió Kim en un murmullo.

–No me fui tanto tiempo.

–Bueno, quería recostar mi cabeza en tu regazo, pero no estabas aquí. Quería que me acariciaras, pero no estabas aquí. Quería algo de comer, pero no puedo tocar la estufa y ningún cuchillo.

–Oh, entonces no me extrañaste, extrañaste la comida. Eres una pequeña gorrona –espetó Shego.

Kim no estaba segura de cómo contrarrestar eso y Shego se alejó antes de que algo le viniera a la mente. Kim suspiró y volvió a subir a su área. Agarró su libro y volvió a leer, no queriendo agriar más el humor de su ama.

–Princesa– llamó Shego aproximadamente media hora después.

La pelirroja dejó su libro y saltó del desván nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor en busca de su ama y la encontró en la mesa. Delante de Shego había un sándwich con papas fritas a un lado. Kim miró la comida.

–Entonces, ¿vas a comerlo o mirar? –Shego exigió saber.

–Oh. ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó Kim.

–Ya comí.

–¿Si?

–Sí, cené con alguien –informó Shego a su mascota.

–¿Con la señorita Betty? –adivinó Kim.

–No, con mi novio.

Kim casi jadeó, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Su boca se abrió de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo su ama tenía novio?

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Kim conoce al novio de su ama y se da cuenta de que le parece familiar. Él quiere saber quién es ella. ¿Cómo le explicas a un extraño que eres la mascota de su novia?

**(N/T):** La primera vez que leí este fic (hace como 7 años) pensé que habían enviado a Kim en una misión secreta para vigilar a Shego quien tenía una segunda vida criminal o algo así. Por eso hacía todo lo que Shego le decía. Pero al final se encariñaba y no quería traicionar a Shego, de ahí la decisión que tiene que tomar.

Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus teorías sobre la trama :D. Van a tener que esperar hasta los capítulos finales para saber la verdad.


	6. Problema Seis

**(S/L)** N/A: Aún no poseo los personajes esta premisa.

Problema Seis: Dejar salir la verdad...

_Las mascotas usualmente están acostumbradas a sus dueños, pero tienden a comprender que cuando otras personas visitan la casa, deben comportarse de alguna manera. Intentaran comprender a la nueva persona para entender su lugar en el gran esquema de las cosas, si la persona debe ser tratada como el propietario o como una amenaza._

Kim estaba acostada sobre su estómago en el piso del comedor, mirando hacia la cocina. La pelirroja observaba las caderas, piernas y muslos de cierta mujer al moverse por la cocina, pero no era a la mujer a la que solía mirar. La persona a la que estaba acostumbrada a mirar tenía una figura más proporcionada, caderas más curvas, un trasero más grande y piernas más atractivas. La persona que miraba normalmente no estaría atrapada vistiendo ningún tono de azul. Quería que la persona a la que normalmente miraba regresara porque no era que no estuviera disfrutando la vista. No era que hubiera algo malo con esa mujer, pero no era la persona que Kim deseaba.

–Y aquí está la cena –anunció Betty Directora mientras colocaba un plato sobre la mesa. La chica trotó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a la comida.

Kim miró la comida, pero no comenzó a comer. La Doctora Directora frunció el ceño cuando vio que la mascota que supuestamente tenía un apetito voraz no estaba comiendo lo que había preparado. Podía cocinar igual de bien, si no mejor que Shego, y estaba bastante segura de eso. Demonios, era algo que incluso Shego podía admitir. No tomaría tanta falta de respeto de una adolescente malcriada que era una mera mascota.

–¿Por qué no estás comiendo? –exigió Betty en un tono duro.

–La comida está servida toda junta –señaló Kim poniendo mala cara.

–¿Y?

–Cuando Shego cocina, los alimentos nunca se tocan.

–¿Y? Todo irá al mismo lugar de todos modos y no es como si todo estuviera revuelto. Cómetelo –ordenó la mujer mayor. _No necesito esta mierda, _resopló en silencio_._

La expresión de Kim cayó aún más –el puré de papas tiene la cascara –se quejó casi como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas porque la comida no cumplía con sus estándares aparentemente altos.

–¿Y qué? –la mujer de un solo ojo presionó. _¿Cómo diablos puede una ex vagabunda, tan floja y perezosa tener estándares?_, se preguntó a sí misma la mujer. Era increíble y muy molesto. No le importaría darle un golpe a la pequeña plaga en la parte posterior de la cabeza si iba a seguir quejándose de la comida, especialmente porque era una comida que tuvo la suerte de tener.

–Cuando Shego hace puré de papas, las pela antes de hacerlo –explicó la pelirroja.

–¿Y qué? –Betty resopló molesta y miró a la pequeña mocosa. Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a detestar a la chica. ¿Podría la mocosa callarse, estar agradecida y comer? Después de todo, solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Shego, asegurándose que la pequeña plaga no pasara hambre durante la noche mientras Shego estaba en una cita. No era como si quisiera estar con la mocosa. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que cuidar a una pequeña idiota en la que no se podía confiar sola durante más de medio día. No podía creerlo, pero Shego obviamente había malcriado a la flaca adolescente, incluso si no lo sabía o no quería admitirlo. La idea estaba más allá de ella, que Shego pudiera malcriara a una persona.

Kim estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta, pero cerró la boca. Levantó el dedo para silenciar a la Doctora Directora, que estaba a punto de hablar. La mujer de cabello castaño se ofendió profundamente al ser silenciada por una humilde mascota y se notaba en su rostro. La adolescente apartó su atención de la mujer mayor y la dirigió hacia el frente del departamento, lo que también insultó a Betty. Una simple mascota faltándole al respeto. Tan pronto como estaba a punto de reprender verbalmente a la mocosa, y quizás también físicamente, Kim salió corriendo a la entrada del departamento.

–¡Shego! –la pelirroja animó con una sonrisa enorme y alegre en su rostro y se pegó a la cintura de su ama tan pronto como Shego cruzó la puerta.

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre esto? –gruñó Shego enojado. Betty se acercó para ver qué estaba pasando.

–Pensé que ibas a ir a la casa de Drakken esta noche –comentó la mujer de un solo ojo mientras se preguntaba cómo Kim sabía que Shego estaba en la puerta hace un momento. _¿La chica tiene un radar de mujeres irritables?_

–Iba pero él se asustó por completo antes de que incluso llegáramos a su calle –respondió la mujer pálida en un tono despectivo. Realmente no quería hablar, pero sabía que su amiga iba a querer algo de información.

–¿Qué no sé asusta con todo? –señaló la mujer de cabello castaño.

–Eso es lo que hace. Entonces, ¿mi pequeña Calabaza se portó bien? –Shego preguntó mientras frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Kim.

–Está actuando como una mocosa malcriada. No iba a comer porque la comida se estaba servida junta –informó Betty con voz molesta.

–Oh, sí, no está acostumbrada a eso. Calabaza, discúlpate por ser un dolor en el trasero. Betty estaba tratando de ayudar y le estás haciendo pasar un mal rato –ordenó Shego. Kim dirigió su atención a la amiga de su ama.

–Lo siento, señorita Betty –dijo Kim en tono patético, como si estuviera herida por sus acciones. La mirada lamentable probablemente le habría ganado el perdón de cualquier otra persona, pero no de la amiga de su ama.

–Ahora, ve a comer –le ordenó Shego a Kim.

La pelirroja soltó a su ama y volvió a la mesa sin protestar. Betty miró a su amiga y luego a la mascota, que ahora estaba comiendo tranquilamente sin ningún problema. Shego notó las miradas y se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga. Dudaba que realmente quisiera saber.

–¿Qué? –Shego preguntó porque si no lo hacía, entonces Betty la miraría y la pondría nerviosa.

–Nada –respondió la mujer tuerta, levantando las manos.

–No lo creo ¿Qué pasa?

–Te abrazó.

–Sí, ¿Y? Lo hace todo el tiempo. Es tan malditamente molesto –resopló Shego.

–Ni tu propia madre te abraza. Nadie te abraza –señaló Betty.

–¿Y?

–Entonces, como dije, no es nada –respondió la mujer de cabello castaño con indiferencia y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Shego no pensó en nada de lo que dijo su amiga sobre ser abrazada. Estaba bastante acostumbrada y no lo consideraba un gran problema más allá del hecho de que era molesto. Fue y se unió a Betty en el sofá. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás mientras Betty la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

–Se asustó de nuevo, ¿eh? –Dijo Betty, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar el hecho de que quería reír. No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su diversión como ambas sabían que podía.

–Por supuesto –respondió la mujer más joven.

–Parece del tipo extraño –comentó Betty en un tono levemente divertido.

–¿Que se supone que eso significa? –Exigió Shego con el ceño fruncido.

–Nada, excepto que es raro –respondió la mujer de un ojo con voz trivial, desestimando todo. No estaba buscando entrar en una discusión sobre algo bastante estúpido en su opinión.

–Todos en esta maldita ciudad son un poco raros. No te dejan entrar si no eres un poco raro–comentó Shego.

–Sí, pero es raro y desequilibrado. No es una buena combinación. Apuesto a que también tiene problemas de mamitis. (1)

El pálido ceño de la mujer se profundizó. –¿Qué eres ahora, su terapeuta?

–No, en absoluto. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que sería un trabajo bien remunerado. Solo creo que si se acostaran, no estarías tan tensa sobre todo. Demonios, incluso podría ayudarte a enderezarlo un poco –Betty bromeó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–¡Hey! Vigila lo que dices alrededor de la mascota –ordenó Shego, señalando con el pulgar en dirección a su mocosa. Su amiga pensó que era algo extraño de decir, pero ni siquiera lo pensó después de que las palabras salieron de su boca.

–¿Por qué, qué le importa si echas un polvo? No es que ella pueda presumir sobre tu vida social. ¿Has considerado simplemente traerlo aquí y arrojarte sobre él? –propuso Betty.

–Esa es probablemente la única forma en que puedo lograr que lo haga –suspiró Shego.

–Probablemente. Bueno, buena suerte –dijo la mujer mayor, con un poco de burla y siendo sincera porque pensó que su amiga podía necesitar algo de placer físico. Shego sacudió la cabeza; iba a necesitar más que suerte para que funcionara y ambas lo sabían.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim miró las encantadoras caderas habituales que se deslizaban por la cocina con familiaridad y facilidad. Dudaba que su ama fuera consciente de que estaba allí porque si supiera que la pelirroja lo estaba, entonces le habría gritado hace mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si Shego tenía idea de por qué la miraba cuando estaba acostada en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo dudaba porque, una vez más, le habrían gritado si lo supiera.

La adolescente se puso de pie cuando notó que su ama vertía la masa de pastel que había estado haciendo en dos moldes. Fue a sumergir su dedo en el tazón de masa mientras Shego ponía el pastel en el horno. Kim se llevó el tazón con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras devoraba los restos de la masa de chocolate en el plato.

–¿Me das un poco de pastel también? –la pequeña mascota solicitó con la sonrisa más brillante que pudo reunir. Se aferró a la creencia de que, mientras fuera linda, podría salirse con la suya la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se trataba de su ama de todos modos.

–Si queda algo cuando regreses en la noche –respondió Shego.

–¿Cuándo regrese? ¿A dónde voy? –la adolescente preguntó con la cara confundida porque, por lo que sabía, tenía planes de quedarse. De hecho, iba a quedarse y molestar a su ama.

–Lejos. Te dije que mi novio vendrá.

–Ah, sí. Entonces, ¿le estás haciendo un pastel? Pero, cuando te pido un pastel, siempre dices que como muchos dulces –se quejó la pelirroja con una gota de chocolate en el costado de la boca.

–Sí –dijo la oficial de piel verde mientras agarraba una servilleta y limpiaba de la cara de su mascota la mezcla de chocolate.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo volver? –preguntó Kim.

–Supongo que alrededor de las diez.

–Pero no tengo nada que hacer –Kim hizo un puchero. Podía encontrar cosas que hacer si fuera necesario. Indudablemente, Wade tenía una lista de cosas menores que hacer si no aparecía nada importante. Sin embargo, preferiría quedarse y pasar el rato con Shego.

–Ese no es mi problema, princesa. Tienes dieciocho años por gritar en voz alta. Ve a hacer algo con tu vida. Encuentra un chico, ve a una cita, o lo que sea que los adolescentes hacen hoy en día –respondió Shego en tono molesto.

–Pero, solo quiero estar contigo.

–Sí ya lo noté. Eres demasiado encimosa. Ve a hacer algunos amigos o algo. Solo sal de aquí –ordenó Shego de manera bastante cortante.

Kim no parecía afectada por la contundente orden, pero continuó haciendo pucheros. No le estaba ganando ninguna simpatía como de costumbre. También continuó comiendo la masa, que era una delicia. No podía esperar para obtener un pedazo del pastel que se estaba haciendo con la deliciosa mezcla de cacao.

Se movió por el apartamento bastante despacio mientras se suponía que se estaba preparando para salir. Shego estaba demasiado concentrada en preparar el pastel de chocolate para hacerle caso a su mascota. Kim fue y se puso algo de ropa de calle y luego regresó al comedor para recuperar su mochila de tirantes. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y Shego maldijo en voz baja porque sabía quién era.

–No abras –ordenó la mujer pálida cuando notó que su adolescente estaba a punto de moverse hacia la puerta del departamento.

–¿Entonces quieres que me vaya por la ventana? –Kim comentó.

–No me tientes –advirtió Shego a la chica, que hizo un puchero por el comentario.

La mujer de cabello negro marchó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Drakken estaba del otro lado y sostenía un ramo de flores. Shego forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo hizo pasar al departamento. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y vio que él miraba al alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. (?)

–¿Algo mal? –preguntó Shego.

–No, no es nada. Solo estaba... –Drakken se detuvo cuando notó que Kim venía del comedor. Miró a Shego. –¿Quién es esa? –preguntó mientras señalaba a la adolescente.

–¿Quién es...?– Shego se congeló cuando se giró para ver a su mascota parada a un par de metros de ellos. Frunció el ceño en dirección a la chica.

–Soy la prima de Shego –mintió Kim suavemente mientras se acercaba a la pareja. –Kim Possible–, se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa mientras extendía la mano para un apretón de manos, lo cual hizo. Sin embargo, dudó en tocarla, pero eso no la molestó.

–Shego nunca mencionó a una prima –comentó con una expresión perpleja.

–Oh, acabo de llegar ¿Y tú eres? –Kim preguntó, a pesar de que sabía quién era el hombre.

–Oh, soy el Doctor D. Drakken Lipsky. Tu nombre me suena familiar –respondió y comenzó a tratar de recordar dónde podría haberlo escuchado el nombre antes.

–Es un apellido bastante común, como Smith –le aseguró Kim sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que él no recordaría por qué su nombre le sonaba familiar y sabía que le creería que su apellido era común.

–Sí, me lo imaginé. También pareces familiar –dijo mientras la miraba. No parecía preocupada por la atención.

–Me pasa todo el tiempo. Supongo que solo tengo una de esas caras familiares. Bueno, tengo que irme. Ustedes dos tengan un buen día. Fue un placer conocerte. Adiós –se despidió Kim y dejó a los dos solos.

La adolescente sacudió la cabeza una vez que estuvo afuera. Comenzó a caminar por la calle y se rió un poco porque después de todo, ciertamente era un mundo pequeño. El Doctor Drew Drakken Lipsky era tan extraño como lo recordaba. Probablemente fue el inventor más desconcertante y atolondrado del mundo. Era horrible con los nombres, y las caras, las personas en general, y no logró entender algunas de las nociones científicas más simples durante gran parte del tiempo. Y era el hombre con el que su ama estaba saliendo. No pudo ver el razonamiento detrás de eso.

Kim decidió ni siquiera pensar en eso. Se preguntó qué debería hacer ahora que estaba afuera. Supuso que algo vendría a su mente si le daba algo de tiempo y caminaba lo suficiente. _Sin embargo, preferiría estar en casa comiendo pastel _

-8-8-8-8-

Shego dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Kim salió de la casa. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su mascota le parecía familiar a su novio, pero lo descartó. Sabía cómo era con la gente; quizás Kim tenía una de esas caras familiares. Y luego, de repente se dio cuenta de que acababa de escuchar el nombre real de su mascota por primera vez. Su mascota se llamaba Kim Possible y ahora el nombre le parecía familiar. _Eso es raro_, pensó.

–Shego, nunca mencionaste una prima –dijo Drakken.

–Sí, bueno, nunca preguntaste. Además, es una maldita mocosa –respondió Shego en un tono desdeñoso para dejar todo el asunto.

–Sí, bueno, traje esto para ti –le informó Drakken mientras le presentaba las flores que estaba sosteniendo.

–Gracias –dijo Shego, no sonaba muy agradecida.

Honestamente, odiaba las flores y la mayoría de las personas lo sabían o lo suponían. Las flores le parecían completamente inútiles. Después de todo, todo lo que hicieron fue morir después de unos días de permanecer ahí, sin hacer nada, excepto ocupar un espacio precioso. Si cualquier otro regalo muriera tan rápido como las flores, nadie lo querría. De hecho, cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría enojada por recibir ese regalo.

También era deprimente tener que mirar flores muertas, aunque solo fuera por un momento antes de que las tirara a la basura. ¿Quién quería un regalo que moriría unos días después? Imagina si un perro muriera tan rápido; nadie compraría uno entonces. Nunca entendió por qué las personas recibían flores debido a lo rápido que morían y se preguntó quién fue el primer imbécil que decidió regalar flores. Apostaba a que solo estaba siendo tacaño. Alguien debía hacer decente y simplemente matarlo en ese momento para detener la tradición antes de que se saliera de control, pensó.

Shego se alejó para ir a poner las flores en el único jarrón que poseía, a pesar de que no le importaba encenderlas en llamas para terminar con lo inevitable. Una vez que las flores estuvieron seguras en el agua sin marcas de quemaduras, Shego y Drakken se sentaron a comer pastel y se pusieron al día.

Drakken finalmente comenzó a divagar acerca de un potente láser en el que había trabajado antes de regresar a la Ciudad Go. Escuchó pasivamente mientras él se jactaba de su genio. Su mente vagó hacia su mascota; es mejor que esa estúpida chica esté bien. Obviamente, tenía muy poca fe en que su mascota estuviera por su cuenta.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim dífilamente llegó a algún lado antes de que su Kimmunicador sonara. Estaba a unas pocas cuadras del departamento. Bueno, al menos no tendría que pensar en alguna forma de matar el tiempo. Sacó el dispositivo cerúleo de su bolsillo.

–¿Cuál es la misión, Wade? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Hey, escuché que eres la mascota de una psicópata –informó Wade con una sonrisa.

–No es una psicópata.

–Pero, ¿eres su mascota? –preguntó.

–Si.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con una expresión confusa y perpleja. No había esperado que confirmara el rumor. No era que no le creyera a Ron cuando el rubio le contó sobre la nueva vida de Kim, pero era muy difícil de creer, especialmente porque se sabía que Ron exageraba y era muy dramático. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kim Possible como mascota de alguien?

–En realidad es algo de lo que no tenemos tiempo de hablar a menos que sea la razón por la que llamaste. Si tienes una misión para mí, dime –respondió en un tono un poco serio para mostrarle que no era algo de lo que quería hablar. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para discutir con él si tenía una emergencia para ella.

–¿Estás dispuesta a localizar un tanque de alta tecnología del otro lado de océano? –preguntó.

–Me encanta Londres.

–Bien, porque habrá un avión sobre ti en unos cinco segundos para llevarte allí. La Reina aprecia esto. También se preguntaba si ya tomaste una decisión –dijo el genio de la informática.

–¡Wade! –Kim resopló. Ahora, había mencionado un tema del que ella definitivamente no quería hablar.

–Oye, ella preguntó, no yo –se defendió con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja puso los ojos verde oliva en blanco y luego levantó la vista para ver que había un jet sobre ella. Le bajaron una cuerda y ella guardó su Kimmunicador. Agarró bien el cable y se dirigió a Inglaterra mientras la cuerda la subía a la aeronave.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim volvió al apartamento a eso de las diez y media. Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba en silencio sepulcral. Kim se duchó y se puso el pijama. Estaba a punto de irse a la cama, pero decidió no ir a su espacio. Se dirigió a la habitación de su ama y miró dentro. Solo parecía haber un cuerpo en la cama y el contorno parecía extremadamente familiar. Se metió en la cama junto a su dueña y se acurrucó junto a la mujer mayor.

Shego se movió cuando sintió a alguien en su cama. Sabía quién era y, por primera vez, no gritó a su pequeña mascota por romper las reglas. Simplemente observó a Kim acurrucarse junto a ella, colocando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Shego. Luego sintió que el brazo de la pelirroja le cubría la cintura, pero aun así no le gritó a la chica.

_Es casi la única persona dispuesta a acostarse conmigo solo para estar a mi lado_, pensó Shego mientras la joven de dieciocho años se acomodaba contra ella.

La mujer de cabello negro suspiró y se aseguró de que la chica estuviera debidamente cubierta con la manta verde oscuro que estaba sobre la cama. Continuó mirando a su mascota y pensó en ese nombre, Kim Possible. Le sonaba tan familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde podía haber escuchado ese nombre.

-*-(Día siguiente)-*-

–Kim Possible, ¿eh? –Doctora Directora repitió el nombre que Shego le acaba de decir mientras se dejaba caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Se acercó a su computadora mientras Shego se acomodaba para estacionar su trasero sobre en el escritorio.

–Sí, ¿no suena como si lo hubieras escuchado en alguna parte antes? –la mujer más joven preguntó.

–Sí, lo hace. Llegaremos al fondo de esto. ¿Cómo te fue con Drakken? –Preguntó Doctora Directora, aunque podía adivinar la respuesta a esa pregunta. A veces era divertido molestar a su amiga, especialmente por su novio emocionalmente desequilibrado.

Betty no preguntó por qué su amiga estaba con Drakken. Podía adivinar las razones detrás de eso, ya que conocía gran parte de la historia social de Shego y sus hábitos de "citas". Shego no solía tener citas, incluso cuando Drakken apareció por primera vez. Probablemente solo estaban realmente saliendo ahora porque vivían en la misma ciudad y él estaba cerca todo el tiempo. Su amiga no solía comprometerse con nadie porque a ella no le gustaba estar cerca de la gente en general. Drakken no era realmente la excepción por lo que Betty podía ver.

Shego gruñó de frustración. –El bastardo tonto volvió a asustarse. Estaba sentada en sus piernas, quitándome la camisa, y simplemente afirmó que se le ocurrió una idea para una invención. Prácticamente salió volando de la puta casa. Hubieras pensado que le prendí su culo en llamas. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con este tipo?

–Haría una sugerencia, pero no la seguirías. Vas a seguir intentándolo y lo sabes. Te gusta el chico, no importa cuánto intentes negarlo –respondió Betty. No sabía por qué a su amiga le gustaba el chico, pero tenía que gustarle si continuaba tolerando el hecho de que no parecía querer tener sexo con ella.

–Cállate –gruñó la mujer pálida.

–Oye, solo digo las cosas como son, como tú. Si no te gusta la verdad, no me hagas preguntas.

–No es que tu opinión me importe de ninguna manera.

–Sí, estoy segura de que no te importa lo que piense –comentó secamente Betty.

–Lo que sea. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de mi pequeña calabaza?

–Bueno, no parece estar en ninguna de las listas de "se busca" –informó la jefe a Shego.

–¿Estás buscando en las listas de "se busca"? Pensemos en esto por un segundo, ¿qué tipo de crimen podría haber cometido Princesa? ¿Quejarse hasta matar a alguien? –la oficial comentó mientras ponía en blanco sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Buen punto. Parece bastante inofensiva. Tal vez está en la lista de "niños desaparecidos" que vimos hace un par de años o algo así. Solo tiene dieciocho años, ¿verdad?

–Sí, eso es lo que dice de todos modos –respondió Shego.

–Entonces, tal vez era una chica de esas que aparecen en el cartón de leche o algo así. Veamos... –murmuró Doctora Directora y luego buscó durante unos minutos antes de encontrar algo extraño, pero intrigante. –Hay una página web de Kim Possible –informó.

–¿En serio? Dudo que tenga algo que ver con Princesa, pero bien podriamos comprobarlo –sugirió Shego.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: parece que Kim está a punto de ser descubierta. ¿Qué pasará ahora que se sabe que es Kim Possible? ¿Seguirá siendo la mascota de Shego? ¿Por qué Shego empaca sus cosas?

**(N/T):** Pensaba comenzar a traducir mi segundo fic favorito pero sorpresa, salen personajes que son introducidos en esta y otras historias :l así que al parecer va a tener que esperar… Mientras seguiré con los fics de Once Upon a Time (SwanQueen)

(1) Mother issues: Mamitis: Apego excesivo de un niño a su madre.

(?) En la tercera parte de este fic esa frase tendrá sentido ;)


	7. Problema Siete

**(S/L) N/A:** Aún no poseo los personajes o la premisa de la historia. Aunque si un loco amor por las personas quienes inventaron los personajes. Y amor adicional para la mujer que creó Tramps like Us, en la cual se basa esta historia.

Problema siete: Reconociendo un mal movimiento...

_¿Es un error, realmente un error si eres consciente de que lo estás cometiendo? ¿Por qué saber que algo no va a funcionar no ayuda a aliviar la decepción?_

–¿Te dije que vi al Doctor Drakken recientemente? –Kim le preguntó a Ron mientras comía nachos del Buen Nacho.

Supuso que, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, especialmente la forma en que Ron seguía engullendo la comida. Fue un poco más difícil para ella comer después de trabajar allí durante un par de semanas cuando eran más jóvenes. Realmente sabía de qué estaba hecha parte de la comida y también lo que algunos empleados hacían con la comida. Ahora, cuando comía ahí, era muy exigente con lo que iba a pedir.

–No. ¿Dónde viste a ese tipo? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de nachos y queso. Todavía no discriminaba la comida en Buen Nacho, aunque sabía lo que contenía en su mayor parte. Oye, todavía era un sabroso aperitivo para él y su amigo roedor desnudo. Rufus estaba justo a su lado y también devoraba nacho tras nacho, asegurándose de que cada uno estuviera completamente cubierto de queso antes de masticarlo.

–Es el novio de Shego –le informó a su mejor amigo.

Ron casi se atragantó, pero tener un refresco cerca lo salvó –¿Tiene novio? –preguntó en un tono asombrado con los ojos muy abiertos. Kim necesitaba esperar a que se tragara todo lo que tenía en la boca antes de arrojarle bombas como esa, pensó. Casi lo mata allí mismo, después de todo.

–Sí.

–Espera, rebobina, ¿Drakken es su novio? ¿Están saliendo? –pidió una aclaración.

Siempre podría haber algún otro significado para el término "novio" cuando se trataba de una chica que vivía como mascota. Después de todo, se había encontrado con ese tipo Drakken y no veía como alguna mujer le daría la oportunidad de ser un verdadero novio. No podía imaginar que el chico supiera cómo ser un novio de verdad. Especialmente no podía imaginar al científico como el verdadero novio de una mujer que mantenía a su mejor amiga como mascota.

–Sí –confirmó la heroína para hacerle saber a Ron que "novio" todavía era un término universal para el chico con el que una chica estaba saliendo.

–¿Por qué? Tiene problemas serios en la cabeza. Estaba totalmente disperso cuando lo conocimos y fue solo por unos diez segundos o algo así. ¿Te recordó? –preguntó el chico rubio.

–No, solo dijo que mi nombre y mi cara parecían familiares, lo cual es más de lo que esperaba de él. Es realmente malo con la gente –respondió Kim mientras agitaba su mano para mostrar que no le importaba mucho.

–Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos? No podrías verte muy diferente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es que cambies tu apariencia –comentó. En realidad, pensó que era bastante aburrido verse siempre igual, pero supuso que Kim tenía suficiente emoción en su vida, por lo que realmente no necesitaba hacer ningún cambio superficial.

–Fue hace como tres años en esa gran reunión, convención de mentes científicas.

–Oh, sí. Chico, eso fue más que perturbador. Era enfermo y mal –bromeó. Dudaba de que alguna vez viera algo más inquietante que cientos de científicos en un área concentrada sin tener tiempo libre para hablar entre sí.

–No lo sé... –Kim no estuvo de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. Sabía que ningún adolescente normal argumentaría que la ciencia era genial.

–Bueno, por supuesto que te gustó. Eres una Possible, KP. Habría estado enfermo y mal que no te gustara. Quiero decir, sé que eres rara incluso para un Possible, pero tienes todo la cosa Posible cerebral. La gente de la convención lo sabía y por eso te invitaron –dijo Ron.

–Ron, invitaron a toda mi familia –señaló y por toda la familia, se refería en serio a toda su familia. Había conocido a primos allí que nunca supo que tenía.

–Es porque todos ustedes son Possibles. Ese lugar era como una reunión familiar Possibles, lo que lo hacía aún más extraño. Realmente deberían poner un límite de edad en esa lista de invitados–, comentó el chico.

–No importa, cada invitación te permite traer a tres invitados –le recordó. –Invitas a un Possible, pero realmente invitaste cuatro.

–Oye, creo que es totalmente malo y enfermo que un niño de cuatro años hable seriamente sobre la fabricación de un mini helicóptero con piezas de repuesto encontradas en la casa y un auto averiado. Eso no es solo arreglar un auto, es extraño. No deberían permitir quejas porque tenía una invitación formal, mientras yo solo era una acompañante. Oye, espera un segundo, el novio de Shego es Drakken, ¿lo odias ahora? –preguntó Ron y parecía al azar por lo que había estado diciendo. Estaba pasando demasiado para que se mantuviera concentrado ahora que mencionó esa espeluznante convención científica.

–Nunca me agradó mucho en primer lugar. ¿Pero por qué lo odiaría? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Porque te gusta Shego, obvio –señaló. No podía creer que intentara fingir como si no se sintiera atraída por esa mujer. La había conocido casi toda su vida, por lo que lo sabía extremadamente bien y ella se sentía atraída por Shego sin importar cuánto intentara negarlo.

–Me gusta estar cerca de ella –corrigió Kim a su amigo.

–Vamos, KP, se seria–la empujó. Vivía con la mujer como si fuera una mascota, por lo que las cosas tenían que ir más allá del gusto por estar cerca de Shego. Si solo le gustaba estar cerca de la mujer pálida, se convertiría en su amiga y la llamaría un día.

–¿Qué? Sí, es hermosa, patea traseros peleando, buena cocinera, y le gusta tenerme cerca sin ningún compromiso, pero no me gusta. Soy solo su mascota y me gusta de esa manera –declaró Kim con mucho orgullo y habría sido inquietante hace semanas, pero ahora era como hablar de cualquier otra cosa con sus amigos.

–Te gustaría más si te dejara dormir en su cama sin que te grite y te echen de la habitación–bromeó.

–Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaría eso más? ¿Por qué parece que cada vez que nos vemos estamos hablando de mí?

–Um, hola, eres la mascota de alguien. Eso tiene que valer unos cientos de horas de conversación donde eres el tema principal. Quiero decir, ¿de qué tengo que hablar? Tengo fiestas, clases y Yori, eso es todo. Pero tú, eres la mascota de alguien. Vamos –argumentó Ron.

–Punto a tu favor. Pero, no es gran cosa –dijo Kim y luego escucharon ese familiar pitido. Miró a Ron y sonrió. –Dime, ¿estás listo para una misión? –preguntó mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo.

–Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, boo-yah –declaró Ron. Rufus repitió la proclamación, dando su aprobación.

-8-8-8-8-

La Doctora Directora navegó por el sitio web de Kim Possible después de leer la página de inicio que advirtió a todos que el sitio estaba en construcción, como siempre lo había estado, pero todavía funcionaba. Ella y Shego finalmente entendieron por qué el nombre había sido reconocible era el nombre de una heroína adolescente semi famosa. El sitio ofrecía una lista de misiones realizadas por la maravillosa adolescente y breves resúmenes de cada misión para ayudar a las personas a comprender de lo que era capaz. Informó a los usuarios que podían obtener la ayuda de Kim a través del sitio web. La razón por la cual las damas no habían reconocido el nombre antes, se dieron cuenta, era porque la heroína adolescente no era realmente necesaria en Ciudad Go. No tenía misiones a considerar en el área.

Ciudad Go era capaz de cuidarse en su mayor parte cuando se trataba de delincuentes. Para casi todos los tipos de delincuentes, había una división de aplicación de la ley para encargarse. Para la rama especial de sociópatas criminales de la ciudad, tenían sus propios sociópatas del lado de la justicia, por extraño que pareciera. Entonces, eran bastante autosuficientes cuando se trataba de manejar cualquier peligro en su área.

–Esa no puede ser Princesa –decidió Shego mientras miraba la lista de misiones.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Betty.

–Simple, sé que Kim Possible es una artista marcial. Sabemos que puede salir de casi cualquier cosa. Demonios, mira su lema "Puedo hacer cualquier cosa". Tiene una variedad de artilugios para ayudarla… –Shego estaba a punto de continuar.

–¿Tu punto? – la mujer de un solo ojo intervino para evitar tener que escuchar a su amiga divagar y posiblemente olvidar su punto.

–Encontré a Calabaza golpeada en una maldita caja. Estaba aturdida y confundida. Dijo que tres tipos de los que había estado tratando de escapar la derribaron. No tenía nada, excepto una billetera, que estaba completamente vacía. Ni siquiera tenía licencia de conducir. Es casi lo opuesto a esta Kim Possible –explicó la mujer de piel verde.

–Tal vez no es tan rápida para luchar como tú –respondió Betty.

–No explica por qué no tenía nada.

–Es cierto –admitió la jefa.

–Además, solo mira algunas de estas misiones. Detuvo la caída de un avión después de que el piloto y el copiloto quedaran inconscientes, capturó sola a una anaconda gigante en un pueblo, salvó una ciudad de insectos mutantes, luchó con piratas modernos ... –Shego se detuvo y luego solo señaló la pantalla porque la lista de misiones seguía y seguía.

–¿Entonces?

–Ahora, solo estás jugando. Princesa se asusta cuando vemos películas de terror en la oscuridad. Cierra los ojos y dice 'dime cuándo termina la parte de miedo'. Me sorprende que no crea en el monstruo del armario o en el hombre del saco. No pueden ser la misma persona porque mi mascota simplemente no tiene las agallas para hacer nada de esto –señaló la mujer de cabello negro.

–Bien, tienes razón en eso. Oh, aquí hay información personal sobre la chica maravilla. Tiene dieciocho años como tu mascota –comentó Betty.

–Es lo único que tienen en común hasta ahora.

–Sí, parece que la chica maravilla se graduó de la preparatoria a los quince años y tiene un título Universitario en biología y matemáticas. Es bastante impresionante. Ahora, estoy dispuesta a estar de acuerdo contigo. Esa mocosa malcriada con la que vives es no tan brillante. No es tan impresionante, a menos que ser inútil sea un logro. Sin embargo, es extraño que haya dos Kim Posibles en el mundo.

–¿No hay fotos en la página? No es que piense que ella y Princesa son la misma persona, ya que son totalmente opuestas –dijo Shego.

Pensó que habían perdido su tiempo en el sitio ahora que veía quién era Kim Possible al que la página hacía referencia. Su mascota y la heroína adolescente simplemente no podían ser la misma persona. Su mascota ni siquiera mostraba signos de inteligencia lo suficiente como para creer que la chica era completamente humana a veces, por lo que estaba segura de que su mascota no podía ser una genio / heroína adolescente.

–No, no hay fotos. Tal vez tu mascota te dio un nombre falso –propuso Doctora Directora.

–Es posible –admitió Shego encogiéndose de hombros. De hecho, tenía mucho más sentido que su mascota siendo Kim Possible.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim entró en el apartamento sintiéndose completamente cansada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa misión fue una locura, gritó su mente. Se preguntó si Ron nuevamente volvería a ir con ella a una misión después de esa. No era que hubiera sido más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa que habían hecho, pero había sido realmente extraña y agotadora. Había terminado la misión cubierto de todo tipo de líquidos y cosas extrañas. Ella había terminado la misión sangrando.

Tenía una herida en el antebrazo, lo que era totalmente su culpa en lo que a ella respectaba y una de las razones por las que la misión era peculiar. _Debería haber reaccionado más rápido cuando ese tipo vino hacia mí balanceando esa estúpida tubería_, se reprendió a sí misma. Su tiempo de reacción parecía haberse desviado de toda la misión porque los secuaces simplemente no se movían de la forma en que suponía que lo harían. Sus movimientos eran desiguales y parecían ir en cámara lenta y luego súper rápido. Sospechaba que habían experimentado para algún tipo de droga.

Se tambaleó hacia el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Limpió la herida antes de que se infectara o peor, sangrara en la alfombra. Shego probablemente explotaría todo el lugar si descubriera sangre en su alfombra, pensó Kim.

Después de vendar la lesión, fue a dormir una siesta en el sofá. Supuso que dormir ayudaría a que cesara el escozor en su brazo y, con suerte, ayudaría a borrar esa misión de su mente. Todavía no podía creer que no había visto ese tipo con una tubería acercándose, pensó mientras se quedaba dormida.

Shego entró y se sorprendió de que no la hubieran mutilado en la puerta. Consideró que su mascota perezosa podía haber salido como un adolescente normal. Entró en la sala de estar y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a la chica tumbada en el sofá en un sueño profundo, como siempre lo estaba cuando Shego escapó de un abrazo como saludo. Iba a ignorar a la pelirroja y ocuparse de sus asuntos cuando notó algo sobre el brazo de Kim. Tras una inspección más cercana, su mascota tenía vendajes en la mayor parte de su antebrazo. Decidió que averiguaría la razón más tarde. Sería amable y solo dejaría dormir a la chica por ahora.

Kim gimió en un tono aturdido cuando se despertó. Olía a comida siendo cocinada. _Todavía no puede ser la hora de la cena,_ se dijo en voz baja. Acababa de quedarse dormida, estaba segura de eso. Miró el reloj de pared. Bien, se había quedado dormida hace tres horas. Se sentó y bostezó.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras –comentó Shego, de pie junto a la pared de la esquina que conducía al comedor. Venía a despertar al adolescente inactivo para la cena. Tampoco pensó que era correcto que alguien tan joven durmiera tanto.

–No quise dormir tanto tiempo –respondió Kim con una risa tímida.

–¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? –preguntó la dueña del apartamento, señalando con la cabeza hacia la extremidad antes mencionada.

–¿Eh? –dijo la adolescente.

–Tu brazo está vendado. ¿Qué pasó?

Kim miró su brazo y se echó a reír, como si su herida fuera humorística. –Estaba siendo descuidada y me raspé –informó a la mujer mayor.

–¿Usaste toda esa venda por un raspón? –la mujer de ojos esmeralda preguntó.

–Sí –respondió Kim con una ligera risa. Bueno, era un raspón en su opinión y lo había conseguido por ser descuidada en lo que a ella respectaba.

–Eres imposible –comentó Shego con un suspiro y la chica solo sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, su mascota era demasiado incompetente para haber sido una legendaria adolescente maravilla, pensó Shego. Su mascota apenas podía operar la tostadora, por lo que no había forma de que pudiera ser la Kim Possible de ese sitio web. La mujer pálida se sintió estúpida por considerarlo por un breve momento.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim suspiró con cierta desesperación. Tenía el apartamento para ella sola. Su ama estaba fuera y planeaba estarlo toda la noche. Shego contaba pasar la noche con su novio, siempre que no se asustara por centésima vez. Había hecho un berrinche antes de que Shego se fuera, haciéndole saber a su ama que sería mucho mejor compañía que Drakken y por eso, razonó que Shego debería quedarse en casa con ella. Se había tirado al suelo e incluso se aferró a los tobillos de su dueña mientras la mujer se dirigía a la puerta para irse. Obviamente la táctica falló y ahora estaba sola.

La pelirroja pasó por los canales de televisión sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba en ninguno de los programas. Ver televisión no era tan interesante sin tener a Shego allí para que recostara su cabeza en el regazo del oficial. Se preguntó por qué Drakken se seguía asustando de dormir con Shego. No era que hubiera algo mal con su ama. Bueno, nada que pudiera ver y pensó que veía más de Shego que cualquier otra persona. No le importaría ver más de la mujer mayor y proporcionarle más que voluntariamente lo que su ama anhelaba si Drakken quería seguir actuando como si fuera un tipo de monje trastornado, si tan solo se le diera la oportunidad.

Recordó bastante bien a Drakken de cuando interactuó brevemente con él hace tres años en una gran convención científica. Había sido el compañero de cuarto de su padre en la universidad, por lo que su padre le había presentado a toda la familia. Claramente recordaba la mirada que cruzó la cara de su madre cuando su padre presentó a Kim como una futura científica de cohetes. Su madre prácticamente se había burlado de la idea con su expresión. También proclamó a los bi tontos como futuros científicos de cohetes. Parecía que en la mente de su padre, todos iban a seguir sus pasos.

Drakken no había estado particularmente interesado en conocer al clan Posible ni a ninguna otra rama de la familia Posible. Había confundido el nombre de su madre la próxima vez que la vio durante la convención y luego tuvo la audacia, aunque era plausible que simplemente cometiera el error de entrar en una discusión sobre el cerebro; como si fuera un área en la que se especializó, con la neurocirujana. Kim se enteró ese día de que era muy importante hablar solo con expertos sobre su área si también era una experta. Drakken parecía tan perdido cuando su madre comenzó a entrar en detalles sobre ciertas secciones del cerebro y el sistema nervioso que le interesaban. Kim casi sintió pena por el chico cuando su madre comenzó. Fue una vista triste, pero se quedó todo el tiempo porque era como un accidente automovilístico en el que no estaba involucrada. Al final, no estaba segura si Drakken sabía lo qué era el cerebro.

Luego recordó cómo el hombre de piel azul había hecho un berrinche porque sus hermanos pequeños salieron de su conferencia. Los organizadores de la convención dieron a ciertos científicos media hora de tiempo para una hablar, los científicos cobraron tarifas de admisión y todo. Sus hermanos habían ido a la de Drakken porque estaban interesados en las invenciones, y los desastres esperando suceder podría agregar, pero él los aburrió unos diez minutos después de su discurso. Desperdiciaron veinte dólares cada uno para ir a un lugar donde ella les dijo que no podrían pasar. Se negaron a divulgar a qué conferencias se dirigía gran parte de su dinero cuando comenzaron a molestarla. Drakken se había detenido en medio de su discurso para quejarse de que los bi tontos intentaban salir. ¿Qué quería de ellos? Tenían nueve años por el amor de Dios. Era imposible mantener la atención de un niño de nueve años durante más de un par de minutos sin videojuegos o explosiones involucradas. Tuvo suerte de haber tenido diez minutos sin que probaran un invento sobre él.

Kim respetaba el trabajo de Drakken, el trabajo que terminó de todos modos. Pero, todavía no podía entender por qué su ama estaría con un hombre así. Pensó que Drakken era un poco inmaduro y emocionalmente perturbado. Su dueña no necesitaba algo así en su vida. Ya tenía suficiente estrés. Consideró que Drakken podría actuar de manera diferente alrededor de Shego. Oye, la adolescente creía firmemente en que todo era posible.

Para distraerse de Drakken y Shego, Kim tomó uno de sus libros, que terminó unas horas más tarde. Luego fue al microondas y calentó su cena; Shego cocinó antes de irse porque Betty se negó a preparar otra comida para la mocosa de Shego, como lo había dicho amablemente. Kim comió y luego fue a leer otro libro. Estaba a punto de acostarse, pero algo llamó rápidamente su atención.

Kim sonrió y saltó de su desván cuando se abrió la puerta principal. Se unió a Shego tan pronto como la mujer mayor estuvo dentro. Esperó los gritos habituales que no llegaron.

–Ahora no, Calabaza. Solo quiero bañarme e ir a la cama –informó Shego a la chica en tono cansado.

Kim liberó a su ama y la dejó ocuparse de sus asuntos. _Debe haberse asustado de nuevo_, concluyó la pelirroja. El pago por ser un genio era la locura y eso era demasiado obvio para Kim porque Drakken tenía que estar completamente loco para no meterse en la cama con Shego en el momento en el que se presentara la oportunidad.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim estaba sentada en la cama de Shego mientras observaba a la mujer mayor sacar una maleta de su armario. Continuó observando mientras Shego comenzaba a ir a través de su ropa y sacarla. La pelirroja sonrió, pensando que se iban de viaje.

–¿Vamos a alguna parte? –Cuestionó Kim mientras se preguntaba cuándo debería comenzar a empacar cosas.

–Me voy de vacaciones –respondió Shego.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Kim ansiosamente.

–Voy a la costa.

–¿Y no me llevarás? –la pelirroja se quejó una vez que notó al individuo singular mencionado en la respuesta simple. Debería haber sabido que no iba con ella. ¡Su ama era tan mala!

–No se permiten mascotas –respondió Shego.

–Estás tomando al loco hombre azul, ¿verdad? –la adolescente preguntó con un puchero. Recordó que sus hermanos seguían refiriéndose a Drakken como "viejo azul" cuando lo conocieron y que ahora estaba tentada a llamarlo así. Realmente quería llamarlo de otras maneras, pero sospechaba que esas palabras realmente enojarían extremadamente a su tensa dueña. Mientras lo pensaba, Shego merecía unas vacaciones, pero debería estar con ella y no con ese lunático azul.

–Se llama Drakken –gruñó la mujer pálida.

–¿Realmente su nombre no sería la primera inicial? –la adolescente señaló siendo una mocosa.

–¿Quieres seguir siendo inteligente? –Shego respondió.

–Bueno, lo llevarás, ¿no?

–No es asunto tuyo.

–¡Sería una compañía mucho mejor! Quiero venir –gritó Kim mientras golpeaba la cama con los puños.

–Sí, bueno, yo también –comentó Shego.

–¿De eso se trata?– la adolescente de ojos verdes preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–Solo cállate –resopló la mujer mayor. ¿Dónde había una pelota o algo para que hiciera que la chica fuera a buscarla y la sacara de su vista?

–No me llevarás solo para poder saltar sobre él. ¡Vamos! –protestó Kim.

–Princesa, no es asunto tuyo. Eres solo una mascota y no puedes venir. Así que déjalo ya –ordenó la oficial de cabello negro.

–Se va a asustar de nuevo –comentó Kim con aire de suficiencia. Pensó que podría ayudar a su ama a reconsiderar a quién quería llevar con ella de vacaciones.

–¡Cállate! – gritó Shego y sus manos se encendieron.

Kim gritó y decidió sentarse en silencio mientras su dueña hacía las maletas para una escapada romántica en la costa. No le importaría ir y pasar toda la semana en la playa con Shego. Se preguntó cuán enojada estaría su ama si lograba llegar también a la costa.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Kim tiene la casa para ella sola, ¿qué hará con su tiempo? ¿Todo irá de acuerdo al plan de vacaciones de Shego? ¿Y qué podrá hacer Kim para incitar a Shego a golpearla seriamente?

N/T: El fic va a estar un tiempo en pausa mientras traduzco dos fics de Once Upon a Time. Gracias a CheeseChess por su apoyo a la autora de estos fics. Espero que disfrutes profundamente el libro, pronto traduciré también el fic en el que está basado.


	8. Problema Ocho

**(SL) N/A: **No soy dueña de los personajes y no soy dueña de la premisa de esta historia.

**Problema 8: Saliendo por tu propia cuenta... **

_Cuando dejas que tu mascota salga de casa sin supervisión, ¿deja de ser tu mascota hasta que la llamas para que regrese a casa? Si no vuelve, ¿ya no es tu mascota?_

Kim estaba acostada en su cama, durmiendo sobre su estómago y extendida como si hubiera sido víctima de ahogamiento. Había sido un poco extraño ir a dormir en su cama. Tenía un grueso libro en su mano que estaba abierto en la mitad. Se quejó al escuchar su alarma sonar. Era extraño ser despertada por la alarma y no por los gritos enfurecidos de su ama. Deseó que Shego estuviera cerca.

La pelirroja había hecho un par de cosas para mantenerse ocupada, ya que su ama se había ido hace un par de días, pensó que sería divertido. Se acurrucó en la cama de su dueña la primera noche que estuvo sola en casa, pero no fue tan divertido sin que Shego estuviera allí para enojarse con ella por romper las reglas. Tampoco había un cuerpo cálido para descansar, lo que era lo peor de estar sola hasta ahora. Durmió ahí de todos modos esa primera noche, pero no otra vez después de eso.

También revisó las cosas de su dueña solo para ser una mascota traviesa. No encontró nada realmente interesante. Bueno, era solo que todo lo que descubrió, lo esperaba, excepto un paquete de cigarrillos. No había visto a su ama fumar en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, por lo que dedujo que eran para emergencias graves o posiblemente para alguien más. Creía que eran para emergencias graves porque estaban escondidos en una caja en el fondo del armario. Los volvió a colocar exactamente donde los encontró y se ocupó de sus asuntos después de eso.

Kim se arrastró fuera de la cama y fue a prepararse para el día que tenía por delante. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja como desayuno y se lavó los dientes después. Se dio una ducha fría para asegurarse de que estaba despierta. Se vistió con pantalones capri negros y una camisa magenta. Tomó una bolsa de lona y una mochila de su espacio en el desván, se puso tenis sin cordones y salió de la casa.

–Espero que no se enoje demasiado cuando me llame y no conteste –murmuró Kim para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta, luego comenzó a trotar calle abajo.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se levantó de la cama hasta bien entrada la tarde. Estaba sola en la cama. Había ido a la cama sola, para su gran consternación. Bostezó y se estiró antes de arrojar las cobijas como si la ofendieran profundamente. Estaba usando pijama. Se sentía tan tensa, pero estaba bien porque planeaba recibir un masaje profundo más tarde de todos modos.

–Podría necesitar unas vacaciones de estas vacaciones –se quejó mientras salía al balcón de la suite de su hotel y contemplaba la vista panorámica.

La terraza de la mujer de piel verde tenía una espectacular y asombrosa vista de la playa con arena blanca justo afuera. El agua era color aguamarina, como la piedra preciosa, anhelaba ir a nadar otra vez. Ya había pasado muchas horas en la playa, nadando y tomando el sol. Apostó a que se sentiría mucho mejor si salía con un pequeño bikini y llamaba la atención de hombres que ni siquiera quería. Luego alejó el pensamiento.

No había razón para que pensara en algo que ya había hecho tantas veces que se estaba volviendo tedioso, no solo aquí, sino en el pasado. Su mente vagó a casa y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. Esperaba que el lugar estuviera aún en pie. No estaba segura de si su mascota era capaz de estar sola durante toda una semana. Esperaba que la pequeña idiota aún estuviera viva.

–Me pregunto si Princesa está bien. Espero que no haya quemado todo el lugar. No, algo así habría estado en las noticias o Betty habría llamado o algo. La llamaré más tarde y me aseguraré de que esté bien –decidió Shego. Un golpe en la puerta perturbó sus pensamientos. –¡Voy! –llamó.

–Um... Shego –Drakken lloriqueó mansamente desde el pasillo.

La mujer pálida suspiró. –¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la llave otra vez? –preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para dejar entrar al científico.

–No –respondió en un tono indignado cuando le abrió la puerta. Se sintió insultado por las cosas más tontas en su opinión.

–¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? –se quebró.

–Me preguntaba si todavía estás enojada conmigo.

Shego gruñó. ¡Por supuesto, que todavía estaba enojada! Habían estado ahí durante tres días enteros y no habían hecho lo que ella quería hacer. Cada vez que comenzaba algo, él pensaba en una excusa poco convincente para escapar. Estaba preparada para hacer casi cualquier cosa para que él aceptara, pero estaba empezando a dudar que respondiera a cualquier tipo de maniobras eróticas.

Por un momento, pensó que podría tener que amenazarlo para obtener lo que deseaba. Sí, encendería sus manos y le ordenaría que se la follara o muriera. Desafortunadamente, conociendo a Drakken, lloraría si hacía algo así, lo cual definitivamente lo jodería. No sabía qué iba a hacer con él, pero tenía que pensar en algo por su propia cordura.

_¿Por qué no puede ser más como Calabaza?,_ se preguntó Shego y luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Sacudió la cabeza, con la esperanza de expulsar una idea tan vil de su cerebro. ¿Por qué quería que alguien fuera como su indefensa y llorona mascota?

–Entonces, ¿no estás enojada? –Preguntó Drakken cuando la vio sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Eh? Oh, no –respondió en tono distraído.

–Entonces vamas a almorzar –sugirió con una sonrisa.

–Necesito ducharme y otras cosas –señaló.

Shego tomó su ropa y desapareció en el baño. Entró a la ducha y sus pensamientos regresaron a su mascota. Esperaba que la chica estuviera bien. Probablemente todo sería un desastre cuando regresara, pero estaba bien siempre y cuando la adolescente no estuviera herida o enferma. _La llamaré más tarde._

-8-8-8-8-

Kim se bajó del autobús y miró la franja de hoteles por toda la calle en ambas aceras. Inhaló profundamente para captar el aroma del aire fresco del mar, a pesar de que olía el aire del mar casi semanalmente gracias a sus misiones y a todos los viajes involucrados en sus pasatiempos. Aun así, había algo sobre la sal en el aire que rogaba que lo tomaran a su llegada.

–¡KP! –la llamó Ron y movió su mano frente a ella como si estuviera ciega.

Kim le devolvió el saludo solo para hacerle saber al chico rubio que lo había visto y que podía dejar de saludar como un loco. Ron estaba con Monique y Yori a mitad de la calle junto al pequeño auto rojo de Monique. Kim levantó un dedo para indicarles que estaría con ellos en un momento.

La pelirroja solo necesitaba descubrir qué estaba haciendo el escuadrón de porristas antes de salir con sus amigos. Una vez le dijeron que después de registrarse, podían irse, corrió por la cuadra cuando todo estuvo arreglado. Fue y se unió a sus amigos.

–No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esa mierda de porristas –comentó Monique. Solo estaba un poco burlona porque realmente no entendía por qué su amiga, una mujer prácticamente adulta, todavía era porrista.

–Oye, Ron todavía lo hace también –señaló Kim.

–¿Y no crees que me burlé de él todo el viaje? –comentó Monique con una sonrisa divertida. Se entretuvo durante la mayor parte del viaje molestando a el rubio por sus actividades actuales.

–Lo hizo, KP, y fue muy dura aún con mi amar sentado a mi lado –se quejó Ron, poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yori.

–Sabes cómo es Monique. Te arriesgaste al ir en su auto en lugar de viajar en el autobús con nosotros. Deberías haber tomado el autobús –dijo Kim sin simpatía alguna. Sabía cómo iba a ser el viaje después de todo y sabía que era su culpa por pensar lo contrario.

–¿Qué? ¿Y que se burlen de mí como si todavía estuviéramas en la preparatoria? No, gracias –respondió el rubio.

–Estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando a Bonnie ser una perra con Brick como para pensar en ti –le informó Kim al chico. Deseó haber tenido audífonos para evitar escuchar la molesta conversación; su Kimunicador también podía usarse para escuchar música. Desafortunadamente, no pensó en llevar auriculares para aprovechar esa característica.

–¿Todavía está saliendo con él, a pesar de que aún no se gradúa de la preparatoria? –Inquirió Monique.

–Lo que hace Bonnie es asunto suyo. No estoy tratando de que entre en razón porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–Olvídate de ellos. Vamas a cambiarnos y vamas a la playa, así puedo ver a tres bellas damas en bikini –vitoreó Ron.

–Ten cuidado, Ron-kun –le advirtió Yori.

–Ah, cariño, sabes que solo estoy jugando. Mantendré mis ojos pegados a ti todo el tiempo. Mis manos también, si quieres –el rubio respondió con una sonrisa descarada.

Todas las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y fueron a revisar sus habitaciones. Ron y Yori compartieron una habitación mientras Kim la compartió con Monique. No perdieron el tiempo, se pusieron sus trajes de baño y fueron a la playa como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa que alguna vez hubieran hecho. Se lanzaron el agua y luego la realidad los golpeó.

–¡Esta fría! –se quejaron al mismo tiempo, incluso hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo. Rufus se salvó de la helada que era como mil agujas porque estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Ron por una vez y no en su bolsillo.

Los amigos se calmaron y se asentaron en el agua para acostumbrarse. Una vez dejó de parecer que estaban sobre agua helada, comenzaron a jugar. Tuvieron batallas simuladas en el agua hasta que Ron fue demasiado lejos. Levantó a Yori e hizo algo que sabía que le disgustaba: la arrojó al agua a un par de metros de distancia.

Odiaba ser arrojada al agua y no se hubiera visto tan mal si tan solo no fuera maestro de kung-fu muy versado. Las personas que presenciaron el truco se quedaron sin aliento, pensando que iba a ser seriamente herida por haber sido arrojada tan lejos y de manera tan descuidada. Fue bueno que Yori fuera ninja, hizo que el asalto contra ella no pareciera nada, pudo tomar control de si mima y dar un salto mortal en el aire. Aterrizó con gracia en el agua y luego estrechó la mirada sobre su novio.

–¿Qué? –Ron preguntó con voz inocente.

–Tendré mi venganza –juró Yori.

–Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Soy el maestro mono místico en hacer bromas a mi chica –replicó Ron y luego tuvo que finalizar la declaración. –¡Boo-yah! –Rufus lo alentó dándole los cinco.

Yori le ofreció a Ron una sonrisa diabólica, expresión que generalmente amaba, pero sabía que no era algo bueno en ese momento. Luego comenzó a hablar con Kim y Monique. Ron había aprendido en el pasado que cada vez que sus tres damas favoritas se juntaban para hablar y él estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible. Comenzó a moverse, pero Kim de repente estaba bloqueando el camino. Gritó porque apareció de la nada.

–Ron, escuché que ahora tienes ocho cuadros marcando tu abdomen en lugar de seis ¿Te importaría enseñarme? –Kim pidió en un susurro seductor. Había un toque de travesura en sus ojos verde oliva.

–Nah, uso camiseta por una razón–le aseguró Ron mientras apretaba su camiseta y la observaba cuidadosamente. De repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a su espalda. Miró a su lado y vio a Monique serpenteando hasta sus hombros. Era oficialmente un sándwich, todas sus rutas de escape estaban ahora bloqueadas.

–Siento que tu espalda se hizo más grande –comentó Monique mientras pasaba los dedos por su espalda baja.

–No es cierto –prometió Ron con voz nerviosa. Se dijo a sí mismo que se mantuviera enfocado porque había una trampa en camino. Sin embargo, era difícil mantenerse enfocado con tanta piel suave tocándolo. ¡Era solo un humano por llorar en voz alta!

–Ron, déjame ver tu abdomen –solicitó Kim forzando la solicitud mientras se estiraba para tocar su estómago.

El rubio sabía que Kim y Monique eran solo una distracción e intentó seguir diciéndose eso mentalmente para mantenerse en enfocado. Nunca lo molestarían al azar, sin ninguna razón, especialmente con su novia cerca. Pero, se sintió tan bien que no pensó demasiado en ello.

Rufus no era tan fácil de tentar con mujeres con poca ropa y había hecho sus cálculos. Puso todas las variables juntas, el acoso hacía Ron menos Yori, ya que aparentemente había desaparecido de la escena, equivalía a una posición comprometedora para el joven señor Imparable. El roedor desnudo trató de advertirle a Ron que Yori había desaparecido de la acción, pero Ron estaba tratando de defenderse de Kim y Monique. No estaba tratando tanto como debería.

Kim y Monique se hicieron camino tan cerca de Ron como era humanamente posible mientras eran decentes al respecto. Lo estaban tocando con dedos encantadores y sus pechos estaban presionados contra él. Entonces ambas se acercaron aún más, Kim muy cerca de su boca y Monique justo en su oído. Ambas prácticamente ronronearon su nombre al mismo tiempo.

–¿Si? –respondió en un tono aturdido.

–No salgas del agua –le advirtió Kim en un tono bajo y gutural.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, muy confundido.

–Porque estás jodido –respondió Monique riendo.

Kim y Monique se alejaron del pobre chico y Yori salió del agua directamente frente a su novio. Levantó un short azul oscuro que a Ron le parecía sospechosamente familiar. El rubio bajó la mirada. No, ella no lo hizo, su mente gritó. Oh, pero si lo hizo.

–¿Buscas algo, Ron-kun? –preguntó Yori con una sonrisa demoníaca, agitando un poco los shorts. _No hay peor furia que la de una mujer despechada_, decidió en silencio, especialmente cuando esa mujer trató de alegarse en sigilo.

–¡Oh vamos! –se quejó y su rostro se volvió de un excepcional tono escarlata. Hizo una nota mental para nunca hacer enojar a un ninja. –¡Vamos, esto no es genial, amor! –se lamentó.

–Puedes ser un maestro mono místico, pero sigues siendo un chico –comentó Yori, todavía sonriendo triunfante y agitando su trofeo como si fuera una bandera de victoria.

–¡Un chico sin pantalones! –Monique agregó con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que estaba completamente entretenida por la mirada en sus ojos chocolate, pero también se estaba muriendo de risa.

–Uno pensaría que ya habrías aprendido el no arrojarla al agua –comentó Kim, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Estaba tan divertida como las otras dos damas.

–Me sorprendería si Ron Imparable aprendiera algo –bromeó Monique.

–Oh, sí, que gracioso. Solo molesten al chico sin pantalones –gruñó Ron.

–Gracias, eso lo haré –respondió Monique.

Ron regresó su atención a Yori. –Vamos, amor. Lo siento. Dame mis pantalones, por favor –le imploró.

–Tenía la impresión de que le gustabas más sin pantalones –comentó Kim.

–Oh, no vayas ahí, chica –dijo Monique.

–Simplemente declaraba un hecho –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-8-8-8-8-

Después de su rudo juego en el agua, Kim y Monique decidieron tomar el sol un poco. Se acomodaron sobre sus toallas y observaron a Ron y Yori por unos momentos desde la orilla antes de darse cuenta de que la pareja estaba aprovechando seriamente su ausencia. Se alejaron de la playa mientras esperaban que ningún pobre niño nadara junto a la pareja o que nadie hablara japonés en la playa.

–Te lo dije, que le gusta más sin pantalones –comentó Kim.

–Eso está enfermo y mal –declaró Monique, sacudiendo la cabeza como para sacar la imagen de su cerebro.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿No tuviste una vez el descaro de hacerlo en el baño de una discoteca? –la chica de ojos chocolate preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

–Fue una vez. ¿Por qué sigues sacando el tema? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo hizo una vez en un garaje abierto? –respondió Kim.

–Ew, ni siquiera me recuerdes que sucedió. Estoy tratando de detener mis malos hábitos a medida que crezco. Por otro lado, parece que adquieres nuevos malos hábitos de cada persona con la que pasas tiempo –señaló Monique.

–No, no lo hago. Solo soy aventurera. Así es como soy. Siento que necesito probarlo todo una vez –respondió la pelirroja.

–Podría matarte algún día –Monique señaló lo obvio.

–Algo lo hará –comentó la heroína con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros. Era difícil no ser consciente de su mortalidad considerando la mayoría de sus intereses básicos, pero eso nunca le impidió hacer algo nuevo. Demonios, caminar en la calle podía hacer que la mataran, por lo que la muerte no iba a impedir que viviera.

–Amiga, a veces, creo que te falta sentido común –comentó la chica de ojos color chocolate.

–Tal vez sí, pero tengo suficiente inteligencia callejera, inteligencia de libros y habilidad para seguir adelante. No quiero autodestruirme por completo. Solo quiero la experiencia.

–¿Experimentar todo?

–Sé que parece una locura, pero solo quiero la experiencia tanto como quiero ayudar a las personas. Por eso hago misiones y por eso no cobro –explicó Kim.

Monique asintió para mostrar que entendía, a pesar de que realmente no lo comprendía. Aceptó que nunca entendería completamente a su buena amiga, incluso si ambas vivieran hasta tener un millón de años. Había demasiado de Kim para entender; era como cien personas comprimidas en una. Simplemente no había suficiente tiempo para comprender completamente a esa persona.

Monique estaba segura de una cosa y era que Kim siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso nunca se preocupó realmente por Kim, incluso cuando parecía que la pelirroja estaba haciendo algo loco. Kim siempre estaba al tanto de su situación y su entorno. Todavía tenía que toparse con algo que no pudiera manejar.

El par de amigas se relajó en silencio por un momento. Eventualmente, dos tipos se pararon frente a ellas, bloqueando un poco el sol, interrumpieron su agradable momento. Las chicas se tomaron el tiempo de mirar hacia arriba y sabían que los surfistas las estaban mirando por los trajes de neopreno de los chicos. Los surfistas les dieron lo que suponían que se suponía que eran sonrisas sexys. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron un poco.

–Hey, ¿qué tal si vienen a un bar con nosotros señoras? –sugirió el rubia surfista con una sonrisa brillante. No era un tipo mal parecido, pero no era su tipo y tampoco su amigo.

–Mo, mira otra pareja del mismo sexo. Te dije que no seríamos las únicas –declaró Kim con una sonrisa repugnantemente dulce. Parecía que miel venenosa podía gotear de su boca debido a su expresión.

–¿Del mismo sexo? –Los dos chicos repitieron. Luego se miraron e hicieron caras de asco. –¡Whoa! ¡No somos una pareja! –insistieron, alejándose el uno del otro.

–Pero nosotras sí –mintió Monique con una sonrisa similar a la de su amiga.

–Sin mencionar se ven lindos juntos –agregó Kim.

–No nos gustaría interponernos entre ustedes –dijo Monique.

Los surfistas parecían horrorizados por la sugerencia de que estaban juntos. Se marcharon mientras las dos chicas se echaron a reír; obviamente encontraron que lo que sucedió fue completamente entretenido. Respiraron profundamente y se miraron una a la otra.

–Eso nunca pasa de moda –se rió Monique.

–Sí, tienes razón –coincidió Kim.

–Sí, pero solo para que lo sepas, en el momento en que un chico tenga una perforación en la lengua llegué, estás por tu cuenta.

–¿Me dejaras por un chico con una perforación en la lengua? –la pelirroja preguntó en falso shock.

–Bien, con una perforación, un pecho sin pelo y un bonito bronceado. Quizás también musculoso –se corrigió Monique.

–Ahora, eso está mejor –respondió Kim con una sonrisa.

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuándo deberíamos dejar de jugar y empezar a buscar a nuestro caballero blanco? Oh, espera, ya lo encontraste, pero es una mujer.

–Ja, ja, ja –dijo la heroína adolescente secamente.

–Ella no sabe sobre tu inminente decisión, ¿verdad? –la chica afroamericana preguntó, aunque podía adivinar eso.

–No hay decisión inminente porque no se ha tomado una ¿Vamos a hablar de eso cada vez que te vea? – preguntó Kim en un tono ligeramente irritado.

–Está bien, no lo mencionaré durante todo el fin de semana. Nos relajaremos, disfrutaremos del buen clima y tal vez salga con algunos chicos. Bien, puedes ayudarme a conseguir un chico.

–¿Cómo sabes que no quiero uno también?

–Porque tienes una mujer en casa, obviamente.

–Parece que te doy municiones cada vez que parpadeas – Kim suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza.

–Ustedes siempre hacen cosas graciosas. Dejen de actuar como tontos y no tendría nada que decir. Como pueden ver, no me burlo mucho de Yori. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no actúa de manera rara.

–Está saliendo con Ron –señaló Kim.

–Y la molesto con eso cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Aunque no es tan divertido como burlarme de ti por ser la mascota de una mujer o Ron siendo porrista. Hablando de tu extraña actividad, ¿qué piensas de la competencia? ¿Tienen oportunidad? –Preguntó Monique.

–Por supuesto que sí. Practicamos todos los días y la mayoría de nosotros nos presentamos a la práctica todos los días. Tenemos una rutina asesina. Salvo cualquier accidente, deberíamos estar bien –respondió Kim. Practicar era una de las cosas que hacía en su tiempo libre cuando Shego estaba fuera de la casa, a pesar de que solo era una hora de práctica.

–Competiciones independientes de porristas. ¿En qué pensarán después? Animar sin ningún deporte o equipo parece simplemente incorrecto.

–No odies. No me escuchas quejarme de los concursos de diseño de moda en los que estás, ¿verdad?

–No hay de qué quejarse. Son geniales y la mayoría son legítimos –argumentó Monique.

–Al igual que las competiciones de porristas. No intentes atacar mis pasatiempos cuando los tuyos también son muy extraños. Espero que ganemos.

–¿Por qué? No es que necesites el dinero, chica mascota –comentó la mujer de cabello ondulado.

–Realmente te divierte lanzarme esto a la cara, ¿verdad? –la pelirroja preguntó en un tono seco.

–Y amando cada minuto de ello.

–Lo imaginé. Me alegra poder traer tanta felicidad a tu vida –comentó Kim.

–Gracias por tu amabilidad –replicó Monique riendo.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego paseó por la calle con Drakken, quien llevaba un par de bolsas. Estaba escaneando el área en busca de otra tienda de recuerdos, la cuarta tienda en solo una hora. Shego tuvo suerte de seguir teniendo un poco de cordura. El hombre sentía algo por la basura inútil, como las bolas de nieve y los juguetes de cactus con lentes de sol. Shego consideró comprar un regalo para su mascota, pero fue indecisa acerca de la idea porque solo le daría armas si volvía a casa y descubría que algo había pasado. Que el cielo ayudara a su tonta mascota si algo estaba roto.

–Shego, no estás prestando atención, ¿verdad? –Drakken preguntó.

–No, escuché cada palabra que dijiste –mintió Shego. Había dejado de escucharlo una vez comenzó a hablar de muñecos cabezones porque todo lo que podía hacer era imaginarse empujando una de esas cosas cabezonas por su garganta o por su trasero.

–No, no lo hiciste –resopló enojado y en realidad pisoteó con su pequeño pie.

–No sabía que necesitabas que te escuchara. Parece que te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz más que cualquier otra cosa –comentó Shego.

–Agradecería un poco de respeto.

–Y eso es casi todo lo que te doy –replicó ella.

Drakken frunció el ceño. –No te pongas insolente, Shego.

–Siempre soy insolente.

–Y nunca lo aprecio.

–Bueno, usa tu teléfono y llama a alguien que le importe.

El hombre de piel azul gruñó y su furia se hizo evidente en sus ojos negros y brillantes. Shego se encontró con su propio enojo y sentimientos de molestia por lo que decidió que no le importaba cómo se sentía. Él abrió la boca y ella esperó a que su irritación se manifestara verbalmente. Entonces sus ojos negros se suavizaron de repente.

–Oh, una tienda electrónica –dijo Drakken con deleite infantil. –Ven, Shego, tenemos que entrar.

–Por supuesto –dijo sin expresión.

-8-8-8-8-

Una vez que fue de noche, Shego decidió ir a un antro no importando si Drakken quería o no ir y no quiso hacerlo. _A la mierda con él_, declaró en silencio mientras se ponía su vestido verde más sexi. No llevaba puesto el vestido para el propósito previsto, pero no le importaba. _En todo caso, algunos tipos me comprarán algunas bebidas y me dirán que se sienten atraídos por mí. Al menos puedo emborracharme y pretender que la estoy pasando bien_, se dijo. Se puso unos tacones de aguja negros y dejó a Drakken con toda la basura inútil que compró.

La belleza de cabello negro sonrió mientras caminaba por el hotel y recibió el reconocimiento de varios chicos antes de siquiera salir a la calle. Los ojos la siguieron hasta la puerta. Salió del hotel y vio a un grupo de adolescentes al otro lado de la calle. No les habría prestado atención, pero uno de ellos era un cierta pelirrojo que se suponía que estaba en Ciudad Go.

–¡Calabaza! –llamó Shego.

–¿Shego? –dijo Kim cuando escuchó que la llamaba por uno de sus nombres de mascota. Miró al otro lado de la calle y ahí estaba su ama. Ella se dirigió hacia sus amigos. –Chicos, ¿podrían disculparme por un segundo? –Pidió.

–Claro, KP –respondió Ron por sí mismo y por las dos damas.

Kim revisó ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que ningún automóvil a toda velocidad casi la derribaría y luego trotó hacia Shego. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, notó el vestido que llevaba su dueña y le tomó todo su autocontrol no silbar como un hombre lobo. Su mente estaba gritando "¡Maldición!" debido a la ropa, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad evitar tocarla. Luego pensó en la razón de por qué Shego usaría un atuendo así y apostó a que tenía algo que ver con Drakken.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –Exigió Shego.

–Competencia de porristas –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso significara algo para su ama.

–¿Competencia de porristas? –la mujer mayor repitió como si ni siquiera supiera lo que era.

–Sí, estoy compitiendo mañana. Deberías venir y echar un vistazo. Será en ese hotel de allá –informó Kim a su ama mientras señalaba al otro lado de la calle, hacia el hotel de enfrente en el cual estaban sus amigos. También se dio cuenta de que sus amigos señalaban sus muñecas, como si llevaran relojes, para indicar que iban tarde.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Shego.

–Comienza a las cuatro –informó la adolescente a la mujer mayor, que todavía parecía bastante desconcertada. Dio la casualidad de mirar los pies de su mascota y notó que los cordones de la chica estaban desatados.

–Princesa, tus zapatos –dijo Shego mientras señalaba los pies de la adolescente.

Kim bajó la vista. –Oh –murmuró cuando vio sus zapatos. _Las agujetas son tan molestas, pensó._

–Quédate quieta. Las ataré.

–No, está bien. Lo haré en un momento. Necesito irme. Ah, sí, te ves totalmente increíble con ese vestido –comentó Kim antes de salir corriendo hacía sus amigos y marcharse con ellos.

Shego observó cómo su mascota desaparecía calle abajo y no pudo evitar pensar cuán extraño había sido su breve encuentro con Kim. Su mascota no había actuado como solía hacerlo. No fue increíblemente entusiasta ni asquerosamente hiperactiva. No había tratado de abrazar a Shego en absoluto. Incluso había dicho que se ataría sus propios zapatos. Era casi normal, especialmente cuando volvió con sus amigos en lugar de tratar de acompañar a Shego. ¿Desde cuándo su mascota tenía amigos y competencias de porristas?

-8-8-8-8-

–Kim, ¿quién era esa? –preguntó Monique mientras los cuatro amigos caminaban por la calle. Estaban vestidos con ropa normal, imaginando que irían a ver una película en lugar de ir a un antro como lo harían en Ciudad Go.

–Era Shego –respondió Kim como si no fuera nada.

–Pensé que habías dicho que estaba de vacaciones –dijo Ron.

–Lo está. Debe estar de vacaciones aquí –razonó Kim. Wow, todas las playas y habían terminado en la misma ciudad. El universo está tratando de decir algo, pensó de todos modos.

–No es un mal lugar para ir de vacaciones, pero es extraño que tú y ella estén en el mismo lugar por accidente –comentó Monique.

–Extrañamente extraño –agregó Ron.

–Disculpe, pero ¿quién es Shego? –Preguntó Yori.

–La dueña de Kim –respondieron Ron y Monique como si fuera lo más normal habían dicho en todo el día.

–¿Su qué? –la chica japonesa preguntó porque pensaba que había un malentendido o había escuchado mal. Su dominio del inglés parecía acertado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando confundía las cosas, especialmente la jerga.

–Su dueña –repitieron en un tono tan indiferente como antes.

–¿Tu dueña? –preguntó Yori mientras se giraba hacía Kim para obtener la explicación completa.

–Pensé que Ron te lo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo considerando cuánto le gusta molestar al respecto cuando lo veo. Soy la mascota de Shego –dijo Kim a la confundida ninja, no la ayudó a comprender.

–¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que eres su mascota? Eres un ser humano –señaló Yori.

–Sin mencionar que eres Kim Possible –agregó Ron solo porque pensó que agregaría más leña al fuego.

–¿No lastima tu honor ser la mascota de una mujer? –Preguntó Yori.

–Tomé una decisión y puedo vivir con eso. Como dijo boca grande y boca grande dos, no espero que entiendas. Eres bastante normal. Sé que es un concepto extraño, pero no estás viviendo la vida que tengo. Probablemente nunca entenderán por qué puedo seguir siendo su mascota –dijo Kim a sus amigos.

–Tienes malditamente razón –coincidió Monique. –De ninguna manera sería la mascota de una chica.

–Aprendo las cosas más extrañas de ustedes tres –comentó Yori con una risita.

–Lo dice la chica que se graduó de una escuela secreta de ninjas –comentó Kim.

–Oye, no trates de molestar a Yori. Al menos se graduó a una edad regular –defendió Ron a su novia.

–Quince es una edad normal –argumentó Kim.

–Um, sí, tener acné, no graduarse de la escuela preparatoria. Posible –dijo Ron como si fuera un insulto, pero solo la estaba molestando.

–Tiene razón, Kim. Eres tan Posible –se unió Monique.

–Esperen un segundo, ¿quién aquí no está limitada por su nombre? Vamos, díganme –respondió Kim muy en serio. Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Has ganado esta ronda, Posible, pero volveremos –declaró Ron y todos se rieron.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Shego entró en el hotel y miró a su alrededor. Se veía mejor que el hotel en el que se estaba quedando, notó en silencio. El vestíbulo era enorme con lujosas sillas alrededor del lugar y había un área de bar a la derecha. Buscó a un empleado y fácilmente vio a uno que ya estaba mirando su cuerpo a dos metros de ella.

–Hey –llamó Shego y le tomó un momento al joven darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

–¿Um... sí, señorita? –preguntó mientras quitaba los ojos de su cuerpo apenas vestido. Estaba mostrando su abdomen tonificado, ya que vestía un top negro y unos shorts negros. Hacía calor; bien, eso fue todo y eso fue todo.

–¿Dónde está la cosa de las animadoras? –preguntó.

–Oh, está justo ahí abajo, atravesando las puertas de vidrio –respondió mientras señalaba hacia la parte trasera del hotel.

Shego asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y luego se fue en la dirección que el joven le indicó que fuera. La miró muy cerca de babear mientras avanzaba. Era un poco lindo, se dijo a sí misma. Había dejado a Drakken a su suerte, literalmente. Estaba disfrutando de programar todo el equipo electrónico en el que desperdició dinero y ella decidió que era mejor alejarse de él antes de que se volviera loca.

La mujer pálida atravesó las puertas de vidrio y vio hileras de sillas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban ocupadas. No podía creer cuántas personas estaban allí para ver una competencia de porristas. Miró directamente delante de ella y notó que ya había un escuadrón en el escenario siguiendo una rutina. Buscó en el área una silla.

–¡Hey aquí! – llamó Monique y agitó su mano, esperando llamar la atención de Shego. Le daría la razón en algo a Kim, la mujer destacaba entre la multitud. Era la única que parecía no querer estar ahí, piel pálida con un tinte verdoso menta claro, tal como dijo Kim.

Shego notó que la chica movía su mano, pero como no conocía a la adolescente, pensó que la señal era para otra persona. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie más de pie. La chica continuó llamando su atención y luego comenzó a señalar a Shego. La mujer de cabello negro finalmente cedió y se señaló a sí misma, en voz baja preguntó si se refería a ella. Monique asintió y Shego se acercó a Monique, que estaba sentada con Yori.

–¿Eres Shego? –Preguntó Monique.

–¿Quién quiere saber? –la agente de policía respondió, entrecerrando la mirada hacia la mujer más joven.

–Soy Monique, amiga de Kim. Esa es Yori, también amiga de Kim –explicó la chica de cabello ondulado mientras señalaba a la ninja, que sostenía a Rufus en sus manos.

–¿Y la ardilla calva? –Shego preguntó.

–Ratopin, señorita. Es una rata topo desnuda –Yori cortésmente corrigió a la mujer mayor.

–Sí, lo que sea –se burló Shego.

–Bueno, te guardamos un asiento. Kim aún no ha subido –informó Monique a la dueña de su amiga.

Shego se burló de nuevo para mostrar que no le importaba. –Como sea.

Monique pensó que Shego tenía una mala actitud y que no tenía ganas de sentarse al lado de la mujer durante toda la competencia. Shego no dijo mucho y Monique tuvo la libertad de conversar con Yori, por lo que todas estaban agradecidas. Shego principalmente se quejó e insulto la acción en el escenario. Obviamente, no le gustaban las animadoras, algo que Monique podía entender.

Shego no pudo ver el propósito detrás de ser animador, especialmente si lo hacían sin razón aparente. No vio para qué estaban animando sin ningún equipo deportivo involucrado. Tal vez estaban animando su completa y absoluta estupidez, no es que ella lo viera como algo para celebrar. Podía ver cómo a su mascota y los amigos de su mascota disfrutarían de tal cosa. Era una actividad sin sentido, después de todo.

Monique y Yori le prestaron atención a Shego para al menos tratar de entender por qué su amiga se sometía a ser la mascota de la mujer. Parecía una mujer gruñona. Frunció el ceño todo el tiempo que permaneció sentada y no hizo ningún intento de prestarles atención.

La mujer de cabello negro observó hasta que salió su mascota. Pensó que harían los mismos saltos inútiles alrededor del escenario tal y como los otros escuadrones, pero resultó estar equivocada. El equipo de su mascota, especialmente su mascota, hizo algunas cosas que nunca esperaría que hiciera una animadora. Algunos de los movimientos de la pelirroja iban más allá de ser animadora o incluso gimnasta, señaló Shego. Se fue tan pronto como terminó la rutina de su mascota, sin darles a las amigas de su mascota una segunda mirada. Monique y Yori solo la vieron irse.

–¿Parece alguien especial para ti? –Preguntó Monique.

–No, solo malhumorada –respondió Yori.

–Pensé que era solo era yo. ¿Quisieras ser su mascota?

–No.

–Yo tampoco.

-8-8-8-8-

Estaba anocheciendo y Shego se sentó sola en algunas rocas que estaban en la playa. Se quedó mirando las olas en la oscuridad. Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio que su mascota estaba a menos de tres metros de ella. _¿Cómo demonios esa mocosa se acercó tanto a mí sin que me diera cuenta?_ No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba. Se preguntó si sus reflejos se estaban volviendo más lentos.

–Te he estado buscando por todos lados –informó Kim a la mujer pálida con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Shego, pensando que su mascota se iba a poner hiperactiva, cariñosa y pegajosa como siempre. Bueno, como generalmente lo hacía. Su mascota no había sido ninguna de esas cosas últimamente.

–Quería agradecerte por venir a la competencia –respondió Kim mientras iba más cerca de su ama. Notó lo tensa que parecía Shego. Concluyó que Drakken había continuado asustándose. _Que imbécil. ¿No sabe lo bueno que lo tiene? ¿Tener a alguien como Shego queriendo estar con alguien como él? _Imbécil ni siquiera comenzó a cubrir su estupidez.

–Me fui antes de que terminara –informó Shego a la chica en tono molesto, frunciendo el ceño como si perdiera el tiempo con todo el asunto.

–Pero, fuiste y me viste, así que muchas gracias por eso.

–Sí, ¿entonces? ¿Crees que me importa un carajo tu agradecimiento? Eres solo una mascota – señaló Shego.

–Lo sé. Ganamos –informó Kim.

–¿Y?

–Ha sido un buen día. Viniste a verme, ganamos, salimos y celebramos, y Bonnie no me dijo nada porque estaba demasiado ocupada por teléfono rogándoles a los profesores que no la reprobaran. Fue un buen día –se dijo Kim principalmente a sí misma.

–Al carajo lo fue –Shego se burló y dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas de vuelta al mar. No había sido un muy buen día en su opinión.

Kim sonrió y luego miró las manos de su ama para ver que tenía los puños cerrados. La pelirroja ni siquiera pensó en sus próximas acciones; extendió la mano hacia su ama. Y tomó las manos de la mujer mayor entre las suyas.

–¡Princesa! –Shego gritó y trató de alejarse, pero descubrió que su mascota tenía un buen agarre.

Kim no respondió. Continuó sosteniendo una de las manos de su ama. Se llevó la mano a sus labios y le besó los nudillos. La mujer de ojos esmeraldas logró apartar su mano de Kim, que no parecía desanimada. Se acercó un poco más a su dueña, pareció tensarse aún más que antes. Kim quería que la mujer mayor simplemente se relajara y se dejara ir.

La pelirroja se inclinó a una velocidad que Shego no esperaba. Sus labios se conectaron y luego, unos segundos después, Shego sintió la lengua de la chica en su boca. Era como un dulce terciopelo contra su propia lengua y se relajó por un momento antes de que su mente señalara lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer de cabello negro empujó a Kim con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ella. Luego golpeó a la adolescente directamente en la mejilla con rabia y tiró a Kim a la arena. La adolescente no sé molestó en ponerse de pie, se apoyó sobre una rodilla y los ojos miraron el suelo.

–¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, pequeña perra! ¡Quédate alejada de mí y de mi maldita de mi casa! –Shego ordenó y luego comenzó a irse.

Kim asintió y tocó su adolorida mejilla. –Tengo otros lugares a donde ir –murmuró al aire.

–¡Mierda, vete ahí entonces! –Ordenó Shego. Kim no había anticipado ser escuchada.

–Bien –suspiró la pelirroja.

-8-8-8-8-

Para aquellos curiosos sobre el uso del término "kun", es como "san", pero se usa entre compañeros y personas que conoces.

La próxima vez: Bueno, Kim ha sido expulsada de casa, ¿a dónde irá ahora? ¿Qué hará Shego sin una mascota?

**N/T:** Muchas gracias a OBSIDEANFURY V2, jaimescamila112 y a fairytale108 por sus comentarios. Es agradable que haya gente disfrutando esta historia. Significa mucho para mí ya que es una de mis historias favoritas. Prometo que aunque tome tiempo la traduciré completa. ¡Gracias!

(También estoy corriendo los capítulos anteriores, disculpen las molestias).


	9. Problema Nueve

Los personajes aún no son míos; son de Disney. La premisa no mía; es de Tramps like Us de Yayoi Ogawa.

**Problema nueve: Dejando la puerta abierta...**

_Dejaste la puerta abierta y el perro salió corriendo. La lógica diría que deberías dejar la puerta abierta a partir de ese momento en caso de que el perro regrese y pueda volver a entrar._

Shego se despertó con el sonido de su reloj despertador. Se quejó y pensó en darle al dispositivo mecánico molesto un golpe cargado de plasma para terminar con la protesta insultante que estaba emitiendo. En lugar de romper el objeto ofensivo, presionó el botón solo para callarlo. Entonces salió de la cama y caminó perezosamente por el apartamento silencioso para prepararse para el trabajo.

Hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en lo muerta que parecía su casa ahora que solo estaba ella en el lugar. No había quejas por hotcakes a las que tanto se había acostumbrado a negar. No hubo abrazos ni besos en la mejilla antes de irse a trabajar. No había nada más que el silencio sepulcral que envolvía el apartamento. Parecía invadir sus huesos, haciéndola más lenta, incluso mientras trataba de apresurarse por el lugar para evitar lidiar con el silencio abrumador.

La mujer de cabello negro entró al trabajo con una expresión aún más furiosa de lo habitual. Doctora Directora notó la mirada irritada de su amiga y pensó que sabía cuál era el problema. Esperó al almuerzo para decir algo sobre su teoría de por qué su amiga/empleada parecía tan molesta. Pensó que después de una asignación matutina, Shego sería más accesible, ya que había liberado su frustración con algún hombre lagarto mutante que atravesó varios escuadrones de la policía regular. Sin mencionar que literalmente también atravesó sus autos, Sin embargo, Shego era un objeto inmovible cuando la enfrentó.

Shego no se veía mejor cuando ella y Betty caminaron a la cafetería habitual a un par de metros del trabajo. La jefa ordenó su almuerzo habitual mientras que la mujer de piel verde solo fruncía el ceño a la mesa como si quisiera hacer la guerra. Betty suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Se asustó durante las vacaciones, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Betty mientras movía tranquilamente a su té. Shego parecía tener frustración sexual escrita en toda su cara, en la opinión de su vieja amiga de todos modos.

–¿Qué? –Shego preguntó.

–Se asustó, ¿verdad?

–Sí, se asustó por completo –respondió Shego distraídamente, como si no le importara, notó Betty.

–Eso explica tu estado de ánimo... ¿o no lo hace? ¿Algo más sucede? –la mujer de un solo ojo preguntó con voz intrigada.

–Mi estúpida mascota se fue... –gruñó Shego.

Las cejas de Betty se alzaron en sorpresa. –¿En serio? ¿Se escapó?

–Lancé a la perra la calle –declaró orgullosa la mujer más joven; demasiado orgullosa si alguien se molestaba en preguntar a Doctora Directora.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Betty. Había llegado a creer que la mocosa podía salirse con la suya y que Shego no le haría nada serio. Era como si la mujer súper poderosa no quisiera disciplinar a su mascota, por lo que su mascota no sabía que había límites. Demonios, Betty no estaba segura de si había límites cuando se trataba de su buena amiga y esa adolescente.

–Me besó –respondió Shego.

–¿Sí, y? ¿No lo hace a menudo? –Preguntó Doctora Directora. Había visto a la adolescente besar a Shego en la mejilla docenas de veces. Era asquerosamente lindo.

–Puso su lengua en mi boca –aclaró Shego con un gruñido.

–Ah –La mujer de cabello castaño asintió; esa era una historia diferente. Ahora, pensaba que era fácil ofender a Shego, pero estaba segura de que una chica metiendo su lengua en la boca de Shego era una razón justificada para enfurecerse.

La jefa miró a su amiga. Odiaba pensar en lo que realmente molestaba a la mujer irritada y eso era que su pequeña mocosa se había ido, no porque la adolescente la hubiera besado. Shego ciertamente había estado actuando rara desde que encontró a la pequeña gorrona. Pensó en los días antes de que su amiga tuviera una mascota.

Shego siempre había sido reservada y del tipo distante. Odiaba ser molestada con cualquier cosa que considerara estúpida o inútil, lo que era casi todo y a todos en el planeta en lo que a ella respectaba. Rápidamente construyó una reputación de chica mala y esa era la Shego a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Demonios, incluso un par de personas sabían cómo lidiar con es Shego. La Shego que no sonreía, ni felicitaba a la gente, que no se esforzaba por ayudar a una persona a menos que hubiera algo para ella. Shego era una roca que tomó lo que quería, sin preguntas, pero eso fue antes de que consiguiera una mascota.

Betty no había visto a Shego interactuar mucho con su pequeña mocosa porque, francamente, no le gustaba demasiado la adolescente, pero había visto al par lo suficiente como para pensar que probablemente no conocía a su amiga tan bien como creía que lo hacía. Nunca hubiera pensado que viviría para ver a Shego acariciar algo, pero notó cuán gentilmente Shego acarició la cabeza de su mocosa. Shego incluso dejó que la chica con comportamiento de gato asustado la abrazara, la besara e incluso a veces durmiera en su cama. Claro, perdió los estribos por eso, pero eso fue todo. A Betty le parecía inaudito.

Lo más extraño eran las vibraciones que la mujer de un solo ojo estaba recibiendo de Shego en ese momento. Parecía casi obvio que la mujer más joven extrañaba a su mascota. Probablemente se arrepintió de haberla echado, pensó Betty. No entendía por qué su amiga lamentaba tal cosa. No podía permitir que esa pequeña mocosa se tomara las libertades que deseara o quién sabe lo que la adolescente podría hacer. Shego tuvo que establecer reglas, especialmente en su propia casa, pensó su amiga de todos modos.

–¿Cuándo la echaste? –Betty preguntó a Shego.

–Hace unos días –respondió Shego.

–Wow, ¿No ha regresado? –la mujer tuerta preguntó con incredulidad. Pensó que la idiota mocosa habría regresado en cuestión de horas, llorando y pidiéndole a su ama que la dejara regresar a casa.

–No. La chica estúpida probablemente ya está muerta de todos modos –dijo Shego en un tono desdeñoso, desestimando el asunto. Betty asintió porque probablemente era cierto.

-8-8-8-8-

–Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí por un tiempo, Ron –dijo Kim cuando entró en el apartamento de dos habitaciones del rubio. Era un apartamento superior a la media, pero no era tan bonito como el condominio de Shego, eso no la molestó. Lo que la molestó fue que no estaba en casa.

–No es gran cosa, KP. Hay que ayudar a las personas que ocasionalmente salvan al mundo –remarcó Ron.

–¿Ocasionalmente? Acabo de salvar al mundo ayer de una máquina de agujeros negros. Era una máquina ferozmente genial…

–¡No se habla de ciencia! –gritó Ron de puro horror. Incluso se cubrió los oídos por si ella no respetaba sus deseos y continuaba hablando sobre la máquina.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Dónde está Yori? –preguntó Kim mientras miraba con curiosidad alrededor del departamento.

–Tuvo clase de sociología hoy –respondió.

Kim asintió por la información y miró alrededor del apartamento, a pesar de que había estado en el lugar antes. Pensó que podrían haber cambiado algunas cosas desde su última visita, pero todo parecía más o menos como recordaba. Era bastante espacioso, especialmente para dos personas. Ron podía pagarlo porque sus cheques de regalías naco seguían llegando y, afortunadamente, Yori manejó los fondos mucho mejor que el chico rubio.

En la puerta, había un espacio para que las personas se quitaran los zapatos, en lo que Yori insistía. Kim siempre se veía obligaba a quitarse los zapatos, pero nunca se ponía las pantuflas que había para los invitados. Prefería caminar con sus calcetines, lo cual estaba bien para la ninja.

El departamento estaba limpio pero cubierto de desorden. Había libros, diarios y periódicos por todas partes. El problema de ser la casa de dos estudiantes universitarios a tiempo completo era que rara vez encontraban el tiempo para limpiar después de estudiar y hacían otras cosas. La razón por la que tenían un apartamento de dos habitaciones era para que una habitación actuara como oficina y con suerte el desorden se mantuviera contenido en una habitación, pero a medida que avanzaba el período escolar, todo el lugar se transformó en una gran oficina.

–El sofá o la habitación, ¿dónde ésta menos desordenado? –preguntó Kim.

–Bueno, si vamos por proporciones, diría que están casi iguales. Pero, debido al tamaño, el sofá es definitivamente el menor de los dos males –respondió Ron y ambos decidieron ignorar que él realmente había usado matemáticas en una situación normal. Odiaba pensar que Kim podía estar contaminándolo.

–Sería mucho más fácil limpiar el sofá... –reflexionó Kim en voz alta con un dedo en la barbilla.

–Bueno, siempre podríamos combinar fuerzas y eventualmente deberíamos encontrar la cama en la oficina –comentó Ron.

–A menos que el piso la haya devorado –comentó Kim.

Ron se rió un poco y entraron a la última habitación del apartamento. Estaba llena de libros y papeles que cubrían toda el área. Había estanterías; algunas estaban medio llenas, algunas sobrecargadas y otras con revistas sobresaliendo. Había una computadora con un monitor plano encima de un escritorio contra la pared, el teclado negro colgaba del escritorio a medio camino.

–Justo como lo recordaba –murmuró Kim para sí misma. Casi siempre parecía como si una librería hubiera vomitado.

–Sí, hemos tenido la intención de limpiar desde... ¿cuándo comenzó la escuela? –preguntó Ron.

–Eso ni siquiera importa. Vamos a empezar.

–Oye, no es un desván, pero no te prenderé fuego si me despierto a tu lado –bromeó.

–Juro que no, no despertaras a mi lado en cualquier momento cercano.

–Bien. Entonces no te haré la cena todas las noches –respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

–De todos modos no haces la cena todas las noches –señaló.

–Pero si la hiciera, no te serviría.

–Está bien porque no soy tu mascota –respondió.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse un poco y comenzaron a mover las cosas para ubicar la cama que estaba en la habitación. La cama estaba allí por si alguien necesitaba quedarse, como su buena amiga Kim la vagabunda. Sí, ella solo estaba vagando y no iba a ninguna parte en su opinión, como un hámster en una rueda.

–Kim... –comenzó a decir Ron.

–No me preguntes al respecto –respondió Kim en un tono suplicante. Solo por la forma en que dijo su nombre, sabía a dónde iba y realmente no quería escucharlo.

–Lo has estado posponiendo desde que te graduaste. No entiendo el problema.

–Sé que no porque sabes que vas a hacer con tu vida, exactamente lo que quieres hacer de hecho. Vas a abrir un restaurante y administrarlo.

–No te olvides de servir bocadillos jodidamente deliciosos –intervino.

–Cierto. Respeto eso. Demonios, lo admiro. Ojalá fuera tan simple para mí –dijo, con los ojos ahora en el suelo.

–Oye, KP, no eres la primera adolescente que no sabe qué hacer. Definitivamente no eres la primera adolescente que esta confundida. Solo la primera adolescente que tiene todo para confundirse. Supongo que solo tienes demasiadas opciones, ¿eh? –comentó Ron con una risa forzada.

–Ron, sabes cómo me siento sobre el tema.

–Bien, KP, me quedaré callado, pero no hablar de eso tampoco ayuda –señaló.

–Todavía estás hablando –respondió ella.

–Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que ya no eres una mascota? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Lo que estaba haciendo después de graduarme, pero antes de ser una mascota –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron asintió para mostrar que entendía, no era que aprobara mucho su estilo de vida. No era que hiciera algo realmente excesivo porque era casi imposible para ella hacer algo excesivo. Era más que consciente de que podía cuidarse probablemente mejor que cualquier otra persona en el planeta, pero para él eso era parte del problema. Debido a que podía hacer cualquier cosa, en realidad trató de hacerlo todo y por su propia cuenta, lo que pareció alejar un poco su humanidad. No quería decirlo en una mala manera. Lo decía en forma preocupada.

Verán, Ron creía que un ser humano entendía las limitaciones, y como las limitaciones llevaban a las necesidades. Los humanos tenían necesidades, pero como Kim no parecía comprender el concepto de límites, no comprendió que tenía necesidades. Entendió que su cuerpo estaba limitado a ciertas cosas y requería cosas como comida, aire, sueño y que no impactara contra una superficie desde una cierta distancia o más allá de cierta velocidad. Físicamente hablando, entendía las necesidades, pero era lo intangible lo que parecía pasar por alto.

Un par de cosas que notó que pasó por alto fueron los conceptos de seguridad y la comodidad de un hogar. Ron no podía creer la facilidad con la que había dejado su hogar y nunca miró hacia atrás, a pesar de que su familia significaba mucho para ella. Esperaba que superara esa fase y descubriera lo que quería hacer porque se estaba poniendo un poco espeluznante, especialmente cuando decidió ser una mascota.

El rubio pensó que ahora que Kim ya no era una mascota, trataría de poner su vida en orden. Ya no tenía motivos para perder el tiempo, lo que no la había detenido antes de ser una mascota. Quería tener fe de que eventualmente tendría una vida adulta y por eventualmente, quería decir pronto.

–¡Cha-ching! ¡Touchdown! –Gritó Ron tan pronto como encontraron la cama, que había estado enterrada debajo de aproximadamente medio metro de escombros.

–Estaba empezando a dudar que la cama aún estuviera allí –comentó Kim con una ligera sonrisa.

–No dudes del Ron. Aunque, supongo que un vórtice místico siempre podría haberse abierto y comido la cama –reflexionó con una sonrisa divertida.

–Cualquier cosa es posible en este desastre.

–No es un desastre, K.P. Es un trabajo en progreso –la corrigió.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim se estrelló en la cama de la oficina. Ron y Yori todavía estaban despiertos, abarrotados por los exámenes. Kim sabía que lo mejor para ella era irse a la cama antes que ellos y tuvo que irse a dormir antes de que llegaran a su habitación. Tenía que hacerlo o iba a tener que irse porque no podría dormir. Después de una hora, sabía lo que tendría que hacer; iba a tener que irse.

Ron y Yori no querían ser groseros. Estaban acostumbrados a tener su departamento para ellos solos y Yori era bastante gritona. Kim estaría de acuerdo en que Ron nunca decepcionó a una chica que le dio la oportunidad. Por mucho que la gente quisiera llamarlo perdedor, no sabían nada sobre él, especialmente durante sus años de preparatoria. Al menos en la universidad aprendieron que el chico realmente sabía cómo divertirse y pasarla bien, pero no sabían sobre sus otras habilidades y Yori lo mantuvo sabiamente en secreto para evitar que alguien más buscara la destreza de Ron.

Kim sabía algo del secreto, no por experiencia de primera mano (nunca pensaría en hacer algo como eso), sino porque se quedó en su departamento algunas veces y, gracias a que Yori le daba lecciones, hablaba japonés con fluidez. Entonces, por lo que podía decir por los gritos apasionados que provenían de la otra habitación, Ron podía durar aproximadamente una hora o más y parecía saber exactamente los lugares correctos cuando se trataba de Yori, ya que la chica gritaba como si estuvieran aislados durante unos minutos antes de tirarse por el borde del mundo y dejar que el mundo supiera sobre la caída libre. No era algo que Kim se inclinara a escuchar, especialmente porque podía continuar durante horas bajo ciertas condiciones.

Entonces, la pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la casa. No se molestó en dejar una nota porque supondrían que se había ido a una misión o simplemente se había marchado cuando descubrieran que se había ido por la mañana. No era gran cosa porque sabían cómo era ella.

Kim caminó por las calles y pensó en dónde podría pasar la noche. Consideró quedarse con Monique, pero inmediatamente lo quitó de su lista. Monique vivía en la casa de una fraternidad universitaria y Kim había dormido una vez en el sofá. Las chicas que vivían ahí casi le dispararon cuando la encontraron una mañana tumbadas en el sofá. Monique iba a explicar quién era Kim, pero ella desestimó el tema antes de irse, tal como las chicas querían. No quería volver a pasar por eso, especialmente si Monique les explicaba quién era.

Kim fue a la siguiente opción en su lista después de Monique y ese fue Josh Mankey. Solían salir y él era lo suficientemente genial como para dejarla quedarse en su apartamento varias veces antes. Caminó hacia la casa donde Josh se quedaba y fue a la puerta del sótano; era un departamento en el sotano. Llamó y Josh respondió segundos después.

–Kim –la saludó con una sonrisa. Estaba parado en su ropa interior como si no fuera gran cosa y realmente no lo era. Llevaba boxers índigo y sin camiseta.

–No te desperté, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Era cerca de la medianoche, sabía que mucha gente realmente estaba durmiendo a esa hora.

–¿Qué? No, estaba trabajando en un proyecto de arte. ¿Qué pasa?

–Me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí un tiempo. Un par de días, nada más.

Él asintió y sonrió. –Oh, sí, seguro.

Josh abrió la puerta completamente permitiendo a Kim entrar a su casa. Ella entró en su simple apartamento. Definitivamente era un gran paso por debajo de la casa de Ron y Yori. El lugar era probablemente un poco más grande que un dormitorio universitario con una cocina muy pequeña. El piso era de madera seca y dura; parecía estar dañada por el agua. Su cama estaba en la parte de atrás y casi parecía un catre con todas las cobijas hechas un desastre. Había ropa, pintura, papeles y libros por todo el lugar. Había comidas a medio terminar en todas partes, principalmente tazas de fideos. Cajas de pizza llenas de migajas cubrían el área. Si había algo que podía decir sobre Josh era que nunca dejó que los insectos en su departamento pasaran hambre.

–Es gracioso que vinieras hoy –comentó Josh con una linda sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

–¿Por qué lo sería? –preguntó Kim, a pesar de que podía adivinar por qué era divertido. Había escuchado el comienzo de la conversación antes.

–Bueno, tengo este ensayo de psicología... –se detuvo.

–¿Ensayo de psicología? ¿Para una especialización de arte y música? –preguntó. Kim se dio cuenta hace un tiempo que parecía que cada persona con la que se asociaba estrechamente tenía doble especialización en dos áreas que eran difíciles de vincular. Josh iba por música y pintura, Monique hacía diseño de moda e inglés, Yori iba por física y sociología, y la misma Kim había hecho biología y matemáticas. El único que tenía casi sentido era Ron, lo que daba miedo, porque estaba haciendo negocios y artes culinarias.

–Es una clase obligatoria –respondió Josh con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

Kim asintió por falta de algo mejor que hacer. Todo comenzó con ella "ayudando" a Josh con su tarea y eso se convirtió en ella haciendo el ensayo, era como a menudo pasaban las cosas. Siempre actuaba como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero si estuviera tan despistado como pretendía estar, habría abandonado la clase, lo cual ella sabía. Era consciente de que él simplemente no quería hacer el ensayo y probablemente pensó que sería fácil para ella hacerlo, pero ese no era el punto.

A Josh le gustaba parecer ser genial, Kim lo conocía mejor ahora, especialmente porque se había quedado en su casa varias veces. No podía creer que solía gustarle ahora que sabía más sobre él y cómo operaba. No era tan genial como pretendía ser, especialmente ahora.

El problema era que Josh era lindo y él lo sabía. También era encantador, y para tener más tiempo para hacer lo que quería, es decir, trabajar en su música y pinturas, usaba sus encantos para que las chicas hicieran la mayor parte de su trabajo por él. Trató de usar su magia en Kim casi cada vez que la veía, pero en realidad no funcionó. Era consciente de su manipulación cada vez que él intentaba usarla en ella, a diferencia de la mayoría de las otras chicas.

Entonces, ¿por qué la pelirroja estaba haciendo ahora su tarea? Simple, lo hizo para pagar el favor de que le permitía quedarse en su apartamento. Fue más o menos el sistema de trueque por el que vivió su vida, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a hacer el favor primero y luego una persona amable lo devolvería. Josh aún no había descubierto por qué hacía cosas por él, por lo que a veces trató que hiciera más cosas y ella no tenía razones para mentirle.

–Sabes, te ves tan ardiente como lo recuerdo la última vez que te vi –comentó Josh mientras se sentaba junto a Kim en su cama. Su cama bastante dura, notó.

Kim miró al músico antes de volver su atención al ensayo. Se rió para sí misma porque esperaba que Josh no creyera que iba a recibir dos favores en una noche, especialmente si pensaba que iba a acostarse con ella. Se inclinó y comenzó a pasar sus hábiles dedos por su cabello rojo fuego. La besó en la mejilla antes de que ella se girara para mirarlo.

–¿Crees que podría terminar esto, por favor? –pidió Kim cortésmente, como si fuera su ensayo.

–Está bien, está bien. Kim, ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Dónde nos equivocamos? –preguntó en un susurro sexy.

_¿Realmente quiere que responda esa pregunta? _Si era así lo haría. Con suerte, lo haría retroceder.

–Creo que te cogiste a Bonnie durante mi segundo semestre de universidad –respondió casualmente, como si no importara y, realmente, no le importaba. Ya no le gustaba Josh de esa manera y estaba empezando a ver que cuando le gustaba, era solo un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente. Había madurado, pero dudaba que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–Ah... sí –murmuró, finalmente mostrando algo de humildad. Se sentó derecho, lo que lo alejó de la heroína adolescente.

Kim lo miró y sacudió la cabeza un poco. Sí, a ella le había gustado mucho hace tiempo. Había sido su primera vez; tenía quince años. Supuso que lo hizo principalmente porque pensó que sería una buena manera de expresar sus sentimientos por él, ya que se graduaría mucho antes. Quería que supiera que no se olvidaría de él cuando fuera a la universidad. No fue tan bueno como a la gente le gustaba hacerle creer. Ciertamente nunca pensaría en describirlo en términos poéticos. No mejoró después de esa primera vez y pronto se dio cuenta de que era él. Pero ya no importaba.

Se preguntó por qué otras chicas no decían nada, pero también descubrió la razón detrás de eso. Una chica, nunca podría estar segura de quién, pero creía que era Bonnie, hizo parecer a Josh como un monstruo en la cama. Entonces, después, cada vez que él acostaba con una chica, y tenía sexo a menudo, la chica probablemente pensaba que estaba teniendo una mala noche o que simplemente no le gustaba tanto como otras chicas. Ninguna chica quería contar una mala historia de Josh después de escuchar tantos cuentos sobresalientes de Josh porque la chica pensó que se reflejaría mal en ella, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que él trajera su mejor juego.

Kim no era del tipo de besar y contar; nunca había sido realmente su estilo, ni tampoco el de sus buenos amigos. Por lo que, nunca compartió sus malas anécdotas con Josh, ni siquiera con él. Nunca vio el punto de compartirlo con él porque su ego era demasiado grande para que le creyera y se enfrentó a personas que pensaban que eran mejores que el pan blanco casi a diario. Josh creía seriamente que era lo mejor en la Tierra para el sexo opuesto. Sus nociones eran asunto suyo y no estaba lastimando a nadie, por lo que ella no veía el punto de dar su opinión.

–¿Dónde vas a dormir esta noche? –preguntó Josh.

–El piso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí –le aseguró Kim. Había dormido en lugares peores que su piso desordenado. Sabía dónde quería que durmiera, pero ni siquiera estaba de humor. De hecho, ni siquiera había estado de humor después de haber roto con él hace dos años. Sabía que solo eran amigos, pero quería que fueran amigos con beneficios. Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso.

–Oh... –murmuró.

–Sí, Josh. Un favor por cliente –comentó con una ligera risa.

–Está bien –murmuró, haciéndole saber que no creía que estuviera bien.

–Sé que lo es.

–Sin embargo, no veo por qué deberías dormir en el suelo –trató de discutir.

–Debido a que cierto rubio decolorado no sabe cómo mantener sus manos y lengua para sí mismo –respondió en un tono cortés, incluso tuvo el descaro de sonreírle. Había cometido el error de compartir la cama con él una vez que se separaron. Nunca más.

–Está bien…

–Estoy segura que lo está.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Shego entró sigilosamente en la oficina de Doctora Directora mientras la jefa estaba ocupadoa mordiéndole la cabeza a algunos de sus empleados más incompetentes. Se acomodó en la silla detrás de la computadora. Comenzó a revisar los archivos.

–¿Revisando las listas de la morgue de nuevo? –Doctora Directora preguntó desde la puerta.

–No, estoy… –Shego buscó en su mente una buena mentira, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Ya había usado su mejor material días atrás. –Maldición –gruñó ella.

–¿No regresó todavía?

–No –suspiró la mujer más joven. –Pero no me importa.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué solo no sales a buscarla? –sugirió Betty porque estaba harta de encontrar excusas para abandonar su oficina para que Shego pudiera colarse y usar la computadora.

–Porque me importa un carajo –declaró Shego, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la oficina.

Doctora Directora sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Shego no buscaría abiertamente a su mascota porque esa no era la forma en que Shego hacía las cosas. Se sorprendió de que la adolescente no hubiera regresado por su cuenta todavía, rogándole a Shego que la dejara regresar a la casa. Había pasado casi una semana desde que supo que la chica se había ido. Estaba dispuesta a admitir que probablemente estaba muerta en algún lugar y que nadie encontró su cuerpo aún, pero no lo diría a menos que Shego sacara el tema primero.

Shego volvió al trabajo y se dijo que su mascota era la idiota que comenzó todo. Por lo tanto, lo que sucedió no fue culpa de Shego. Estaba en Kim si estaba muerta en alguna parte porque era ella la que no podía seguir las reglas. Además, no era como si a Shego le importara si algo le sucedía a la pequeña tonta.

La mujer de cabello negro siguió con su vida como antes, diciéndose a sí misma que las cosas estaban mucho mejor sin tener una mascota que cuidar. Entonces, volvió la rapidez con la que encendía sus manos cada vez que alguien la ponía nerviosa y era más ágil de lo que recordaban la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta realmente de que había estado de buen humor durante mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a su estado anterior. Para algunas personas, trabajar con ella era lo más parecido al Infierno en la Tierra. Otros estaban seguros de que el verdadero infierno no podía compararse con trabajar con Shego.

Aun así, sus compañeros de trabajo preferirían estar de su lado en vez de con los delincuentes. Los infractores de la ley recibieron muy poca misericordia cuando Shego fue enviado tras ellos. No los mató y eso fue todo. Casi todos los criminales que persiguió Shego terminaron en el hospital. Los únicos que evitaron ese viaje fueron los sabios cobardes que se rindieron en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron calientes.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim se recargó contra la pared; rodeada de la oscuridad de la noche. Pensó que tomaría una pequeña siesta antes de averiguar a dónde ir después. Solo se había quedado con Josh un día y luego siguió vagando. No podía entender el concepto de un favor por un favor. No le habría importado hacer cosas por él si los favores no fueran más allá del trabajo escolar y su deseo de que se acostara con él.

Cuando dejó la casa de Josh, Wade tuvo un par de misiones para ella. Sí que, durmió camino durante el camino a las misiones. Pero, ahora, no tenía nada que hacer y no quería molestar a nadie por lo que se suponía era una siesta corta.

La pelirroja tomó su bolsa de lona con fuerza, a pesar de que tenía el sueño ligero. Luego se quedó dormida justo en el medio de la calle vacía. Fue sacada de su siesta por un empujón. Abrió los ojos verde oliva y notó dos cosas, una era que había salido el sol y dos que había un par de policías uniformados parados frente a ella. No era una buena manera de comenzar el día porque no necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir qué estaba pasando.

–¿Podemos ver alguna identificación, señorita? –solicitó un oficial.

–Lo siento, oficial, pero no tengo ninguna –confesó Kim fácilmente.

–Entonces tendrás que venir con nosotros –le informó.

Kim no podía creer su suerte. Había estado despierta durante ocho segundos y ya estaba siendo arrestada. _Tal vez debería haber regresado y quedarme con Josh, consideró en broma. No, prefiero pasar el día en la cárcel._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Kim ha sido arrestada, entonces, ¿cómo saldrá de este aprieto? ¿Shego realmente ha renunciado a su mascota? Y es tiempo de ver a Shego hacer un par de cosas que nunca pensaría hacer.

N/T: Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz ver sus comentarios. ¡Quédense en casa! Habrá actualizaciones cada par de días. Resistamos la pandemia.


	10. Problema Diez

No soy dueña de los personajes o de la premisa de esta historia.

**Problema diez: ir a casa... **

_¿Cuál es el punto de tener una mascota? ¿Qué hacen? Nada importante. Solo son criaturas molestas. Sí._

Shego se levantó por la mañana como lo hizo todas las mañanas durante la última semana, maldiciendo su despertador y la necesidad del dispositivo molesto. Estuvo muy cerca de romperlo en varias ocasiones, pero recuperó el sentido cuando su cerebro señaló que sin el reloj, dormiría hasta el mediodía y terminaría siendo despedida. Apagó el reloj como lo haría una persona normal después de darse cuenta de que le gustaba su trabajo, incluso si trabajaba con un montón de idiotas.

Tomó una ducha y se vistió. Desayunó pan tostado porque no tenía ganas de comer nada pesado. Su estómago no había sido capaz de soportar mucho durante un par de días. Luego se fue a trabajar, caminando en dirección a la estación de tren. Se recordó a sí misma buscar un auto nuevo, ya que el viejo estaba más allá de la salvación. No estaba segura de por qué había pospuesto comprar uno nuevo, pero se hallaba en su agenda porque estaba segura que se volvería loca si tuviera que seguir usando el tren.

Para llegar a la estación del tren, Shego tenía que pasar por un recinto de la policía regular y, por lo general, no le hizo caso, pero algo le llamó su atención ese día. Se dio cuenta de que dos oficiales uniformados arrastraban al recinto a una familiar pelirroja. Sacudió la cabeza porque en realidad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–Estoy maldita, la pequeña imbécil está viva –murmuró Shego. –¡Hey, ustedes dos! –llamó a los dos oficiales mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Kim sonrió un poco cuando vio venir a Shego. Habría apostado que si alguien más la hubiera atrapado en tal situación, se habría avergonzado, pero no con Shego. Era un poco extraño para la adolescente cómo no se sentía avergonzada o incluso un poco tonta, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que un regañó estaría en camino cuando las cosas terminaran. Por el momento, sin embargo, todo parecía estar bien para la pelirroja. Incluso agradeció en silencio al destino o a cualquier fuerza que la llevó a Shego.

–¿Si? –uno de los oficiales respondió.

–Esa chica que tienen ahí es mía –informó Shego a al dúo. Oye, sonaba bien en su cabeza. Incluso cuando salió de su boca, sonaba como la cosa correcta a decir porque la chica era suya.

–¿Tuya? –Ambos repitieron con los ceños fruncidos.

–Bueno, mi prima –Shego modificó su declaración.

–¿Y?

–Oh, mi culpa. Olvidé mencionar que soy la oficial especial Shego –les dijo con actitud mientras sacaba su placa del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

–¡Señora! –dijeron ambos oficiales y se enderezaron.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay de liberarla bajo mi custodia? –Prácticamente ordenó la mujer de cabello negro.

–Lo siento, señora, pero no tiene ninguna identificación para que confirmemos tal cosa.

Shego lo interrumpió. –Dejó su billetera en mi casa. ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? –exigió.

–¡No, señora!

–De todos modos, ¿por qué demonios están arrestando a la imbécil? –preguntó Shego. Dudaba que su pequeña idiota cometiera un crimen. Sería tomar la iniciativa para hacer algo.

–Es una vagabunda.

–Muy bien, la van a detener por ser vagabunda. Son como un día o dos en la cárcel como máximo. Diviértanse con ella porque mientras lo hacen, voy a hacer que mi jefa arrastré el culo de su jefe tanto que pensaran que está escavando algo. Hará de su vida un infierno y él, a su vez, hará que sus vidas sean peor que eso. Confíen en mí, trabajo para una verdadera perra que no hace las cosas a medias –les prometió Shego con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

Los oficiales parecieron reflexionar sobre la declaración. La mujer de piel verde confiaba en la reputación que precedía a su jefa. La policía regular escuchó todo tipo de cosas sobre la mujer a cargo de los oficiales especiales y odiaban sus agallas más de lo que odiaban escuchar que no había más donas. Era solo que cuando llegaba, ella siempre parecía hacerse cargo de una escena y hacía que los policías normales parecieran niños ingenuos cuando se trataba de manejar un crimen. Shego solo tuvo que esperar un momento.

–Perdón, señora –los oficiales se disculparon y liberaron a Kim.

–Está bien. No pueden evitar que mi prima sea una idiota –respondió Shego.

Los oficiales de policía no estaban seguros de cómo responder a eso, por lo que no lo hicieron. Marcharon hacia el recinto mientras Shego miraba a Kim. Parecía estar bien. Shego no estaba segura de _por qué_ la chica se veía bien, pero decidió que no le importaba. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor por un segundo como si estuviera buscando algo antes de volver la vista hacia su antigua dueña.

–Gracias por eso –dijo finalmente Kim. No estaba segura de qué más se suponía que debía decir. _Tal vez debería disculparme_, consideró en silencio, pero decidió no hacerlo. No iba a decir que lamentaba algo que ambas disfrutaron y algo que sentía que Shego necesitaba. De acuerdo, y tal vez ella también lo necesitaba.

–No tienes esperanza –comentó Shego, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Es un don –respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa divertida y un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

–Estoy segura. Vamos –ordenó Shego.

–¿A dónde?

–A nuestro hogar. ¿Dónde más?

–¿Hogar? –repitió Kim como si no supiera lo que era.

–Sí, a casa.

Kim trotó detrás de Shego mientras comenzaba a caminar por la cuadra. Regresaron al condominio y la pelirroja subió al desván para ver que todas sus cosas estaban justo donde las dejó. Shego no había tocado nada. Miró hacia la puerta cuando Shego la cerró para ir al trabajo de nuevo.

–Entonces, ¿es mi hogar? –se preguntó Kim y luego miró todo a su alrededor. –Sí, es mi hogar –sonrió.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Shego miró a su mascota, que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo. Pensó en la pregunta que Betty le había hecho cuando estaba en el trabajo más temprano ese día; la mujer de un solo ojo deseaba saber por qué Shego mantenía a la chica cerca. Ella preguntó directamente –¿Cuál es el punto de tener una mocosa mimada en casa si no hace nada? –Shego no había podido responder, no sin avergonzarse a sí misma, de cualquier manera, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

La mujer de piel verde había pensado en varias respuestas mordaces a la pregunta. Lo primero que hizo fue contrarrestar el hecho de que la gente nunca preguntaba por qué un idiota mantenía a una asquerosa bola de pelo de cualquier tipo, como un perro, un gato o un roedor, o algo inútil como un pez o un lagarto los cuales ni siquiera podían hacer trucos sin sentido, o alguna ruidosa ave. El propósito de tener una mascota parecía completamente inútil en general. Una mascota nunca hacía nada, sin importar qué tipo de mascota fuera. Bueno, a excepción de esos monos ayudantes o perros de asistencia, de todos modos. Al menos su mascota era limpia.

La mujer de cabello negro acarició el suave cabello rojo de su mascota dormida. _¿Por qué te mantengo alrededor?_ Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, pero ahora que permitió que entrara en su mente, pensó en ello. Había estado pensando en eso todo el día. Creía que muchas personas tenían mascotas porque se les había negado una cuando eran niños. Bueno, ella nunca había sido una de esas niñas que querían una mascota y sus padres no se lo permitieron.

Todo lo contrario, no quería una mascota, pero sus padres le habían conseguido a ella y a sus hermanos todo tipo de creaturas. Odió cada una de las mascotas que tuvieron. Como niña, había visto más hámsters, jerbos, cuyos, conejos, ranas, lagartijas, ratas, ratones, serpientes, tortugas, pájaros, arañas, hurones, gatos y perros que la mayoría de los veterinarios. Sus hermanos tenían una habilidad increíble para matar criaturas, lo cual notó temprano en la vida y supuso que por eso tenían tantas mascotas. Pensó que habría sido más humano por parte de sus padres dejar de proporcionarles a sus hermanos víctimas después de un tiempo.

Entendía por qué los niños tenían mascotas. Por lo general, les gustaban los animales y se divertían con ellos. A sus hermanos les habían gustado los animales, en su manera retorcida. Se divirtieron con ellos y tendieron a darles a sus mascotas entierros decentes, excepto cuando un roedor mordió el polvo y tenían una serpiente también en casa.

Siempre pensó que cuando los adultos tenían mascotas era porque estaban solos y necesitaban algo para darle sentido a sus vidas, pero eran demasiado perdedores para salir y hacer amigos. Bueno, ya no pensaba eso porque estaba segura que no estaba sola. No era social, seguro, pero no estaba sola. Tampoco era una perdedora, se dijo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te mantengo cerca? –se preguntó Shego en voz alta, acariciando la espalda de Kim.

La mujer mayor simplemente no podía responder completamente la pregunta, no por sí misma de cualquier modo. Siempre podía decirse a sí misma que mantenía a Kim por la seguridad de la chica. Kim era demasiado dependiente para salir al mundo real, después de todo. Pero eso no explicaba por qué mantenía a la chica. Solo explicaba por qué se quedó la adolescente.

No era como si Kim pudiera hacer algo especial o entretenido. Se asustó más fácilmente que un niño de tres años, apenas era lo suficientemente inteligente como para operar el fregadero y dependía total y completamente de Shego para casi todo. Mira lo que le pasó por estar sola unos días; había sido detenida por ser una vagabunda. _Estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel_ por gritar en voz alta. No era más que una mocosa molesta.

–Eres una causa perdida –susurró Shego al oído de su mascota antes de besar la suave mejilla. –Pero eres mi causa perdida.

Kim ronroneó mientras dormía como si fuera consciente del afecto que le había otorgado.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego no era la única con amigos curiosos. Los amigos de Kim estaban igual de curiosos, si no es que más, por saber por qué estaba dispuesta a ser la mascota de una persona. No importa cuántas veces lo explicara, todavía no podían entender por qué tal cosa no era degradante. Era la Kim Possible, después de todo. Un ser humano.

–No entiendo por qué te quedas con ella, Kim. Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido –comentó Monique. Su equipo habitual de cuatro estaba pasando el rato; si contaban a Rufus, entonces eran cinco. Estaban sentados en una cabina en Bueno Nacho.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Tiene perfecto sentido para mí –respondió Kim, lo que le valió la mirada de incredulidad de todos, incluido Rufus.

–Has cruzado la línea –bromeó Ron.

–Sí, esa línea, ahora estas del lado de la locura –coincidió Monique.

–¿Cómo demonios tiene sentido para ti? Suena tan sádica tu dueña, me sorprende que no estés encadenada a una pared en su departamento –comentó el rubio.

–O en un hoyo en el sótano –agregó Monique.

–Te pone crema en la piel (1) –comentó Ron en tono brusco, lo que hizo que él y Monique comenzaran a morir de risa.

–Siento que me perdí el chiste –dijo Yori mientras miraba a su novio divertido.

–Tenemos que hacer que Yori vea esa película porque eso fue muy gracioso –dijo Monique.

–Están tomando las cosas por la borda. Shego no es tan sádica –argumentó Kim.

–Amiga, te amenaza con prenderte fuego cuando duermes en su cama –señaló la mujer de ojos color chocolate.

–Pero, en realmente nunca cumple su amenaza. Leo entre líneas con ella. Miro sus acciones y no escucho sus palabras. Me amenaza todo el tiempo, pero nunca me golpea, excepto una vez y fue un puñetazo regular. Un buen puñetazo regular, pero solo un puñetazo regular –argumentó la pelirroja.

El golpe al que se refería podía haber sido mucho peor. Podría haberse marchado con marcas de quemaduras en la mejilla, o peor aún, podría no haber sido capaz de alejarse. Cedería porque había ofendido a su ama, pero a la mujer mayor obviamente se preocupaba por ella de alguna forma porque no le había quitado la cabeza por sus acciones. _Y, tal vez si crucé un poco la línea_, admitió mentalmente.

–¿De cualquier manera ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –preguntó Ron. Le parecía que Kim quería ser quemada, si la mujer odiaba que Kim durmiera en su cama, por supuesto no deseaba ser besada por la heroína adolescente. Sonaba lo suficientemente lógico para él.

–Me sentía realmente bien y ella no. Quería que se sintiera mejor –respondió Kim. Además, no tenía la obligación de hacer lo que Shego quería, ya que estaba por su cuenta.

–¿Metiéndole tu lengua en su boca? Sabías que eso no ayudaría –argumentó Monique.

–Ayudó por un segundo. Me devolvió el beso. Se abrió conmigo, como siempre lo hace. Dejó caer el escudo por un par de segundos y se dejó consolar. Ustedes no conocen a Shego. En realidad no es mala para mí y me necesita cerca. Ella lo sabe, pero no quiere admitírselo a sí misma. Sin mí, se derrumbaría por toda la tensión y el estrés. Si no me necesitara, no me habría dejado volver a la casa –explicó Kim.

–Sabes, odio cuando tratas de probar algo diciendo que 'a' y 'b' es igual a 'c' –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

–Um... Ron, se llama lógica –respondió su mejor amiga.

–Kim, ¿lo estás viendo como una misión a largo plazo? –preguntó Yori porque parecía que la pelirroja se estaba quedando para ayudar a la mujer mayor al igual que ayudaba a todos los demás.

–No, no lo veo de esa manera. Me necesita, así que me quedo. No es un misterio para mí –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Pero por qué te necesita esta mujer? –Preguntó la ninja.

–Le quito una carga de encima. Se encerraría en la reputación que ha construido y no sería feliz tratando de ser así todo el tiempo. La ayudo a relajarse –dijo la pelirroja.

–Pero, ¿por qué tú? –Preguntó Yori. Podía entender que Shego tenía una imagen que quería mantener y esa imagen la obligaba a actuar de cierta manera todo el tiempo, lo que aumentaba la presión a la larga. Pero, ¿por qué no actuaba así cuando estaba con Kin? ¿Por qué se relajaba con Kim?

–Ella no permitirá que nadie más la vea así –respondió la heroína.

–Pero, ¿por qué tú sí? –Monique aclaró la pregunta.

–Bueno, porque no soy humana –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Qué? –todos preguntaron y eso incluyó a Rufus. Parecía lo suficientemente humana desde donde estaban sentados.

–Para ella, no soy humana, así que es seguro actuar como realmente quiere cuando estoy alrededor. Enfrente de mi puede hacer todas las cosas que no hace cuando hay otras personas. Puede ver películas cursis, abrazarme, sonreír, reír y no ser la dura e intensa perra que todos los demás esperarían solo porque soy una mascota. No soy una persona. Soy una mascota. No actuarían de la misma manera que lo hacen cuando están en público si solo estuviera alrededor un gato ¿verdad?

–Pero, no eres un gato –señaló Yori.

–Sí, definitivamente no es un gato –coincidió Ron.

–Incluso si sigues usando esas ridículas orejas –agregó Monique mientras señalaba el disfraz, las orejas negras que Kim lucía en la parte superior de su cabeza; salía de casa con ellas la mayoría de veces últimamente.

–Para Shego, soy el equivalente a un gato. Le facilita las cosas –explicó Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y ti? –Preguntó Monique.

–Recibo dos comidas calientes al día, buena comida debo agregar, un lugar cómodo para poner mi cabeza, un lugar caliente para dormir, y ayudo a alguien. Me encanta la experiencia –declaró Kim con una sonrisa.

Los amigos se rieron un poco. Deberían haber adivinado que diría algo así. Kim actuaba como si la vida fuera un juego RPG, a veces como si necesitara puntos de experiencia para subir de nivel, todos pensaron. Kim, la aventurera, era quien era y, vaya, que estaba teniendo aventuras. _Es tan Possible,_ todos pensaron en broma.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

–Princesa, ¿exactamente qué crees que estás haciendo? –Shego preguntó cuando entró al departamento y vio una de las últimas cosas que quería ver, las cuales eran decoraciones navideñas. Pensó que escaparía de la locura de las fiestas una vez que llegara a casa, pero su imbécil mascota había arruinado su santuario.

–Colocando adornos navideños, obviamente –respondió Kim mientras continuaba con su tarea auto-designada de preparar el lugar para la Navidad.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que celebramos la Navidad en esta casa? –Shego preguntó en un tono que su adolescente usualmente habría reconocido como que su ama estaba molesta, pero en este momento, parecía que Kim tenía una audición selectiva.

–¿Eres judía? Podría quitar estas cosas e ir a preguntarle a Ron qué poner... –Kim comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta.

–No soy judía –aseguró Shego a su mascota.

–Está bien... entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –Kim preguntó porque no estaba entendiendo. Iba a aventurarse en una suposición más por la cual Sehgo no celebraba, pero la mujer mayor no parecía ser de ascendencia africana, por lo que decidió no desperdiciar la suposición.

–No hay Navidad en esta casa –informó Shego a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué no? –Se quejó Kim. Debería haber adivinado que su dueña era un Scrooge.

–Porque yo digo.

–¿Por qué? –Kim se quejó.

Shego no respondió, por lo que Kim se puso totalmente en modo berrinche. Se arrojó sobre la alfombra y comenzó a patear como un niño. También golpeó la alfombra con los puños e hizo un ruido molesto que casi sonaba como si estuviera llorando, pero Shego sabía que era solo una táctica para irritarla.

–Te acabo de decir la razón –respondió Shego con frialdad.

Kim se sentó e hinchó las mejillas, pero eso no funcionó tampoco. Shego se fue, pero eso no impidió que su mascota volviera a su negocio de preparar la casa para Navidad. Incluso compró un pequeño árbol porque iban a tener Navidad en el departamento incluso si tenía que patear, gritar y posiblemente sufrir quemaduras de segundo grado para que sucediera. Llamaron a la puerta mientras se disponía a decorar el árbol.

–Ah, ¿quién demonios es? ¡Calabaza, abre la puerta! –ordenó Shego desde su habitación.

–¡Voy! –Kim hizo un saludo militar antes de darse cuenta que su dueña ni siquiera estaba cerca para ver.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y marchó hacia la puerta. Abrió sin preguntar quién era porque si no era una de las dos personas que generalmente venían a la casa, no le importaba. No era como si no pudiera derribar a alguien tratando de hacerle daño. Resultó ser una de las dos personas que generalmente visitaban. Era Drakken

–Felices fiestas –la saludó el científico de piel azul con una sonrisa perpleja.

–Felices fiestas –respondió. Se dio cuenta que no esperaba que ella abriera la puerta solo por la mirada desconcertada en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de ónice.

–¿Te estas quedando con Shego durante las vacaciones escolares? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Sí, claro. Como sea –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros, mostrando que Shego obviamente la estaba afectando. _De tal dueña tal mascota,_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está Shego?

–En su habitación. Debería salir en un rato.

–Está bien.

Kim volvió a su mini árbol de Navidad. Debía tener cuidado con los adornos porque algunas de las cosas eran demasiado grandes para su pequeño árbol. Ignoró a Drakken mientras miraba el trabajo que había hecho.

–Parece Navidad aquí –comentó el chico.

–Oh vamos, nunca entiende nada –murmuró Kim para sí misma. –Ese es el punto –afirmó.

–Pero Shego no celebra la Navidad –señaló Drakken.

–Celebrará este año, le guste o no –declaró Kim con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba realmente impresionada de que él supiera que su ama no celebraba la Navidad. _Supongo que no es completamente atolondrado._

Drakken no discutió y no hizo otro intento para hablar con la pelirroja. Kim oyó que se abría la puerta de la habitación de su ama y luego se giró para ver en la dirección de donde venía Shego. La mujer súper poderosa llegó al pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar y terminó parada junto a Drakken.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Shego le preguntó al científico.

–Solo vine a hacerte compañía un rato –respondió Drakken. Aw, _es realmente muy dulce_, pensó Kim.

–Deberías haber llamado primero –dijo Shego.

La pelirroja decidió intervenir en ese momento y salvar al hombre por hacer algo agradable. –Hey, ustedes dos –llamó la adolescente.

–¿Qué? –Shego gruñó y miró a su mascota con molestia.

Kim sonrió –Miren hacia arriba –los instruyó mientras señalaba encima de sus cabezas. Miraron hacia arriba para ver qué estaba pasando y vieron que habían caído en una trampa.

–De ninguna maldita manera –murmuró la mujer de cabello negro cuando notó el muérdago estratégicamente ubicado.

Kim sonrió como un demonio mientras Shego y Drakken se miraron entre ellos después de ver al muérdago boquiabiertos. La pareja entonces miró a la adolescente, que parecía bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Shego no podía adivinar la razón por la cual su mascota se vería tan especialmente complacida con su trabajo. Luego volvieron su atención el uno al otro.

–Bueno, es una tradición navideña –murmuró Drakken, lo que hizo que Kim pusiera mala cala.

La pelirroja no podía creer que pensara tal cosa, y mucho menos decirlo en voz alta, especialmente con su novia parada ahí. _¿Realmente es tan maníaco?_, se preguntó. ¿El hombre no sabía cómo relajarse? Ahora, estaba haciendo que pareciera que estaba obligado a besar a Shego en lugar de hacerlo por el puro placer de tocar sus labios. Justo cuando estaba lista para darle al hombre algunos puntos iniciativa, tuvo que ir y echarlo a perder.

–Oye, no me haces ningún favor. Ni siquiera festejo –le dijo Shego a Drakken, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Pueden solo besarse? Es mala suerte si no lo hacen –resopló Kim. No estaba segura de si estaba inventando eso, pero no le importaba mientras hiciera que sus vacaciones fueran especiales.

–¿Y por qué estás tratando de ser de ayuda? –Shego preguntó con una mirada sospechosa en sus ojos esmeralda.

–Te hará feliz –respondió la pelirroja fácilmente.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco. No quería creer que su mascota egoísta sería tan desinteresada como para ayudarla a obtener algo de Drakken, especialmente un beso. Después de todo, estaba consciente de lo que pensaba la adolescente de ella. ¿Kim realmente trataría de ayudarla solo porque la haría feliz? No estaba segura.

Decidió dejar de pensar en los motivos de su mascota y volvió su atención al científico, que desvió la mirada por un momento. El inventor cerúleo giró hacia su novia y luego se inclinó para darle a Shego un beso bastante incómodo, en opinión de ambas mujeres. No fue un desastre asqueroso pareció que más bien apenas tocó sus labios. Aparentemente, _no sabe cómo relajarse... o dar un beso apropiado_, pensó Kim.

La adolescente no estaba segura de si alguna vez había visto a una persona lucir tan incómoda mientras hacía algo de manera voluntaria, y que también era una delicia. Después de todo, Kim sabía de primera mano el placer de besar a Shego. Drakken no intentó hacer el beso más profundo o más apasionado de lo que comenzó, no es que tuviera mucho impulso en ningún área. Se apartó después de unos cinco segundos, incluso antes. Kim no pudo entenderlo. Sabía que si estuviera en su lugar, se habría quedado ahí hasta que necesitara aire.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco cuando Drakken se apartó. En realidad, fue uno de sus mejores besos y ella notó que parecía estar un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. No podía adivinar por qué estaba orgulloso, excepto por el hecho de que no se escapó gritando como una chica asustada. Luego miró a Kim, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, celebraremos la estúpida fiesta –proclamó Shego con un resoplido.

–¡Genial! –Kim aplaudió.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego preparó la cena. No estaba muy elaborada, pero era suficiente para ellos. Se sentaron y cenaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kim cometiera el error de preguntarle a Drakken en qué estaba trabajando últimamente. Shego quería que su cuello se tragara su cabeza o que el cuello de Drakken hiciera lo mismo, lo que ocurriera primero solo para escapar de la inminente protesta. Kim lamentaba haberle preguntado después de unos cinco minutos de él no dejando que nadie más dijera nada.

–Suena complejo –señaló Kim una vez que el científico terminó de hablar sobre la gran arma que estaba construyendo para el departamento de policía de Ciudad Go.

–Bueno, sí, no espero que una niña lo entienda –respondió Drakken de una manera bastante impertinente lo que hizo que Kim arqueara una ceja.

Dentro de la mente de la adolescente, dos entidades se levantaron para luchar entre sí, lo cual era algo frecuente en su cabeza. Una parte de ella, la entidad Possible, le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera callar completamente al explicar su pequeño juguete en un lenguaje tan complicado que ni siquiera sabría que lo estaba fastidiando. La otra parte combatiente era su parte vagabunda, la parte suave, la modesta, y le decía que no era gran cosa. Su opinión no importaba. ¿Quién era él, después de todo? Solo un inventor despistado con problemas emocionales que ni siquiera sabía besar adecuadamente. Estaba por debajo de ella hacerlo enojar y sería molesto. Sí, sí, sería molesto, se decidió, y no le dijo nada al científico. La parte Possible en ella había estado perdiendo muchos conflictos contra su parte vagabunda últimamente.

–Muchas veces, Shego tampoco entiende mi genio –comentó Drakken en tono altivo. Claramente no sabía que era grosero, especialmente diciéndole eso a su novia.

–Sí, donde la parte de genio comienza –dijo Shego con sarcasmo.

–Entonces, señor Drakken, ¿le conseguiste algo a Shego por Navidad? –preguntó Kim mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios encajarían los tres y sus enormes egos en la casa. Tenían que estar desafiando alguna regla fundamental de la física.

–Iba a comprarle flores –respondió.

–Sí, porque es lo que necesito en este momento, más mierda que simplemente morirá –murmuró Shego. Si quisiera cosas muertas en la casa, _simplemente mataría a Princesa_, pensó para divertirse. Probablemente ni siquiera notaría la diferencia porque su mascota estaba dormida casi todo el tiempo de todos modos.

–Sí, a ella no le gustan las flores –dijo la pelirroja. De cualquier manera, pensaba que sería un regalo de Navidad bastante cursi. En su opinión se suponía que los regalos de Navidad eran una gran cosa, especialmente si solo era un regalo. Tenía que ser muy significativo.

–Lo sé... –trató de continuar, pero Kim estaba de humor para ser una mocosa.

–Entonces, ¿no le conseguiste nada? –la adolescente preguntó para estar segura.

–Lo hice –insistió Drakken con demasiada convicción.

–¿En serio, qué? –preguntó Shego en tono intrigado.

–¡Algo genial!–persistió.

–Más bien algo imaginario –comentó la oficial.

–Te compré algo –juró. Estaba empezando a sudar un poco.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está? –preguntó solo para verlo nervioso. Oye, su mascota lo comenzó, pero ahora estaba entretenida.

–¡Yo... uh... lo dejé en casa! –proclamó.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco. –Oh, sí, eso es muy creíble.

–Lo traeré mañana –prometió.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego acompañó a Drakken hasta la puerta y le dio las buenas noches, por fortuna. Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta y luego miró hacia el desván, donde su mascota se había retirado hace más de una hora. Tenía la idea de fastidiar a su mascota y despertarla, solo para ser cruel, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ese sería el regalo de Navidad de la chica.

La mujer de cabello negro se giró para ir a su habitación y al pasar por la sala de estar, notó algo ubicado en el suelo. Al principio pensó que era una trampa de algún tipo creada por su molesta mascota, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si alguien haría una broma en casa, sería ella la que molestaría a Kim. Se inclinó para ver qué había en el suelo.

–¿Qué demonios? –murmuró Shego mientras recogía una caja que estaba envuelta en papel metálico verde. Había una rosa de papel blanco encima. Entonces, de repente, sintió un peso contra su espalda.

–Es una flor que no morirá, justo como lo que siento por ti –le informó Kim a la mujer mayor. Estaba presionándose sobre el hombro de la mujer mayor, acariciando su mejilla contra Shego.

–Calabaza... –Shego no estaba segura de qué decir, pero Kim continuó de todos modos. No estaba segura de si alguna vez en su vida había recibido un regalo, en donde la persona pensara como se sentiría al respecto y solo era una flor de papel. Solo podía preguntarse qué había en la caja.

–Y solo porque no te gusta la Navidad no significa que no tenga que regalarte nada.

–Princesa…

–Realmente me gusta estar contigo y quiero que lo sepas siempre, en todo momento.

–Calabaza.

–¿Si?

–Mira hacia arriba –ordenó Shego.

Kim levantó la vista para ver que estaban debajo del muérdago. Se rió un poco mientras se giraba hacia Shego, quien besó a Kim sin dudar. Kim se sorprendió solo por un momento antes de darle la bienvenida al afecto y a la sensación encantadora. Estaba contenta de haberse quedado despierta.

-8-8-8-8-

(1) La línea de Ron proviene de la gran película: El silencio de los inocentes.

La próxima vez: después de una Navidad tan feliz, ¿cómo puede ir tan mal el Año Nuevo?


	11. Problema Once

Aún no soy dueña de los personajes y no me pertenece la premisa de esta historia. Los personajes van por Disney y la premisa por Yayoi Ogawa, la creadora de "Tramps like Us".

N/A: Si alguien tiene curiosidad, la fiesta a la que Kim estaba haciendo alusión en el último capítulo, de porqué Shego no celebraba, pero no parecía ser de ascendencia africana era Kwanzaa. En realidad es una fiesta afroamericana. Comienza el 26 de diciembre y termina el 1 de enero.

**Problema Once: Teniendo un feliz año nuevo...**

_El papel de una mascota en la vida es brindar consuelo y apoyo a su amo cuando se le llama. ¿Qué sucede cuando la mascota falla en hace eso? ¿Es realmente responsabilidad de una mascota salvar al dueño de sí mismo?_

Kim se sentó en el desván con la espalda contra la pared. Tuvo una gran noche, seguida de un sueño placentero con sueños maravillosos, pero luego despertó en la realidad. Suspiró mientras miraba la pantalla negra de su Kimunicador. _Tengo que hacerlo,_ se dijo a sí misma. Simplemente no sería correcto que no lo hiciera, así que lo hizo. Llamó a casa. Era lo correcto teniendo en cuenta qué día era.

Su problema era que no quería llamar y tener que pasar por una inquisición. No estaba segura si la molestarían con el tema que odiaba, pero había una posibilidad de que uno de sus padres lo mencionara. Aun así, tenía que hacer esa llamada o podrían pensar que algo le había sucedido. Además, siempre existía la posibilidad de que no mencionaran el tema, y si lo hacían, escucharon cuando les informaba que no deseaba hablar sobre el tema. Además, quería hablar con ellos.

–Kimmie –la voz de su madre vino del Kimunicador; su tono era claramente alegre porque finalmente estaba escuchando a su hija ambulante.

–Hola, mamá. Feliz Navidad –dijo Kim en tono sorprendentemente lloroso. _Ha sido demasiado tiempo._

–Feliz Navidad a ti también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? –su madre preguntó con maternal preocupación que Kim no había sabido hasta ese momento que echaba mucho de menos. Extrañaba a su familia, por supuesto, pero no pensó en cómo extrañaba las pequeñas cosas hasta ese momento.

–Lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó. Su voz era baja, pero se las arregló para mantener la calma.

–Bueno, ya todos abrieron sus regalos, así que tu padre y los chicos ahora están jugando con un set de química que él les compró. Si comienzan otro incendio o causan otra explosión, los haré ir fuera –su madre respondió en tono serio.

–Bueno, espero que tengan sus abrigos –comentó Kim con una sonrisa.

–Compramos cosas para ti también, esperando que al menos volvieras a casa para Navidad.

–Lo siento por eso, mamá.

–Está bien. Sabemos cómo eres, pero queríamos estar preparados por si acaso. Entonces, Kimmie, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

–Todo está totalmente bien –Kim intentó asegurarle a su madre. Sabía que realmente era la única respuesta que podía dar, incluso si no era la verdad. Si le contaba algo más a su madre, la mujer se preocuparía mucho e incluso podía ir a buscar a Kim. Sin embargo, al menos decía la verdad. Sentía que todo estaba completamente, totalmente y absolutamente bien por una vez y estaba segura de que si se quedaba donde estaba, siempre sería así.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Las mismas cosas, ya sabes. Rescatar gente aquí, detener a un megalómano allá –respondió la adolescente con voz trivial.

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvas a casa pronto? –preguntó su madre en tono esperanzador.

–Todavía estoy tratando de enderezar mi cabeza, mamá. No es nada contra ti o papá.

–No dije que lo fuera.

–Y no quiero que pienses que sí –dijo su hija. –Está completamente en mí y aún no lo he descubierto.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No.

–Oh... está bien –murmuró su madre y hubo un momento de silencio. –¿Quieres hablar de algo? –preguntó, sonando esperanzada una vez más.

–Solo quiero hablar contigo. No tiene que ser sobre algo. Solo quiero hablar por un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la heroína con un sollozo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habló con su familia y no quería que se convirtiera en algo molesto al hablar de algo que simplemente no deseaba discutir.

–Está bien –coincidió su madre.

Kim habló con su madre por un tiempo antes de que su padre se pusiera en el teléfono. Sus hermanos gritaron algo que sonó como "Feliz Navidad" mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre, pero parecían más interesados en jugar con sus regalos que en hablar con su hermana. Ella se rió de todos modos, porque sí, era una feliz Navidad. Estaba agradecida por eso.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim estaba con sus amigos, sentada en Bueno Nacho, pero solo uno de ellos estaba comiendo la comida del restaurante. Se suponía que debían intercambiar ideas entre sí sobre lo que iban a hacer para la víspera de Año Nuevo. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cuántos nachos podían caberle en la boca siendo el factor del momento; desde luego, sería el que comería entre ellos.

–Muy bien, muchachos, sugiero que salgamos y nos emborrachemos. Y no me refiero a como lo hacemos habitualmente. Quiero decir realmente emborracharnos –sugirió Monique. Kim y Yori parecían bastante escépticas ante la idea.

–Es raro que tan siquiera lo pienses, Monique. De todos nosotros, tú aguantas mejor el alcohol. Incluso confiaríamos en ti para llevarnos a casa después de una fiesta si no estuviéramos tan seguros de que conducir borracha te haría mejor conductora –remarcó Kim.

–Hey, puedo conducir –argumentó Monique.

–No, tienes una licencia que hace legal lo que haces detrás de una volante –comentó la pelirroja.

–Sé conducir –insistió Monique.

–¿También cuenta como conducir si sientes que estas en los carritos chocones? –señaló Yori.

–Gracias por el apoyo –dijo Kim a la ninja, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco. Yori no la decepcionó.

Yori sonrió levemente. No solía unirse a las burlas, pero a veces la arrastraban a la diversión porque era, bueno, divertido. Además, a veces le gustaba incluirse en las bromas. Estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con las otras dos chicas como para burlarse de ellas si se le daba la oportunidad y lo aprovecharon porque eran, burlas amistosas, lo que la hizo sentir más cómoda con ellas.

–Pregunta, cuando dices emborracharnos, ¿te refieres a tomar 'hasta vomitar' o tomar hasta 'desmayarnos'? –preguntó Ron. Por supuesto, sería el que quisiera una aclaración sobre el término "emborracharse" –aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos era bebedor, él mismo incluido.

–¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión ahora que lo pienso? ¿Qué hay que discutir? Esto es lo que va a pasar, vamos a ir a esa fiesta, pero para cuando el tiempo pase, a ninguno de nosotros le importará –comentó Kim.

–No te estoy siguiendo, KP –dijo Ron.

–Sí, también me perdiste, chica –coincidió Monique.

–Temía que solo yo estuviera perdida –agregó Yori.

–Es simple cuando piensas en nuestro modus operandi –dijo la heroína.

–¿Nuestro qué? –preguntó el chico rubio.

–Se refiere a la forma en que funcionamos –aclaró Monique para el siempre perdido Imparable.

–Para la medianoche, Yori y Ron se habrán ido. Estarán envueltos en el espíritu de Año Nuevo y la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que este fluyendo través de sus sistemas estará haciendo efecto, lo que los llevará exactamente donde quieren estar. Ha sucedido antes. Monique, habrás encontrado a un tipo que es alto, sin cabello, y tiene una perforación en la lengua, como pasa en casi todas las fiestas. Para entonces, ya me habré ido a casa porque el alcohol habrá afectado mi mente lo suficiente como para creer que tal vez puedo obtener mimos porque eso será lo que esté buscando –explicó Kim.

–Estás haciendo eso de 'a' y 'b' nuevamente –se quejó Ron, sosteniendo su cabeza.

–Solo voy con lo que he aprendido –señaló la pelirroja.

–Simplemente estás actuando como un Possible mediante el uso de ejemplos científicos mientras intentamos planear un poco de diversión –argumentó Monique y Kim hizo una mueca, obviamente un poco ofendida por las palabras de su amiga. La reina de la moda desestimó a la chica insultada.

–Espera, ¿no encontraste un chico la última vez que festejamos en Año Nuevo? –Ron le preguntó a su amiga más antigua.

–Lo hizo. Alto, sin cabello, y tenía una perforación en lengua si recuerdo bien –comentó la chica afroamericana con una leve sonrisa.

–Fue solo porque tu chico tenía un amigo –argumentó Kim.

–No excusa el hecho de que te fuiste con él –señaló la mujer de ojos color avellana.

–Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, Monique, tú y Kim tienen los mismos gustos. Tal vez deberías ir a buscar una chica –sugirió Ron.

–Puedo ver por qué eso de 'a' y 'b' molesta al chico, no lo hace bien –bromeó Monique, mirando a Kim.

–Las matemáticas nunca fueron su mejor materia –agregó Kim.

–Kim y yo solo tenemos el mismo gusto cuando se trata de hombres. Kim está por su cuenta cuando se aventura con el mismo género. Francamente, quiero ser el centro de atención en la relación. Dos chicas es demasiado drama –comentó Monique.

–No entiendo la apelación –dijo Yori.

–Bueno, para igualar el puntaje, realmente no entendemos por qué sales con eso –bromeó Monique mientras señalaba a Ron, quien había vuelto a llenarse la cara de nachos.

–Espero que nunca lo hagas –respondió la ninja con una sonrisa reservada.

–Mo, no quieres ir por ese camino con Yori –le informó Kim a su amiga. Monique sabía algo sobre cómo eran Ron y Yori, pero no tenía los recuerdos, que Kim realmente deseaba poder reprimir, sobre la pareja cuando estaban en casa.

–Bueno, mira, Kim, si las tres cuartas partes de tu predicción se hacen realidad, está muy bien. Todavía es un feliz año nuevo. Pero, no irás a casa esperando posibles mimos. Encontrarás un relativo chico alto, sin cabello que está perforado en algún lugar, preferiblemente su lengua –ordenó Monique juguetonamente.

–¿Cuándo vas a superar las perforaciones? –preguntó Ron.

–Cuando… –Monique comenzó a responder la pregunta, pero Kim interrumpió.

–Confía en mí, Ron, no quieres ir ahí, especialmente mientras estás comiendo –aseguró la pelirroja al chico.

–Entonces, ¿todavía no tenemos claro qué estamos haciendo en Año Nuevo? –preguntó Yori solo para asegurar que no se había perdido algo.

–Ni idea –respondieron los demás encogiéndose de hombros.

-8-8-8-8-

–Entonces, ¿tienes planes para Año Nuevo? –Betty le preguntó a Shego. Estaban sentadas en su oficina hablando de una asignación que Shego acababa de cumplir.

Si Shego odiaba una cosa sobre la temporada de vacaciones, era que cada lunático que había estado inactivo durante todo el año decidió despertar y compartir la locura que los asechaba en ese espacio vacío que llamaba cerebro; con el resto del mundo. No entendía por qué era así, pero usualmente culpó a que tenían demasiado rompope. Estaba bastante segura de que todo lo que se vendía solo en una determinada época del año era probablemente venenoso. Entonces, su teoría le decía que el rompope convirtió a los maníacos probables en maníacos reales, pero bastante incompetentes.

En el último par de días, la mujer pálida había arruinado personalmente media docena de esquemas para poner de rodillas a la ciudad por cualquier motivo y más de una docena de planes que parecían ser estúpidos por lo que podía ver. Oye, cuando una persona construyó un dispositivo para cubrir la ciudad con pudín de vainilla que era simplemente estúpido, simple y estúpido. Sin mencionar que fue extremadamente molesto.

–No lo que estás pensando –respondió Shego a la pregunta de su amiga sobre sus planes sobre Año Nuevo.

–¿No? ¿Sin intentos de saltar en las piernas de Drakken? –preguntó Betty como si estuviera sorprendida.

–Nada de eso –respondió Shego con sinceridad.

–Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer?

–Nada especial. Limpiar la casa o algo así. Ver televisión y tal vez ver a Princesa armar un rompecabezas.

–¿Verla hacer un rompecabezas? –La mujer de un ojo repitió en tono perplejo.

–Sí, acabo de descubrir que le gusta armar rompecabezas, con piezas realmente pequeñas –respondió la mujer de piel verde. Le había traído a su pequeña monstruo un par de regalos sin razón alguna, insistió, porque se negó a decir que eran regalos de Navidad y Kim solicitó rompecabezas.

–¿Y la ves armar rompecabezas? –preguntó Betty incrédula.

–No hay nada mejor que hacer –respondió Shego encogiéndose de hombros. Solo la había visto una vez, pero no le importaría volver a hacerlo. No era como si fuera la peor cosa por la que tuvo que pasar.

–Al menos podrías salir. Podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

–Estoy bien. No tengo ganas de salir. Solo quiero quedarme con mi mascota y relajarme un poco –dijo la mujer más joven.

–Te das cuenta de que algo te pasa, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –asintió Shego como si no fuera nada.

Betty quería señalar que su amiga estaba actuando de manera extraña, pero decidió no hacerlo. Shego solía salir de fiesta en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Emborracharse y se despertar junto a un hombre extraño al que nunca volvería a ver de nuevo a excepción de que existieran las bromas cósmicas. La mujer de un solo ojo podía ver porque Shego podría querer evitar esa última parte, pero eso no explicaba todo su plan.

–¿Al menos vas a invitar a Drakken? –Preguntó Betty.

–Tal vez. Es lo que haría una buena novia, ¿verdad? –Shego respondió en tono indiferente.

–Supongo –respondió Doctora Directora sarcásticamente.

–Sí, la mocosa no parece demasiado ofendida por su comportamiento desagradable. Supongo que podría venir.

–Lo que ves en criaturas tan patéticas, nunca lo sabré.

–Tienes suerte –comentó Shego secamente. Por supuesto, nunca admitiría que vio algo en esas patéticas criaturas.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego fue a casa y descubrió a Kim tumbada en el sofá como un cadáver. Estaba contenta de que la adolescente estuviera durmiendo profundamente porque de esa manera, no tuvo que ser atacada, también conocido como ser abrazada. Shego decidió molestar a la chica un poco y le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla con el cabello rojo. Kim murmuró y le dio un manotazo a su ama sin despertarse. Después de hacer lo mismo varias veces más, la novedad se desvaneció y Shego ya no se divirtió burlándose de la chica dormida.

La mujer de cabello negro fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos, buscando ponerse cómoda. Por el hecho de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que Shego regresó Kim estaba en casa, ya sea abrazándola o durmiendo en el sofá, fue por lo que Shego asumió que Kim estaría en casa en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Shego olvidó que nunca se suponía que debía asumir nada, pero Kim se lo recordó.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Qué tipo de mascota es? Se supone que debe estar en casa, ¡Así podría acariciar su cabeza y escucharla ronronear mientras duerme! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo relajarme ahora? –resopló Shego cuando entró al departamento después de otro largo día de trabajo para descubrir que el lugar estaba vacío.

Kim había ido a la casa de Ron y Yori. Los amigos acordaron que iban a pasar el Año Nuevo juntos, al menos, los primeros minutos, y luego estarían por su cuenta, por así decirlo. El plan era pasar al menos cinco minutos del año nuevo juntos antes de que Ron y Yori tuvieran que echar a Kim y Monique, no es que necesitaran ningún tipo de persuasión para irse.

Iban a invitar a un par de amigos más, pero ya tenían planes. Entonces, fueron los cuatro, más Rufus. Compraron un poco de licor, aunque ninguno de ellos era realmente bebedor, excepto cuando estaban en fiestas. No consideraron su reunión como una verdadera fiesta. Pidieron un par de pizzas, a pesar de que Ron rogó por Bueno Nacho. Jugaron cartas y charadas durante toda la noche.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego llamó a Drakken y lo invitó porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, era decididamente lo que haría una buena novia. También cocinó por falta de algo mejor que hacer e incluso salió a comprar champán. Compró una gran cantidad de champán en caso de que él quisiera despotricar, por lo que podría soportarlo mientras hablaba sobre lo que tenía en mente. Cuando llegó el científico de piel celeste, la cena estaba lista.

–¿Tu prima se fue a casa? –preguntó Drakken con curiosidad mientras miraba alrededor del departamento y notó que por una vez estaban solos.

–No estoy segura de que mi prima tenga un hogar –comentó Shego. Honestamente, no sabía si su mascota tenía un hogar o no más allá del departamento. Iba con la idea de que la chica no tenía hogar antes de que ella se encontrara con la pequeña eriza.

–¿No? ¿Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo. Cuando regresé a la ciudad y estaba en la estación, DNAmy me estaba diciendo que tienes un gato, pero aún no lo he visto –señaló.

_Bueno, eso explica por qué siempre busca algo cuando viene_, se comentó Shego. Pensó que él había estado examinando para ver si estaban solos o no cada vez que venía por lo que comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Se preguntó a quién más le dijo DNAmy que tenía un gato. Al menos, era fácil salir de esa mentira.

–Tuve uno, pero mi imbécil prima dejó la puerta abierta un día y el maldito gato se escapó –le informó Shego con un suspiro.

–Sí, esa prima tuya no parece demasiado brillante... –murmuró. –Sabes, nunca supe que te gustaban los gatos.

–Lo intenté, pero no funcionó.

–Oh, entonces ¿no te gustan los gatos?

–No, realmente.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste uno?

_De nuevo con esa estúpida pregunta_, resopló en silencio. Estaba harta de escuchar preguntas sobre por qué tenía una mascota. ¿Qué pasaba con Drakken y las preguntas de repente? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar que ella tuvo un gato que no le gustaba tener y escapó un día? Era una mentira bastante lógica, extremadamente plausible ya que los gatos se escapaban todos los días, y tan simple como eso. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de complicar el asunto con detalles? Luego recordó quién era el hombre y cómo amaba lo complejo. Era como si no pudiera comprender un concepto a menos que tuviera alrededor de un millón de detalles.

–Sentí lastima por la cosa –respondió Shego sobre por qué tenía una mascota que no le gustaba.

–¿Por qué? –Drakken preguntó.

–Porque la encontré afuera de mi casa, herida y sola. ¿Está bien? –prácticamente respondió en tono frustrado con el que estaba muy familiarizado.

–Está bien, Shego, está bien –accedió a apaciguarla.

La pareja se sentó y cenó civilmente, lo que sorprendió a los dos. No la sacó de quicio divagando sobre una pistola de rayos que a ella no le importaba, lo que significaba que no tuvo que molestarlo con su ingenio y sarcasmo. Funcionó para los dos. Se preguntaron si era algo de una vez o si sucedería más a menudo.

Bebieron unas copas de champán antes de que quedara claro que Drakken no podía soportarlo. _Gran sorpresa_, pensó Shego sarcásticamente. No creía que fuera humanamente posible ponerse borracho con dos vasos, pero él lo estaba y le había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Al principio, Drakken no era un borracho feliz. Experimentó casi todas las emociones menos la felicidad en menos de un minuto mientras continuaba bebiendo. Eventualmente puso nerviosa a Shego, por lo que comenzó a entregarle aún más bebidas con la esperanza de que se desmayara tarde o temprano.

Después de un tiempo, la disposición del inventor se volvió más alegre a medida que las bebidas seguían llegando. Pero, para entonces, Shego se había emborrachado un poco, habiéndose bebido una botella de champán sola. Él bebió dos botellas antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, era una sonrisa torcida, pero aun así una sonrisa.

–Sabes, Shego... Sabes... Sabes qué... –dijo Drakken.

–Si me lo dijeras, lo sabría –respondió.

–Tienes razón. Sabes... Sabes... me gustas.

–No ¿En serio? –preguntó ella y estando un poco fuera de su juego habitual, no salió como sarcasmo absoluto.

–Sí. Sí realmente. Quiero decir, eres insolente la mayor parte del tiempo y malhumorada, pero eres buena compañía y sé que te importo. Quiero decir, si no te importara, no estaríamos juntos. Vas a lugares conmigo cuando nadie más lo hace y, la mitad del tiempo, realmente escuchas lo que sale de mi boca. Yo... lo aprecio... realmente –le informó mientras hacía todo lo posible por apretar su vaso y terminar la bebida dentro de él.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? –preguntó. Trató de detener la pregunta, pero parecía que su cerebro era un poco más lento que su boca. Bueno, estaba afuera, por lo que al menos podía entender por qué aún no habían intimado aún.

–¿Tú sí? –repitió con una expresión boba y desconcertada en su rostro.

–Tírame –Pensó que podría obtener una razón mientras tenía una excusa para hacerlo y él estaba hablando sobre otra cosa que no fuera uno de sus inventos.

–¿Qué?

Shego suspiró; estaba matando su impulso, no era tan consciente de la jerga como pretendía. Ella decidió tratar de asesinar la noche antes de que él se volviera más molesto. Se inclinó hacia Drakken, por lo general, se ponía rígido por el contacto en general, pero no lo hizo esa vez. Pensó que era una buena señal. Comenzó a plantar besos suaves, pequeños y húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula y él no se apartó. Tenía que ser una muy buena señal, decidió. _¡Gracias alcohol!_

–Shego, ¿qué estás…? –La pregunta de Drakken fue cortada porque ella reclamó su boca con la suya. Lo besó largo y profundo.

–Si vas a correr, ahora es el momento –le informó una vez que se alejó del cálido abrazo.

Drakken pareció considerar sus opciones y luego permaneció firmemente plantado en su asiento. Shego sonrió y comenzó a rasgar su ropa junto con la de ella mientras lo besaba de nuevo. No podía quitar la ropa lo suficientemente rápido en su opinión. Y aunque no la ayudó en su objetivo, no corrió por una vez. Era más que suficiente para ella.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim entró al apartamento, pensando que tendría el lugar para ella sola porque Shego parecía del tipo que festejaba mucho en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Cerró la puerta y notó dos cosas: había un rastro de ropa que iba de la sala de estar a la habitación de su ama y olía a humo de cigarrillo en el aire.

–Entonces, para eso eran los cigarrillos –murmuró Kim mientras subía a su espacio en el desván. Miró al techo por un momento. –Supongo que dormiré sola esta noche. Tal vez debería haber salido con Mo y festejar.

Kim se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en su cama. Giró sobre su estómago y luego de nuevo sobre su espalda. Continuó mirando el techo como si le diera respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera quería hacer. Suspiró; su ama probablemente era increíblemente feliz ahora.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego estaba sentada en su cama, fumando su tercer cigarrillo de la noche. Escuchó entrar a su mascota, pero no pensó en nada eso. Miró a su lado donde Drakken estaba durmiendo; estaba en su lado de la cama. Estaba abrazando las cobijas, amontonadas como si fuera un animal de peluche, tenía el pulgar en la boca y roncaba. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en cómo debería haber pasado Año Nuevo sola.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Shego ha dormido con Drakken y Kim lo sabe, Entonces ¿ahora qué? Kim piensa que su ama es muy feliz ahora, ¿eso significa que ya no la necesita más? Y si Shego acaba de obtener exactamente lo que quería, ¿por qué está frunciendo el ceño? ¡Y qué demonios está haciendo Doctora Directora desafiando a Shego a una pelea!

N/T: ¡Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz compartir estos fics! Todo es propiedad de StarvingLunatic.


	12. Problema Doce

Todavía no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes y aún no soy dueña de la premisa.

**Problema Doce: Consiguiendo lo que quieres...**

_Lo bueno de tener una mascota es que eres capaz de decirle cualquier cosa. Una mascota no puede juzgarte e incluso si lo hace, no sabes lo que la mascota está pensando, la mascota no habla humano. Una mascota es un terapeuta barato en ese sentido._

Kim se asomó por el borde debajo de su espacio en el desván cuando el sonido de gruñidos la sacó de su sueño. Observó a Drakken recoger su ropa y deseó haberse quedado ciega en ese mismo momento. Había algunas cosas que una chica no necesitaba ver al despertarse, un trasero color azul cielo cubierto con calzones blancos estaba en la parte superior de esa lista. Ciertamente trajo un nuevo horror verlo agachándose por su ropa. Se arrojó sobre su colchón y tiró la almohada sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba que la imagen del enorme trasero azul de Drakken desapareciera.

–Quejarte no va a ayudarte con tu resaca –comentó Shego, hablando con el ruidoso inventor. Estaba vestida con una bata corta de color verde hierba, sostenía dos tazas de café. Le entregó una taza al científico. –Además, podrías despertar a mi m…prima –se corrigió.

–¿Está aquí otra vez? –Preguntó como si estuviera irritado por su sola presencia. Ni siquiera la había visto todavía. Realmente se preguntó por qué esa chica no iba a casa algunas veces. Parecía que cada vez que venía, su prima también estaba ahí, como si viviera en el departamento.

–Vino anoche mientras estabas legalmente muerto –le informó. No podía entender cómo alguien podía dormir tan profundamente, a excepción de su mascota perezosa de todos modos.

–¿Por qué no se va a casa?

–Estoy segura que ella piensa lo mismo de ti.

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste que tenías una prima?

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te chupabas el pulgar? –respondió. Si él quería ir insulto a insulto, ella podía hacerlo todo el día. Demonios, incluso llamaría al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma solo para seguir molestándolo porque podría hacerla sentir un poco mejor por todo.

–¡Solo fue una vez! –replicó.

–Oh, ¿te refieres a anoche?

–Puedes ser muy malhumorada, ¿lo sabes?

–Voy con mis puntos fuertes –comentó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

–Pensé que me tendrías un poco más de respeto después de anoche –declaró, hinchando el pecho como si hubiera hecho algo anoche.

Shego luchó consigo misma para no reírse abiertamente, pero puso los ojos en blanco porque parecía una obligación hacerlo en tal situación. Si fuera tan inteligente como pensaba que lo era, entonces nunca mencionaría lo de anoche por el resto de sus vidas. Algunas tragedias solo necesitaban permanecer muertas y enterradas, anoche definitivamente era una de esas cosas, o eso creía Shego de todos modos. Pareció que quisiera discutir sobre el asunto, pero para su sorpresa, ni siquiera ella podía llegar a ser tan malvada como para reventar su burbuja. _Algo debe estar mal conmigo._ _Quizás estoy enferma._ Explicaría su comportamiento, después de todo.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim escuchó como la pareja discutió hasta que se fueron a trabajar. Se quejó mientras rodaba. Parecía que el idiota azul cielo no hacía feliz a su ama como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Suspiró; al parecer, tendría que estar alrededor un poco más. No es que se quejara ni nada.

–Y pensar que me iba a ir hoy, pero Shego está tan malhumorada como siempre. ¿Él está realmente tan malditamente loco? –Kim se preguntó en voz alta.

La pelirroja durmió un par de horas más antes que el deber llamara y el familiar pitido interrumpió su cómodo descanso. Habló con Wade y se enteró por qué la necesitaban. Luego se dio un baño y fue a hacer las cosas heroicas.

Para Kim, una de las mejores cosas de ser una heroína, además de ayudar a las personas, fue la caída libre. Le encantaba la caída libre, principalmente porque en realidad solo había un camino a seguir y era directamente hacia abajo. En caída libre, no se tomó ninguna decisión, no hubo discusión y no hubo expectativas reales. Solo tenía que bajar como lo exigían las leyes de la gravedad. Claro, podía retrasarlo y moverse un poco, pero al final, todavía tenía que bajar y eso fue genial en lo que a ella respecta.

–Hola, Kim, ¿cómo estuvo tu año nuevo? –preguntó Wade mientras la pelirroja salía de un avión sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

–Estuvo bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? ¿Fuiste a una fiesta? –bromeó.

–Online –respondió con una sonrisa.

–El mismo viejo Wade, no importa la edad que tengamos.

–Mira quién habla.

–Tienes razón –se rió Kim.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego estuvo agradecida de apartar su mente de todo debido a que había una asignación esperando por ella cuando llegó al trabajo. Fue enviada a perseguir un ninja. Lo que estaba haciendo el ninja a plena luz del día estaba más allá de ella. Admitió que nadie vio venir al ninja. Una persona que hizo un sigiloso robo a la luz del día fue tan aleatoria que el tipo casi se escapó. _Casi_ era la palabra clave porque Shego no iba a ceder, ya que era su asignación.

La mujer pálida rápidamente descubrió por qué le fue entregada. Era hábil y tenía un par de talentos con los que la policía regular no quería molestarse. No le importaba lo que él pudiera hacer. Estaba decidida a derribarlo. Ahora, corrían a través de la ciudad, teniendo batallas cortas pero duras en el camino.

El par se detuvo en medio del tráfico para tener otra de sus pequeñas confrontaciones. Shego encendió sus manos y fue tras el hombre vestido completamente de negro. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura amarilla cuando se giró para enfrentarla y ella supo que actuaba como un escudo, protegiéndolo de muchos de sus buenos movimientos. Hicieron detenerse a los autos cuando comenzaron su baile mortal por cuarta vez en más de una hora.

La mujer de cabello negro no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había tantos ninjas en Ciudad Go. ¿Los artistas marciales realmente no tenían nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que ponerse sus uniformes ninja y salir a robar cosas mientras ella estaba en horario de trabajo? ¿Qué está mal con la gente? Parecía que a veces toda la ciudad entera estaba fuera de juicio.

Shego esquivó una patada de su oponente y logró agarrarlo de su pierna antes de que retirara completamente la extremidad. Arrojó al ninja a un auto detenido. Gruñó por el impacto y Shego fue hacia él mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Él evitó un puñetazo y la derribó con una patada. Cuando cayó al suelo, él sacó una espada corta de detrás de su espalda. Obviamente pensó que la tenía ya que trató de atacarla con la espada, pero Shego atrapó el arma entre sus palmas cargadas de plasma.

–¿Alguna vez te preguntaste a qué temperatura se derrite el acero? –comentó Shego como la espada se redujo a un líquido en sus manos.

El ninja jadeó y decidió poner algo de espacio entre ellos tratando de evitar lidiar con manos tan peligrosas. Fue una decisión bastante sabia en su opinión, pero no iba a salvarlo en lo que a ella concernía. Se alejó saltando por el techo de los autos, pero Shego estaba justo detrás de él. El ladrón comenzó a arrojarle estrellas de cuatro puntas, que estaban rodeadas de una tenue luz amarilla. Supuso que él tenía sus propios talentos energéticos. Ella respondió lanzándole explosiones de plasma. Golpeó los proyectiles con sus poderes y se desintegraron antes de tocarla.

El ninja se dirigió hacia un autobús y Shego pensó que pudo haberlo perdido ya que desapareció de su vista. Estaba teniendo un mal día, consideró, y luego escuchó el claxon de automóviles sonando junto con un sonido de impacto. Saltó sobre el autobús y vio al ninja tirado en la calle con una multitud que comenzaba a reunirse. Aparentemente, no era la única que tenía un mal día.

–Hijo de puta, la jefa me comerá la cabeza hasta los hombros si ese bastardo está muerto –murmuró Shego mientras iba a ver al ninja.

–¡Salió de la nada! –declaró un hombre en la calle, defendiendo a la conductora del SUV. La mujer parecía estar en completo shock.

–¡Está bien! –Dijo Shego, mostrando su placa para que todos retrocedieran. Al mirar el vehículo, vio una enorme abolladura en forma de cuerpo en la parte delantera.

La mujer súper poderosa descubrió que el ladrón estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba y su pulso era bastante bueno para una persona que acaba de ser golpeada por un SUV. Llamó a una ambulancia, que apareció en poco tiempo y estaba agradecida porque no quería quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo. Dio la casualidad de que la mujer que golpeó al ninja estaba histérica sobre el accidente, llorando, caminando en círculos y agarrando a la policía especial cada pocos segundos. Shego no quería tener que explicarle más de una vez que estaba bien porque el tipo era un criminal. Sin mencionar que su aura dorada lo protegía bastante bien de cualquier herida grave, por lo que no había razón para que la mujer se preocupara tanto.

Shego recuperó los artículos robados mientras el ninja fue llevado al hospital. Cuando lo desenmascararon y lo identificaron, resultó que trabajaba para una compañía rival y que había robado algún tipo de planos de un arma para la compañía, buscando avanzar en el mundo corporativo con la tecnología única. A Shego no le importó porque, una vez que estuvo en el hospital, era el problema de otra persona.

–Buen trabajo, Shego –Doctora Directora la felicitó cuando la mujer pálida regresó al cuartel general.

–¿Buen trabajo? –Shego repitió en tono perplejo. –¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso? –demandó.

Doctora Directora arqueó una ceja ante la reacción de su empleada ante un cumplido real. Al principio, consideró que era porque raramente halagaba a alguien y, de todos modos, Shego no recibía los cumplidos bien. Siempre le parecían como una especie de insulto indirecto. Pero, podía ver que Shego no lo estaba tomando como la ofensa habitual.

–Obviamente estás en uno de tus estados de ánimo. ¿Qué esta mal, el gatito huyó de nuevo? –la mujer de un ojo preguntó.

–No –respondió Shego.

–¿Drakken se asustó?

–No.

–¿Entonces qué?

–Ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso ahora –respondió Shego con un suspiro frustrado. Realmente solo quería romper algo.

–¿Estás segura?

–Afirmativo.

–¿Alguna vez vas a querer hablar sobre ello o voy a tener que llevarte al gimnasio y golpearte? –Preguntó Doctora Directora con una sonrisa.

–¿Golpearme? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me venciste en una batalla? –respondió Shego en un tono desafiante.

–Hoy.

–Eso es todo. Al gimnasio. Te estoy pateando el trasero –declaró la mujer más joven mientras señalaba la puerta.

Doctora Directora solo rió y lideró el camino hacia el gimnasio que estaba localizado escaleras abajo. Ella y Shego fueron a las esteras. El gimnasio estaba casi vacío porque todos estaban trabajando gracias a la oleada de villanía que todos sabían que no disminuiría hasta aproximadamente el final del mes o estaban en casa porque para ellos todavía eran vacaciones.

Shego a menudo pensaba en el mal de las vacaciones, sabía que la mayoría de la gente nunca entendería, pero había llegado a una conclusión, a través de una lógica muy sólida en su opinión. Que las vacaciones eran malas por la excesiva indulgencia que la gente disfrutaba durante la celebración. Los días festivos promovieron un comportamiento hedonista que muchas personas simplemente no podían controlar después experimentar. Pensó que era una tontería porque si la gente dejaba de fingir ser tan desinteresada y correcta todo el tiempo, no necesitarían la excusa de una fiesta de ningún tipo para liberarse. Si las personas simplemente dejaran que el placer de vivir los envolviera y apreciaban ese simple hecho, no se irían por la borda e incluso si lo hicieran, no sería tan molesto porque no estaría tan fuera de la norma. Tenía sentido para ella.

–Oye, deja de divagar en tu mente –dijo Betty a la mujer más joven.

–Me estaba poniendo filosófica –admitió Shego tímidamente.

–Necesitas detenerte. La última vez que te pusiste filosófica, le dijiste a tu hermano mayor donde podía meterse un palo si es que le quedaba espacio y luego le dijiste a dónde se podía ir –le recordó Betty con una sonrisa.

–Dudo que tengo espacio, como sea. Quiero decir, su gran cabeza tiene que ocupar la mayor parte del espacio –comentó Shego.

La jefa volvió a reírse y luego, de repente, ambas se pusieron en posición de lucha. Se rodearon, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de iniciar la batalla que estaban a punto de comenzar. Pensaron en la última vez que se enfrentaron y se dieron cuenta de que había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se enfrentaron por más de un minuto; habían estado ocupadas trabajando.

–Espero que no estés fuera de práctica –se burló Shego de la mujer mayor.

–Simplemente no llores con tu mami cuando te pateé el trasero –respondió la jefa.

–He aprendido mejor.

Betty se rió y luego fue a la mujer pálida en un instante, esperando atraparla por sorpresa. La mujer de cabello negro rápidamente se puso a la defensiva cuando su oponente la atacó rápidamente. Shego silenciosamente admitió que en su mayoría el trabajo de escritorio no le quitaba la habilidad a su amiga. Betty todavía tenía velocidad y flexibilidad. Dio unos buenos golpes antes de que Shego decidiera que ya era suficiente.

–Es como en la preparatoria –comentó Betty mientras bloqueaba una patada que la mujer pálida había apuntado a su cabeza.

–Eso fue jodidamente estúpido –respondió la mujer de piel verde mientras recuperaba su pierna y esquivaba varios golpes de su oponente. Era más rápida de lo que recordaba Betty; aparentemente, Shego todavía estaba mejorando.

–Solo estaba tratando de ayudar –dijo la mujer de cabello castaño, sabiendo el incidente del pasado al que se refería su amiga.

–Por eso ya no pido tu ayuda nunca más.

–No preguntaste esa vez.

–Obviamente había una razón para eso –comentó Shego mientras intentaba golpear la sección media de Betty.

–Incluso los mejores nos equivocamos de vez en cuando –replicó la mujer de un ojo mientras evitaba las manos rápidas de Shego.

–Tú más que otros.

Betty frunció el ceño y fue hacia su amiga más joven con más esfuerzo que antes. Shego sonrió mientras esquivaba los movimientos de su jefa. Disfrutaron el hecho de que por una vez no tenían audiencia mientras peleaban porque ahora podían soltarse. Esa era otra de las razones por la que apenas se peleaban entre sí; odiaban cuando la gente las miraba e intentaba instruirlas desde la banca. Sabían qué demonios estaban haciendo sin que los novatos les aconsejaran. Después de todo, habían estado practicando artes marciales casi tanto tiempo como habían estado vivas.

–¿Vas a seguir viniendo con tu juego mediocre –Shego preguntó mientras esquivaba varias patadas giratorias.

–Casi olvido que tenía un mejor juego –comentó Betty.

–Déjame refrescarte la memoria.

Shego se sumergió y barrió los pies de la mujer mayor. Betty vaciló y cayó hacia atrás para evitar el resto del asalto de su amiga. La mujer de piel verde no cedió y siguió atacando a su vieja amiga.

Betty estuvo a la defensiva por un tiempo, siendo golpeada varias veces porque Shego fue rápida y poderosa con su avance. Siempre avanzaba, odiando renunciar a cualquier terreno. La jefa se rió un poco para sí misma porque Shego luchó cómo vivía, por lo que tenía que haber debilidad en alguna parte, razonó.

La mujer de un ojo estaba sudando después de unos minutos de pelea, pero se dio cuenta de que Shego también lo estaba, lo que significa que no estaba tan mal como temía. Aumentó su esfuerzo y comenzó a atacar a Shego nuevamente, con la esperanza de obtener alguna ventaja. Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y pronto parecía que estaban en una película.

El par luchó durante más de diez minutos antes de que Betty se tirara a la lona para recuperar el aliento; su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Shego se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y la miró. La mujer más joven tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones antes de decidir hablar.

–No estás tan fuera de juego como pensé –comentó Shego a través de una serie de jadeos.

–Aunque más de lo que yo pensé. Solía ser capaz de azotar tu trasero. Maldito trabajo de escritorio. Voy a tener que comenzar a hacer cosas de nuevo –respondió Betty, con el pecho agitado mientras intentaba tomar tanto aire como sus pulmones aguantarían.

–Sí, claro –se burló Shego y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Entonces, ¿por qué la actitud?

–Me acosté con él.

–Bien por ti –respondió Betty. Hubiera dicho más, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miró a su amiga y notó su expresión. Luego pensó en su actitud. –Está bien, obviamente no fue algo bueno para ti –supuso la mujer de un ojo.

–Dos minutos.

–Estás bromeando. ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Preguntó Betty con la cara ligeramente arrugada.

–Créeme, lo es. Entonces se quedó dormido después de no hacer nada y murmurar dos palabras que no necesitaba escuchar.

–Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

–Ojalá lo estuviera.

–¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No...? –Betty no pudo obligarse a preguntar. Sabía que solo había ciertas palabras que no debía usar cuando hablaba con Shego. También sabía que no era una pregunta que su amiga respondería sin importar qué. Simplemente asumió que Shego soportaba al hombre y sus excentricidades por una razón.

–No sé –la joven artista marcial respondió.

–Entonces, ¿no se dijiste también?

–Se quedó dormido justo después.

–Así que, tal vez fue solo un desliz de éxtasis. Sabes que la mayoría de la gente no puede pensar y llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo –comentó Betty.

–Lo recordó en la mañana. Recordó que dijo que me amaba –informó Shego a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, pero una mirada extraña, casi preocupada en sus ojos. La mujer mayor no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, especialmente porque no tenía totalmente claro cómo se sentía su amiga.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se puso ropa de casa, agradecida de estar en su hogar. Fue a la sala de estar y movió la cabeza de su mascota dormida del sofá. Se sentó y luego colocó la cabeza de Kim en su regazo. La adolescente se quejó un poco, pero permaneció dormida. Shego encendió la televisión y encontró una película que quería ver. Observó pacíficamente la televisión durante un buen rato y luego se distrajo.

Kim se giró mientras estaba acostada sobre Shego para colocarse frente al estómago de Shego. Luego frotó su cara en el abdomen de su ama. Shego miró a su mascota y vio que la chica todavía estaba fuera de combate a pesar de sus acciones.

–Quieres atención incluso cuando duermes. Eres una mocosa perezosa –comentó Shego mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la adolescente. –Eres tan afortunada, Calabaza. Tu día consiste en comer y dormir sin que nada más te joda. Apuesto a que la decisión más difícil que tomaste hoy fue si debías calentar el almuerzo o simplemente estrellarte en el sofá. Apenas sales y cuando lo haces, pasas el rato con esos tontos amigos tuyos. Sin preocupaciones ni las responsabilidades del mundo. De hecho, creo que estás viviendo como la mayoría de la gente quiere, pero están demasiado asustados para probarlo.

–Por un tiempo, solía vivir como tú, simplemente haciendo lo que sentía que era bueno y sin preocuparme un carajo. Sin embargo, terminé excediéndome. Resulta que ser una hedonista total es autodestructivo. Terminé tranquilizándome después de casi matarme por hacer demasiada mierda.

–Tú, sin embargo, necesitas acelerar un poco. Pero, supongo que esto es lo tuyo y eres buena en eso, entonces ¿por qué interrumpir tu flujo, verdad? Ciertamente atraigo a las criaturas más patéticas, no es que lo piense todo el tiempo cuando te miro. Solo parece ser la verdad.

–Drakken es tan lamentable como tú, quizás aún más. Quiero decir, al menos no crees que eres más de lo realmente eres. ¿Sabes cómo lo conocí? No, no sabes, nunca te lo dije y no te molestaste en preguntar. Fui asignada para protegerlo a él y a su proyecto cuando lo contrataron para hacer una gran demostración en la ciudad hace unos años. Era una especie de aeronave que realmente explotó durante la prueba. Pensé que esa mierda fue graciosa

–Pero, había algo extraño en Drakken, más allá de la piel azul. Tal vez fue porque no me miró como bicho raro como lo hacen muchos chicos. Lo creas o no, incluso con mi figura y como luzco, No recibo mucha atención de chicos más allá de las miradas lujuriosas e incluso esas eventualmente se convierten en burlas. La piel verdosa los aleja, lo que realmente no me importa, incluso cuando piensan que estoy enferma o algo así. Solo gente interesante que le dé a una chica con piel verde una oportunidad, eso es realmente lo que estoy buscando.

–Es gracioso que te encontré a ti y a Drakken con ese pensamiento. Él no es realmente interesante de la manera correcta y tú, bueno, eres interesante y todo, pero ni siquiera sé. Me gustaría pensar que solo estás jugando, pero puedo decir que te lo tomas en serio. Lástima que solo seas una pequeña monstruo, una mascota quejumbrosa. Drakken, no sé sobre él. Creo que piensa que habla en serio.

–De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí, Drakken, comenzó a contratarme como guardia cada que venía a la ciudad o si tenía algo de tiempo libre, me contrató sin importar donde estuviera. Paga bastante dinero. De hecho realmente necesita un guardia. La gente intenta robar sus cosas todo el tiempo.

–Eventualmente, me invitó a cenar a un lugar que solo servía mariscos. No soy una gran fan, pero qué demonios, comida gratis siempre es comida gratis. Estoy segura que es algo que entiendes. Nos conectamos, o algo así. Quiero decir, él está bien. Nunca me mira como si estuviera disgustado y eventualmente es agradable, pero ya has visto suficiente del desastre que supone por lo raro que es el tipo no solo a mí alrededor, la gente se queda en blanco. Lo has visto besarme. No es una vista bonita. Demonios, debería tomar lecciones tuyas. Sin embargo, he experimentado algo peor que sus besos.

–Probablemente ya sabes que me acosté con él. Probablemente estés molesta conmigo, incluso aunque trataste de alentarlo a ser más abierto. No creo que le haya gustado eso. No sé por qué intentaste ayudar. Probablemente sea porque no eres demasiado brillante, aunque dices que quieres que sea feliz. No sé por qué. No es que me importe un comino tú o tu felicidad.

–A decir verdad, probablemente eres la única que realmente se preocupa por lo que hago con mi vida, probablemente porque te alimento. Si realmente te preocupas por mi felicidad, aún eres la única a quien probablemente le importo. Drakken podría a su extraña manera, tan aterradora como es, pero no creo que lo haga bien.

–A pesar de su rareza, a veces no me importa. Quiero decir, me quedo con él, así que obviamente no me importa mucho. Podría ser él que esté hecho para mí, por más aterrador que parezca. Es solo que esta tan interesado en mí por razones diferentes a las de cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Por supuesto, podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero él es diferente. Parece que me quiere por lo que soy y no mucha gente lo hace.

–¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Dijo que me amaba. No es un concepto con el que me sienta cómoda por el simple hecho de que el amar es pura mierda. Tampoco creo que un hombre que ha perdido tantos tornillos como Drakken sepa qué es amar a alguien, si tal cosa es posible hacer.

–Betty piensa que amo al chico y por eso lo soporto. Qué jodida y estúpida suposición. Es difícil de creer que la he conocido casi toda mi vida. Creerías que me conoce un poco mejor, ¿eh? Quiero decir, te aguanto y estoy segura que no te amo.

–Después de todo, eres una gorrona perezosa y buena para nada. ¿Por qué lo soporto? No tengo realmente idea, excepto que él sigue regresando y eso es más de lo que cualquier otro chico haya hecho conmigo. Tal vez estoy acostumbrada a una tonta rutina de la que él es parte. ¿Crees? No sé por qué te mantengo alrededor, pero supongo que lo seguiré haciendo. Después de todo, probablemente morirías en un par de semanas si pateo tu lindo trasero fuera de casa –comentó Shego con una ligera risa.

La mujer de cabello negro dejó de hablar porque Kim comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Kim dejó que una de sus manos descansara cerca de la cintura de su dueña y parecía que iba a agarrar una parte de Shego, pero no lo hizo y permaneció durmiendo. Shego sacudió la cabeza y siguió acariciando a Kim. Sí, su adolescente ciertamente no tenía esperanza, pero al menos era linda haciendo eso.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim se despertó sonriendo. Saltó de su espacio en el desván y pareció que simplemente estaba animada. Trotó hacia la sala y su rostro cayó como si acabara de ver la peor vista de todos los tiempos cuando todo lo que vio fue a Drakken y Shego sentados en el sofá y hablando entre ellos. Se demoró en el área por un momento demasiado largo.

–¿Tu prima está aquí otra vez? –Drakken dijo en tono frustrado.

Kim tenía la idea de que no le importaba su presencia, no es que entendiera por qué. No era como si ella le hubiera hecho algo. Ciertamente no había arruinado su día tantas veces como él había arruinado el suyo, estaba segura de eso.

–Vive aquí –le informó Shego en tono aburrido. Miró a su mascota y adivinó que debería advertir a la chica la próxima vez que Drakken apareciera porque Kim todavía estaba en pijama con lagañas aún en las esquinas de sus ojos y su cabello iba en todas las direcciones posibles. Realmente no le importaba cómo se veía Kim y la adolescente no estaba tratando de impresionar a Drakken con su apariencia, pero Shego, por alguna razón, prefería que su novio no viera a su mascota en su estado actual.

–Nunca dijiste que vivía aquí. Dijo que estaba de visita –señaló el inventor cerúleo como si estuviera tratando de discutir algo.

–¿Que importa? –preguntó Shego. No era como si viviera en el departamento. Siempre podía irse si tenía un problema. Si iba a quejarse sobre la presencia de su mascota, entonces tendría que irse.

–Realmente deberías decirme estas cosas –respondió.

–¿Debería irme? –preguntó Kim.

–¡Si! –Drakken insistió.

–Princesa –dijo Shego porque sabía por qué Kim había venido a la sala de estar con una sonrisa y acababa de despertarse hace un minuto.

–Está bien. Saldré un rato –murmuró la pelirroja.

Shego intentó detener a la chica, pero Kim volvió a su espacio. La mujer pálida suspiró; se suponía que era su día. Era su único día libre durante la semana y generalmente lo pasaba con su mascota. Fueron al parque o algo así. Compró dulces para su mascota si era buena. Vieron películas y se establecieron en el sofá. Generalmente era un día para relajarse y sabía que su mascota esperaba con ansias esas cosas.

–Maldición –murmuró Shego.

Kim se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento. Había estado esperando un día de descanso en el regazo de Shego, observando la expresión satisfecha de su ama mientras disfrutaban de una película cursi. Se preguntó si alguien sabía que su dueña tenía debilidad por las películas románticas. Ella lo dudaba. Probablemente era un secreto, al igual que cuando se dormía en el regazo de Shego y a la mujer mayor le gustaba besar su mejilla. Cosas así la hacían esperar el día libre de su ama.

De hecho, en el día libre de su cuidadora, Kim le informó a Wade que no la llamara a menos que todo el mundo estuviera amenazado, o al menos un continente entero. El día libre de su ama se había convertido en su día libre porque sabía que a Shego le gustaba relajarse con ella. Bueno, y a ella le gustaba pasar el día con Shego. No era que hubiera algo malo en eso.

–Entonces, ahuyentaste a mi prima. ¿Algo más que quieras arruinar hoy antes de que sean las diez? –Shego le preguntó a Drakken. Y pensar que todavía estaría durmiendo si no hubiera contestado el teléfono, reflexionó en silencio.

–¿Por qué no le das a esa chica un trabajo o algo así? –Drakken replicó.

–Porque no es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Shego moría por saber la razón detrás de él apareciendo al amanecer en su día libre. Bien, bien, no era al amanecer, pero en su día libre, le gustaba fingir que el día no comenzaba hasta la tarde.

–Pensé que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió –dijo Drakken.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó muy en serio. No entendía por qué un hombre quería hacer de dos minutos de coito un tema de conversación, especialmente cuando ni siquiera era él quien hizo todo el trabajo. Simplemente había sido el que lo arruinó.

–Porque es un paso importante en nuestra relación –respondió.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Creo que deberíamos decirle a nuestras familias.

Shego quería reír, pero su sugerencia fue tan ridícula que la gracia hizo que su cuerpo girara en la dirección contraria y no pudo reírse del todo. Cómo un hombre que tenía un doctorado podría ser tan estúpido, nunca lo sabría. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que ella compartía algo más con su familia aparte de su composición genética común? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que quería contarle algo a alguien de su familia? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que dormir juntos era "un paso importante"?

Y pensar que si no hubiera contestado el teléfono, todavía podría estar durmiendo en este momento, pensó de nuevo. Puede que nunca vuelva a contestar el teléfono, consideró.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Shego se encuentra con la mamá de Drakken mientras Kim se pregunta sobre la familia de su ama. Shego también se lastima gravemente, entonces, ¿quién la cuidará? Ella no lo creerá.


	13. Problema Trece

No soy dueña de estos personajes, ni de esta premisa, ni de *Dodge Ball (quemados, balón prisionero, etc.), ni de la Dimensión Desconocida, pero sí vivo en la Dimensión Desconocida. Hay mucho espacio y no tanta gente.

**Problema trece: Conociendo a su madre ...**

_Las mascotas a veces intentan ayudar a sus dueños, como si estuvieran tratando de devolver toda la amabilidad que reciben. A veces, estropean las cosas cuando intentan ayudar y, otras veces, hacen las cosas bien._

Shego suspiró mientras revisaba la ropa de su armario. Kim se sentó en la cama de su ama con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Tenía la cabeza ladeada, su cabello rojo fuego se derramaba sobre su hombro. Había una mirada curiosa en sus ojos verde oliva porque su ama estaba buscando un atuendo para conocer a la madre de su novio.

La pelirroja se preguntó por qué su dueña iba a encontrarse con la madre del hombre cuando estaba claro que no quería hacerlo. Kim estaba lista para ser la mascota irresponsable que era y sugerir que se acurrucaran en el sofá y miraran balón prisionero por millonésima vez. Apostaba que eso mejoraría el estado de ánimo de Shego, pero decidió ir en contra de eso. No quería arriesgarse a arruinar la relación de Shego.

Kim se encontró preguntándose acerca de la familia de su ama ya que ahora sabía que Drakken tenía una madre. P_ensar que alguien realmente lo expulsó de su vientre_, se divirtió en silencio. E_s más sorprendente que si hubiera surgido de la tierra. _Había deducido que a Shego no le importaba mucho su familia. La mujer pálida nunca recibió llamadas telefónicas de nadie que pudiera haber sido un familiar. Principalmente llamaba Betty y luego estaban personas aleatorias que llamaban. Shego nunca llamó a nadie y solicitó hablar con su madre o padre. No tenía fotos con nadie a quien se pareciera. En realidad, no tenía ninguna foto por lo que Kim podía decir y había pasado por todos los rincones del apartamento.

–Oye, Shego–, llamó Kim.

–¿Qué? –la mujer de cabello negro respondió en un tono irritado.

–¿Sabes cómo es la madre de Drakken?

–No.

–¿Sabes algo de ella?

–No.

–¿Vas a llevarle algo? –la adolescente preguntó con curiosidad.

–No. ¿Por qué?, ¿debería?

–Causaría una buena impresión, lo cual es buena cosa. Deberías tomar el pie que hiciste anoche–, sugirió la chica.

–¿No te lo comiste? –preguntó Shego. El pie no duró mucho después de que salió del horno porque su mascota aparentemente tragaba cualquier cosa con azúcar. Odiaba pensar cómo sería la dieta de su mascota si no le hiciera comida saludable todos los días.

–Lo pensé, pero ya que me perdí de nuestro entrenamiento la semana pasada, imaginé que debía evitarlo. Entonces, deberías llevarlo–, propuso Kim.

–Sí, como sea–, respondió la mujer mayor.

La adolescente solo sonrió porque sabía que su ama iba a seguir su consejo. Observó mientras Shego revisaba su cara y numerosa ropa. La pelirroja notó que su dueña tenía su armario organizado en ropa cómoda, de calle, informal de negocios y formal. Su ropa de confort era principalmente ropa deportiva, que normalmente usaba en casa. La ropa de calle era más consciente de la moda que la ropa cómoda y más ajustada. La ropa informal y formal de negocios era la menos desgastaba porque no era muy sociable. Todo en su armario era de un tono verde o negro.

–¿Qué demonios debería ponerme? –se quejó Shego.

Kim se levantó de la cama y fue al armario. Tomó un atuendo a los pocos segundos de la sección informal de negocios del armario y lo sostuvo en alto para su ama, que miró el atuendo.

–Eso podría funcionar. Buena chica–, Shego elogió a su mascota mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

La pelirroja sonrió sinceramente a la mujer mayor, orgullosa por el reconocimiento. Estaba contenta de ser de utilidad para su irritable dueña. Esperaba que Drakken apreciara los problemas por los que Shego estaba pasando, a pesar de que la adolescente dudaba que supiera siquiera del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Shego por él.

La adolescente permaneció fuera de la vista cuando Drakken apareció. Él miró alrededor sin darse cuenta de que ella vivía en el desván. Permaneció en su espacio en el desván mientras la pareja se saludaba.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Drakken cuando notó que Shego estaba sosteniendo una cacerola en sus manos y la colocaba en una bolsa.

–Un pie de nueces–, respondió Shego. Estaba vestida con pantalones negros ligeramente sueltos que abrazaban sus caderas. Su blusa hacía juego exactamente con sus ojos y se detenía justo debajo de su ombligo, dándole una apariencia ordenada y sin mostrar nada de piel; ambas damas supusieron que cualquier signo de piel probablemente ofendería a la madre del científico. La blusa era de fina tela y un color liso, verde esmeralda.

–Oh, pie–, dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Ella supuso que era bueno traer el pie.

Kim puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó lo complacido que estaba el científico con cicatrices debido al postre. Dejaría que Drakken se sintiera feliz por el pie en lugar de darse cuenta de lo atractiva que se veía su novia con ese atuendo. Se suponía que debía decir algo sobre su ropa, pero obviamente no lo sabía. La pelirroja pensó que era posible que Drakken hubiera ganado a Shego en una lotería de novias porque no podía ver de qué otra manera había atrapado a tal hermosa y sexy mujer.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego dudaba que alguna vez se encontrara con una criatura más molesta que la madre de Drakken; la ironía, por supuesto, no se perdió en ella. Solía pensar que Drakken era la cosa más irritante que existía y pensó que era porque estaba loco, pero resultó que era un comportamiento aprendido. _Tanto de genética como_ de crianza, pensó.

El principal problema que Shego tenía con la señora o señorita (nunca lo aclararon y a Shego realmente no le importaba) Lipsky, ¡es que era aburrida! No solo era aburrida, sino que su voz era como un millón de gatos que se ahogaban en los oídos de Shego. La mujer de cabello negro solo quería sacar sus propios ojos como una excusa para salir de la casa, la cual olía demasiado a pino artificial y plástico para ser agradable. Lo que pasaba era que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico como si estuvieran viviendo en la década de 1970.

Desde el momento en que la mujer abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la pareja, Shego tuvo malos pensamientos sobre ella. La primera idea que le vino a la mente fue cuánto se parecía la mujer más baja a un troll. Podía imaginarla sentada debajo de un puente tratando de comer cabras. Debería haberlo tomado como una señal para huir lo más rápido posible, consideró la súper poderosa mujer. Pero, por desgracia, había entrado en la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, o atrapados como Shego lo veía, la Sra. Lipsky comenzó a hablar y no se detuvo, ni siquiera para respirar al parecer. Bueno, Shego pudo ver de dónde sacó Drakken ese molesto hábito de divagar una y otra vez. Y luego la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a hablar sobre su pequeño y brillante "Drewby". _Oh, va a ser un largo_ día, pensó Shego con un suspiro. Sabía que debería haberse quedado en casa. ¡Debería haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

–Era tan precioso–, la Sra. Lipsky parloteó.

–Madre, por favor–, rogó Drakken, prácticamente de rodillas, intentando que su madre dejara de hablar.

La visita satisfizo el lado sádico de Shego porque disfrutaba la mirada de puro horror que aparecía en el rostro de Drakken cada vez que su madre abría la boca porque quién sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación. Casi todo lo que salió de la boca de su madre fue vergonzoso para el Doctor azul de alguna manera y Shego no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué quería que conociera a su madre. Debería haber sabido que no iba a hacerlo lucir bien porque las madres sabían toda la suciedad de cuando sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para darse cuenta de que algo era estúpido.

Shego supuso que Drakken esperaba que su madre hiciera parecer que colgó la luna en el cielo, lo que ella parecía estar intentando hacer, pero también estaba dejando que todo tipo de cosas se le escaparan. No sabía por qué pensaría que su madre solo cantaría alabanzas ya que todos los mayores de nueve años sabían que era el trabajo de una madre humillarlos con sus compañeros. Las madres eran como un campo minado; uno tenía que cuidar sus pasos alrededor o un movimiento en falso y podría matar con una simple historia o una foto incriminatoria. Parecería que el Doctor de piel color celeste no lo sabía, pero apostaba a que estaba aprendiendo.

La madre de Drakken no tenía escasez de imágenes incriminatorias de su pequeño "Drewby". Había álbumes sobre álbumes dedicados a que él parecían un completo imbécil. Shego dedujo que Drakken era hijo único por el volumen de álbumes de fotos llenos de él. Algunos de ellos eran como un libro animado y si los pasabas lo suficientemente rápido, estaba segura de que habrían visto toda la escena de su helado cayendo al suelo y él llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Fue divertido al menos.

Shego entendió cómo eran los padres cuando solo tenían uno de algo, un hijo en el caso de la Sra. Lipsky y una chica en el caso de sus padres. _Maldita suerte_, pensó, especialmente con sus padres. Uno trató de tratarla como a todos los demás y el otro intentó que pareciera que era especial. Realmente no funcionó.

Después de miles de fotos e incluso más historias, el troll Lipsky (un desliz mental por parte de Shego) trató de alimentarlos a la fuerza, con la cena. Fue tan insistente y Drakken fue a la mesa, así que Shego lo siguió. Se preguntó qué serviría la mujer mayor.

–¡Espero que te guste el pastel de carne! –La Sra. Lipsky declaró mientras ponía los platos frente a ellos.

El simple olor hizo que el estómago de Shego se revolviera mientras miraba la carne oscura y una variedad de verduras. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Drakken no compartía su disgusto si su entusiasmo significaba algo.

Drakken se comió todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Realmente tengo que comerme las verduras? –se quejó.

–Será mejor que comas todo eso, jovencito, o no habrá postre para ti–, lo regañó su madre.

–Oh, pamplinas–, se quejó, desplomándose en su asiento.

–Hemos hablado sobre ese vocabulario. No pienses que no te lavaré la boca enfrente de tu compañía–, lo amenazó la Sra. Lipsky.

Shego solo observó cómo se desarrollaba la tragedia mientras comía; una cena que no quería y el sabor no estaba cambiando ese hecho. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que podía cocinar algo mejor con los ojos vendados, sin saber con qué ingredientes tenía que trabajar. Drakken limpió su plato, queriendo postre y para evitar que su madre lo reprendiera nuevamente.

–Bien hecho–, la Sra. Lipsky le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su pequeño Drewby cuando vio su plato. –Ahora podemos comer el postre.

Shego tuvo que admitir que su mascota fue de utilidad porque fue elogiada cuando la Sra. Lipsky cortó su pie de nueces. Lo curioso fue que la mujer pálida no era muy fanática de los pies. Los hizo principalmente porque su mascota los devoró directamente de las ollas. A Shego realmente no le gustaba ningún alimento que se desmoronara en la corta distancia de la olla al plato, lo que hacían la mayoría de los pies, especialmente cuando estaban calientes.

La mujer de cabello negro estaba tan agradecida cuando pudo salir de la casa de esa mujer que quiso decírselo al mundo. Quería saltar de alegría, hacer una voltereta, cualquier cosa para celebrar su libertad. Suspiró aliviada cuando entró en su casa. Estaba a salvo de la locura Lipsky.

–Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó Kim, mirando a su dueña desde el desván.

–No preguntes. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el baño vomitando dos kilos de pastel de carne–, respondió Shego.

–¿Te quedaste a cenar?

–Él no se iba y es él que tienen auto. Ni siquiera hay una estación de trenes cerca de su casa.

–Es un hijo de mami ¿verdad? –Preguntó la adolescente.

–Es obvio.

–Sí, parece uno –coincidió Kim.

–Cuando lo miro, muchas veces me encuentro pensando que solo una madre podría joder tanto a alguien–, comentó la mujer mayor.

La adolescente se echó a reír porque nunca antes había escuchado algo así. –Pedí pizza si quieres comida después de vomitar–, le informó la pelirroja a su dueña.

–¿Quieres decir qué realmente usaste el teléfono y nadie resultó herido? –Bromeó Shego.

–Bueno, al principio marqué a un número equivocado–, respondió Kim con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta por Shego.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Kim señaló que la familia no era un problema con su ama. Shego nunca le preguntó a Kim sobre su familia y Shego ciertamente nunca habló sobre la suya. Ni siquiera dijo algo cuando Drakken tuvo la loca idea de que se reunieran con su familia. Parecía que no quería tener nada que ver con sus parientes. Kim tenía curiosidad, pero no fue a investigar. Bueno, excepto en los alrededores de la casa, pero sentía que era su deber como mascota revisar las cosas de su dueña cuando ella no estaba cerca.

La pelirroja podría haberle pedido fácilmente a Wade que investigara todo lo posible sobre Shego, pero nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con algo que no era realmente asunto suyo? No pudo encontrar una razón para hacer tal cosa. Después de todo, ¿qué más necesitaba saber una mascota sobre su ama, excepto que su dueña era quien le proporcionaba comida, hogar y seguridad?

Kim miró a su dueña, quien se movía a través de la cocina. _De qué tipo de hogar viene_, se preguntó Kim. Había tantas posibilidades que la pelirroja no podía reducir su selección. Una familia rota explicaría su disposición. Pero, era tan doméstica y buena en casa que parecía que venía de una familia con padres que se preocupaban lo suficiente como para que la casa estuviera limpia y hubiera comida sobre la mesa. Además, era cariñosa, incluso si no lo sabía. No había forma de aprender un comportamiento afectuoso, pero ayudó experimentar algo antes de salir de casa, así que Kim pensó que su ama había experimentado afecto antes.

Luego estaba la forma en que Shego hizo todo lo posible en su relación con Drakken, a pesar de que podía parecer que no lo intentaba en absoluto. Parecía que estaba tratando de demostrar que podía quedarse con él sin importar qué. Kim no podía imaginar si Shego hacía tal cosa porque tal vez sus padres estaban separados o se quedaron juntos a pesar de todas las dificultades. Fue muy difícil de entender. Deseó poder hacer que Yori observara a su ama y hacer que con su especialidad en sociología valorara que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué haces ahí abajo? –preguntó Shego, mirando a Kim, que estaba cómodamente descansando en el piso justo afuera de la cocina.

–Admirando tu trasero–, respondió Kim con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin mencionar que estaba esperando que saliera un pastel del horno.

–Chica mala. ¿Quieres que vaya a castigarte? –amenazó a su mascota.

–No.

–Entonces levántate y vete.

La pelirroja puso mala cara, pero hizo lo que se le ordenó hacer. Dudaba que su ama viniera de una familia convencional con lo informal que estaba actuando sobre tener a una chica abiertamente admitiendo admirar su trasero. Kim había puesto nerviosas a algunas chicas de mente muy abierta con tales cosas, incluso cuando estaba bromeando.

Shego no podía provenir de una familia convencional por el simple hecho de que mantenía a una chica como mascota. Kim solo podía preguntarse cómo habían educado a su ama para que estuviera bien con tener una mascota humana. Pero entonces Kim pensó en sí misma, ¿de qué manera fue educada para que estuviera bien siendo una mascota? Hey, ella era relativamente normal... bueno, no era normal, ni siquiera en su familia, pero tuvo una gran educación.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

De repente, un edificio estalló en llamas, pero la calle estaba relativamente despejada, por lo que nadie resultó herido. Solo agentes de la ley estaban cerca porque el bloque había sido acordonado. Momentos antes de que el edificio se llenara de humo, un hombre fue arrojado desde la ventana del segundo piso. Varios hombres que estaban en espera en caso de que algo así sucediera lo atraparon cuidadosamente. Después de la explosión, Shego salió volando desde una ventana diferente del segundo piso. Aterrizó en el techo de un auto sin placas y gimió.

–Hijo de... –Se desmayó antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

–Ese parecía ser la oficial especial Shego–, comentó un hombre con un traje negro cuando vio el cuerpo volando por los aires.

–Si es así, estará enojada cuando se levante–, respondió otro hombre.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego yacía en su cama, mirando el techo. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo tuviera un monstruoso dolor de cabeza. Parecía que con cada latido de su corazón también había una punzada de dolor en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

_No debería haber salvado a ese estúpido terrorista,_ se reprendió a sí misma. Si no hubiera tomado tiempo de su vida para agarrar al flaco lunático y tirarlo por la ventana, habría salido ilesa. Debería haberlo dejado ahí para mostrarle que no era inmune al fuego como pensaba que lo era, aunque lo demostró cuando lo golpeó con un puño cargado de plasma. Debería haberlo dejado ahí solo por ser un idiota y armar una bomba mientras todavía estaba en la zona cero. _Qué jodido imbécil_, se quejó en silencio.

Pensó en cómo podría aprender a despreciar su trabajo si los criminales iban a ser tan locos como ese tipo. Una cosa era ser un loco terrorista; Había habido muchos en la historia. Pero, ser un loco terrorista que afirmaba ser inmune al fuego y que estaba limpiando el mundo edificio por edificio era otro asunto por completo. No ayudó que tuviera armas que derretían agujeros en casi cualquier cosa, especialmente en todo el arsenal de la policía, que fue la razón por la que la llamaron. _Maldito sea ese pequeño bastardo_, resopló en silencio.

–Hey, estás despierta–, dijo Kim mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación de su dueña. Ella sonrió un poco.

–Sí, ¿y qué? –preguntó Shego.

–Te preparé un poco de sopa y té. Además, debes tomar tus medicamentos antes de que el dolor regrese–, respondió Kim.

–¿Hiciste sopa? –Shego repitió. Se preguntó cómo demonios el apartamento aún estaba en pie si ese era el caso.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación y Shego se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Su mascota no tenía permitido tocar la estufa, por lo que no podía haber hecho sopa o té, a menos que usara el microondas. Shego dudaba que la chica hiciera té en el microondas porque eso estaba mal, incluso alguien tan tonta como su mascota tenía que saber eso. Entonces, la pregunta era ¿desde cuándo la adolescente era lo suficientemente competente como para hervir agua y no quemar la casa al mismo tiempo?

Kim regresó con una bandeja que contenía un plato de sopa y una taza de té. También había una pequeña botella de píldoras a un lado. Puso la bandeja frente a Shego, quien se quedó boquiabierta ante la comida. Su mascota había hecho sopa real, no de una lata, sino sopa casera.

–Los fideos con pollo son lo único que sé hacer–, confesó tímidamente Kim. Incluso si era casero, todavía pensaba que era una sopa infantil y se sintió un poco avergonzada de servirla a su ama muy adulta. También tuvo problemas para encender la estufa de su ama, pero aprendió que el problema principal era que los quemadores mantenían la flama alta por más tiempo que otras estufas antes de ponerse en un nivel adecuado.

–Está bien–, le aseguró Shego a la adolescente en voz baja.

–No sabía de qué tipo de té te gustaba ni cómo lo tomabas, así que fui con el de limón y puse dos cucharadas de azúcar.

–Está bien.

–Está bien, deberías tomar la medicina de inmediato. Llámame si necesitas algo–, dijo la heroína adolescente con una pequeña sonrisa y estaba a punto de irse, pero Shego habló.

–Sabes, princesa, mi madre hace sopa casera–, murmuró la mujer de cabello negro.

–¿Ah sí?

–Así es ella. Todo tiene que hacerse desde cero.

–¿En serio? Suena increíble, como tú. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Kim con curiosidad. Al escuchar a su dueña referirse a la mujer en tiempo presente, al menos le hizo saber que la madre de Shego no estaba muerta y que no era un tema incómodo.

–Demonios, si lo sé. Mi madre es rara. Supongo que lo saqué de ella–, comentó Shego con una risa forzada.

–Lo raro es bueno. Me gustas tan rara como eres. Me gusta todo de ti–, le aseguró Kim a su ama.

–Apuesto que sí–, murmuró la mujer mayor.

–Sí, –prometió la adolescente.

Kim salió de la habitación y dejó a Shego quien se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando. Cuando Kim escuchó por primera vez que su dueña había salido volando del segundo piso de un edificio después de que explotó y aterrizó en un automóvil, la adolescente honestamente se había asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pensó que su ama había sido asesinada o que al menos tendría una estadía muy larga en el hospital. Resultó que estaba equivocada en ambos casos. Shego permaneció en el hospital por una noche, era más de lo que le gustaba, y luego fue dada de alta, lo cual fue algo bueno porque había prometido quemar su habitación si tenía que quedarse más tiempo.

Shego ni siquiera se había roto nada, pero estaba magullada como una manzana podrida y se había torcido un par de cosas. Kim admiraba la dureza de su dueña, no es que comprendiera cómo Shego no había roto nada al principio. Doctora Directora explicó que los talentos de Shego se extendían más allá de poder encender sus manos y lanzar explosiones de plasma, pero fue capaz de resistir mucho daño. También estaba el hecho de que Shego era dura debido a todo el trabajo y entrenamiento por el que había pasado toda su vida.

Kim aceptó la explicación porque tenía sentido para ella y había escuchado las verdades más extrañas. Shego iba a estar postrada en cama durante unos días, lo que no le gustó a la mujer súper poderosa. Kim se encargó de cuidar a Shego, lo que, por supuesto, sorprendió y desconcertó a la mujer de piel verde.

La mascota mostrando responsabilidad también sorprendió a Doctora Directora, que llegó un par de días después de que Shego fuera dada de alta del hospital. Entró en el apartamento para encontrar a Kim limpiando. Por un breve momento pensó que estaba en el hogar equivocado.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Preguntó Betty cuando vio a Kim barrer el piso de la cocina. Una parte de ella realmente pensaba que la chica podría estar sufriendo una lesión en la cabeza o ser controlada por alguna fuerza desconocida para que hiciera las tareas del hogar.

–Limpiando. Shego está en su habitación–, le informó Kim a la mujer mayor porque sabía que la razón por la que vino la mujer de cabello castaño fue para ver a su amiga.

La mujer de un ojo asintió y marchó a la parte trasera del departamento, a la habitación de Shego. Encontró a Shego en la cama, leyendo un libro. Sacudió la cabeza debido a la visión.

–Olvidé que podías leer–, comentó Betty.

–Muy graciosa–, respondió Shego mientras dejaba su libro.

–Veo que finalmente conseguiste que la mocosa perezosa hiciera algo.

–Es bastante extraño... –comentó Shego mientras miraba la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Qué? Ya era hora de que hiciera algo.

–Es solo una mascota–, respondió la mujer más joven en un tono despectivo. No esperaba que una mascota hiciera nada porque sabía que se suponía que una mascota no debía hacer nada. Ella no esperaría que un hámster limpiara, así que tampoco lo esperaba de Kim. Su mascota generalmente entendía eso, pero de repente la adolescente lo estaba ignorando y era muy extraño en su opinión.

–Lo sé. ¿Te ha estado cuidando? –preguntó Betty.

–Es extraño. Está haciendo cosas que estaba segura que iba a joder. Es un poco espeluznante, como si estuviera atrapada en la maldita Dimensión Desconocida–, respondió Shego mientras miraba hacia otro lado por un momento.

La mujer de cabello negro estaba bastante incómoda con la situación en la que estaba tomando lugar y solo había estado sucediendo durante dos días. Había algo malo con el hecho de que su mascota cuidara de ella. Se suponía que debía cuidar a su mascota, nunca al revés. También estaba el factor de que su mascota mostraba signos de tener un cerebro en funcionamiento escondido en esa zona vacía a la que llamaba cabeza.

–Sabes, grabaron la parte en donde sales volando por la ventana–, comentó Doctora Directora, alejando a Shego de sus pensamientos.

–Maldición. Todos en el trabajo vieron esa mierda, ¿verdad? –la mujer más joven preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Podía imaginarse a esos imbéciles con los que trabajaba riéndose de ella cuando fue lanzada al otro lado de la calle desde el segundo piso de un edificio.

–Lo han visto una y otra vez, en reversa y en cámara lenta. Lo siguen deteniendo cuando golpeas contra el auto porque hay un momento preciso en el que todos podemos decir que en tu estas diciendo "hijo de puta" –la jefa informó con un poco de risa.

–Están enfermos. Les voy a patear a todos sus traseros cuando regrese.

Betty solo se rio, a pesar de que siempre existía la posibilidad de que su amiga no estuviera bromeando. Hablaron un poco más antes de que Doctora Directora tuviera que irse. Kim trajo la cena de Shego justo después de que Betty se fuera. Kim se sentó en la cama para cenar con su dueña mientras Shego miraba la comida.

La adolescente creía que su ama se preguntaba qué sabía una estúpida criatura como ella sobre cocinar. Era consciente de que Shego pensaba que era tan inteligente como un pedazo de tierra y no veía el punto de refutar esa idea. No era que quisiera que la vieran tonta, pero no tenía ganas de demostrar que era inteligente sin una razón aparente. Se conformó con ser vista como una idiota hasta que tuvo que hacer algo que demostrara que tenía un cerebro en funcionamiento.

–¿Es que solo sabes cómo hacer pasta o es que te gusta tanto? –preguntó Shego porque su mascota había hecho una vez más sopa de fideos con pollo.

–Me gusta, pero no tanto como tú–, respondió Kim con una sonrisa. No era buena en la cocina y la pasta era prácticamente lo único que sabía hacer.

Shego puso los ojos en blanco mientras la adolescente seguía sonriendo. Kim no podía entenderlo, pero le gustaba mucho la mujer irritada y quería hacerla feliz. Quería ayudar a Shego como la mujer la ayudó.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que hizo que Kim saltara del sofá para responder antes de que su ama pudiera moverse; Shego también estaba sentada en el sofá. La mujer mayor finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para moverse, pero la pelirroja todavía insistió en hacer cosas simples, como abrir la puerta. Permitió que Shego manejara la mayoría de las otras cosas porque entendió que Shego necesitaba hacer algo. Ciertamente necesitaba administrar su propia casa.

La adolescente corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar quién era, como siempre. Parada frente a ella no había una de las dos personas que esperaba ver en la puerta. La mujer frente a ella parecía una versión mayor de Shego, sin el tinte verde de su piel. Kim estaba un poco confundida.

–Um... ¿puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Kim, pensando que la mujer podría haberse equivocado de apartamento.

–Estoy buscando a Shego–, respondió la mujer.

–Oh, claro. Justo por aquí–, respondió Kim y señaló a la sala de estar. No se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar quién era la mujer o qué asuntos tenía con Shego.

–Lo supuse.

La mujer entró mientras Kim cerraba la puerta. La heroína adolescente estudió a la mujer con una ceja arqueada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar y notó que se movía de manera similar a Shego. Pensó que era extraño. Era curioso cómo el movimiento de la mujer se destacaba ante Kim, pero no pensó nada sobre cómo la mujer estaba vestida con un traje negro de negocios o la razón detrás de que alguien vestida de tal manera quisiera ver a su ama.

–Princesa, ¿quién es? –llamó Shego.

–¿Así se llama la chica? –una voz familiar preguntó lo que causó que Shego girara la mirada hacia la abertura que conducía a la sala de estar.

–Mami–, jadeó la mujer de piel verde.

–¿Mami? –Kim repitió; bueno, eso explicaba mucho, pero dejaba muchas otras preguntas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su ama era como describía a Drakken; una persona a la que solo una madre podía joder tanto.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: la madre de Shego. Eso es todo, solo la madre de Shego.

N/T: Aquí se nos introduce el mejor OC sobre el que alguna vez he leído (solía odiarlos, verlos incensarios y forzados), pero Isabell (de StarvingLunatic) me hizo cambiar totalmente mi opinión. Increíble construcción, aparece en los momentos puntuales y necesarios, tiene una implicación directa en la forma de ser de Shego. Y nunca se siente intrusiva, todo lo contrario, quieres leer y saber más sobre ella y su familia. Es parte de mi headcanon.

Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentaros. Siento la tardanza, cambié de ordenador y terminé perdiendo varios archivos, entre ellos los avances de traducción. Me quede sin empleo y algunos problemillas más por lo que me he sentido con los ánimos bajos y mucho estrés. En fin, justo terminé de leer Against the World de StarvingLunatic y se me subieron los ánimos.


	14. Problema Catorce

Todavía no soy dueña de estos personajes o de esta premisa.

Advertencia: Tenemos un personaje original. Culpen a Disney por esto, deberían haberle dado a Shego una madre. Quiero decir, le dieron hermanos, después de todo. ¿Por qué no simplemente hacer el árbol genealógico completo y salvarme de la molestia de tenerle que hacer una madre?

**Problema Catorce: Tener una madre...**

_Sabes, si vas a tener una mascota, debería ser capaz de atacar a los invitados no deseados. O al menos debería ser capaz de advertirte que alguien que no quieres ver se acerca. _

Kim recientemente aprendió un nuevo hecho de vida: una persona que es específicamente inadaptada es probablemente de esa forma por culpa de su madre. Su ama se lo había dicho, aunque había usado un lenguaje mucho más simple y severo al explicarlo. Bueno, ahora la madre de Shego estaba en casa y se preguntó si su ama caería en tal categoría. Supuso que lo descubriría siendo una mala mascota y merodeando la plausible carnicería que podría tener lugar.

La pelirroja se excusó para ir a la cocina y preparar té para su ama e invitada, solo para darle a la madre de Shego la oportunidad de tener la idea de privacidad. No estaba muy lejos para escuchar si algo sucedía a menos que comenzaran a susurrar, lo que sabía que Shego no haría. Shego no pensaba en Kim como una persona, esto significaba que no importaba lo que la chica pensara y diría casi cualquier cosa alrededor de la adolescente, generalmente de todos modos.

Shego simplemente miró boquiabierta a su madre porque no podía creer que un miembro de su familia estuviera en su casa mientras que la mujer mayor simplemente se sentó como si no hubiera nada malo en estar en la casa de su hija. Su madre era una mujer pálida, Shego también lo era, incluso con el tono verde enfermizo que la cubría. Compartían bastantes rasgos, ojos color esmeralda, cabello negro y caras en forma de corazón. Su madre era más alta, pero casi parecía un clon de su madre, más joven y con la piel verde.

Shego decidió apagar la televisión porque solo serviría como ruido de fondo desde ahora hasta que su madre saliera del apartamento. Sabía que su madre quería toda su atención, aunque no era como si la mujer mayor la esperara. Shego hizo lo inesperado y le dio a su madre justo lo que deseaba; era un desafío de manera única. Shego había aprendido con su familia que ser rebelde significaba hacer las cosas que menos esperaban y asegurarse de ser lo más irritable posible debido a ello.

–¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en la ciudad? –preguntó Shego.

–Un par de días–, respondió su madre en tono despectivo.

–¿Te estas quedando en un hotel o con uno de tus idiotas? –la mujer más joven inquirió con un poco de actitud.

–No deberías decir esas cosas sobre tus hermanos. A veces muestran signos de inteligencia, lo que todos sabemos que obtuvieron de mí. Me estoy quedando en un hotel.

Shego miró directamente a su madre mientras hacía su siguiente pregunta porque quería saber la verdad y nada más que la verdad. No quería darle a su madre la oportunidad de mentir de ninguna manera. Deseaba los hechos.

–Estuve en las noticias, ¿verdad? –la mujer de piel verde prácticamente demandó. Su madre no estaría ahí solo porque estaba en la ciudad o lo que fuera. Su madre era demasiado irritante como para no estar vigilándola y se estaba asegurando que estuviera bien después de salir volando de ese estúpido edificio. _Como si tuviera que vigilarme o necesitara ser cuidada como un bebé_, la mujer con súper poderes pensó con un resoplido.

–Solo te vi por un momento. No es por eso que estoy en la ciudad–, le aseguró su madre. Sin embargo, sabía que Shego no le creería.

–¿Entonces por qué? –la hija preguntó rápidamente, pensando que podría sorprender a su madre. Aunque, debería haberlo pensado mejor.

–Estoy dando un seminario los fines de semana sobre mujeres y artes marciales. Si lo deseas, puedes venir y participar en una exhibición–, ofreció su madre en un tono seco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sería un día frío en el infierno cuando fuera atrapada con la guardia baja.

–La última vez que estuve en una exhibición, me pateaste hacía una pared a seis metros de distancia–, le recordó Shego a su madre con un poco de enojo.

Su madre se rio un poco. –Bueno, solo tenías diez años. Espero que seas mejor ahora.

Shego no replicó a eso y su madre suspiró cuando notó que la mujer más joven parecía ofenderse por sus palabras. Kim asomó su cabeza hacia la sala de estar desde la esquina y notó que su dueña estaba en una posición extraña. Shego estaba encorvada y miraba al suelo. Parecía derrotada, avergonzada, incluso decepcionada. Kim nunca había visto algo así y no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con la madre de Shego.

–Solo estoy bromeando, pequeña luciérnaga–, su madre le dijo a Shego.

–No me llames así–, refunfuñó Shego. ¿Por qué los padres les daban estúpidos apodos a sus hijos de todos modos? ¿No sabían que su descendencia odiaría esos apodos casi siempre sin importar qué?

Su madre suspiró. –¿Cómo quieres que te llamarte entonces? –preguntó en un tono molestamente gentil. ¿Por qué les resultaba tan difícil hablar cuando se parecían tanto? Ambas se preguntaron. No era solo en este momento, sino que a menudo, casi todo el tiempo, tuvieron ese problema. No era que no quisieran llevarse bien, pero no parecían saber qué hacer una con la otra.

–Shego–, la hija respondió a como deseaba ser llamada.

–¿Por qué? No es el nombre en tu acta de nacimiento y lo odiabas hace tiempo.

–Luciérnaga no está en mi acta de nacimiento y también lo odiaba en ese entonces, pero tú me llamas así–, señaló Shego. No estaba segura de por qué prefería el nombre de Shego sobre los demás y se negó a considerar el por qué, pero era exactamente como quería que la llamaran. Demonios, para ella, cualquier apodo superaba a su nombre.

–Está bien, está bien–, su madre fácilmente concedió y decidió cambiar de tema porque no había venido a molestar a su hija ni a tener ninguna discusión de cualquier tipo. Miró hacia la cocina. –¿No es esa chica un poco joven para ti? –preguntó con curiosidad. Siempre había pensado que a su hija le gustaba el sexo opuesto, pero parecía que estaba equivocada.

–No es así–, respondió Shego. Habría pensado que su madre la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca estaría en una relación con una criatura como su mascota molesta.

–¿No? Pareces estar en ropa de casa porque no saldrías con ese atuendo. Parecía que ella todavía estaba en pijama. ¿Qué sería entonces si no lo es? –preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

–Es mi mascota–, respondió Shego sin esfuerzo, como si no fuera nada para ella tener a una adolescente como mascota. Kim se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la madre de su dueña ante tales noticias.

–¿Tu mascota? –su madre repitió en tono desconcertado.

–Sí, mi mascota.

–Entonces, ¿por qué la llamaste Princesa?

–Ese es el nombre que le di.

–¿Le pusiste nombre a una chica adolescente? –preguntó su madre. Obviamente no estaba siguiendo cómo funcionaba la cosa "mascota" y la mirada en sus ojos transmitía esa idea más que su pregunta.

–Es mi mascota–, repitió Shego nuevamente, pensando que se explicaría si su madre lo pensaba por un momento más o menos. Después de todo, su madre tenía que saber qué era una mascota considerando el hecho de que sus hijos habían asesinado a docenas de mascotas cuando eran más jóvenes.

Kim trotó con el té para todas después de escuchar a su ama admitir que era una mascota. La pelirroja no estaba segura de qué pensar acerca de la madre e hija porque Shego era honesta con la mujer y hablaban con bastante comodidad. Shego no parecía ansiosa de ninguna manera y su madre reflejaba una expresión pasiva, pero de alguna manera no parecían llevarse bien. Kim le entregó al par sus bebidas y luego se dejó caer en el piso.

–Calabaza–, dijo Shego.

–¿Si? –Kim preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Ve a la cama.

–Son las ocho en punto–, señaló la adolescente.

–Ve a la cama–, repitió la orden.

–Ah, diablos. Esto está terriblemente mal–, se quejó Kim mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al desván. –¡Voy a dormir en tu cama esta noche! –le informó a su ama, ya que ese era uno de los mejores castigos que podía ofrecer por obligarla a acostarse a una hora tan temprana.

–Me gustaría verte intentarlo–, desafió Shego a la adolescente.

–¡Y también te usaré como almohada!

–Y terminarás escondida en tu estúpida caja todo el día, también–, replicó Shego.

–¡Y voy a abrazarte!

Shego puso los ojos en blanco. La razón de enviar a su mascota lejos era para que su madre no viera cómo interactuaba con la chica. No quería darle a su madre la impresión equivocada y no quiso decir eso de la forma en que la mayoría de la gente podría pensar. Simplemente no quería que su madre pensara que le gustaba tener a la pequeña plaga, porque sería un error pensar eso. No quería que su madre pensara que había cambiado de alguna manera y que podía soportar la compañía de cualquiera o que podía preocuparse por algo.

La madre de Shego había llegado a comprender la cosa "mascota" hasta el punto de poder ver que Kim no era la novia de Shego. Más allá de eso, el concepto se perdió en ella porque su hija nunca mostró ningún interés en tener una mascota. Supuso que le tomó un tiempo a Shego encontrar una compañera con la que se sintiera cómoda.

–Una chica mascota. Puedo ver por qué nunca jugaste con perros–, comentó su madre con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.

–Los perros estaban sucios y es por eso que nunca jugué con ellos. De todos modos, no había razón para apegarme a algo que iba a estar muerto o desaparecido en un mes–, comentó Shego.

La mujer más joven sabía que su madre no pensaría que era extraña por tener una chica mascota. Shego no se sorprendería si su madre hubiera hecho algo similar cuando era más joven. Su madre era una persona tan peculiar y Shego sabía que tenía todas las peculiaridades de la mujer. Supuso que debería estar agradecida por eso. Podría haber heredado la personalidad de su padre, después de todo.

–Entonces, ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? –preguntó Shego en un tono un poco defensivo.

Su madre sonrió un poco, como si la pregunta le hiciera cosquillas. –Vamos, cariño, tienes que darle algo de crédito a tu madre.

–Sé que viniste aquí porque estuve en la televisión.

–Te lo juro, solo la vi por un momento. Ni siquiera sé qué sucedió realmente. Estoy aquí para un seminario y pensé que ya que estaba en la ciudad y habían pasado casi dos años, debía verte –¿Prefieres que me vaya? Puedes volver a estar con tu mascota–, propuso su madre.

–No–, murmuró Shego. En el fondo de un pozo que se negó a reconocer que existía, extrañaba un poco a su madre y le gustaría pasar un tiempo con la mujer antes de que ambas se pusieran de nervios.

–¿Quieres hablar de algo?

–No realmente.

–Podrías hablarme de tu mascota si quieres. No necesito saber por qué tienes una, solo dime sobre ella.

Shego asintió y le contó a su madre sobre Kim y nada más. La adolescente permaneció despierta, escuchándoles hablar de ella. Shego no dijo nada realmente horrible sobre su mascota. Simplemente dijo la verdad, a pesar de que algunas de las cosas parecían extrañas. Kim estaba dispuesta a apostar que al final de la conversación, la madre de su ama estaba convencida que era una completa idiota.

Kim sabía que tenía que verse como una idiota y no por las cosas que hacía alrededor de casa. Era solo el hecho de que era la mascota de alguien. Era consciente que la mayoría de las personas creían que ninguna persona inteligente y respetuosa sería la mascota de otra persona. Notó que la madre de su dueña no dijo nada respecto a ella además de que probablemente sufría muerte cerebral por ser la mascota de alguien.

Después de la discusión sobre su mascota, Shego anunció que quería darse una ducha, a pesar de que Kim recordó que ya había tomado una. Su madre entonces decidió que se iría. Shego le dijo a su madre que podía encontrar la puerta. No se abrazaron ni se despidieron mientras se separaban, Shego a su habitación y su madre a la puerta.

Kim no pudo evitarlo; tenía curiosidad por lo que acababa de suceder. Fue una interacción tan extraña. Era como si a la madre e hija les gustara estar juntas, pero no podían soportar estar cerca al mismo tiempo. Saltó silenciosamente de su espacio y decidió seguir a la madre de Shego para descubrir por qué parecía que ella y Shego solo podían interactuar en pequeñas dosis, a pesar de que parecían llevarse bastante bien. Apenas llegó a la calle antes de que la madre de Shego se detuviera.

–Vamos sal–, dijo la mujer mayor.

–¿Qué? –Murmuró Kim. No era posible que estuviera hablando con ella, ¿verdad?

–Sé que estás ahí.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Kim mientras se dejaba caer frente a la mujer de cabello negro.

–Le enseñé todo lo que sabe–, respondió la madre de Shego.

–¿Ah sí? Eso es genial–, dijo la pelirroja por falta de algo mejor que dejar salir de su boca. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía al conocer a la persona que le enseñó a su ama a patear traseros.

La mujer mayor la miró en silencio durante un par de segundos. –Shego no sabe que puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad?

–Probablemente no. Realmente no es necesario que lo haga a su alrededor–, respondió Kim. Podría haber sido sigilosa cerca de Shego, pero prefería el enfoque directo. Era mucho más divertido ir directamente a Shego para abrazarla, dormir en su cama, o cosas así.

–Supongo que tienes preguntas sobre mi hija.

–Toneladas–, respondió la adolescente con honestidad.

–Quizás podamos intercambiar información entonces. Ven, mi hotel no está muy lejos de aquí.

La pelirroja asintió y siguió a la otra mujer. El hotel en realidad estaba lejos para los estándares de la mayoría de las personas, caminando de todos modos, que fue como se trasladaron. Eran como cinco kilómetros, pero Kim apenas se dio cuenta. Realmente no hablaron en el camino. Llegaron al hotel, que parecía elegante. Subieron a una bonita habitación de hotel y ambas se acomodaron en sillas.

–Primero deberíamos presentarnos, ¿eh? –la madre de Shego sugirió.

–Suena justo. Soy Kim Possible–, respondió la pelirroja.

–¿Kim Possible? He oído hablar de ti. Es un placer. Soy Isabel Gooding.

–Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Podría ir a tu seminario entonces? Estaré en una exhibición y todo. No me importa si me pateas contra una pared–, dijo Kim con un poco de entusiasmo. Estaba sentada en presencia de una de las mujeres luchadoras más famosas del mundo. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué su ama pateaba traseros tan bien. Wow, la madre de su ama era prácticamente una superestrella. Se preguntó por qué Shego nunca dijo nada al respecto o por qué su dueña nunca habló con su madre.

–Bueno, si tu ama te deja salir, puedes venir. Creo que la puse de mal humor–, comentó la mujer mayor con una suave sonrisa.

–No veo por qué. Parece que le agradas. Quiero decir, te llama 'mami'. Eso tiene que significarse algo–, razonó la adolescente.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo. –Shego me ama y me odia. Es un tema muy complejo que lleva toda una vida desarrollar–. En retrospectiva, podía ver los momentos en los que alejó a Shego y los momentos en los que la mantuvo cerca, a veces tal vez demasiado cerca. Podía ver dónde su relación se volvía confusa. Apostó a que su hija también lo vio. Pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de aclarar las cosas si fuera necesario.

Kim asintió para mostrar que aceptaba la respuesta que se le dio. _Entonces, Shego es una de esas personas a las que su madre jodió_, pensó la pelirroja. Bueno, tal vez no era tan malo porque Kim no creía que Shego fuera tan mala, pero había problemas allí. Por otra parte, todos tenían problemas.

–No sabe que estoy muy orgullosa de ella y se esfuerza mucho para probar que debería estarlo–, informó Isabel a la chica.

_Oh_, la mente de Kim sonó; Shego era una de esas personas que buscaban la aprobación de su madre. Sin embargo, no parecía así. Tal vez había más en ella que eso. La pelirroja esperaba que un día su ama le contara todo sobre ella, para saber a qué se refería Shego. Quería saber todo lo posible sobre su ama.

–¿Por qué no le dices que estás orgullosa? –preguntó Kim.

–No es tan simple. Pensará que me estoy burlando. Simplemente se esforzará más. Ha sucedido antes. Hay más que eso, también–, respondió Isabel.

–Está bien, ¿te importaría decirme sobre eso?

–Llevaría mucho tiempo. Sería como si tuviera que contarte la historia de su vida hasta el momento en que ella tenía más o menos tu edad.

Kim asintió para mostrar que entendía. No tenía tiempo para una historia de vida. Después de todo, tenía que volver a casa antes que su ama se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido en combate.

–Hey, ¿qué tal si me dices su nombre real? –Preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco. –Tendré que negarme a eso. Después de todo, es tu ama. No quisiera que la molestaras con eso.

–Su nombre no le queda, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿por qué se hace llamar Shego?

–Es cosa de su padre. Él no está completamente seguro de qué hacer con ella, incluso ahora. Intentó tratarla como a sus hermanos y la apodó en consecuencia. La trató como a un niño pequeño durante mucho tiempo. Sabes, si entro en esto, podría tomar un tiempo. ¿Estás segura que se te permite estar fuera tan tarde? –Isabel parecía burlarse de la chica.

–Si no se entera, supongo que está bien. Sabes, creo que podría respetar su privacidad. Quiero saber sobre ella, pero creo que preferiría que me lo diga en vez obtenerlo de ti–, decidió Kim. Le parecía incorrecto ir a espaldas de su dueña y aprender todos sus secretos a través su madre. De todos modos, para qué necesitaba una mascota saber tales cosas, le preguntó su mente y ella estuvo de acuerdo con esa lógica.

–Eso es muy noble. Puedo respetar tal cosa, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo. Dime lo que puedas sobre mi hija, por favor. No lo repetiré–, prometió Isabel.

Kim se mordió el labio por un segundo para pensar en la solicitud. –Compartiré un poco–, respondió. Su ama iba a estar tan enojada con ella si descubría que había estado compartiendo información; solo una mascota traviesa haría tal cosa. _Oh, espera_; era una mascota traviesa, una mascota muy traviesa la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Muy bien. Primero, ¿por qué tú, Kim Possible, eres su mascota? –la mujer mayor preguntó en tono confundido.

–No sabe quién soy–, respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

–No eres tan famosa como deberías entonces. Sin embargo, creo que ella debería saberlo.

–Estoy bien donde estoy.

La mujer de cabello negro asintió y luego pidió información simple; bueno, habría sido información simple con respecto a la mayoría de las personas. Quería saber si su hija estaba bien, lo cual Kim confirmó fácilmente al señalar cuán independiente era Shego y dar algunos ejemplos para respaldar su respuesta. Isabel sonrió suavemente mientras escuchaba. Sabía que su hija de voluntad fuerte podía cuidarse sola. Shego siempre quiso ser completamente autónoma.

La mujer mayor quería saber lo segundo más importante para una madre, lo primero era el bienestar físico. Lo segundo era el bienestar emocional y deseaba saber si su hija era feliz. Kim hizo una mueca lo que mostró que la pregunta era más compleja para contestar de como la hizo sonar.

–Siempre fue divertido con ella cuando se trataba de felicidad. No te preocupes por eso–, le dijo Isabel a Kim.

–Puedo decirte con seguridad, que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz–, juró la adolescente.

–Te lo agradezco. ¿Te vas a quedar con ella?

–Por tanto tiempo como me lo permita. Entonces, no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Puedo hacerla sonreír, reír, incluso relajarse.

–Debería casarse contigo–, comentó Isabel.

La adolescente se rio un poco. –No pongas ninguna idea en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Shego está de acuerdo con tener una chica mascota? ¿Lo sabes?

–Kim, Shego es una mujer con súper poderes, piel verde y con una familia muy extraña. Si algo extraño no está tratando de lastimarla, no creo que realmente la moleste. Si quieres molestarla con lo extraño, recurre al crimen porque si no estás rompiendo ninguna ley, no estará demasiado molesta. Bueno, trata de no decir nada tonto, también, o hacer algo tonto. Le molestan las tonterías en general.

La pelirroja asintió. –Tiene sentido–, murmuró de acuerdo. –Entonces, ¿realmente por qué viniste a verla?

–Por la razón que dije y porque la vi en la televisión. Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien. Me alegra ver que lo está en más de un sentido.

–Eres la única que piensa que está bien. Todos los demás que saben de mí y de ella piensan que ambas estamos locas.

–Siempre debes rodearte de gente a quienes les agrades, pase lo que pase. La vida es demasiado corta como para tener que lidiar con las tonterías de la gente–, comentó Isabel y Kim no pudo evitar reírse porque eso sonaba como algo que su dueña diría.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se paró en el pasillo de la entrada y observó cómo se abría la puerta principal. Miró a su mascota mientras entraba al apartamento y cerraba la puerta en silencio. Encendió sus manos y eso llamó la atención de Kim.

–Shego–, gritó Kim. Debería haber sabido que su ama se daría cuenta de que se había ido.

–Fuera bastante tarde, Calabaza–, comentó Shego.

–Um... – Kim no podía pensar en una excusa para alimentar a su ama sobre por qué se había ido tan tarde. No había manera de disfrazar de que estaba hablando con la madre de Shego donde no sería mentira, pero si una distorsión de la verdad.

–¿Hablando con mi madre? –Shego gruñó.

–Sí–, suspiró Kim, desplomando los hombros. Probablemente iba a tener que pasar todo el día de mañana debajo de su caja debido a su conversación. Ah, todavía valió la pena.

–¿Sobre mí? –preguntó Shego, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta a eso. No era como si su madre y su mascota se reunieran para discutir la posibilidad de que hubiera vida en otros planetas o para ponerse filosóficas.

–Si.

–¿Por qué no debería golpearte hasta apenas dejarte con vida? –la dueña preguntó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

–Porque no dije mucho y no pregunté nada. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de descubrir tu nombre real–, admitió la pelirroja.

–¿No?

–No, no me lo dijo.

Shego miró hacia otro lado mientras sus manos regresaban a la normalidad. Kim entró más en el departamento y se colocó junto a su ama. La mujer súper poderosa se dirigió hacia la chica y apoyó la mano en la suave melena roja de Kim.

–¿Qué preguntó mi madre? –inquirió Shego.

–Bueno, quería saber si estabas bien en general. Le dije la verdad, sí. Estás totalmente bien. Estas tan bien por tu cuenta que tienes una mascota y se alegró de saberlo–, informó Kim.

–¿Y qué más?

–Entonces preguntó si eras feliz.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Le dije que hago todo lo posible para hacerte feliz–, respondió la adolescente.

Shego se rio un poco. Kim no estaba segura de qué pensar de la risa. Podría haber sido un sonido escéptico o simplemente una risa regular y divertida. No pensó demasiado en eso. Sabía cómo se sentía Shego por tenerla cerca y sabía de lo que era capaz cuando se trataba de su ama. Kim miró a Shego para decirle una cosa.

–Dijo que está orgullosa de ti–, le informó la pelirroja a Shego.

Shego asintió un poco. –Sabes, Princesa, a veces la vida sería más fácil si nacieras sin familia.

–No creo que la vida haya sido hecha para ser fácil, a menos que realmente no quieras vivir y no te considero del tipo que no quiere vivir.

–Oh, mira quién habla. ¿Podría tu vida ser más fácil? – preguntó Shego y Kim se rio. La mujer pálida rascó suavemente la cabeza de su mascota. –Mira, Calabaza, estoy de buen humor y ya tienes la idea en la cabeza, ¿quieres dormir en la cama conmigo?

–¿Realmente tenías que preguntar? –respondió Kim.

–En realidad no, pero si me tocas, mueres.

–¡Aw!– Kim gimió de decepción. No fue divertido compartir la cama con Shego y no poder tocarla. Pero, apenas siguió las reglas. Estaba contenta de que Shego estuviera acostumbrado a lo extraño porque eso significaba que probablemente la mantendría como mascota durante mucho tiempo.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: lloverá fuego y azufre... Está bien, estoy mintiendo, pero habrá fuego y humo. Drakken regresa y cierta mascota será descuidada porque su ama estará trabajando horas locas. Entonces, la mascota tendrá que entretenerse, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	15. Problema Quince

Así que, los personajes, no, no me pertenecen. Y sobre la idea de tener a alguien como mascota, no pensé en ello. Los personajes son de Disney. La idea es de Yayoi Ogawa.

**Problema quince: Ser un provocador de incendios…**

_Los propietarios realmente no conocen a sus mascotas. Claro, sabes que tu perro o gato es feliz cuando vuelves a casa, pero ¿qué hay realmente en la mente de tu mascota? Simplemente no lo sabes y es prácticamente imposible saber cómo realmente se siente tu mascota porque no puede decírtelo directamente._

Shego estaba atrapada en una operación de vigilancia. Por lo general odiaba vigilar, pero en la que estaba no era tan mala. Al menos estaba atrapada en un área pequeña con alguien que podía tolerar libremente, Doctora Directora. Supuso que se quedó atrapada con la jefa porque la última vez que estuvo en vigilancia con alguien, falló en su asignación ya que había estado ocupada golpeando al bastardo de mierda con boca inteligente que estaba en el auto con ella. Ahora, nadie además de Betty se atrevía a ir de vigilancia con la inestable de la oficina, también conocida como Shego.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar sentadas aquí? –la mujer pálida preguntó con un bostezo. Deseó que estuviera bebiendo café al menos para tener algo que hacer y algo para mantenerla despierta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quejó hasta que se quedó sentada sin nada de que quejarse. Consideró que podría tener que traer a su mascota en la próxima vigilancia, lo cual esperaba que no sucediera, pero tendría a alguien a quien molestar por un rato.

–Hasta que veamos algo sospechoso, ojalá antes de que otro edificio estalle en llamas. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el problema, quieres otro round de tres minutos con Drakken? –contrarrestó Betty riéndose.

–Oh, eso es cruel. Es por eso que nunca te cuento nada–, comentó la mujer más joven.

–¿Estás bromeando? Me dices más de lo que le dices a nadie más.

–No te digo tantas cosas como piensas que hago.

–Puedo averiguarlo.

–¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que abusar de tu poder? –inquirió Shego.

–Tan divertido como esto, no–, respondió Doctora Directora con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra saber que una de nosotras se divierte con mi llamada vida sexual.

–Sabes, si boxearas la misma cantidad de tiempo, te garantizo que estarías menos frustrada.

–Estaría menos frustrada si apareciera ese loco pirómano. En realidad, estaría menos frustrada si hubiera menos pirómanos locos y súper poderosos en la maldita ciudad–, resopló Shego.

–Siempre existe la posibilidad de que el pequeño escarabajo de fuego (1) no aparezca. No es como si nos diera la hora exacta de cuándo va a comenzar los incendios y hacer explotar las cosas. Puede que ni siquiera ataque esta noche–, la mujer tuerta señaló.

–Oh, no me digas eso. No quiero tener que estar aquí otra noche contigo–, gruñó la mujer de cabello negro.

–¿Crees que me gusta estar en un espacio pequeño contigo? Créeme, prefiero pasar mis noches con alguien más atractivo.

–Oh, no actúes como si tuvieras un hombre.

–No trates de meterte en mis asuntos porque tu hombre solo dura tres minutos.

–Te odio–, dijo Shego. Y ella deseó que pudieran hacerlo por tres minutos.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego entró en su apartamento cuando el sol se alzaba en el cielo. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos y apenas pudo cerrar la puerta porque no tenía ganas de darse la vuelta solo para mirarla. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo logró meter la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta en primer lugar. Kim asomó la cabeza desde el desván con una mirada aturdida en sus ojos verde oliva mientras su dueña entraba al apartamento.

–¿Come te fue? –dijo Kim bostezando.

–Te cuento más tarde. Día libre–, murmuró Shego, solo un poco consciente de que incluso había respondido la pregunta.

La adolescente asintió y observó a la mujer mayor tambalearse hacia su habitación. Kim podía entender por qué su ama estaba tan cansada; más de una semana trabajando diecinueve horas al día era suficiente para agotar a cualquiera. Al menos era su día libre, para poder ponerse al día con su descanso. Tal vez podría pedir pizza y Shego no tendría que cocinar, consideró la adolescente.

La pelirroja volvió a dormir por un par de horas más antes de levantarse. La adolescente solo podía dormir hasta cierta hora de la mañana. Se sorprendió de que Wade no la hubiera llamado con una misión o simplemente para ver cómo estaba, pero no iba a quejarse. Era su día libre no oficial, después de todo. Se entretendría leyendo mientras Shego dormía todo el día.

Más tarde ese día un golpe en la puerta hizo que Kim bajara del desván. Quería abrir antes de que el ruido despertara a su agotada dueña. Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Drakken. Él frunció el ceño tan pronto como se dio cuenta quien estaba delante de él.

–¿Dónde está Shego? –Preguntó groseramente.

–Durmiendo–, respondió Kim.

–¿Qué? –resopló, frunciendo el ceño aún más, como si la idea de que la dueña del apartamento durmiera lo ofendiera de alguna manera. Empujó a la adolescente para entrar en el apartamento. –¡Shego! –llamó en voz alta.

–Oye, está durmiendo–, repitió Kim mientras esperaba no tener que lastimar al hombre para que se callara. Su ama realmente se merecía descansar tanto como pudiera.

–No me importa–, respondió. –Necesita levantarse. Son las cuatro de la tarde.

–Ella tiene un trabajo muy exigente–, señaló la pelirroja mientras se preguntaba cuál era el mejor lugar para golpearlo primero y evitar que gritara. Consideró la garganta porque no era como si él usara su voz para algo útil, de todos modos. Dudaba que fuera amonestada con demasiada dureza por lastimarlo, especialmente si eso evitaba que su cuidadora se levantara.

–¡Shego! –Drakken volvió a gritar.

–¿Qué? –gruñó Shego cuando salió de su habitación. Estaba usando pijama y parecía que acababa de despertarse, principalmente porque acababa de despertarse gracias al Doctor gran boca. –¿Qué? –repitió en tono aún más molesto.

–¿Por qué estás durmiendo? –el científico prácticamente exigió.

–Porque estoy cansada, obviamente–, respondió. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle por qué era de su incumbencia, pero pensó que podría responder y realmente hacerla enojar.

–¿Debería desaparecer un rato? –preguntó Kim, hablando con la otra mujer. Sabía que a Shego no le importaba si estaba ahí o no, pero dedujo que a Drakken no le agradaba mucho y preferiría que se marchara.

–Deberías de llevar algo de dinero contigo–, respondió la mujer de cabello negro. No creía que su mascota necesitara sufrir con Drakken, especialmente porque él parecía tener algún tipo de problema con la chica. Por qué tenía un problema con ella, las damas simplemente no podían imaginarlo.

–Sí, señora –Kim le dio un saludo militar.

La mujer pálida sacudió la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su mascota mientras la pelirroja iba a buscar algo de ropa. La adolescente se vistió rápidamente y tomó el dinero que Shego tenía en la mano. Besó a Shego en la mejilla e hizo su retirada. Al salir, notó que Drakken frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo cuando se detuvo para besar a su dueña en la mejilla.

Kim en realidad deseaba poder detenerse y alardear sobre lo fácil que era para ella besar a Shego en comparación a Drakken. Él hizo parecer que era una tarea difícil besar a la mujer de piel verde y siempre era muy incómodo. La pelirroja a veces deseaba poder decirle que podía dormir junto a Shego casi todas las noches y cómo se frotaba contra la mujer mayor. Probablemente se ahogaría en su propia furia, pensó con una sonrisa mientras a caminar por la calle.

Si fuera verdaderamente malvada, le contaría a Drakken sobre algunos de los sueños que tenía mientras dormía junto a Shego. O tal vez le contaría sobre las fantasías que pasaron por su mente mientras veía a Shego moverse por la cocina. Podía imaginarse su cabeza explotando, lo que sería una forma muy divertida de deshacerse de él.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se giró para mirar a Drakken. –¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó y esperaba que él tuviera una buena respuesta por la forma en la que había estado gritando. Habría pensado que el hombre se estaba muriendo y de alguna manera ella era la única que podía salvarlo por la forma en la que estaba gritando.

–Vine a pasar el día contigo–, respondió.

–¿Y es por eso que estabas gritando como si hubieras crecido con los Boondocks(2)? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras consideraba las consecuencias de atravesarle el pecho con sus manos. Realmente no podía ver la desventaja ya que él moriría y entonces ella podría volver a dormir. Parecía un muy buen plan. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

–Necesitaba llamar tu atención–, señaló como la razón por la que había estado gritando su nombre como búho herido.

La mujer pálida puso los ojos en blanco. No podía entender al hombre a veces. Era como si no tuviera idea de cómo actuaba un ser humano semi-civilizado. Supuso que debía apreciar el hecho de que quería pasar tiempo con ella. Era bueno que un novio quisiera pasar tiempo con su novia, se recordó.

Aun así no podía evitar pensar en cómo preferiría estar durmiendo y cómo él no solo no respetó eso, sino que no la llamó antes de venir. Simplemente no era considerado y había interrumpido el flujo de su día con su presencia. Había planeado dormir y luego ver una película con su mascota descuidada.

Sí, había estado descuidando a su mascota y lo sabía. El asunto de la vigilancia la estaba matando. Apenas había estado en casa un par de horas la semana pasada. Había estado ahí lo suficiente como para prepararle un par de comidas a su mascota y eso era todo. Se sorprendió de que la mocosa no se quejara del maltrato ya que había estado en casa de forma muy esporádica gracias a su trabajo.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim regresó a casa más tarde esa noche y pensó que al menos podría dormir en la cama de Shego si nada más. Sería bueno tener un cuerpo cálido a su lado después de un largo día de trabajo dado por Wade. Llegó a la habitación de su dueña y le pareció escuchar a una chica llorando.

Entonces Kim pensó que algo estaba extremadamente mal. Su dueña nunca lloraba, excepto una vez durante una película increíblemente sentimental con un final igualmente trágico, pero esa vez solo salieron un par de lágrimas y no había hecho nada de ruido. La razón por la que Kim podía decir que algo estaba mal era porque podía decir que no era su ama la que estaba llorando, a pesar de que la voz sonaba femenina.

–¿De verdad estás llorando? –Kim escuchó a Shego preguntar con incredulidad.

La adolescente casi jadeó porque ahora sabía que Drakken era quien estaba llorando. Cada fibra buena y decente en su ser le decía que debía irse a la cama y no escuchar lo que sucedía entre su ama y el novio de la mujer. Pero, por cada fibra buena, había una fibra traviesa que le decía que debía quedarse y escuchar. Al menos estaría entretenida y se le debía mucho ya que iba a dormir sola esa noche. Oh, sí, definitivamente se estaba quedando a escuchar.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Por qué estás llorando? –Shego le preguntó a Drakken. Estaba sentada en su cama. Había esperado que Drakken se durmiera y así ella podría fumar un cigarrillo o cinco, pero permaneció despierto para su consternación. No fumaba cerca de él despierto porque hacía un gran problema por el daño a sus preciosos pulmones y el peligro del humo de segunda mano. Bueno, el humo de primera mano la estaba matando lentamente, pero ella no se quejaba por eso, así que no vio por qué se quejaba del humo de segunda mano.

–Es... solo... que... te amo tanto–, dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

–Drakken, ¿alguna vez te has molestado en escucharte a ti mismo? –preguntó en tono agotado. No sonaba así porque estuviera cansada físicamente. Él solo la desgastaba mentalmente.

–Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué?

–Solo preguntaba.

Shego no estaba muy segura de si realmente se escuchaba a sí mismo o tal vez las cosas sonaban mejor en su cabeza. Odiaba pensar que él realmente creía en su propia basura. También odiaba pensar que su ronda de sexo de dos minutos era lo que lo hacía creer que la amaba. _Podría necesitar un trago para acompañar mis cigarrillos_.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim se alejó de la puerta en puntitas porque ya no quería escuchar a un hombre adulto llorar sin que estuviera muriendo o al menos sintiendo dolor. Se preguntó por qué Shego no solo lo reprendía por ser débil. Era consciente de que la mujer súper poderosa era escéptica de que Drakken supiera cómo amar algo, por lo que debería obligarlo a callarse, pensó la adolescente.

La pelirroja decidió no pensar en Shego y su relación con Drakken porque la mantendría despierta por la noche si lo hacía. Se subió a su espacio y se dejó caer en su propia cama. Suspiró; realmente deseaba dormir al lado de Shego. Se durmió bastante rápido, aunque hubiera preferido estar cerca de su ama.

Shego, por otro lado, no pudo dormir por un rato. Una vez que Drakken afortunadamente dejó de llorar, y lo había estado haciendo casi por una hora, finalmente se durmió. Fue a fumar un cigarrillo y notó que solo le quedaban dos, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Había fumado un paquete completo de cigarrillos en menos de un mes y dos paquetes en unos tres meses.

Negó con la cabeza al saberlo porque una cajetilla de cigarrillos solía durarle aproximadamente medio año o más desde que había "dejado" de fumar. Antes de que Drakken apareciera, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que consideró fumar. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y simplemente fumar su último par de cigarrillos en paz. Hizo una nota mental para comprar más cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

–No puedo creer que sigas fumando–, comentó Betty cuando Shego regresó al auto. Estaban de nuevo vigilando en espera del pirómano serial. El escarabajo de fuego había alardeado que incendiaria el bloque de edificios en el cual se encontraban. Ahora, si tan solo hubiera dejado un marco de tiempo específico junto con todo su alarde.

–Tampoco puedo creerlo–, respondió Shego mientras ponía sus cigarrillos en la guantera. En realidad, había ido a la tienda de la esquina mientras estaba de servicio para comprar más cigarrillos. Los guardó porque no quería tener nada en sus manos ya que planeaba perseguir al molesto pirómano esa noche.

Hace un par de días en su última vigilancia, Shego había ido tras el pirómano mientras Doctora Directora y los otros se encargaban del incendio que comenzó el lunático. La oficial de piel verde nunca había visto a un pirómano hacer lo que hizo mientras se alejaba, como desvanecerse en las sombras, lo que la hizo saber por qué estaba involucrado su departamento. Sin mencionar que el pirómano se había estado burlando de su departamento casi exclusivamente. El pequeño iniciador de incendios envió mensajes a su departamento para darles pistas sobre lo que iba a incendiar después, como si fuera el Jack el Destripador del mundo del fuego y, según decían todos, el pirómano estaba ganando la guerra.

La última vez que Shego persiguió al criminal, el escarabajo de fuego se había posado en una farola, observando la escena. Prácticamente había presumido en uno de los mensajes que le gustaba ver su trabajo. Shego había visto al tipo y le lanzó una explosión de plasma; bueno, suponían que era un chico, ya que el criminal vestido de negro era flaco y de baja estatura, casi sin género. El pirómano no pensó nada cuando la explosión fue en su dirección y pasó de la farola a meterse dentro de un edificio.

Shego difícilmente creyó lo que vieron sus ojos debido a la forma en que el criminal había llegado fácilmente al techo. Corrió detrás de él y parecía que la esperó antes de tratar de escapar. Saltó como un felino, atravesando edificios como si fuera algo que el infractor de la ley hacía todos los días. Shego había estado persiguiéndolo un par de horas antes de que el pirómano saltara de un edificio y desapareciera en las sombras. Cuando Shego llegó a la parte inferior del edificio, saltando también, lo único que había ahí abajo era un cubo de basura.

La mujer de piel verde se quedó estupefacta y el pequeño bastardo le envió un mensaje al día siguiente. El pirómano tuvo el descaro de preguntar "¿…a la oficial del fuego verde le gustó mi pequeño truco? Me gustó el suyo. Su fuego era encantador". Shego iba a prenderle fuego a ese pequeño escarabajo cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Nadie la trataba como una tonta, especialmente un criminal. Además, nadie la hacía correr durante medio día cuando tenía otro trabajo que hacer ese mismo día.

–¿Todavía furiosa porque se escapó? –Preguntó Doctora Directora mientras observaba a Shego abrir y cerrar los puños.

–No puedo creer como se movía ese tipo, estoy malditamente segura que desapareció cuando saltó de ese edificio–, respondió Shego.

–Si puede desaparecer, eso explica una de las razones por las que estamos aquí.

–Me pregunto quién demonios es.

–Todavía no lo sabemos–, dijo la mujer de un ojo.

–Vamos, ¿para qué le pagamos a la mayoría de las personas de inteligencia entonces? ¿Cuántos saltadores de edificios que provocan incendios hay en esta maldita ciudad? –la mujer súper poderosa preguntó con un resoplido.

–Obviamente, más de los que piensas. Este tipo no deja muchas pistas más allá del hecho de que usa químicos combustibles que necesitan mezclarse para iniciar el fuego.

–¿No podemos rastrear los químicos entonces?

–Puedes encontrar esos químicos en muchas escuelas o laboratorios universitarios, lo que hace que sea un poco difícil rastrearlos considerando cuántas escuelas y universidades hay en la ciudad–, respondió la mujer de cabello castaño.

–Maldición–, se quejó Shego. Si continuaban como estaban, terminarían viendo al pirómano desaparecer por el resto de sus vidas y tenía pocas ganas de hacerlo. Tenía una mascota que cuidar, después de todo.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim fue a una misión, por la cual estaba bastante agradecida. Estar sola en el departamento no era muy divertido y se alegraba cada vez que podía salir, incluso si fuera a hacer algo peligroso. Salió y recuperó un dispositivo científico robado, los inventores no quisieron decirle para que era. Lo Possible en ella salió con todas sus fuerzas durante aproximadamente un minuto cuando habló con los científicos y repasó todo lo que había descubierto del dispositivo al recuperarlo. Eventualmente adivinó de qué se trataba y los científicos la echaron del laboratorio como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Al menos el dispositivo era relativamente inofensivo.

La pelirroja regresó a ciudad Go bastante tarde, pero estaba casi segura de que Shego aún no estaba en casa. Sabía que su dueña había vuelto a la vigilancia y que estaría fuera al menos hasta que saliera el sol, lo que significaba que Kim estaría sola si se iba a casa. No quería ir a casa entonces.

La heroína adolescente decidió pasear por las calles de ciudad Go. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que se presentara algo divertido porque no había escasez de cosas entretenidas en la ciudad.

La pelirroja vago hasta el parque cercano al apartamento. Era el parque en el que ella y Shego pasaban un buen rato, cuando su ama tenía tiempo de todos modos. Se dio cuenta de que había algunas personas corriendo. Siempre le desconcertaba la gente que salía a trotar a horas insanas del día y luego se preguntaban por qué les había pasado algo. Ella también comenzó a trotar. Imaginó que debía hacer algo de ejercicio, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba. Y entonces encontró algo que llamó su atención.

Detrás de algunos árboles y arbustos, Kim logró vislumbrar a una mujer luchando contra cuatro hombres. La heroína entró en acción de inmediato, casi automáticamente, especialmente cuando vio que estaban atando y amordazando a la mujer. La adolescente los sorprendió con patadas giratorias y derribó a todos los hombres con facilidad. Antes de que los hombres pudieran comprender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, todos golpearon el piso y Kim les sonrió.

–Si son inteligentes, correrán–, comentó Kim alegremente.

Los chicos no escucharon y sacaron armas, dos pistolas y dos navajas. Kim continuó sonriendo con confianza, lo que no molestó a los criminales. Intentaron atacarla pero los desarmó rápidamente. Cayeron hacia atrás mientras ella tomaba una navaja y la usaba para liberar a la mujer atada.

–Señora, iría a casa si fuera usted–, informó Kim a la mujer, que asintió y salió corriendo. Kim regresó su atención al grupo de amigos que trataban de levantarse y recuperarse del dolor que infligió con sus manos.

–Otra vez tú–, la amonestó una voz familiar y eso hizo que la adolescente se diera la vuelta.

La pelirroja vio a tres hombres enormes con uniformes azules; uno era calvo, el otro pelirrojo y el último castaño. Parecían muy familiares, pero el recuerdo era extremadamente confuso. Los miró un momento antes de saber muy bien quiénes eran.

–Son los tipos que me pusieron esa caja–, se dio cuenta Kim, sus ojos se agrandaron.

–Te dijimos que te fueras a casa, pequeña. Te estás metiendo en el negocio de gente adulta–, le informó el calvo.

–¿Fueron los que me golpearon también? –preguntó Kim con curiosidad porque los recordaba y sabía que la habían dejado en la caja, pero no podía recordar si habían sido ellos quienes la habían herido.

–No, no te golpeamos. ¿Nos vemos así de enfermos? No golpearíamos a una chica–, el hombre calvo, Dash Damond se opuso a la idea.

–Está bien. Sin embargo, provocaron que me mareara durante la pelea... contra algunos tipos malos–, recordó Kim.

Había estado peleando contra algunos sujetos que robaron una joyería muy exclusiva y luego los tres hombres frente a ella aparecieron. Le arrojaron un poco de polvo mientras se quejaban de que estaba haciendo su trabajo. El polvo la había mareado y la había dejado vulnerable. Supuso que esos tres ineptos habían permitido que la lastimaran bastante mal.

–¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –demandó. Estaba bastante molesta porque la habían noqueado y puesto en una caja después de permitir que se lastimara gracias a ese polvo.

–El equipo Imposible y estás haciendo nuestro trabajo de nuevo. ¿No aprendiste nada? –Dash preguntó.

–Nop–, respondió Kim con una sonrisa.

–Bien.

–Probablemente debería de comenzar a correr ahora–, murmuró.

–Eso sería inteligente.

Kim, que tenía pocas ganas de terminar en una caja y tal vez incluso en otra ciudad, salió corriendo. Recordaba haber huido de ellos. Parecía hace tanto tiempo, pero fue hace apenas un año. Trató de recordar todo lo que sucedió esa noche, pero estaba borroso. Supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que la habían drogado, no quería darles otra oportunidad de hacerlo. No quería arriesgarse a terminar en otro lugar gracias a ellos, así que salió corriendo y la persiguieron.

–¿No podemos hablar de esto como adultos maduros? –Kim le dijo al equipo.

–Estamos haciendo esto por tu propio bien–, Dash trató de asegurarle a la chica. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Estoy segura de sí–, murmuró. No veía cómo el drogarla y colocarla dentro de una caja en la calle era por su propio bien, a pesar de que funcionó muy bien.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego estaba lista para quedarse dormida. Su pirómano no había aparecido y eso la dejó aburrida. Sin mencionar el hecho de que solo había dormido dos horas durante la mayor parte de la semana y el día que había planeado ponerse al día con su descanso, se había hecho pedazos. Había planeado perseguir a ese pequeño escarabajo y mostrarle fuego verdadero para poner fin a la vigilancia y a las burlas, pero parecía que iba a tener que lidiar con todo algún un tiempo más. Entonces un edificio se incendió.

–Parece que nuestro amigo atacó de nuevo–, comentó Doctora Directora secamente.

El par estaba a punto de salir del auto para explorar todas las direcciones en busca de su pequeño pirómano, pero de repente algo más llamó su atención. Una pelirroja se deslizó por el capó de su auto justo delante de sus ojos. La pelirroja continuó cruzando la calle sin notar a las dos personas dentro del auto.

–¿Era esa Princesa? –preguntó Betty en tono perplejo y luego tres hombres también pasaron frente a el auto.

–¿Era el equipo Imposible? –preguntó Shego con una voz igualmente desconcertada.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando?

–Algo molesto, sin duda. Me voy–, declaró la mujer más joven y salió del auto.

La mujer súper poderosa persiguió al Equipo Imposible, quien a su vez continuaba detrás de Kim. La mujer de cabello negro también mantuvo su atención en busca del pirómano, pero nunca vio al criminal. La persecución terminó cuando Kim llegó a un puente y no dudó en saltar por el costado para escapar. Hizo una inmersión directa en el río Go que probablemente habría sido medada en los Juegos Olímpicos. Shego no podía creer lo que veía.

–Hey, ¿por qué estaban persiguiendo a esa chica? –le exigió Shego al Equipo Imposible.

–Porque es una criminal–, respondió el hombre calvo.

–¿Rompió la ley?

–Sí–, fue la estridente respuesta y Equipo Imposible se fue antes de que ella pudiera hacer más preguntas.

Shego miró hacia el río; era muy hondo y la corriente no era calmada. Se preguntó si su mascota había muerto en ese salto tan impresionante. Se sorprendería si la chica no estaba lastimada si es que tuviera la suerte de vivir.

Se preguntó por qué esos simios afeitados y musculosos estaban persiguiendo a su asustada mascota. Reflexionó sobre lo que su mascota podría haber hecho que fuera contra la ley. No podía pensar en nada por el momento.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim nadó río abajo por un tiempo antes de que pudiera salir del agua que se movía rápidamente. Se escurrió el cabello mientras se quejaba en voz baja sobre lo snob que podían ser las fuerzas de seguridad y la práctica inmoral de perseguir a personas que ayudaban. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mientras continuaba murmurando acaloradamente sobre el Equipo Imposible.

Silenciosamente admitió para sí misma que fue un gran salto y si tuviera la oportunidad, le gustaría volver a hacerlo. Deseó que esos tipos la hubieran dejado sola. Sabía que estaban del lado de la justicia porque había oído hablar de ellos vagamente, por lo que no pelearía con ellos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Sabía que no la lastimarían físicamente si la atrapaban, pero prefería evitar cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran en mente para ella. Ya habían demostrado que iban a permitir que otras personas la lastimaran y más.

La pelirroja entró en el apartamento mucho después del amanecer. El ruido que se produjo al abrir y cerrar la puerta alertó a Shego de que su mascota estaba en casa. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y salió de su habitación. Casi jadeó cuando vio a su mascota viva, bien y muy mojada.

–¿Dónde has estado? –Exigió Shego.

–En todas partes–, respondió Kim con una risa forzada.

–¿Por qué estás toda mojada? –la mujer mayor preguntó, esperando escuchar la mentira que tenía que venir de su mascota. Desataría el mismo infierno en el segundo que su mascota mintiera.

–Entré al río–, respondió Kim con sinceridad.

–¿Al río? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Shego. Sentía que la chica iba a tener que mentir y solo quería atrapar a su mascota sin decir la verdad.

–Bueno, cuando estas en un puente, es realmente el único camino ¿Está bien si tomo un baño?

La mujer pálida hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el baño para hacerle saber a la adolescente que todo estaba bien. Kim entró al baño mientras Shego volvía a su habitación. Shego se preguntó sobre su mascota.

Obviamente, había más en la adolescente de lo que había estado mostrando desde que fue a vivir con Shego. Shego habría dicho que sobrevivió por suerte de tontos, pero también estaba el hecho de que la chica había corrido más rápido que el Equipo Imposible y había saltado de ese puente sin ninguna señal de miedo en su rostro. No parecía asustada en absoluto durante el tiempo que estuvo corriendo y su inmersión se había realizado con estilo y gracia, por lo que era más allá de simple suerte. Kim ciertamente estaba ocultando algo, pero ¿qué era ese algo?

Shego reflexionó sobre las cosas y se preguntó si Kim podría haber tenido algo que ver con los incendios provocados en la ciudad. Sabía que era un gran salto pensar algo así, pero el Equipo Imposible había dicho que la chica había roto la ley y que Kim había aparecido tan pronto como el edificio se incendió. Saltó de ese puente tan fácilmente, tal como el pirómano había saltado del edificio.

La mujer de cabello negro pensó en la constitución corporal del pirómano y Kim era de una constitución similar. Bueno, era de constitución similar ya que era más pequeña y delgada que Shego. Shego se preguntó si era posible que su mascota fuera la pirómana en serie y que esos ególatras cargados de testosterona del Equipo Imposible lo supieran.

Pero, la pregunta era, ¿cómo sabían esos tipos si Kim era la pirómana... a menos que se toparan con ella preparando los productos químicos para iniciar el fuego? Shego no estaba muy segura de que su lógica cuadrara. Los mensajes que habían estado recibiendo no se parecían en nada a su mascota. Su mascota no sabía nada sobre ciencia o productos químicos. La chica no tenía ninguna razón para iniciar incendios de todos modos.

_Pero entonces_, pensó Shego, _¿qué sé realmente de mi estúpida mascota? _Ni siquiera sabía que la chica podía usar la estufa sin matarlas accidentalmente hasta hace unas semanas. No sabía que la adolescente pudiera moverse como lo hizo hace un par de horas, al saltar desde ese puente. _¿Qué más no sé sobre ella?_

-8-8-8-8-

–Shego, ¿qué pasa? –Betty preguntó cuando su amiga entró en su oficina.

–Estaba pensando en el pirómano–, respondió la mujer más joven.

–Sí, ¿Y?

–Dijiste que los incendios fueron hechos con productos químicos combustibles, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Entonces, el pirómano necesitaría químicos y esas cosas. ¿Quieres buscarlos en mi departamento? –Shego propuso casualmente.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –la jefa preguntó con voz confusa.

–Tal vez es Calabaza–, ofreció Shego lentamente.

–No es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer algo así–, respondió Doctora Directora en tono despectivo. Pensó que era ridículo pensar que la chica podía saludar sin lastimarse, por lo que estaba bastante segura que la pequeña mocosa no tenía el cerebro suficiente como para prenderle fuego a un edificio y evitar ser capturada por tanto tiempo.

–O así es como actúa. Estoy empezando a pensar que hay más en Calabaza de lo que sabemos–, comentó la oficial de cabello negro.

–¿Y crees que estaría lo suficientemente loca como para quemar edificios conociendo que tienes el trabajo de detener a ese lunático?

–Anoche, la vi saltar de un puente hacia el río Go como si fuera una buceadora profesional. Sobrevivió sin ninguna herida aparente. Estaba ahí cuando el edificio se incendió y es rápida. No pudimos detectar al pirómano esa noche. Creo que deberíamos revisar–, explicó Shego.

–Bien, es tu casa y ella es tu mascota–, respondió Betty encogiéndose de hombros.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego y Betty esperaron a que Kim saliera de la casa antes de realizar su búsqueda. Subieron al desván y miraron a su alrededor. Descubrieron un gran desastre. Había libros por todas partes, apilados, abiertos, y de cabeza. Betty tomó el libro que estaba más cerca de ella y leyó algunas palabras.

–Es de física teórica–, murmuró la jefa en tono asombrado y desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la mascota de su amiga con algo tan avanzado?

–¿Anatomía? –se preguntó Shego en voz alta cuando notó un par de libros a su derecha.

Comenzaron a notar una tendencia con la mayoría de los libros que estaban tirados a medida que se adentraban en el desván; todos eran libros sobre algún tipo de ciencia o de matemáticas. Betty vio una bolsa de lona en la esquina y se acercó a ella. La levantó y sintió el peso; era bastante pesada.

–Oye, aquí hay una bolsa–, la mujer de un ojo llamó a su amiga. Shego se acercó a Betty y abrieron la bolsa. Se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron el contenido de la bolsa.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Aparentemente, Kim tiene cerebro, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Ciertamente no Shego y comienza a darse cuenta de que no sabe nada sobre su mascota, lo que la hace sospechar mucho de la chica. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? ¿Y cómo demonios se las arregla Shego para hacer enojar a Kim? Sí, Shego hará enojar a Kim y no al revés.

N/T: (1) A las chinches en inglés se les dice Firebug (insecto de fuego), por lo cual Shego llama así al pirómano, para que no perdiera el sentido le puse escarabajo de fuego.

(2) The Boondocks: Serie animada basada en la vida de una familia afroamericana.


	16. Problema Dieciséis

Todavía no me pertenecen los personajes o la premisa.

Problema dieciséis: Enojando a tu mascota…

_Imagina que tu pez está enojado contigo, ¿lo notarías? ¿Te importaría? ¿Qué pasa si tu perro se molesta contigo y se mantiene así después de que lo intentas sobornar con golosinas? ¿Qué haces con una mascota así?_

Kim estaba ayudando a Monique a empacar sus cosas para mudarse ya que la escuela había terminado y la reina de la moda necesitaba ayuda con sus cosas. La chica de ojos color chocolate dijo que necesitaba el genio Possible que tenía Kim para calcular matemáticamente cómo meter todas sus cosas en su pequeño auto. La pelirroja hizo factible poner todas las cosas en el pequeño vehículo, pero esperaba que nadie más tuviera que subirse al automóvil porque ni siquiera ella sería capaz de descubrir cómo hacerlo y era la chica que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Bueno, suponía que un pasajero siempre podría viajar en el techo o en el capó, pero probablemente había leyes en contra de eso. También estaba la cuestión de que Monique necesitaba ver hacía atrás por los espejos ahora que todo estaba en el auto.

–Espero que hayas mejorado manejando y realmente no necesites los tres espejos–, comentó Kim con una sonrisa burlona.

–Puedo conducir, chica. Lo sabes y lo sé–, declaró Monique.

–Puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero conducir no es una de ellas.

–Puedo conducir. Entonces, ¿te veré en Middleton pronto o simplemente te quedarás aquí?

–Realmente no lo sé.

–Kim... –suspiró Monique. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su amiga? Odiaba ver a alguien como Kim desperdiciando sus talentos. No era correcto que alguien como Kim simplemente no hiciera nada.

–Monique, ¿puedes dejar a un lado el hecho de que no sé algo, por favor? –la pelirroja imploró desesperadamente. Estaba tan harta de escuchar sobre el estúpido tema. Rondaba en su cabeza todos los días, acosándola, y las personas que lo mencionaban cada tres segundos simplemente no estaban ayudando. ¿Por qué no podían entender que no estaban ayudando?

–No lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo. Necesitas saber algo. No puedes seguir así. Necesitas hacer algo.

–Lo haré... –Kim prometió débilmente.

–Pronto–, acentuó Monique.

La heroína adolescente se quejó. –Odio saber cosas. Odio esto. Voy a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared hasta que esté en el mismo nivel intelectual que una roca.

–Sí, claro. Ningún Possible pensaría en hacer algo así y tú eres una Possible. Solo tienes que averiguar en qué rama estás. Mira, quiero verte en casa antes de que vuelva a la escuela. Si no lo hago, realmente me voy a molestar, amiga–, advirtió Monique.

Kim solo rió, incluso cuando pensó que Monique podría cumplir su amenaza. Dudaba que quisiera ver qué tipo de castigo le daría la diseñadora porque Monique podía ser muy creativa cuando era necesario. Se despidió de su buena amiga. Se besaron en la mejilla y Monique subió a su auto. Kim se despidió mientras su amiga se marchaba. Monique se preguntó si tendría que esperar a que la escuela comenzara de nuevo antes de volver a ver a su querida amiga.

–Si tan solo pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto–, murmuró Monique, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –murmuró Shego cuando ella y Betty comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de libros sobre ciencia avanzada de la bolsa de lona que había estado en la esquina del desván. Los hojearon y notaron que había marcadores de diferentes colores resaltando todas las páginas y notas escritas en todos los márgenes posibles.

–Libros de química–, dijo Doctora Directora mientras sacaba libros de química que estaban en el fondo de la bolsa. Había seis libros gruesos de química en la bolsa que contenía más de catorce libros. Parecían tan usados como los otros libros con los que compartían la bolsa.

–¿Qué está haciendo con todos estos malditos libros de ciencia? –Shego se preguntó en voz alta.

–Demonios si lo sé. Tú eres la que sugirió que revisáramos sus cosas. Por lo que puedo ver, tenías razón en una cosa, probablemente no sea tan estúpida como actúa–, comentó la mujer de un ojo.

–Está bien... ¿y ahora qué? –la mujer de ojos esmeralda preguntó con voz desconcertada, rascándose la cabeza. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Su mascota estaba interesada en la ciencia? Intensamente interesada en ciencia avanzada por lo que podía decir debido a lo usados que estaban los libros y todas las notas que estaban escritas dentro de ellos. Pero, la chica actuaba tan... bueno, estúpida.

–¿Estás bien? –Betty preguntó por el tono desconcertado de su amiga. Supuso que el conocimiento de que su mascota no solo podía ser inteligente y estar actuando, sino que también podía ser una criminal era un poco fuerte, incluso para la apática Shego.

–Sí, estoy bien. Tal vez deberíamos limpiar esto antes de que vuelva–, sugirió la mujer más joven en tono distante.

–¿Por qué? Probablemente no lo notará teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se veía el lugar antes de que subiéramos–, pensó la jefa. Había libros apilados y esparcidos por todo el lugar cuando llegaron ahí y se veía de la misma manera ahora.

–Sí, bueno, al menos volvamos a poner los libros en la bolsa e intentemos que parezca que no hemos revisado sus cosas–, respondió Shego.

Betty se encogió de hombros y no discutió más, a pesar de que no veía cómo la mocosa tendría derecho a quejarse si supiera que habían estado revisando sus cosas. Estaba recibiendo alojamiento y comida gratis por decir lo menos. Debía aceptar las cosas y gustarle.

Pusieron los libros nuevamente en la bolsa de lona y volvieron a colocar la bolsa en la esquina. Luego acomodaron todos los libros que pudieron si recordaban de dónde los habían tomado. Intentaron apilar los libros como estaban antes de subir ahí. Dejaron el desván después de eso.

–Sabes, solo porque tenga libros de química no significa que sea la pirómana. No tenía ningún químico allí–, señaló la jefa.

–Lo sé–, respondió su amiga.

Había algo más en la mente de Shego sobre su "Princesa" además de que fuera la pirómana. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre su mascota, excepto que tenía amigos extraños y que era una porrista independiente. Pero, aparte de eso, no sabía nada y había tenido a la chica durante un año.

La adolescente parecía ser tan tonta como la tierra e incapaz de amarrarse las agujetas sin ayuda seria. De hecho, al comienzo de su relación, Shego a menudo se encontró arreglando las agujetas de su mascota hasta que salió y le compró a la chica tenis sin agujetas para resolver el problema de las agujetas por completo. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué la chica tenía tantos libros de ciencia, muchos de los cuales estaban tan gastados que parecía que los había leído cien veces? Para Shego, parecía que la estaba engañando de alguna manera y no le gustaba ser engañada.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim entró y pasó la noche con Shego como siempre. Se tumbaron en el sofá. Shego preguntó qué había hecho Kim todo el día y le explicó que ayudó a Monique a mudarse.

–¿Entonces ya acabó el año escolar? –preguntó Shego.

–Sí–, respondió Kim.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde vive tu pequeña amiga cuando no hay escuela?

–Middleton.

–¿Y tú estúpido amigo?

–Ron no es estúpido–, argumentó Kim, sabiendo que Shego se refería a él

.

–Las pocas veces que lo he visto, ha sido estúpido.

–Bueno, hace cosas raras, pero no es estúpido. Tiene un departamento en la ciudad. No sé si irá a casa o no durante el verano–, informó la adolescente.

Shego iba a preguntar qué había planeado Kim para el verano. Sus amigos tenían hogares, por lo que pensó que su mascota también podría tener uno. ¿Por qué su mascota no se iba a casa?

-8-8-8-8-

Kim saltó al desván para irse a dormir. Miró a su alrededor y se rió un poco. Sacudió la cabeza y recogió algunos de sus libros. Miró la página de un libro.

–No recuerdo que estuviera en la página 253–, se comentó la pelirroja y luego dirigió su atención a una de sus pilas de libros. –Y creo que tenía un libro sobre las diferentes estructuras esqueléticas en el fondo de esa pila. Sin mencionar que mi libro sobre el sistema circulatorio humano no está ningún lado. Hmm…

La adolescente revisó sus cosas y descubrió que muchas cosas estaban en otro lugar. Se rió un poco para sí misma otra vez, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que sabía que su ama había revisado sus cosas.

Después de todo, ella había revisado las cosas de Shego en muchas ocasiones, por lo que era justo que la mujer mayor le devolviera el favor. Supuso que Shego no sabía que el área era en realidad un caos organizado y no pura anarquía porque si lo hubiera sabido, habría vuelto a poner todo donde lo encontró y Kim no habría sabido sobre la violación de su privacidad.

La heroína adolescente volvió a poner sus libros en la forma en que le gustaban y se preguntó qué pensó su ama mientras recorría todas sus posesiones. Sus pertenencias no consistían en mucho. Muchas de sus cosas eran libros sobre ciencia, matemáticas y algunos cuantos de filosofía. Tenía algunos otros artículos como un par de cuddle buddies(1), ropa y otras cosas, pero Shego las había comprado para ella, por lo que no era sorpresa para la mujer súper encontrarlas. Sin embargo, los libros tuvieron que ser un poco impactantes.

¿Se sorprendió su dueña al descubrir que podía leer? ¿Que no era tan estúpida como una lata de pintura? ¿Que podía hacer algo sin arruinarlo? No estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría Shego. Esperaba que la mujer mayor no pensara demasiado en ello o se enojaría sin razón, o al menos por la razón equivocada.

–Son solo libros, ¿verdad? –se dijo la pelirroja con una risa insegura.

La pelirroja miró los libros. Sí, solo eran libros. Nada más que libros, que un montón de personas poseían. Muchos de ellos eran libros leídos por personas que intentaban obtener doctorados en campos científicos. Pero, eso no era la gran cosa... ¿verdad?

Kim saltó del desván y se duchó. Se preparó para la cama mucho después de que Shego se hubiera ido a dormir. Se preguntó a sí misma, ¿qué daño podría causar que su dueña supiera que tipo de libros leía? Trató de convencerse de que no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero no estaba ayudando. Sintió una sensación constante e incómoda creciendo dentro de ella.

La adolescente finalmente fue a la habitación de Shego después de girar y rodar en su propia cama. Se acomodó en la cama y se acurrucó junto a su ama. _Todo está bien_, Kim se prometió en silencio. Todo estaba bien porque todavía era la mascota de Shego. Todavía estaba con Shego.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se despertó con su mascota presionada contra ella y sosteniéndola del brazo como un niño asustado sostiene una manta de seguridad. Por la expresión arrugada en su rostro, la oficial asumió que la adolescente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. _Probablemente esté soñando con tener un trabajo real,_ pensó Shego como una broma.

La mujer pálida miró a Kim por un momento. _¿Qué sé realmente de esta chica?_ No sabía de dónde venía la adolescente, por qué no estaba con su familia, por qué no estaba en la escuela como sus extravagantes amigos, o incluso por qué aceptó ser una mascota, nada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la chica era animadora. No parecía estar tratando de ser una animadora profesional o algo profesional. No sabía nada sobre la chica.

Kim se quejó cuando se despertó y notó cómo sostenía a su dueña. Supuso que se despertó primero, si era verdad, era la primera vez. Pensó que despertó primero porque no hubo gritos indignados o un cambio repentino en la temperatura de la habitación provocado por las manos de Shego, pero levantó la vista y descubrió la verdad. Se rió tímidamente mientras miraba fijamente los severos ojos verde esmeralda de Shego.

–Calabaza, ¿cuál es la regla? –preguntó Shego.

–No dormir en tu cama sin tu permiso–, respondió Kim.

–¿Y qué estabas haciendo?

–Durmiendo en tu cama sin tu permiso.

–Tienes cinco segundos para moverte.

Kim salió disparada de la cama con su ama pisándole los talones. Salió corriendo en dirección de la sala de estar y se deslizó por el suelo, sufriendo algunas quemaduras en sus piernas causadas por la alfombra ya que estaba en shorts, se detuvo debajo de su caja buscando seguridad. Eso no impidió que Shego golpeara la parte superior de la caja varias veces con los puños.

–¡Deja de golpear mi caja! –se quejó Kim.

–Sal y toma la paliza entonces–, respondió la mujer mayor.

–¡Detente! –la adolescente protestó de nuevo.

–Sal.

–No, solo si dejas de estar enojada.

La dueña del departamento sacudió la cabeza porque su mascota era una criatura tan patética todo el tiempo. Siempre quejándose de todo; simplemente siendo patética. Pero, si su mascota era tan lamentable, ¿por qué había saltado tan atrevidamente de ese puente tan alto sin pensarlo o temer? A Shego le molestaba más de lo que pensaba.

–Sal, Princesa. Tendremos hot cakes para el desayuno–, ofreció Shego en tono distante. Sus pensamientos habían desplazado su ira.

–¿En serio? ¿Con canela? –preguntó Kim, sin dejar su fortaleza de cartón. Por lo que sabía, los hot cakes podrían ser un truco y la mujer mayor la atraparía una vez que saliera de debajo de la caja.

–Claro, por qué no–, respondió la mujer mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

Kim solo salió del interior de la caja cuando olió la comida porque de esa manera sabía que la sugerencia no había sido una táctica para sacarla a terreno abierto para ser golpeada con algo como una almohada. Su dueña era buena para golpearla con almohadas cuando menos lo sospechaba. Se acercó a la mesa mientras Shego dejaba su plato y el de Kim. La adolescente comenzó a engullir los hot cakes con huevos revueltos; le encantó cuando Shego hizo hot cakes, especialmente con canela. La mujer mayor se sentó y comenzó a comer también.

–Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Podemos ir al parque y jugar con el frisbee. No lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo–, señaló la pelirroja.

–Porque es estúpido y aburrido–, respondió Shego.

–Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacer ejercicio? ¡Ya nunca juegas conmigo! –se quejó la adolescente. Hubiera hecho un berrinche, pero tenía hot cakes para comer en ese momento y eso era más importante.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer. No tengo tiempo para jugar con una mocosa llorona como tú. Sabes también deberías intentar trabajar, pequeña quejumbrosa, vagabunda, sanguijuela llorona–, dijo bruscamente la oficial.

Kim se estremeció y, por una vez, pareció ofendida por los insultos. De repente dejó de comer su desayuno favorito y se retiró a su caja. Se arrastró debajo del contenedor de cartón y se quedó ahí. Shego se burló.

–Ponte de mal humor todo lo que quieras. No me estás haciendo daño al no comer–, dijo la dueña del apartamento.

La adolescente no respondió y se quedó debajo de su caja. Shego ignoró a su mascota y terminó su desayuno. Luego fue al sofá para relajarse. Afortunadamente era su día libre. Encendió la televisión para mantener su mente ocupada y así evitaría mirar la estúpida caja en la que estaba su estúpida mascota. _Solo está tratando de llamar la atención_, se dijo Shego. _Bueno, no se la voy a dar. _

Kim eventualmente salió de la caja y fue al desván. La mujer pálida observó a la adolescente moverse como una cabra herida a su zona del apartamento, pero no le dijo nada a la chica. Kim se quedó en su área y Shego pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba aburrida.

–¿Por qué estoy tan aburrida? No hago nada más que descansar aquí todo el día en mi tiempo libre–, se dijo la oficial y luego miró hacia su regazo, dándose cuenta de que faltaba algo.

La mujer de cabello negro levantó la vista hacia el desván y luego apartó la vista. No le importaba si la adolescente iba a hacer un berrinche porque le dijo la verdad. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a escuchar la verdad. El mundo real le diría la verdad todo el tiempo una vez que dejara de ser una mocosa y fuera al mundo real, sería masticada y escupida si hacía un berrinche.

La pelirroja trató de dejar a un lado la molestia, pero no funcionó. Shego nunca la llamó sanguijuela ni le sugirió que fuera a buscar trabajo. Era solo una mascota, después de todo. Se suponía que era perezosa e irresponsable. _Oh, qué tontería, _se dijo a sí misma.

Sabía que estaba molesta porque las palabras de Shego simplemente le hicieron saber que no iba a poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo para siempre. Era más allá de ser la mascota de Shego. Fue a ser quien era en general. Las cosas simplemente no podían quedarse igual siempre, porque así era la vida. Las cosas cambiaban todo el tiempo. Era una simple regla de la naturaleza. Nada se mantuvo igual.

–Tengo que hacer algo, ¿no? ¿Pero qué? –Kim preguntó al aire. Todavía no lo sabía y el aire no ayudó. Ni siquiera quería saber nada más.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego volvió a estar en vigilancia con Doctora Directora. Estaban observando otro edificio que esperaban ver arder. Betty guardó silencio porque notó casi de inmediato que su amiga estaba de mal humor. Sabía que era una de las dos cosas que usualmente estresaban a la mujer más joven; o el imbécil novio de Shego hizo algo o su idiota mascota hizo algo. Tenía miedo de descubrir cuál era porque ambos eran ridículos, Drakken más que "Princesa", lo que le pareció bastante triste.

–Bien, ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Doctora Directora después de un largo rato. Gracias a su amiga el suspenso y la tensión flotando en el aire la estaban afectando.

–Nada–, resopló Shego.

Betty sabía que nada tendía a traducirse en problemas de mascota. Los problemas de mascota eran más vergonzosos que los problemas con Drakken para Shego por alguna razón, descubrió su buena amiga. Adivinó que era porque Shego suponía que no deberían importarle las cosas que pasaban con su mascota. Después de todo, su mascota era una chica tonta y desesperada a la que había tomado por capricho. Betty decidió no presionar el tema porque pensó que su amiga pálida era la mejor para resolver los problemas de mascotas por su cuenta. De todos modos, solo sugeriría usar un periódico enrollado para golpear a la mocosa.

–Oye, ¿ese es el tipo? –preguntó Shego mientras señalaba encima de ellas, a la izquierda a una figura en la parte superior de un edificio de cinco pisos.

–Tú eres la que tiene dos buenos ojos–, respondió Doctora Directora.

–Tienes razón en eso. Voy a patearle el trasero.

–¿Incluso si es Calabaza?

–Especialmente si es Calabaza–, declaró Shego. La pequeña monstruo mimada había arruinado su día libre haciéndola sentir mal y luego tuvo el descaro de ni siquiera aceptar una tarta de manzana como disculpa. Solo se quedó en el desván todo el día.

La jefa asintió mientras Shego salía del auto. Se dirigió al tejado con rapidez y silenciosamente; una pluma cayendo hubiera hecho más ruido. La figura notó a Shego cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia y la persecución comenzó. La oficial persiguió al criminal de negro mientras un edificio al otro lado de la calle estalló en llamas. Shego se mordió el labio.

–Estoy harta de perseguir a ese maldito demente–, decidió la oficial de la ley.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda encendió sus manos y comenzó a lanzar explosiones de plasma a los pies del pirómano. El criminal las esquivó bastante bien y evitó tropezar con los proyectiles. La mujer de cabello negro gruñó cuando el pirómano prácticamente se deslizó hacia la siguiente azotea.

–Vale, bien. Quieres hacer esto como un experto. Te trataré como un experto–, dijo Shego con un gruñido.

La oficial juntó sus manos y formó una esfera de energía entre sus manos mientras seguía persiguiendo al pirómano. Esperó a que el criminal saltara y así no tendría forma de esquivar, por lo que Shego golpeó a la persona en el centro de la espalda baja con la bola de plasma. El tipo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y cayó al siguiente tejado. Shego lo siguió y encontró a la persona tirada como si le hubiera caído un rayo, su cuerpo desprendía una poco de humo en realidad.

–Arde como una perra, ¿verdad? –la agente de la ley se regodeó. –Deberías haber hecho ese truco de desaparición cuando tuviste la oportunidad, imbécil. Ahora, muévete y será mucho peor que un puto golpe.

La oficial rudamente levantó al sospechoso por el cuello, causando que la persona se quejara de nuevo. Shego lo desenmascaró y no sabía qué pensar cuando vio quién era la persona, o más específicamente quién no era. El criminal no era su mascota.

-8-8-8-8-

–Sabía que no era ella–, dijo Betty cuando ella y Shego se libraron del presunto pirómano. Más tarde, un escuadrón de policías encontraría suficiente evidencia en la casa del sospechoso para acusar y condenar a al joven, que resultó que no podía desaparecer, pero podía transformarse en objetos inanimados.

–Sí, claro–, se burló Shego.

–En serio–, insistió la jefa.

–Uh-huh.

–Vamos, no es maliciosa, sea lo que sea.

–Sin embargo, todavía tengo dos preguntas–, comentó Shego.

–¿Cuáles?

–Por qué demonios el Equipo Imposible la estaba persiguiendo y qué demonios estaba haciendo con todos esos malditos libros de ciencia.

–Eso es cierto–, coincidió la jefa.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego fue a casa y no recibió su abrazo habitual. Pensó que su chica podría estar durmiendo en el sofá, pero, no, el sofá estaba vacío. Luego revisó el desván y ahí estaba su adolescente, melancólica como lo había estado durante los últimos días. Estaba sacando de nervios a Shego. Ya no tenía a una mascota para alimentar, vestir, bañar todo porque la pequeña mocosa la estaba ignorando.

La mujer de piel verde fue a ponerse cómoda y luego preparó la cena. Kim bajó del desván cuando olió la comida. Comió tranquila y rápidamente, tal como había hecho los últimos días. Shego había esperado tal comportamiento, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacer que su mascota se detuviera.

Ya había intentado gritar, pero eso no causó ninguna reacción en su mascota decaída. Luego trató de disculparse e hizo una tarta de manzana, solo para ser rechazada. No estaba segura de qué más hacer. ¿Qué quería su mascota?

La mujer mayor suspiró. Necesitaba tener una idea que solucionara mejor el problema o iba a recurrir a golpear a la chica con un periódico enrollado como siempre sugería Doctora Directora. Sabía que Kim iba a retirarse de regreso al desván cuando terminara de comer, lo que la adolescente intentó hacer, pero Shego puso fin a eso. La mujer mayor le lanzó una pelota a la pelirroja tan pronto como estuvo en la escalera que conducía al desván.

Kim atrapó la pelota sin pensar. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se giró para mirar a Shego y evaluar la reacción de su dueña. Shego no parecía afectada por lo que sucedió, pero por dentro ahora sentía más curiosidad por la adolescente.

Kim esperó que llegaran preguntas gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. Sus propias entrañas temblaron y se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo era miedo. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener su respiración bajo control mientras Shego la miraba.

–Devuélvemela –, ordenó Shego.

–¿Eh? –Dijo Kim.

–No podemos jugar a atrapar la pelota si no me la regresas–, señaló Shego.

–Oh, sí–, respondió Kim con una sonrisa y luego hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: La curiosidad de Shego crece y crece a medida que su mascota continúa haciendo cosas increíbles. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora que sabe que su mascota no es lo quien pensaba.

Nuestra jefa (la creadora de esta historia) se abrió un . :D www. slkassidy

(1) Cuddle Buddies: Son los peluches que aparecen en la serie, los cuales son una combinación de dos animales como el Pandaroo (el cual es el favorito de Kim).

Capítulo dedicado a: jaimescamila112


	17. Problema Diecisiete

No soy dueña de estos personajes y no me pertenece la premisa. Una vez más, los personajes son de Disney y la premisa de Yayoi Ogawa.

**Problema diecisiete: Desliz mental...**

_Errar es de humanos, ¿también aplica en mascotas?_

Kim giró su hombro derecho y se contrajo por el dolor. Acababa de lastimarse, lastimarse verdaderamente. Por primera vez no fue debido a una misión, ni tampoco una lesión relacionada con ser una mascota; hey, tuvo lesiones gracias a la manera en la que su dueña balanceaba las almohadas y por la forma en que siempre se deslizaba sobre la alfombra para meterse debajo de su refugio de cartón. Solo que la práctica de animación había sido muy intensa.

La rutina fue bastante difícil, pero había más. La habían dejado caer un par de veces y no pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo durante la segunda caída. No fue tan malo, pero le dolía el hombro porque esa era la parte de su cuerpo sobre la que cayó. Supuso que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber aterrizado sobre su cabeza, por ejemplo, y lo habría hecho si no hubiera logrado torcer su cuerpo lo suficiente. Se culpó a sí misma más que a nadie porque se suponía que debía corregir cualquier error que cometiera su equipo. Después de todo, era Kim Possible, pero eso no había impedido que muchas de las chicas se disculparan una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, la parte realmente-molesta-y-jodida en la práctica de porristas fue el hecho de que se metió en un altercado con Bonnie y no era su intercambio habitual de palabras. Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar a Bonnie cuando comenzó a hablar, considerando que acababa de caer de 3 metros, trató de alejarse, pero parecía que alguna divinidad en algún lugar quería desesperadamente ver a Bonnie hacerla enojar ese día. La heroína adolescente generalmente trató de ignorar a los dioses cuando parecían rogarle que golpeara a alguien, pero su resolución decidió vacilar un poco ese día.

Bonnie continuó diciendo que Kim era una vaga inútil a la que sus padres ni siquiera querían, lo que la pelirroja pudo haber ignorado porque no era como si la chica de cabello castaño realmente supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Además, Bonnie le había dicho cosas peores durante los agonizantes y largos años en los que la había conocido. Solo que no se detuvo ahí.

Esa lengua desagradable tuvo que seguir y continuó diciendo cosas muy calumniosas sobre la heroína adolescente. La vulgar parte del cuerpo antes mencionada prácticamente rogó que la arrancaran con la mano después de que Bonnie llamara a Kim una puta a domicilio, lo que significa que se acostaba con alguien para tener un lugar donde dormir. Kim le había lanzado un golpe a la chica de cabello castaño por decir una mentira tan horrible. Después de todo, ¿por qué decía algo así?

Está bien, en realidad no había golpeado a Bonnie, casi lo había hecho, pero logró detenerse. Había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que todo el equipo de porristas pareciera muy asustado por Bonnie y algunos de ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Su puño había estado lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de Bonnie como para que ella lo sintiera cuando la chica inhaló con miedo y sorpresa, lo que demostró cuán lenta era Bonnie en comparación con ella porque si en realidad hubiera golpeado a la chica, ya habría quitado su puño cuando Bonnie reaccionó. Pero, ahora, estaba avergonzada de sí misma por tal comportamiento desagradable. Era la primera vez que casi golpeaba a Bonnie.

–Estuve tan malditamente cerca de golpearla por simples palabras, palabras que no son ciertas... –murmuró Kim incrédula. Sacudió la cabeza debido a el día que había tenido, por su reacción y su falta de autocontrol. –Todo lo que quiero hacer es acostarme en las piernas de Shego y olvidar que este día sucedió.

Kim llegó a casa y se duchó. Salió de la ducha justo a tiempo para escuchar a su dueña entrar al departamento. Salió corriendo del baño con una toalla corta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y abrazó a Shego para darle la bienvenida a su dueña. Y entonces, notó a Drakken. Bueno, se había estado preguntando cómo podría empeorar su día y parecía que acababa de enterarse. _Maldición_, ella nunca volvería a pensar en como un día podía empeorar.

–Debería vestirme, ¿verdad? –murmuró la chica.

–Sí, realmente deberías–, coincidió Shego y la pelirroja trotó de regreso al baño.

La mujer pálida miró a Drakken, que parecía estar en estado de shock. Bueno, al menos podía estar segura de que no había estado mirando el cuerpo de su mascota. Nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo así y ella lo sabía. Deseó poder decir lo mismo de sí misma.

Shego casi nunca pensó en su mascota como algo más que una mascota. Todavía lavaba el cabello de la chica a veces mientras Kim estaba en el baño y nunca se molestó en mirar, pero en este momento, en realidad, había mirado las piernas de su mascota. La pelirroja tenía buenas piernas y Shego pensó en la adolescente presionada contra ella en ese abrazo aplastante.

–Te abrazó–, señaló Drakken, como si su novia hubiera logrado pasar por alto ese hecho. Hey, ella no solo estaba ahí, sino que había sido abrazada.

–Sí–, respondió la mujer de ojos esmeralda como si no fuera nada.

–Salió corriendo del baño para abrazarte–, agregó con incredulidad. Casi pensó que no era real, pero ella confirmó que sucedió. Se calmó pero le pareció surrealista.

–Uh-huh. ¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó.

–¿Por qué haría eso?

–Es una mocosa cariñosa, eso es todo–, trató de asegurarle mientras desestimaba el asunto.

–¿Dejas que ella te ha abrace?

–Obviamente.

–¿Y aún así vive aquí?

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que se mudara contigo? –respondió. Él rechazó la sugerencia y eso lo hizo callar, que era lo que ella esperaba hacer.

Cuando Kim salió del baño por segunda vez, completamente vestida con ropa de casa, encontró a su dueña en el sofá con Drakken. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y subió a su desván. Realmente quería relajarse con Shego después del día que había tenido, especialmente con la idea de que su apestosa decisión todavía le estaba carcomiendo rincones oscuros de su mente y luego el hecho de que casi había golpeado a Bonnie. Parecía que los dioses solo estaban jugando con ella ese día.

La adolescente pensó que estaría bien siempre y cuando ese imbécil azul se fuera pronto. Si él se iba, entonces al menos podría compartir la cama de su ama, lo cual sería tan bueno como descansar en sus piernas. Pero, el científico cerúleo no se fue. _Maldición_, Kim gritó mentalmente. Muy bien, ella definitivamente pensó que algún ente divino solo quería joderla, ahora consideraba. ¿A qué dios había hecho enojar? Se disculparía y llevaría tantas ofrendas como quisiera la deidad si así lograba meterse en la cama de su dueña.

La adolescente olió humo de cigarro ni siquiera media hora después de que Shego y Drakken se retiraran a la habitación. Kim notó hace mucho tiempo que su dueña fumaba mucho más desde que comenzó el año. Sabía que tenía que ver con acostarse con Drakken, pero también sabía que no era por la misma razón por la que la mayoría de las personas fumaban después del sexo. La mujer de cabello negro no fumaba por satisfacción.

Kim trató de no pensar en su ama con ese idiota azul, pero cuando olía el humo, a menudo su mente se encontraba planteando cosas que no deberían haber estado en su cabeza. A su mente le gustaba señalar, muy malvadamente en su opinión, que nunca dejaría a Shego insatisfecha. Haría lo que la mujer pálida deseara y luego, después de eso, haría más. Pero, cuando esas cosas entraron en su mente, tuvo problemas para dormir porque se puso caliente. Entonces, hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en esas cosas.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego se sentó en la cama y se acabó el cigarrillo. Miró a Drakken, que estaba durmiendo y chupándose el pulgar una vez más. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Ciertamente se sintió atraída por criaturas extrañas, pero muy lamentables. ¿Qué había hecho en la vida para estar donde estaba y por qué demonios no se movía? Ni siquiera estaba segura e hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en ello.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

La heroína adolescente deambulaba por la calle durante la última hora de la tarde. Temía irse a casa. Drakken había estado de visita todos los días de la última semana. Él estaba monopolizando a su ama y ni siquiera le dio alegría a la mujer. Al menos cuando ella estaba con Shego, estaba contenta y en paz; la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda decía eso. Todo lo que Drakken hizo fue hacerla fumar con más frecuencia y acostarse en su lado de la cama; la pelirroja no sabía sobre esa última parte, pero era una de las cosas que más molestaba a su dueña.

–¿Qué puedo hacer? –Kim se preguntó, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

La adolescente estaba frustrada. Le encantaría tener una misión loca, pero aparentemente, todo estaba bien en el mundo. Bueno, no todo porque su vida no iba tan bien gracias al torpe azul, también conocido como Drakken. Kim suspiró e intentó descubrir qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo. Entonces, como si fuera el destino, sucedió algo extraño. Un velociraptor bastante grande pasó corriendo. Kim arqueó una ceja.

–Señorita, ¿eso era un dinosaurio? –Kim le preguntó a una mujer que estaba en la calle para asegurarse. Su respuesta fue que la mujer huyó aterrorizada en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía la criatura. –Supongo que fue un sí–, comentó la chica.

La pelirroja corrió detrás del dinosaurio en sus patines en línea propulsados por cohetes. Alcanzó al velociraptor en poco tiempo y sacó su gancho. Algo en su mente le decía que estaba teniendo una mala idea, tal vez incluso una idea terrible, pero ignoró esa cosa en su cabeza y disparó el gancho alrededor de las piernas del dinosaurio para atarlo. Hey, a veces las cosas en la vida eran de prueba y error en su opinión matemática. La criatura vaciló por un momento antes de arañar el cable y desgarrarlo. Luego se giró hacia Kim, quien saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar perder sus intestinos. Obviamente, lo intentó y fue un error de cálculo; las matemáticas eran poder y ella se burló de quien dijo lo contrario.

–Eso podría haberme lastimado–, murmuró la adolescente mientras el dinosaurio continuaba su ataque calle abajo. No es que estuviera haciendo mucho aparte de asustar a la gente y destrozar bastantes autos, pero eventualmente, tendría hambre y lo que sucedería entonces parecía obvio.

La heroína iba a seguir a la criatura, pero tuvo que salir de la calle o la policía la habría aplastado y matado ya que pasaron rápidamente. Sin duda buscaban aprehender al dinosaurio. Llegó a la acera con seguridad e hizo una mueca. Era suficiente que casi la matara un animal que se suponía que se había extinguido por completo hace más de sesenta y cinco millones de años, pero que las personas que supuestamente debían proteger a los ciudadanos casi la mataran era demasiado incluso para ella.

–No voy a dejar ir ese regalo de los dioses tan fácilmente–, se dijo Kim con una sonrisa. La pelirroja fue y tomó prestada una bicicleta de un niño que estaba a unos metros de ella. Tomó la misma dirección que la policía.

-8-8-8-8-

–¿Casi atropello a Princesa? –preguntó Shego, hablando con Doctora Directora. Conducía un automóvil negro y perseguía al dinosaurio. Habían sido llamadas, supusieron, en caso de que la criatura se comiera a alguien, entonces la policía regular tendría a quien culpar. Eran buenos chivos expiatorios en ese sentido. Bueno, lo serían si no hicieran su trabajo tan bien como lo hicieron.

–Se parecía a ella, pero soy una mujer con un solo ojo–, respondió la jefa casualmente.

–Espero que no esté herida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en medio de la calle, de todos modos?

–Ella es tu mascota.

–¿Quieres que estrelle el auto contra una pared? Sabes que estarás mucho más herida que yo–, señaló Shego ya que su amiga sentía la necesidad de ser inteligente todo el tiempo.

–Solo sigue al maldito lagarto–, ordenó Betty.

–Odio la ciencia–, suspiró Shego porque sabía que un científico inteligente era la razón detrás del extinto carnívoro que corría por las calles. Era mejor que hubiera algún tipo de trama nefasta involucrada en la situación, esperaba la mujer con súper poderes. Si el animal era solo una broma o simplemente escapó de un laboratorio, Shego iba a estar más que enojada. De hecho, iba a freír al maravilloso científico con todo su poder si no había una razón real y terrible detrás del dinosaurio corriendo en las calles.

–A nadie le gusta la ciencia. Arruina todo–, comentó la jefa.

La mujer más joven se rió un poco y luego notó una bicicleta en el espejo retrovisor junto con los vehículos de la policía regular. Miró en el espejo lateral, preguntándose qué ciclista loco estaba tratando de interferir con los asuntos policiales. Esa pelirroja ciertamente parecía familiar, pensó.

–¡Maldición, es Calabaza! –Shego se dio cuenta con un resoplido. Su mascota no podía ser tan estúpida como para perseguirla mientras perseguían a un animal que devoraba carne.

–¿Dónde? –la mujer de cabello castaño preguntó y luego miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver qué estaba viendo su empleada. –Ciertamente está pedaleando al infierno en esa bicicleta. Quizás te vió conduciendo el auto–, ofreció como explicación de por qué Kim iba en bicicleta siguiendo a la policía.

Shego se encogió de hombros porque era posible. Simplemente le costaba creer que su pequeña plaga fuera tan tonta como parecía en ese momento y no importaba si la adolescente la perseguía a ella o al velociraptor. _¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con esa chica loca?_

Kim pedaleó la bicicleta lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando alcanzar al monstruo que intentó destriparla. Le enseñaría a ese dinosaurio una o dos cosas acerca de meterse con ella en un día que no tenía ganas de ir a casa para lidiar con algo aún más molesto. Se acercó a un auto de la policía y se agarró al espejo lateral. Dejó de pedalear y contuvo el aliento mientras se dejaba llevar.

–Chica, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –el oficial que conducía preguntó.

–¡Cállate y acelera!– Kim respondió.

–¡Vete a casa, chica!

–¡Atrapa a ese maldito velociraptor antes de que alguien salga lastimado! –ordenó la heroína adolescente.

–¿Él qué?

Kim puso los ojos en blanco. –¡El dinosaurio! ¿Qué, nunca has estado en una película o un museo? –preguntó por lo que dijo. Diablos, pensó que el velociraptor era uno de los dinosaurios carnívoros más reconocibles gracias a las películas.

–Déjanos esto a nosotros, chica.

Kim se burló; estaba realmente agravada ahora. Soltó el auto y luego usó sus patines para ir más rápido. Aprovechó que la calle estaba sobre una colina por lo que Kim fue lanzada al aire mientras los autos simplemente bajaban. Saltó de la bicicleta y atravesó el cielo. Metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillo mientras estaba en el aire, divisó a la criatura y sacó tres objetos que parecían chicles amarillos. Arrojó las esferas amarillas al raptor y luego se enganchó a el cable de un poste telefónico para evitar chocar contra el pavimento. Las bolas del color amarillo explotaron al impactar con el dinosaurio y cubrieron al animal con lo que parecía pegamento. El raptor no podía moverse, aunque sí luchó para hacerlo.

–Eso te enseñará a tratar de morderme–, comentó Kim con una sonrisa, todavía colgando del poste. Ella ignoró el hecho de que acababa de agitar su dolorido hombro.

La policía se reunió alrededor de la criatura inmóvil para recogerlo. Shego permaneció en el auto ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahora que su mascota había hecho todo el trabajo. Observó a su chica, colgando del poste telefónico como si no fuera nada. Vió a Kim saltar sin dificultad y aterrizar con facilidad y gracia, como un felino. Kim se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado. Shego frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-8-8-8-8-

La mujer de piel verde llegó a casa y esperaba que su adolescente le contara todo sobre el emocionante día que tuvo, pero eso no sucedió. La adolescente estaba recostada en el sofá como si hubiera estado ahí casi todo el día por lo que Shego sabía. La mujer mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse que pasaba con la adolescente.

Shego fue y se puso ropa de casa. Se sentó en el sofá y levantó la cabeza de Kim sobre sus piernas. La mujer más joven sonrió mientras dormía y se movió para acariciar su rostro en el abdomen de su ama. La adolescente se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cómoda, así que abrió los ojos para averiguar por qué.

–¿Shego? –Kim murmuró en tono aturdido.

–Sí, ¿quién más te dejará dormir en sus piernas y que frotes tu cara en su estómago? –Shego respondió.

–¿Drakken no?

–No lo invoques.

Kim se rió un poco. –Tienes razón.

–Dormiste todo el día, ¿no? –la mujer pálida preguntó mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza. Intentó ignorar cómo su mascota frotaba la nariz en su estómago. Dejó una extraña sensación de hormigueo en todo su torso.

–Vagué por la ciudad un rato porque pensé que estarías con Drakken–, respondió la mujer más joven mientras sostenía un bostezo. Shego se preguntó por qué su mascota no le mentía, pero tampoco le decía la verdad; no era como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

–Me llamaron a trabajar. ¿Pasó algo emocionante?

–Nada realmente. Casi me atropelló la policía. Ah, y encontré diez dólares–, respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa.

–¿Ah sí? –Shego dijo con humor como una persona lo haría con un niño.

–Sí, usé el dinero para comprar helado a algunos niños en el parque.

–Qué día–, dijo la mujer pálida inexpresiva.

Kim murmuró algo que su ama no entendió antes de quedarse dormida. Shego acarició la cabeza de la chica y miró hacia la pared. Su mascota le estaba ocultando cosas y no le gustaba por alguna razón, a pesar de que no parecía ser algo deshonroso o terrible.

La mujer de cabello negro se dijo a sí misma que nunca supo mucho sobre su mascota y que nunca antes le había molestado. Supuso que era porque su adolescente parecía tan inepta, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada al respecto. La chica obviamente podía hacer mucho, pero parecía fingir que no podía hacer nada. Shego tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento.

-*-(Nuevo día)-*-

Shego llamó a la puerta de un apartamento. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que hacer algo o la curiosidad la volvería loca. Entonces, obtuvo la dirección y fue a ella. Estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo, pero la puerta se abrió para revelar a Yori.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó la ninja residente.

–Estoy buscando a Ron Imparable–, respondió Shego. Recordó que su mascota hablaba sobre cómo el chico era su mejor amigo y pasaban el rato todo el tiempo en ese horrible lugar de comida rápida. Tendría respuestas y sería mejor que se las diera o habría problemas serios.

–Está bien. Eres la señorita Shego, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Yori. Recordaba a la mujer, por supuesto, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

–Sí–, confirmó la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

–Por favor, entra. Traeré a Ron-kun–, dijo Yori. –Pero, ¿puedes responder una pregunta?

–Sí, ¿qué?

–¿Kim está bien? –Yori preguntó porque creyó que la única razón por la que recibiría una visita de la dueña de Kim era porque algo estaba mal con la heroína adolescente.

–Está bien–, aseguró Shego a la chica japonesa.

Yori asintió y luego hizo pasar a Shego al departamento. La ninja cerró la puerta y luego fue rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás. La mujer de piel verde sabía que había conocido a Yori antes, pero no podía recordar dónde, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo todo lo posible para borrar de su mente todos los recuerdos de Kim animando. Shego no era fanática de las porristas, incluso si le daba la oportunidad de ver cuán elegante y flexible era su mascota.

–¿Qué? –escuchó a Ron gritar en estado de shock.

El rubio corrió a la entrada del departamento y se paró cara a cara con Shego. Bueno, no literalmente cara a cara porque él era más alto que ella. Tragó saliva a pesar de su altura porque ella lo estaba mirando. Shego era extrañamente aterradora de una manera que no podía identificar. Una parte de él le dijo que era estúpido sentirse intimidado por la mujer, ya que había pasado toda su vida rodeado de mujeres increíbles y talentosas. No había razón para enloquecer cuando se enfrentaba a otra mujer extraordinaria, pero por alguna razón, su mente no estaba comprando eso.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó Ron con una voz sorprendentemente normal.

–Háblame de Princesa–, ordenó Shego. Usó el nombre sin pensar porque siempre le decía así a la pelirroja.

–¿Eh?

–Dime sobre ella.

–¿Quién?

–Calabaza.

–¿Quién es esa? –preguntó en tono confundido.

–Mi mascota.

–Oh, te refieres a K.P.

–Maldición, sabes a quién demonios me refiero–, gruñó ella.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? –preguntó Ron.

–Todo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

–Porque quiero–, gruñó. Estaba harta de hacer preguntas y de la gente que andaba por las ramas. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora, si no es que antes.

–Oye, no te enojes conmigo. ¿Por qué no solo le preguntas a ella? –inquirió con curiosidad. ¿No sería mejor ir directamente a la fuente para saber sobre Kim? Demonios, habría estado mucho más cerca que su casa, apostó.

–Porque te estoy preguntando–. Tenía la sensación de que ir directamente con su mascota con todas esas preguntas provocaría algo que realmente no quería que sucediera, pero no estaba segura de qué era.

–¿Por qué? –Realmente no entendía por qué ella le preguntaba sobre Kim en lugar de solo preguntarle a Kim. Parecía que estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario.

Shego volvió a gruñir y encendió sus manos. Ron gritó; no podía creer que Kim hubiera estado diciendo la verdad acerca de que la mujer podía encender sus manos con plasma. Decidió que sería mejor no probar las otras cosas sobre las que su mejor amiga le informó sobre Shego. Después de todo, no tenía una caja para esconderse como lo hizo su mejor amiga.

–Cálmate. Mira, quítate los zapatos–, concernió el rubio con un suspiro.

–¿Por qué? –Shego preguntó.

–Porque tienes que entrar para que podamos charlar y Yori se enojará si entras a la casa con los zapatos puestos. No quieres verla enojada. No es una vista bonita–, explicó Ron.

La mujer de piel verde no discutió con el rubio. Se quitó los zapatos y luego siguió a Ron a la parte de atrás del departamento. La sala estaba limpia gracias a que la escuela había terminado, por el momento de todos modos; iban a tomar una clase durante el verano porque Yori insistió en ello y luego la habitación volvería a ser como solía ser. Ron se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y fue a la computadora.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Shego preguntó en tono molesto; sintió que la estaba dejando a un lado.

–Arruinar las cosas más que probablemente. La forma más fácil de conocer a K.P es yendo a su sitio web–, respondió Ron.

El rubio sabía que lo que estaba por hacer molestaría a su mejor amiga. No lo estaba haciendo porque le temiera a Shego, sino porque la verdad tenía que salir. Tenían que avanzar, especialmente Kim, y eso no sucedería si Shego no sabía quién era su mascota. Incluso podría ser la persona que hiciera que Kim dejara de escapar y detene que Kim actuará como una vagabunda por el resto de su vida. Alguien necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón y Shego podría ser la persona que lo hiciera. Si Shego podía hacer eso, entonces valdría la ira de Kim.

–¿Su sitio web? –repitió Shego.

–Sí, su sitio web. Boo-yah–, dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras movía el monitor a donde su invitada podía ver. La mujer de cabello negro se giró para leer todo y luego notó que el sitio web parecía muy familiar.

–No es posible–, murmuró.

–Claro que sí. Es Kim Possible–, comentó.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Shego se enoja y confronta a Ron y luego confronta a Kim. Con suerte, nadie lanzará ningún golpe o al menos nadie saldrá lastimado.

Saludo especial a: jaimescamila112 & OBSIDEANFURY V2.


End file.
